


No strings attached

by paper_weights



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 91,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_weights/pseuds/paper_weights
Summary: AU: Set in modern NYC. Therese is not the kind of girl that brings someone back for a one night stand – that is, until she meets a sexy stranger whose shiny blonde hair and piercing blue eyes catches more than her eye. A story charged with lust and passion that struggles with painful realities and indecision. Will our lovers survive the emotional turmoil that they try so desperately to keep hidden?A lot of smut, some angst and maybe … possibly ... love at the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for quite awhile, but kept putting off posting because I haven't quite figured out how I want this story to progress and end. Would love to hear what you think and if it's a story that you would like to continue reading! :) Also, a quick disclaimer that I'm not from the States so please pardon any mistakes or inconsistencies in the story pertaining to modern NYC.
> 
> PS: Thank you Ligeria, you're simply a godsend. This fanfiction would not have been posted without your encouragement :)

Therese slammed the fridge door shut a little harder than she intended to. There was not a drop of alcohol to be found in the house – and she really needed a drink right now. Grabbing her wallet and phone from the kitchen counter, Therese headed out the front door, determined to find a bar that could help her forget the unpleasant evening. As she walked out on the streets, Therese pulled her thin cardigan tighter around her, wishing she had taken the time to change into a warmer top that could keep out the night chill. Reluctant to go back into the apartment, she set off down the pavement, hoping to find a bar before she froze to death. _It’s a good thing I’m in jeans_ , Therese thought. As she sped up her pace, her mind drifted back to what had just happened.

The evening had started out just like any other, Richard had come over after work and they planned to stay in for a movie night. Halfway through the movie, he tried putting arm around her but Therese had shifted away, clearly adding some distance between them on the couch. Twenty minutes later he inched over to her again, this time leaning down to nuzzle her neck. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Therese pushed him away gently, but her lack of strength was misunderstood as encouragement, and Richard’s lips were soon upon hers as he hungrily tried to push his tongue into her mouth. Therese’s reaction was instant as she shoved him off with all her might and leapt up from the couch they were both sitting on. 

“Richard! I’m not in the mood!” she practically yelled at him

“Come on babe, it’s been so long! I really miss you,” Richard whined, still half lying on the couch that she had just vacated.

“I’m sorry Richard… I can’t just be ready whenever you feel like it. I’m… really not in the mood for this today.” Therese ran a hand through her hair in frustration. 

“You’re never in the mood! It’s been what, six months since I last touched you! And even that time, it was over before anything even started!” Anger was creeping into his voice and Richard’s face started turning an ugly shade of red. 

“Is _sex_ really that important?” Therese fired back, feeling her own anger build up. 

“Of course it is! Every couple does it, it’s a way of showing they love each other! And I love you, baby, so of course it’s important that I want to do it with you.” 

“Well, then maybe I don’t love you as much as you love me.” Therese could feel the tension between them thicken to a point where it was almost tangible. She hadn’t meant for the words to slip out this way, even though she did mean what she had just said. 

“What are you saying?” Richard asked, his eyes growing wide with fear. 

“I’m just saying that maybe something just isn’t right between us. Maybe that’s why I never feel … in the mood to be with you. Maybe … things were never right to begin with.” Therese tried to soften the blow she was about to deal. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Disbelief rang clearly in Richard’s voice as she replied. 

“Maybe ... I don’t know …” Therese stammered slightly before taking a deep breath and continued, “Yes, I think that is what I’m saying. I want to break up.” 

Silence hung in the air as Richard stared at her, his eyes large and puppy-like, as though waiting for her to take back the words and assure him that it had just been uttered in a fit of anger. Therese felt her heart soften but she willed herself to remain firm. Setting her lips in determined line, she met his pleading gaze unflinchingly. 

“You don’t mean that, baby. Come on, this is just a stupid fight. You’re not in the mood today, that’s fine. We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just finish the movie.” Richard’s voice now held no trace of anger that had been present merely seconds ago. He turned back to the television as though hoping that by not looking at Therese, she would simply comply and take her seat back next to him. 

“No Richard, I’m not sweeping this under the carpet again. This isn’t the first time we’ve fought over this, don’t you feel it too? That maybe we are just better off … being friends?” Now it was Therese’s turn to plead. 

“Is there someone else?” 

“Wha--? Of course not! This is about us, no other reason!” 

“You really want to break up? Right now? Over one silly fight and you want to throw away the two years that we’ve shared together?” Richard’s voice was starting to rise again, but Therese could see the hurt shining in his eyes. 

“It’s not a silly fight, Richard.” Therese tried to explain once more but she knew that he was no longer listening. 

“Fine! You’ll regret this, Therese. And when you do, and come running back to me, I might not want to take you back anymore.” His parting words were meant to hurt and they did. 

Without a backward glance at her, Richard left the apartment, slamming the door loudly after him. By the time the echo died down, Therese had slammed the fridge door, failing to find the alcohol she needed to calm herself down. 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Therese spotted a newly opened bar at the end of the street and hurried towards it. Choosing to sit at the end of the bar counter where she wouldn’t look out of place alone, Therese was thankful that the place seemed relatively quiet and had dim lights ready to hide her from prying eyes. The bartender was friendly enough, giving her a cheeky wink as he placed her drink on the coaster in front of her. Politely returning his smile, Therese took a long drink from her straw, enjoying the sweetness of her whiskey tonic and marvelling at the strength of the alcohol which had started to cause a slight burn down her throat. Ironically feeling steadier with alcohol now in hand, Therese started to access how she felt about what had just happened. Her relationship with Richard had lasted almost two years. To say that she didn’t feel anything from breaking up with him would be a lie; but if she was to be honest with herself, Therese knew that she had seen this coming for some time now. A year into their being together, Therese had started sensing how little in common they shared. Richard never understood her passion for photography, always referring to it as a hobby and endlessly pushing her to get a ‘proper job’, so they could get married and start a stable family. Needless to say, their ambitions and goals in life were completely different and Therese had no idea how to drill it into Richard’s head that settling down was not part of the plan for her yet. 

Their fights had increased in recent months, almost always sparking from trivial matters, and other times, blowing up from instances similar to this evening. Therese had never quite enjoyed the physical contact they shared, but she had tolerated it at first seeing how much pleasure Richard seemed to gain from it. She even had herself convinced that sex was overrated and maybe she was just wired differently from other ladies and could not get satisfaction that way. But as time passed, she found herself resenting how warm Richard’s touch felt, cringing each time he tried to make a move, and feeling immense relief whenever he gave up trying. It slowly made her realize that this couldn’t be how things between a couple was supposed to be. She might have thought she loved Richard once, but either she had fallen off of the love wagon and left him on it, or she was never on it in the first place. Either way, despite the tinge of sadness at the hurt she caused, Therese was mostly relieved that things were finally over between them. 

Lifting her glass for another sip, Therese was surprised to find it empty. She had been so deep in thought that she had actually finished her drink without tasting most of it. As she waited to get the bartender’s attention, Therese let her eyes wander around and properly take in her surroundings. She had been so keen to hide in the corner when she entered that she never noticed anyone else around. 

Now as she scanned the room, she realized that there were only a handful of tables that were occupied. The establishment was too new to have carved out its own regular customers, and most of the customers that night looked like that had just wandered in randomly just as Therese had. A group of men sitting right by the entrance broke out into rowdy laughter every few minutes or so, but they were too far away to really bother her. Four tables of the remaining five were taken up by couples, all of them taking advantage of the low lighting to lean in close, whisper sweet nothings and allow a wandering hand or two to slip under the table. Therese looked away from these tables quickly, not wanting to be caught intruding into their privacy. As her eyes slid to the last occupied table in the other corner of the room, Therese felt her breath catch in her throat. She found herself staring at the most stunning woman she had ever laid eyes on. Dressed in a black fitting dress that contrasted against the paleness of her almost translucent skin, the woman had soft blonde curls that framed her face, and even her smallest actions seemed to exude allure and grace. Therese found herself instantly enraptured by this strange lady, watching her every move closely as though trying to commit it all to her memory. It was as though the lady could feel the intensity of her gaze, for her eyes suddenly lifted and Therese found herself staring into icy blue eyes that could shoot jolts of electricity through her body from across the room.

 _Play it cool, Belivet! Look away and just act as if you just happened to glance in her direction._ Despite the warning in her head, Therese found her eyes magnetically drawn to the blonde and she simply was unable to tear away her gaze. _God, I’m such an embarrassment! She’s going to think I’ve never seen a woman before!_ Therese thought to herself, although realizing that it was probably true that she never seen such a _perfect_ woman before. After what felt like the most awkward staring battle, Therese thought she caught a slight lift at the corners of impeccably painted lips which caused her to hold her breath. The small smile grew into an almost cheeky grin as the strange blonde lifted the drink in her hand towards Therese in a silent toast. Butterflies fluttered in Therese’s tummy to have her presence acknowledged and she quickly returned the toast, forgetting that her glass was already empty. Realizing too late, she pretended to drain the remaining droplets in her glass, hoping that she was too far away for the beautiful blonde to realize she was basically drinking air. Lowering her glass, Therese’s heart plummeted as she noticed that her strange blonde was no longer alone. A well-dressed man was now standing in front of the table, effectively blocking the view she had been enjoying for the past ten minutes. _I must have been stupid to think that such a gorgeous woman could possibly be here alone on a Friday night._ Swallowing the disappointment that had welled up almost instantly, Therese turned her attention back to the bartender to get another drink. _It’s not as if you would have done anything even if she had been alone._ Therese scoffed at herself, pushing away the bitter taste of disappointment that somehow refused to leave her completely. Just as she finally managed to get the attention of the bartender, she thought she saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over discreetly at the table again, she saw that the man had not moved, but instead of paying attention to him, the blonde had leaned back to catch Therese’s eye with a clear look of distress on her face. It was as though a light bulb went off in Therese’s head as she realized that the man was trying to pick up her gorgeous blonde and obviously wasn’t getting the hint that she wasn’t interested. 

Quickly pouring half of her fresh drink into the used glass, Therese slipped out of her seat and headed across the bar with both glasses in her hands. As she approached the table, she could hear the annoying voice of the man who was still shamelessly pushing his luck. 

“Are you sure we haven’t met before? You really look extremely familiar,” he drawled, barely noticing as Therese stepped around him to squeeze herself into the booth next to the blonde. 

Reaching for courage she wasn’t sure she possessed, Therese held up one of her glasses to the blonde and after it was taken, draped her free hand casually on the woman’s thigh. 

“Sorry darling, that took longer than expected.” Therese smiled sweetly, keeping her eyes on the woman before her. Her heart did a backflip when a returning smile was flashed at her. “Did you … meet someone you know?” she asked nonchalantly, inclining her chin ever so slightly, barely acknowledging the male presence to her left. 

“Oh, no one I know, he was just …” The blonde’s beautiful eyes danced with mirth as she clearly tried to hold back her laughter. 

“Leaving. I was just leaving. Been obviously barking up the wrong tree,” the gentleman cut in, quickly raising his hands up, palms forward, in a gesture of apology. “You’re one lucky lady.” His last comment was clearly directed at Therese before he turned back to rejoin his table with the rest of the guys she had noticed earlier. 

_Indeed I am,_ Therese thought smugly, wondering if the blonde realized that her hand was still resting somewhat possessively on her thigh. 

“Thank you so much! That definitely did the trick in scaring him away.” The blonde had a low, almost musical voice and a contagious laugh which soon made Therese join her. “I’m Carol, by the way,” she continued, holding out her hand for Therese to shake. 

Reluctantly taking her hand away from its warm spot on Carol’s legs, Therese held the soft hand and gave it a light squeeze. 

“I’m Thesese.” 

“Therese? Not Theresa? What an unusual name.” Therese loved hearing how her name rolled off Carol’s tongue, making it sound almost exotic.

“Yeah, it’s Czech. Most people don’t pronounce it right the first time, but you got it perfectly.” Therese hoped she wasn’t rambling. 

“It’s lovely.” Carol gave her that warm smile again that sent tingles right down to her toes. 

“I hope I didn’t cross a line there,” Therese started, gesturing at where her hand had been placed just seconds ago. 

“Oh no no, you were brilliant and absolutely wonderful for coming to my rescue, I’m more than grateful for your help. In fact, let me buy you a drink as a proper thank you,” Carol insisted, calling for the attention of the waitress. “What would you like to have?” 

“A whiskey and tonic please.” 

“Good choice.” Carol gave her a quick wink before turning to the waitress again. “Can you make that two, please?” 

“You like whiskey too?” Therese asked, groping for anything to keep the conversation going.

“I sure do, it’s sweet and easy to drink but has just the right amount of alcohol to give you that kick and slight burn,” Carol replied. 

Therese nodded in full agreement.

“Feel free to have that first if you want. It’s also a whiskey and tonic,” Therese said, gesturing at the half filled glass that was still in Carol’s hand. 

“Cheers.” Carol raised her glass, waiting for Therese to do the same. 

Smiling up at her, Therese brought her glass up to clink with hers. As both glasses caught the light, Therese noticed a smudge of her lip gloss on the glass that Carol was holding. In her earlier haste, she must have given Carol her used glass instead of the new one she was supposed to. 

“Oh sorry, I’ve already used that one. We can swap,” she said, reaching over to take it from Carol.

“I don’t mind,” Carol replied as she raised the glass out of her reach. 

Therese could have sworn she saw a smirk on Carol’s face before the glass blocked her view and she felt the blood drain from her face as Carol’s lips pressed against the exact spot where her lip gloss marked the glass. Reaching for her own glass, Therese downed the drink in one mouthful, trying to contain the lust seemed to be flowing through every inch of her body. 

“So tell me, what is a young attractive woman like you doing here alone on a Friday night? Are you waiting for someone? A boyfriend, perhaps?” Carol directed the question at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Quite the opposite actually. I just broke up and really needed a drink.” Therese saw a flash of emotion in the blue depths she was staring into. “I could say the same about you,” she continued, wondering if it really had been excitement or relief she had seen in Carol’s eyes. 

“I’m neither young nor attractive, so you saying the same wouldn’t quite make much sense.” Carol eyes twinkled as she skillfully dodged the question. 

_Not attractive?! Has this woman never looked into a mirror?_ Therese thought to herself incredulously. 

“I’m sure he would beg to differ,” Therese teased, her eyes darting towards the table of men still sitting by the entrance. 

“Oh please, let’s try to forget that even happened.” Carol paused before asking somewhat tentatively, “You mentioned that you are nursing a heartbreak … are you ok?” 

Therese smiled at her concern. “I wouldn't say that I’m nursing a heartbreak since I was the one who decided to call it quits.” 

“Well than, that sure makes things a lot better for you.” 

“I suppose … I feel bad because things ended on a bad note, even though I saw this train was headed for a crash either way, it was really just a matter of when.” Therese surprised herself by talking so openly about her relationship. 

“No relationship ends pretty, my dear. It’s better to jump off the train before it crashes rather than going up in flames along with it. Let’s just hope your boyfriend, well now ex, had the smarts to jump off right after you.” 

Therese found herself giggling slightly; whether it was from the analogy or the alcohol running through her veins, she wasn’t sure. 

“Enough of that, let’s talk about more interesting things.” Carol changed the subject swiftly. “Tell me more about yourself,Therese.” 

“What do you want to know?” Therese replied almost shyly. She always found it difficult to talk about herself and the desperation to appear interesting to Carol didn’t help. 

“Anything. What do you do for a living?” Carol prompted. 

“I’m a freelance photographer. I love taking photos.” Therese mentally kicked herself for how dumb she sounded. _What photographer doesn’t like to take photos! She’s going to soon realize what a bore I am and find some excuse to leave._

“A creative soul! What do you like to take photos of?” Carol asked, her voice warm and encouraging. 

Therese found herself easing into the conversation as she spoke passionately about her craft and how it felt almost powerful to be able to capture a particular moment in time that would never repeat itself. She went on about how private every photo felt because it was a true reflection of how she viewed the world; from which angle and to what focal point, it all revealed something deeply personal about herself. Maybe that was why she always found it harder to take photos of other humans, choosing instead to take the safer path of landscapes and architecture. 

“It’s simply too many emotions rolled into one. My own mixed with the person I’m shooting. I just don’t feel I am ready to handle that well enough yet.” There was a short pause as she took a breath. “Oh gosh, I’ve been rambling on, haven’t I. I’m sorry if I’ve bored you!” Therese apologized, realizing at the same time that she had never divulged that much about herself to anyone before, let alone a practical stranger. 

“Quite the contrary! It’s inspiring to see how much passion and love you have for what you do. Very few people are lucky enough to be able to turn what they love into a career. I would like to have a chance to see your photos sometime,” Carol assured her, placing her hand lightly over Therese’s which laid on the seat between them. 

“I would love to show them to you.” Therese’s voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. She had never shown anyone her photographs. Even Richard had barely glimpsed a handful and that was when he rudely snatched them out from her box in jest. 

The invitation seemed to hang in the air between them as both women stared into each other’s eyes. Now that she was up close, Therese realized that Carol’s eyes were not simply blue, but the most piercing shade of blue-grey, which reminded her simultaneously of clear blue skies and stormy rain clouds. Therese felt her senses heighten as the hand that covered hers grew warm and electrifying. Involuntarily leaning in closer, she caught a whiff of the perfume Carol was using and it made her heady and almost dizzy with desire. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question tumbled out of Therese’s lips. Their faces had drawn closer, their lips now mere inches apart and Therese stopped breathing as the question hung between bated breaths. 

A strangled gasp escaped Carol’s lips at the bold question, and Therese’s heart sank. _What was I thinking? Now I’ve gone and ruined it all._ She opened her mouth to retract her question, but her words got muffled against the red lips that suddenly pressed gently on hers. Carol tasted absolutely divine and the kiss was better than anything Therese had ever experienced or could have even imagined.  
Carol’s lips were soft and enticing, a sharp contrast to Richard’s hard and unyielding ones, her tongue dancing against Therese’s like a seductive temptress instead of feeling intrusive and vulgar. The kiss started out slow, lips and tongue connecting tentatively as they explored and familiarized themselves with each other. Fused as one, Therese couldn’t tell who uttered the contented sigh or let loose an urgent whimper; but the kiss quickly intensified to one that was wet, open-mouthed, and passionate. Therese’s hand tangled in Carol’s hair as she desperately pulled her closer while her other hand slid up and down her back. Carol was the first to break their kiss, pulling back gently but maintaining contact by pressing her forehead against Therese’s. They were both panting hard from the kiss and it was clear neither of them had really wanted it to end. 

“Wow,” Therese said, trying to catch her breath. 

Carol let out a low chuckle before agreeing, “Wow indeed.” 

Therese closed her eyes, relishing the feel of their mingled breaths and wondering if her heart was going to ever stop racing. She stayed in place even after Carol removed the hand from the back of her neck and felt an instant loss when the blonde broke the contact of their foreheads to sit back slightly. _This is it. It’s over. I’ve gotten a taste of heaven and now the pearly gates are going to shut and never let me in again._ The thought alone left Therese distraught. 

“You make me forget we’re in a very public place,” Carol spoke softly after catching her breath. 

“Would you have minded if other people saw us?” Therese asked, feeling ridiculous at the slight hurt that comment had caused. 

“I mind that being in public means there is a limit to how far a kiss can go,” Carol replied, her voice seductively soft as silk. 

“Oh.” Therese’s mind went blank. _Does Carol want more? I sure as hell do, but I won’t dare tell her that!_

Carol practically smirked at Therese’s speechlessness, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on the younger woman. 

“Where would the limits be if we were in some place more private?” Therese forced the question out from her constricting throat, trying to keep up her end of the banter. _God, this woman makes me so nervous! I wonder if she knows how badly I want her right now._

“Do you have some place in mind? Why just tell you … when I can show you.” Carol was now brazenly flirting with her and Therese felt her cheeks grow hot. 

“My place. It’s not far from here.” The invitation was clear and Therese waited to see if it would be accepted or rejected. 

Carol’s eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting the quick invitation to come her way. Holding her gaze, Therese could see conflicting emotions battle in blue-grey depths. There was uncertainty but also so much desire that it made her own heart hammer in the silence. Then suddenly there it was, a small nod, so imperceptible that Therese would have missed it if she had blinked. 

“Lead the way,” Carol said, confirming the acceptance of her invitation. 

Therese released the breath she hadn’t even known she was holding in a whoosh. They quickly settled the bill and stepped out into the cool night air. There was almost an urgency between them to get moving before either had a chance to think twice or change her mind. Therese had worried that the walk back to her apartment might be awkward, but as they fell into step beside each other, Carol playfully bumped her a few times and the silence that hung between their smiles was a comfortable one. A couple of times they would catch each other’s gaze at the same time and dissolve into girlish giggles. Therese felt like she was walking on air, sharing a sordid secret with Carol that could be seen by the whole world but no one was truly aware of. 

“So do you do this often? Save damsels in distress and then conveniently bring them back to your place which just _happens_ to be walking distance away?” Carol teased with a wink when she once again caught Therese’s eyes on her. 

“Damsels as gorgeous as you are not easy to find,” Therese replied with a flirtatious smile, pleased to see a flush creep up Carol’s face, then in a slightly more serious tone, added, “No, I’ve never done this before.” 

“Neither have I,” Carol replied with matching honesty and an intense look in her eyes. Therese quickened her steps, her need to reach the apartment growing with each passing second. 

In less than ten minutes, Therese opened the door to her apartment and welcomed Carol in with a wave of her hand. Turning her back to the blonde so she could close and lock the door behind her, Therese was suddenly overcome with a nervousness. She had zero experience with one night stands, supposing that was what this is, and she wasn’t sure what the appropriate next move ought to be. _Are we supposed to talk a little more before taking the next step, or do we just get down to it? Why is it that in movies things seem to automatically fall so easily into place!_ Therese cursed her inadequateness as she turned to see Carol standing in the middle of her living room, looking back confidently at her. As if sensing her uncertainty, Carol held a hand out towards her. 

“Come here, you,” she said with an inviting smile. 

Therese followed the instructions thankfully and let Carol pull her into a warm embrace, their lips automatically seeking each other out. All uncertainty fell away the moment their lips touched; the surge of desire that spread through Therese was even stronger than what she had experienced at the bar, and she fought to keep her knees from buckling. Their tongues, already well familiarized, delved past the hesitancy of their first kiss, duelling for dominance and reaching greedily to taste. Carol ran her hands up Therese’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, to cup her face and draw her even closer. Therese’s heart raced as her senses were overwhelmed by everything Carol; her taste, touch, smell, and the delicious sounds she was making. Led by her own desire, Therese’s hands roamed the length of Carol’s back, pausing briefly when her fingers came into contact with the metal zipper at the base of her neck. 

Pulling back slightly, Therese asked breathlessly, “Is this ok?” 

“It’s more than ok,” Carol whispered, her eyes blazing with lust. 

Carol held her gaze and reached for the hem of Therese’s top, slowly pulling it upwards. Feeling almost hypnotized, Therese raised her hands above her head, allowing the blonde to remove her top easily. A cool breeze hit the heated skin of her torso, but it was Carol’s darkening gaze of desire that sent shivers up Therese’s spine. Her fingers inched back to the zipper – this time there was no hesitation as she took hold of the cool metal and pulled it downwards in one smooth motion. Their eyes remained locked as Carol shrugged her shoulders to ease off the straps of her dress, letting it fall in a dark pool at her feet. Therese felt her lust go into overdrive as she drank in the sight of Carol, standing before her clad only in her undergarments. Lunging forward, Therese kissed the blonde everywhere she could reach; lips, neck, shoulders, and the warm valley between her breasts. There was an urgent need to feel skin against skin and Carol’s fingers quickly undid the button of Therese’s jeans, yanking them down as the brunette stepped out of them with equal haste. All this while Therese’s lips never broke contact with Carol, occasionally letting her tongue slip through for a taste of milky white skin, which caused Carol to gasp with pleasure. 

“Bedroom … now ... which way…” Carol panted heavily. 

Therese nudged Carol backwards and they stumbled towards her bedroom, arms and lips tightly entwined. Guided by familiarity, Therese directed them towards her bed and only surfaced for air when she felt Carol bump softly against the wooden bedframe. Even in the dim moonlight, Therese could see that Carol’s lipstick had been completely wiped off and her hair looked thoroughly combed through by Therese’s roaming fingers. If anything, she looked even sexier now than at the start of the evening. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Therese whispered, not daring to believe that all of this was really happening. 

Carol’s eyes flashed with emotion and in one swift motion, she turned their bodies around so it was now Therese whose legs were pressed against the bed. 

“Lie down, Therese.” Carol’s voice was soft but the command was loud and clear. 

Therese obeyed, crawling backwards onto the bed, never taking her eyes off the goddess that stood in front of her. Her heart tripped over itself a few times as Carol moved towards her on all fours, like a predator hunting down its prey. _I’d be her willing prey any day, everyday,_ Therese thought. From her vantage point, Carol pressed a line of nibbling kisses along Therese’s flat tummy, up her heaving chest, across arched neck, and finally on her open lips. Therese’s body writhed with desire and she eagerly lifted her body when Carol reached around to remove her bra, followed quickly by her panties. She was now fully naked, painfully aroused and pinned under the hungriest stare she had ever witnessed. 

“I never looked like this,” Carol mumbled to herself as she feasted her eyes on Therese’s body before descending down again, this time to swirl her tongue around Therese’s nipple. A whimper escaped the younger woman’s lips at the intimate touch and she arched her back, craving more. Obligingly, Carol took the nipple into her hot mouth and proceeded to suck on it earnestly, drawing it out into a tightening hard nub within seconds. Her fingers found the other nipple and brought out the same response with just a few flicks and pinches. Therese felt a surge of wetness pool between her legs and a delicious tension start to build in her abdomen. Carol moved her hand away from her breasts, ignoring the whimpering protests and rubbed it in sensually down Therese’s body. Taking her own sweet time, Carol let her fingers graze the sides of her breasts, her flat tummy, her hips, and finally press lightly against her inner thighs. 

“Carol! Please!” Therese gasped as she spread her legs and lifted her hips off the bed, begging to be touched where she craved it the most.

Finally answering her prayers, Carol’s hand dived between Therese’s thighs and gave her hot wet center a firm upwards stroke. 

“Oh God!” Therese screamed at the touch, her hips bucking uncontrollably, trying to increase both friction and speed at the same time. 

With another swift stroke, Carol’s fingers found her clit and started to circle it with delicious pressure. Therese felt like her body was on the verge of exploding as she ground her hips down into Carol’s palm. With her eyes tightly closed, Therese ran her hands blindly over Carol’s back, the strong need to touch her coupled with a struggle to anchor herself in the storm of sensations wrecking havoc through her body. Her fingers brushed against the bra that Carol was still wearing and she fumbled against it, trying to vain to remove the obstructing material.

“Leave it, I need you to touch me. Now!” Carol growled into her ear. 

Therese didn’t need to be told twice. Hearing the need in Carol’s voice only made her even more aroused. Within seconds, her hand slipped into Carol’s underwear and she moaned to find the older woman’s slit so wet and ready. As if on cue, both women plunged a finger into each other in perfect synchrony, drawing out identical sobs of bliss. Their legs fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle with a thigh placed between each other’s legs, providing the welcome strength and pressure to drive their fingers deeper with each thrust. Rocking in unison, Therese felt her climax come within reach just as she felt the walls around her finger tighten. Desperate to bring pleasure to Carol before she gave herself up completely, Therese added another finger into the hot wetness and increased the pace of her hand. Carol’s grip on her shoulder tightened instantly and with a final thrust and curl of her fingers, Therese felt a strong shudder run through the woman on top of her and heard a melodious cry of satisfaction. Only than did she readily let go and allow her body to ride every crashing wave of pleasure it had never experienced before today. 

Blissfully exhausted from their intense coupling, Therese savoured the weight of Carol’s head on her chest and the wonderful closeness of having her fingers still buried deep within light blonde curls. She pressed a tender kiss on top of the tousled blonde head and closed her eyes, succumbing to the wave of sleepiness that washed over her. 

It felt like barely an hour later when something sharp connected with Therese’s jaw, the pain jolting her rudely awake. Even though her eyes were wide open, her brain was still climbing out of its sleepy stupor and she could not understand what was happening around her. All Therese could make sense of was a naked blonde woman rushing around, seemingly trying to locate her clothes in the semi-darkness of her room while muttering angrily under her breath. 

“Carol?” she called out, gingerly touching her jaw where pain still throbbed. 

Carol either didn’t hear her or wasn’t in the mood to respond. Realizing that her dress was nowhere in the bedroom, Carol stepped out into the living room towards the pooled black material still lying on the floor. Therese thought she could make out some of the muttered words as she too got out of bed, quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shorts within her reach. 

“How could I … makes me no different … what was I thinking!” Carol seemed lost in her thoughts and did not realize that Therese was standing right behind her. Trying to get her attention, Therese reached out to touch Carol’s elbow, causing the older woman to jump in fright. 

“Carol, calm down! Did something happen? Talk to me.” Therese kept her hold on Carol’s elbow, trying in vain to get her to turn around to face her. 

“I need to go, Therese, now,” Carol said, refusing to meet her eyes. “Sorry,” she whispered as an afterthought. Quickly dressing herself, Carol looked like she was ready to sprint out the door at any given moment. 

“Ok … sure. It’s ok, I get it.” Therese managed to choke back a sob as she put up a brave front. _She’s obviously regretting what just happened. What did you expect? That this would turn out into something more than just a one night stand?_ Therese mentally kicked herself for even feeling upset about it. 

“Do you?” Carol asked, catching Therese off guard with her question. 

“Yes… you’re obviously regretting what just happened. And that’s fine, I’m a big girl, I know this is just a one night stand that meant nothing to you. Don’t worry, I’m not expecting anything more from you.” It cost Therese to force those words out of her mouth and she could hear the waver in her voice. The truth was this was more than just a one night stand to her; she was drawn to Carol in every way possible and the sex they had had felt as emotional as it had been physical. _But maybe I’m the only one that felt that way,_ Therese thought sadly. 

“Oh Therese …” Carol paused to tilt Therese’s chin so that she could look into her eyes, “I do not regret what happened, and it definitely did not mean nothing to me.” 

“Oh …” Therese felt slightly silly at her earlier outburst, but held back the surge of hope as she sensed that Carol still had more to say. 

Dropping her hand from Therese’s chin, Carol sighed before speaking again, “I’m married, Therese.” Her blue-grey eyes were searching as they stared into green depths, trying to read any emotional response to what was just revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this lives up to expectations! :) Unlike my previous story where I basically finished writing it before posting, this one is still very much in-progress, so bear with me as it might take some time for subsequent chapters to get posted. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> PS: As always, thanks to dearest Ligeria for her ever amazing support!! (I can't believe I almost forgot to include this in!)

“Oh …” Therese repeated, swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. _How could I be stupid enough to think that someone as amazing and gorgeous as Carol could be single or available?_

“Please say something,” Carol urged, clearly nervous by her silence. 

“Let me drive you back. It’s difficult to get a cab from here at this hour.” Therese didn’t know what else to say; all she knew was that marriage was not something she could fight with, yet she was not ready to let Carol walk out completely from her life. Even if all she could get was a car ride’s worth of extra time with her, that would be more than worth it. 

“You don’t have to …” Carol said, sounding slightly confused by the sudden offer. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s almost impossible to get a cab at this time from here. I’m up anyway, let me give you a ride home. Don’t worry, I’m quite sober.” Therese tried to joke, but could hardly crack a smile. 

“Are you sure?” Carol still sounded uncertain. 

“Of course. Let’s go.” Therese grabbed her car keys by the door and headed out, turning back to hold the door for Carol to step out. As Carol brushed past her, Therese caught a whiff of her perfume and wondered how she would be able to keep her distance for the length of an entire car ride. 

Once they were both buckled up in the car, Therese asked for Carol’s address. 

“I live in Tribeca,” Carol replied softly and Therese let out a low whistle. She was hardly surprised that someone like Carol would be living in the most expensive neighborhood in New York City. 

A terse silence filled the car as they drove until Therese could hold her curiosity back no longer. 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to … but did something happen? It’s not often I manage to pick up happily married women from the bar.” Therese tried to keep her tone light so as to ease the tension that had formed in the car. 

Carol’s face was turned away from Therese and she stared out into the twilight streets in silence. The quiet night seeped into the car like a gliding shadow. Therese mentally kicked herself for asking such a personal question, hating the disquiet that had sprouted between them. So sure was she that Carol was going to remain silent for the rest of the journey that she jumped slightly when the low voice sounded next to her. 

“That’s because women who are happily married never appear in bars alone on a Friday night.” Therese caught the quick glance Carol stole in her direction as she spoke and she tried to quell the jump she felt in her tummy at the hint of Carol’s possibly unhappy marriage. 

_Stop being silly! Even if she is unhappy, that doesn’t mean that she’s ready to throw everything away to start a sordid affair with you! It could have been just one bad argument that led her to make a one night stand type of mistake and in a couple of days, she’ll be back in the arms of her loving husband._

“He was having an affair,” Carol continued in her soft low tone. The way she made the statement was completely emotionless as though it hardly meant anything to her. 

“WHAT!” Therese let out an incredulous yell, jamming the brakes and turning to face Carol. _Who in their right mind, who had this incredibly beautiful woman as a wife, could even consider looking at another woman?_ She felt herself instantly hating this man she had never met in her entire life. 

Carol raised an eyebrow at Therese’s huge reaction, her eyes questioning. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just … I don’t understand! What on earth could he be thinking? He should be thanking every one of his lucky stars to have a wife as perfect as you because honestly no one, and I do mean absolutely no one else out there, could possibly hold a candle to you.” Therese knew that she might be crossing a line making such judgements, but the blush that tinged Carol’s cheeks made her hardly sorry for what she said. 

“Darling, you’re too kind. I’m far from perfect and definitely nowhere as marvelous as you think I am. If I was even half as amazing you say, he wouldn’t have done it in the first place. This isn’t the first time he’s had an affair, you know,” Carol confided, holding up a hand to stop Therese from interrupting. “I know what you’re going to say, and I’m not one of those women who stupidly blame themselves when their husband have an affair … but I do believe I AM partly to blame.” 

Therese held her tongue even though she was dying to jump in to defend Carol. _How could she even consider blaming herself?!_

“By the second year, I had realized what a big mistake our marriage was; it had been almost what you would call a union of convenience. We had been seeing each other for more than a year, we were both of the right age, my parents were certain he had the right husband material … there was almost no reason to say no when he proposed. No good reason except that there wasn’t enough love to start with. Sure, there had been affection, but that isn’t nearly enough, especially not when after two years it started depleting instead of growing. I felt myself growing distant and almost resentful of Harge, my husband. He did little to try and bridge the gap but I know he would like to blame me entirely for our marriage falling apart. We had our first big fight two and half years into our marriage, and that was the first time he _seeked comfort_ from someone else. I wanted to end it there and then, but then I found out that I was pregnant. He promised to change, claiming that it had been a one time only mistake, and would work harder for us as a family. For Rindy, we stayed married for another five years. The love never rekindled between us and I spent all my time and affection on our daughter. Harge soon grew bitter about that, and it wasn’t long before he started having an affair again. I knew what was happening, he knows that I know, but we don’t talk about it, we just try to maintain enough civility around Rindy. Neither of us wants her to come from a broken home.” Carol had spoken about Harge with little emotion, but whenever her daughter’s name came up, Therese could hear the slight catch in her voice and glimpse the sadness that filled her soul. 

Therese wanted to apologize, but she had no idea what she would be apologizing for. She hated seeing Carol so devastated and it felt like her fault for bringing all this grief to the surface. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Carol. I can only imagine the pain of being in a loveless marriage with no end in sight. But you said … earlier … that you’ve never done this before? What made tonight different? Again, I don’t mean to pry and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Therese was quick to add. She didn’t want Carol to think she was intruding into something so private, even if she was dying to know. 

Carol smiled, as if to tell Therese her question was ok. 

“First, just to set the record straight, I didn’t come out with the intention to … _seek comfort_ … I just, well, you just … happened … it all just happened. And second, you’re right, this time it was different. He brought the woman home, and they … well, they did it in our bed.” Therese couldn’t believe the audacity of this man, and without thinking, she reached out to hold Carol’s hand. The slightly larger hand stilled before entwining its fingers with hers, causing Therese to smile to herself. “Harge and I had mostly stopped having any sexual relations, and it hardly bothers me that he is with someone else, but to think of him _fucking_ another woman in a bed that I still sleep in is absolutely disgusting. The only thing I can be thankful for is that Rindy is at a sleepover tonight and wasn’t home to witness her father’s scandalous behavior.” 

Therese ran her thumb lightly across Carol’s hand in circles, pondering hard before she spoke her mind. 

“Come back home with me, Carol. This asshole doesn’t deserve any bit of you, not your anger and definitely not your tears. He can jolly well survive the night without you rushing back to stroke his ego.” 

Therese could see the disbelief spring into blue-grey eyes. Obviously the thought of not going home had never crossed Carol’s mind and it made her heart thump to see the blonde considering her proposition. 

“I don’t know, Therese. I’ve never done this before … stayed out all night. What if he thinks ...” 

“Fuck what he thinks! He’s done you wrong, so many times, Carol. I know this is against your instincts, but your daughter isn’t even at home. From what I hear, there is absolutely no reason for you to go home tonight, unless you really want to go back and sleep in the same bed as that dickhead husband of yours.”

A unexpected giggle escaped Carol’s perfectly sculptured lips at hearing Therese call Harge a ‘dickhead’. 

“So? What do you say? Will you let me pick you up a second time tonight?” Therese teased, half wondering what on earth was coming over her. It was extremely unlike her to be so forward with anyone, especially someone she liked, but right now all she wanted was to see Carol smile. The next moment she was rewarded with something even better – Carol laughed. 

“You win. Will you please turn back, Therese.” Carol sent a wink in her direction and Therese felt a surge of lust shoot straight to her groin. 

“With pleasure,” Therese replied, positively beaming as she turned the car around and headed back to her apartment. 

A different atmosphere surrounded both women as they stepped inside Therese’s apartment for the second time. A familiarity had built up during their short drive and Therese was relieved when she did not feel the awkwardness she had experienced earlier. _Maybe I’m feeling more at ease because I’m not bringing her back to jump her bones again!_ Therese thought to herself as she recognized a sense of protectiveness she now felt for Carol, wanting nothing more than to provide a safe haven for her tonight. Reaching into the linen cupboard, she took out a bath towel and passed it to Carol who was just a step behind her.

“Feel free to take a shower. Use whatever you need in there and I’ll get you something more comfortable to wear tonight. Will a t-shirt and shorts do?” Therese asked. 

“Yes, that’ll do fine.” Carol stood facing Therese for a moment longer. “Thanks for everything, my dear.” If words weren’t enough to express her feelings, the gratitude shining in her eyes was clear as day and Therese gave her a dimpled smile in return, joyful that she could do something for Carol. 

As Carol took her shower, Therese rummaged in her wardrobe for something decent that she could lend the sophisticated woman. _Why is it that at times like these, all I can find are childish cartoon t-shirts and boyshorts!_ Finally settling on a relatively plain t-shirt with “smooch me” printed on it and a pair of cotton boxer shorts, she laid them on the bed for Carol before moving into the living room to give her some privacy. Feeling suddenly conscious, Therese started packing her already neat living room, straightening the photography magazines on her coffee table and putting away the stack of photographs she just finished developing. Head bent and engrossed in what she was doing, Therese jumped when a shadow cast over her and she looked up to find Carol standing right next to her. 

“Hi …” Carol said with a shy smile. 

“Hi ...” Therese replied, breathless at the sight before her as a thrill ran up her spine to see Carol wearing clothes that had once covered her own body. The ends of Carol’s hair were slightly damp from the shower, giving her an extremely sexy wet look that reignited the desire coursing through Therese’s veins. Upon closer look, Therese realized that Carol’s face had been wiped clean of makeup to reveal flawlessly fair skin, so translucent that she could almost see the thin red veins that ran just below it. “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered as Carol blushed under her open gaze.

“Shower is all yours. Did you take these? Would you mind if I take a look while you’re showering?” Carol asked, gesturing at the photographs Therese had been trying to put away. 

“These? Yea, I took them. Sure, you can have a look … although they are really not much good. Just random shots that I took when I was out walking around town,” Therese rambled as she ran her hand nervously through her hair. She didn’t mind showing her photographs to Carol but it gave her a jittery feeling to do so; after all, she had almost never shown them to anyone else before. 

With a big smile, Carol sat on the floor, curling her legs gracefully under her and started by picking up the first photograph at the top of the pile. She stared at each one intently before moving on to the next, unlike how most people would flick quickly from one photo to the next, barely paying attention to anything except the obvious in each. In that moment, Therese felt like Carol was seeing more than just the photo but also reading the emotions behind the moment at which it was taken. Feeling self-conscious as she watched Carol peruse her work, Therese hurried to the bathroom, giving them both some much needed privacy. Taking a longer shower than usual, Therese used the hot water to wash away all her doubts and insecurities. By the time she was done, the clock by her bedside read four in the morning. _This night is going to be over in just a couple more hours,_ Therese thought with a hint of melancholy. Stepping out of her bedroom, she peeked into the living room and saw that Carol had finished looking through her photos and was now flipping through the magazines that still lay on the coffee table. As Therese made her way back towards the blonde, she tried to take her eyes off Carol’s endless white creamy legs that were now stretched out in front of her. _Just the sight of her bare legs is enough to make my mouth water. How on earth am I going to survive the night if we are to sleep in the same bed!_ Therese made up her mind quickly. 

“It’s almost 4 in the morning; you must be exhausted. Feel free to take the bed, I can sleep out here on the couch tonight,” Therese offered, reaching out a hand to pull Carol up from the floor. 

“Don’t be silly! I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed! If anyone is taking the couch, it should be me,” Carol quickly insisted. 

“No way, you’re the guest. I cannot let you take the couch.” 

“Therese … honestly, after what we have already shared … why can’t we both take the bed, together,” Carol mentioned softly, not leaving any room for question in her statement. 

After a slight pause, Therese softly replied, “Well if you don’t mind it being a little bit of a squeeze …” 

Carol chuckled a little at her obvious shyness before nodding, a slow smile spreading across her face now that their sleeping arrangement was settled. Therese had to make a huge effort to quell the excitement that bubbled up in her at the thought of sleeping right next to Carol all night long. _Get a grip, Belivet! The last thing she’s looking for now is another tumble in bed._ Therese gestured for Carol to go ahead into the bedroom as she walked over to switch off the lights in the living room. In those extra seconds Therese tried her best to clear her mind of any lustful thoughts she was still harboring for the gorgeous blonde. Satisfied that she had firmly banished all racy thoughts from her mind, Therese stepped into her dimly lit bedroom to stop dead in her tracks.

Carol was lying on top of her covers, one arm propping her upper body, the boxer shorts riding up slightly, allowing a full show of her endless legs. Therese swallowed visibly as she felt desire spread through her like a forest fire in summer. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Therese’s frozen stance, Carol crooked her finger, clearly inviting the brunette to join her in bed. Therese felt like her legs had been turned to jelly and she was amazed that she managed to make it to the foot of her bed without falling over. Hypnotized by the intensity of Carol’s stare, Therese crawled up the exquisite body laid out beneath her, making her way to the enticing smiling lips that touched the blonde’s face. The way Carol’s lips parted instantly without any probing electrified every nerve in Therese’s body and she eagerly slipped her tongue into the hot wetness, hungrily exploring and tasting every nook and crevice. The kiss took a passionate turn as Carol’s tongue battled for dominance and their heads twisted from side to side, both women trying to get nearer and deeper. Therese’s hands soon found their way to Carol’s breasts and a deep groan vibrated through her frame when she realized that the blonde was not wearing a bra under the thin fabric of her t-shirt. All it took was a light brush of her fingertips to bring Carol’s nipples to attention and a delighted gasp to escape from her lips. Feeling all sense of self-control dangerously slip away, Therese forced herself to slow down before things got out of hand; breathing heavily, she reluctantly pulled herself away from Carol’s delectable lips. The question died before it could be vocalized as she gazed down at Carol, hair wonderfully mussed, lips swollen from the attentive kisses, and eyes clouded with fierce desire. 

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Carol warned, her hands snaking around Therese’s neck, pulling her forward to recapture her lips. 

That was all it took for Therese to throw caution to the wind and return Carol’s kiss with renewed ardour. Her hands grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and she pulled it upwards, breaking the kiss momentarily just so she could remove it over Carol’s head. As Therese threw the material carelessly on the floor, she realized that Carol was twisting her body to reach for the bedside lamp to switch it off. 

“I want to see you this time,” Therese requested softly as she laid a hand on Carol’s shoulder, gently holding her back. 

Carol’s eyes widened, uncertainty creeping into her blue-grey irises for the first time, but she made no second attempt to switch off the lights. Ducking her head lower, Therese took a taut nipple in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it as though it was the sweetest lollipop she had ever tasted. Carol did not bother to suppress her whines of longing as Therese repeatedly stimulated one of her most sensitive areas. Desperate for more contact, Therese sat up and removed her own top, dropping it to join the “smooch me” tee lying uselessly on the floor. Reclaiming her position on top of Carol, she aligned their naked bodies, bringing their nipples together to rub sensually against each other. Every movement caused a shock of sensation to run through her body and from the way Carol was writhing to increase the friction, Therese could tell that this was equally pleasurable for her. Carol’s whimpers grew increasingly urgent and Therese felt her own desire spiking as she moved her hand southwards. Slipping her hand under both layers of boxers and panties, Therese moaned to find Carol so slick and ready for her. 

“Oh god, you’re so wet …” she whispered disbelievingly. 

“Sorry …” Carol whispered back, a contrite look crossing her face for a quick instant. 

Therese stilled, thrown off by the apology that made no sense to her. Carol’s eyes met hers, her brows furrowing with worry at the sudden lapse. 

“Carol, you’re the hottest, most sexy human being I have ever laid eyes on. The very fact that I am able to make you this wet blows my mind. It is _not_ something you ever should apologize for. Never. Ever.” Therese punctuated each word with a deliberate stroke of her finger against Carol’s sex, loving how each swipe brought a glazed look of desire into her blue-grey eyes. 

“Yes … oh yes. Don’t stop!” Carol’s voice was urgent with need when Therese suddenly sat up on the balls of her feet. 

Shuffling lower so that she was kneeling between Carol’s calves, Therese reached up to pull off both boxer shorts and panties in one move. In the heat of the moment, she brought the black lace panties in her hand up to her nose and inhaled deeply, watching as Carol’s mouth hung open, forming a wordless ‘o’. The scent from the piece of cloth that had been flushed against Carol’s sex all day was intoxicating, and Therese felt her arousal peak instantaneously. With a seductive grin, Therese tossed the panties dramatically over her shoulder, and brought her head between Carol’s legs, all ready to taste the main course after sampling the heavenly appetiser. The realization of what was going to happen next seemed to hit Carol and she reached out to stop Therese. 

“You don’t have to do that. Just use your fingers.” Carol’s eyes were hooded with lust, but her voice was laced with a tinge of panic. 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Don’t you want me to, Carol?” Therese’s voice dripped like honey and she consciously let her breath tickle the dripping slit in front of her face. 

Carol’s eyes were wide like saucers one moment, and closed in ecstasy the next as Therese ran a gentle fingertip up the length of her hot center to rest daintily on her clit. 

“Tell me what you want, Carol. I’m going to give you anything you ask for.” Therese was emboldened by her crazed desire and she wanted nothing less than to give Carol the utmost pleasure. 

“Fuck … I want you,” Carol admitted, her eyes still closed. 

“How do you want me?” Therese knew that she could not keep up the teasing much longer; her mouth was watering just by being so intimately close to Carol. 

“I want that sweet mouth of yours on me,” Carol replied, her eyes now open and boring into Therese. “I want to feel your tongue on every part of my body, and I want your fingers to fuck me until I come like I’ve never come before.” 

Hearing all that was almost Therese’s undoing and without a moment’s hesitation, she brought her head down to meet Carol’s waiting slit. Carol tasted even better than expected – she was deliciously tangy and sweet at the same time and Therese’s tongue took the same journey her fingers did earlier, licking her full length slowly and stopping when she reached her clit. As she took the throbbing nub into her mouth and started sucking on it, a half scream escaped from the lips above her head and a responding buck of hips affirmed that Therese was doing the right thing. Therese kept her hands on Carol’s hips for leverage but made sure her hold was loose enough to allow them freedom to grind and buck against her. Carol’s hands had found their way to her head and while her fingers were tangled in her hair, the hold was considerately gentle. Desperate to give Carol as much pleasure as she could, Therese relinquished her swollen clit, and ran her tongue along the entire crevice once more, lapping up all the juices along the way. As she positioned the tip of her tongue at Carol’s warm entrance, she felt a shiver run through the blonde’s body. Tightening her grip on the hips she was holding, Therese dove her tongue deep into the tight hole. This time the scream that cut through the air was no longer halved. Encouraged by the response, Therese withdrew her tongue and pushed it through the tight walls repeatedly, keeping in time with the breaths that grew increasingly ragged with each thrust. 

“I need you now … oh please … Therese,” Carol begged, drawing her name out like a prayer. 

With a final flick, Therese brought her tongue back to the clit and pushed two fingers into Carol. 

“Oh god!” Carol screamed, her hips lifting off the bed entirely as she ground her hips down, impaling herself on Therese’s moving fingers. 

Therese picked up the momentum of her fingers, simultaneously flattening her tongue to create more pressure against the sensitive clit. Thrusting long and deep, Therese soon felt the walls around her fingers tighten. Within seconds, a violent tremor shook through Carol as she climaxed and Therese curled her finger deep within the heated wetness, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as she could. Feeling urgent hands tug at her, Therese allowed her body to be pulled upwards as she met Carol in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, her fingers still deep inside, savouring the feel of every drumming pulse. 

“Oh god …” Carol gasped when she finally descended from the peak of pleasure. 

Therese could barely contain the smirk that stretched across her face as she gazed down at a thoroughly spent Carol. She rained soft kisses all over the blonde’s face lovingly before settling by her side, nuzzling her face into the soft skin of her neck. 

“Therese?” Carol called out softly.

“Hmmm?” Therese replied sleepily as she started to feel comfortably sleepy. 

“I didn’t get to return the favor.” 

Therese smiled into the creamy white neck she was starting to mark as her favourite spot. 

“You owe me one.” 

Carol reached across to take one of Therese’s hands and draped it across her own body, entwining their fingers together in the process. Hand in hand, both women soon fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Morning arrived silently and left just as quietly. Closed blinds in front of the window effectively kept the glaring sun out of the warm cocoon that surrounded the women and their entangled limbs. 

Therese stirred in her sleep, absently pulling the arm draped across her waist tighter around her. A low moan of pleasure escaped her lips when she felt the owner of the arm shift slightly and soon a warm body pressed flush against her back. 

“Do you know what time is it?” Carol’s low whisper sounded in her ear. 

“Mmmphh ...” was all Therese could reply, reluctant to allow realities of the day to seep into the sleepy bliss she was enjoying. 

“Come on, sleepyhead …” Carol tried knocking her knees to the back of Therese’s legs to wake her, but the brunette merely wriggled body backwards, closing what little gap that remained between the two of them. 

A quiet chuckle tickled the back of Therese’s ears before she felt the bed sag slightly to one side and a soft body pressed up against her shoulder. Carol had given up trying to wake her, resorting to climbing over her body to peek at the clock.

“Oh wow … we slept the entire morning away. Did you know it’s already past noon!” Carol exclaimed, obviously not used to sleeping in. 

“Do you have to go?” Therese finally turned to face her, and she felt her heart thump a little harder as she waited for the response. 

“Yes … I do. Can I use your bathroom?” Carol asked as she sat up on the bed but turned her head back to give Therese a small smile. 

“Of course, you don’t have to ask.” Therese swallowed the immediate disappointment that welled up, knowing that Carol would soon be leaving. 

With an inward sigh, Therese slid off the bed to open the blinds of her bedroom window. It was hard to hold on to the dreamy sleepiness once bright sunlight streamed into the room and Therese braced herself for the impending farewell. She knew that she was being silly and shouldn’t be expecting any more from Carol, but she could not help the growing sadness at the thought that she might never get to see the beautiful blonde again. _This was just a one night stand, and a great one at that. Don’t make a fool of yourself by thinking that it is anything more. She came back with you a second time, that was bonus enough. Time to let it go._ Therese tried hard to reason with herself but her heart stubbornly had its doubts. The way Carol had responded to her touch, how she opened up about her personal life, and even when she had curled up against Therese as they had slept, all seemed to prove the possibility of something more. Giving her head a hard shake as though that could physically knock some sense into herself, Therese pushed out all thoughts and hopes. She had always been deemed as slightly prudish amongst her friends, having never had a one night stand in her life, but Therese had seen enough to know she didn’t want to be the type of girl that got all clingy after spending the night with someone. She was going to be as casual as she possibly could and not cause any unnecessary discomfort between Carol and herself. Therese set her lips in a firm line and headed out to make some coffee in case Carol had some spare time for it. Just as Therese poured out two cups of piping hot coffee, she heard a low hum of approval coming from behind her. 

“Mmmm … that smells heavenly.” Carol beamed as she made her over to the kitchen counter where Therese was standing. 

“Help yourself, I made enough for two.” Therese’s heart fluttered when Carol casually reached across for the cup, lightly brushing against her hand in the process. 

“You sure know how to spoil a lady.” Carol threw her a wink before lifting the coffee cup for a sip. Holding her gaze above the rim of her cup, she added in a warm voice, “Thank you, Therese.” 

“What are you thanking me for?” Therese asked, half jokingly. 

“Everything.” It was just one word but the look that Carol gave her as she said it spoke volumes, and it made Therese’s heart thud painfully in her chest until she found herself unable to hold the gaze from those piercing grey-blue eyes any longer. 

Silence stretched out between the two women who continued to steal glances at each other over their coffee mugs. It was not of the uncomfortable sort, but something hung in the air between them, something that they were both aware of but neither seemed to have the courage to reach for. All too soon, both coffee cups were drained and Therese knew that she could prolong their time together no longer. 

“Let me give you a ride home.” An almost desperate offer tumbled out of her lips. 

“You’re sweet, but no thanks, my dear. I can get a cab at this time easily enough.” Carol smiled sweetly before reaching for her purse which had been sitting on the kitchen counter all night. 

Therese nodded, following a step behind as Carol walked towards the front door. 

“Goodbye, Therese.” Carol turned around to give her a chaste kiss on both cheeks as a bid farewell.

Therese’s hands rested lightly on her waist, breathing in Carol’s unmistakable scent as she moved forward, savoring the last form of contact she was about to receive. 

“Can I see you again?” The question slipped out in a whisper, another last ditch attempt to hold onto something that was fast slipping away. Therese leaned back slightly to look into Carol’s eyes as she waited for her response with bated breath. 

“Maybe …” Carol replied evasively, and with a final caress on Therese’s cheek, she swept out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you all for your kudus and comments! You guys are the reason why I am motivated to keep writing this story. This chapter has taken awhile to complete as I'm finding it slightly harder to find the right tone for our characters and am conscious of trying to keep it believable and true to their nature. Really hope you'll find this chapter ok and I (nervously) look forward to hearing what you all think of it! 
> 
> Thank you Ligeria, you're simply the best and your beta speed never fails to amaze me. :)

Therese closed the door feeling like she had just lived a thousand lives in just one day. How can so much have changed in less than 24 hours. Sinking heavily into her couch, Therese tried to collect her thoughts and make sense of the jumbled emotions tearing through her. It wasn’t like her at all to get emotionally attached to someone at all, especially within such a short span of time. The feeling of loss that overwhelmed her the moment Carol stepped out of her house scared her. _How is it possible to feel so much for someone I hardly know, and feel so little for someone I thought I had loved for the past 2 years?_ It was the first time Richard had entered her mind since she set eyes on Carol, and Therese took that as a sign that she had made the right decision in ending that relationship. At the thought of Richard, the reason for their argument entered her mind. All this time, Therese had convinced herself that she was different from everyone else and was simply not interested in intimacy in ways others were, but last night had opened a whole new world of desires and sensations previously unknown to her. _I never knew it was possible to feel this way … this good._ Thinking back on all the things she had done to Carol’s body now made her blush. _I wonder if she knows that it was my first time having relations with a woman,_ Therese thought. Therese sighed and tried to clear her mind. _Well, this all doesn’t matter now, does it?_ Carol had walked out of her life and chances were she was never going to see the married woman again. Deciding that she was better off keeping herself busy, Therese went into her dark room and started developing the latest roll of film she had taken a couple of days ago. 

Unlike most photographers she knew, Therese still held onto an old-fashioned film camera. There was something about taking photographs on film that constantly excited her. The suspense of not knowing what the final product might be added to her thrill and desire to perfect every precious shot. Digital photos were all kinds of quick and convenient, but greatly lacked in spontaneity. The immediacy allowed the photographer several chances to readjust until they could capture an image that met a predetermined level of satisfaction. To Therese, that took the magic out of truly capturing a fleeting moment in time. Watching the images slowly appear as she swirled her latest shots in the right chemicals, Therese felt the tension slowly leave her shoulders and she relaxed into the task at hand. Hours flew by as the young photographer engrossed herself, carefully making sure each photo was lovingly and perfectly developed. 

When she finally looked up, Therese had to rotate her head around to ease the kinks in her neck from maintaining the same position for too long. Taking a moment to inspect her work, Therese thought she recognized a familiar shade of grey appear in the black and white photographs hanging to dry before her. They reminded her strongly of a pair of piercing eyes that tended to turn grey in moments of passion. Pushing the thought roughly out of her mind, Therese suddenly felt her stomach rumble and realized that she had forgotten to eat the entire day. Stepping out into her living room, Therese noted the semi-darkness of a late evening, and decided on a quick meal of frozen pizza which she tossed into the microwave. As she waited for her dinner to be ready, Therese hunted for her phone and found it on the sofa where it had been unceremoniously thrown the night before. She quickly checked it for any missed calls or messages and was not surprised to find some from Richard. They were all from earlier today, a total of three missed calls and a half a dozen messages

_ >Babe, you there? _

_> Baby, I’m sorry. Can we talk?_

_> I miss you, please call me back when you see this. _

_> I already said I was sorry, what more do you want? Call me. _

_> Terry, are you going to just ignore me? Is that it? _

_> Fine, I get it. I never thought I would say this but you’re one cruel heartless bitch. Hope you have a nice life._

Therese sighed heavily. She hadn’t intended to give Richard the cold shoulder, but since the timestamp of the last message was a good three hours ago, she saw no point in sending a response now. What would she say even if she did? It was better to just leave things as they were and cut off all ties cleanly. Therese wouldn’t have minded remaining friends with Richard, but she was certain that this was the last thing on his mind right now. The ding of the microwave sounded and Therese tossed her phone back on the couch as she went to get her pizza. Choosing to eat quickly at the kitchen counter, Therese finished her dinner within minutes and decided to call it an early night. Grabbing her phone again to put it to charge, Therese took a much needed long shower and prepared for bed. Out of habit, Therese switched on her bedside lamp once she stepped out of the bathroom. As the warm light came on, she caught sight of a piece of paper lying on her bedside table, right next to the lamp. Holding her breath, Therese picked it up, bringing it closer to the light. 

_Carol  
(917) 555-1357_

It took a few seconds for the name and number to sink into Therese’s shocked brain and she jumped into action the moment it did. Yanking the charging cord out of her phone, she tapped the numbers into her contact list, getting it wrong twice in her haste. Tapping open her messaging app, she stilled for a moment, thinking what would be the best thing to say. 

_T >Hi_

Realizing that Carol didn’t even have her number and would probably be creeped out by a random greeting from a complete stranger, she quickly added. 

_T > It’s Therese_

Almost immediately, she saw Carol come online and the double ticks beside her message turned a delightful blue. 

_C > Hello  
C > I had almost given hope of hearing from you again. _

_T > I was busy all day and just saw your note. I would have texted you sooner if I knew you left your number.  
T > Is everything at home ok?_

_C > Everything’s ok. _

Therese bit her lips, impatiently waiting for Carol to elaborate, but the messages stopped there. 

_T > That’s good! What are you doing now?_

_C > About to turn in for the night._

_T > Oh ok, me too. _

_C > Goodnight then, Therese. _

_T > Goodnight Carol. Sweet dreams. _

Once the last message had been read, Carol went offline and Therese threw herself on the bed, trying to quench the ridiculous urge to cry. It was hard to gauge Carol’s mood from the few words that had been exchanged, but her replies had felt distant and almost curt. Therese could not help but wonder why Carol had left her number in the first place if she wasn’t ready to engage in further conversation. With a hard flick of the light switch, her room plunged into darkness and Therese willed herself to find sleep even though she could feel it already evading her. 

The night was plagued with dreams of blue skies that kept turning a stormy grey within seconds. A blonde woman appeared time and time again, her back always facing Therese; strong winds caught the light colored curls and a familiar scent constantly wafted back towards the brunette. No matter how loudly Therese called out, her voice was always thrown back by the huge gusts of air and her steps could never quicken against the violent gusts. The blonde kept drifting further and further away until Therese sank to the ground, giving up, and the scene would seemingly change but replay almost the exact same scene.

When Therese next opened her eyes, she saw that she had been asleep for almost 8 hours, yet felt even more exhausted than before she had gone to bed. A quick glance at the phone beside her dashed all hopes of a message from Carol. Deciding to go for a morning run to clear her mind, Therese got up and changed into a sports bra and sweats. It was barely 7 on a Sunday morning and the streets were empty, perfect for Therese to take a slow run without having to go around or blocking other pedestrians. Breaking out into a slow jog so that her muscles had a chance to warm up, Therese took off down the pavement, enjoying the slight chill of the morning air hitting her face. Once she felt her muscles loosen up, Therese picked up the pace, her sneakers hitting the concrete ground in a steady rhythm. After a good half an hour, Therese changed her direction so that she started heading back home. The exercise had done a marvelous job in clearing her mind and she was already feeling a whole lot better. Fully engrossed in maintaining her speed, Therese didn’t realize the route she was taking until she came face to face with the bar where she had met a certain blonde just two nights ago. Her stomach clenched tightly and all thoughts of Carol flooded back into her mind. Sighing in defeat, Therese slowed down as she approached the establishment and stepped into the grocery store next door. She had just remembered that there was no more beer in her apartment and she had a feeling she would be needing some before the weekend was over. A few minutes later, Therese came out of the supermarket with a six pack in hand and proceeded to walk home. 

As she neared her apartment, Therese was surprised to see someone standing by the front door of her building. _It’s barely 9 in the morning, who could be visiting this early? Unless it’s one of the neighbors who got locked out and forgot her keys._ The stranger had a scarf wrapped around her head and was facing away from Therese, making it impossible for her to tell if it was a neighbor she might recognize. Feeling perspiration drip from her face, Therese was reluctant to start a conversation, but it was impossible to avoid the person without seeming awfully rude. 

“Hi there, can I help you?” Therese called out as she approached. 

The person turned and Therese found herself staring into the face that had plagued her dreams all night long. _Carol._ Her mind whirled as she desperately wished that she looked more presentable, instead of having strands of escaped hair plastered against her neck and perspiration dripping down her face. _I could not look more disgusting if I tried! And god, she could not look more perfect._ Carol was dressed simply; she wore a white tank top that hugged her slim figure, tucked into casual chinos that ended fashionably above her ankles. The scarf that covered her head had slipped slightly as she turned her head to reveal soft blonde curls that seemed to reflect the morning sun rays. It took Therese a couple of seconds to compose herself and realize that she had been staring at Carol in blank shock. 

“Carol! I … erm … didn’t recognize you. Were you looking for me?” _Brilliant question, who else could she be looking for, you idiot!_

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I see someone already had a really productive morning,” Carol replied with a teasing smile, indicating the obvious exercise gear and six-pack of beer Therese carried in her hand. 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be? I just … wanted to talk. Would you mind inviting me up? It’s not a conversation I want to have on the streets.”

“Talk? Yeah sure… Of course, let’s go upstairs. It’ll be more comfortable than standing down here in the hot sun.” Therese shut her mouth before she could ramble further. Thankfully, she could hear Carol chuckle softly behind her as the blonde followed her lead up the stairs to her apartment. 

Stepping into the apartment, Therese did a quick scan of her living room and was relieved to find that it was relatively tidy. She placed the beers on the kitchen counter and turned to see Carol close the front door behind her. 

“Make yourself comfortable. Would it be ok if I take a quick shower before we … um … talk?” Therese desperately wanted to get out of her sweaty clothes; every additional minute spent in them made her feel more conscious of her grubbiness. 

“Please do. I have about half an hour to spare.” 

“I’ll be right back”

Therese almost sprinted into her room to get her bath towel before barreling towards the bathroom, her mind in complete chaos. _Is she here to tell to stop contacting her like some lovesick puppy? Did I text too soon? Maybe it made me seem too needy and she’s come to tell me to back off. But who comes all the way just to tell someone they don’t want to see them again. That can’t be it, right? The fact that she is here, has to mean something. Or maybe she just didn’t want to tell me this over the phone where she could have been overheard by her husband, or worse, her daughter._ Engrossed in her thoughts, Therese didn’t watch where she was walking and stubbed her toe painfully against the leg of her bed. 

“Damn it!!” she yelled as blinding pain shot up her leg. Therese had to squat down to press on her throbbing toe as she waited for the pain to ease. 

“Are you ok?” a soft voice called out from just outside her bedroom door. 

“I’m fine!” Therese yelled back quickly, not realizing that Carol had already stepped into the room and was standing over her. 

Therese straightened herself in a hurry and moved towards the bathroom in one swift motion, only to realize that Carol was right in front of her. To her immense embarrassment, she crashed straight into Carol, her speed making it impossible to stop in time. 

“Oomph! Sorry!!” Therese apologised, trying to step away but failing as inertia kept her off balance. 

“Slow down, Therese.” Carol’s low voice sounded right next to her ear, sending shivers up her spine, as strong arms circled her waist to balance her. 

Carol’s sweet fragrance penetrated Therese’s senses and she was mortified at how her dirty clothes were now pressed up against Carol’s fresh and probably extremely expensive attire. 

“I’m sorry,” Therese apologised again, finally managing to put some distance between her grimy self and the immaculate woman before her. “I hope I didn’t dirty your clothes… and you.” 

“Do I make you nervous?” Carol asked, her hands lightly resting on Therese’s shoulders, trying to stable the younger woman. 

“Is it that obvious?” Therese mumbled softly, feeling her face heat up. 

“You’re adorable,” Carol whispered as she moved forward slowly but with clear intention, and pressed her lips against Therese’s.

The kiss was over before it even began, but Therese felt her lips burn where Carol’s had just been and she subconsciously brought her fingers up to touch them, as though to check if they were really on fire. Her eyes went round with pleasant surprise and she stood rooted to the spot, watching Carol gaze back at her. 

“Now stop staring and go get clean. Or we’ll never get a chance to talk,” Carol ordered lightly as she teasingly hit Therese’s bum lightly and sauntered off into the living room, obviously smug at having caught her off guard with the kiss. 

Springing into action, Therese jumped into the shower. Catching her reflection in the mirror, Therese saw a brunette with dancing eyes and a foolish grin staring back at her. _Carol kissed me again! That must mean there is some hope that she wants to see me again!_ After the quickest shower in her life, Therese walked out into the living room with her hair bundled up in a turban towel, wearing a clean tank and shorts. Carol was lounging comfortably on her sofa, her long legs crossed at her ankles as she leaned back reading something on her phone. As Therese approached, she thought she saw appreciation flit through Carol’s eyes as the blonde’s eyes roved up her body. It made her skin warm and she hoped that her blush wouldn’t be too obvious. 

"Do you want a drink?” Therese offered, still standing in front of Carol. 

“It’s a little too early to drink, don’t you think?” Carol teased. 

“I have tea … and I can make coffee, if you want.” 

“No thank you.” 

Therese thought for a moment before deciding that it wasn’t too early for her to drink and she might need some liquid courage in her veins to survive this talk. Popping open a can of beer from the kitchen counter, she walked back to the couch and sat in the empty space next to Carol, choosing to lean her back against the armrest of the sofa so she could face the other woman comfortably. The beer in her hand was too warm, but it gave her something to hold onto, so she took a second swig from the can as Carol starts to talk. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” she began. “Harge was in the room with me and it was difficult to reply to you properly. He has a horrid habit of prying and I didn’t want to raise his suspicions by being on the phone too long. Besides, I was already beginning to smile to myself for no apparent reason.” 

Therese found herself grinning foolishly again, her heart skipping excitedly at the thought of being the reason for Carol to smile. 

“I came over this morning because … I wanted to ask if … maybe you would … Oh hell, I’m going to just come out and say it, there’s no point beating around the bush. I wanted to see you again, and continue seeing you if that’s what you want as well. Hold your horses, I’ve more to say.” Carol held up her hand to stop Therese from interrupting.“I need to be honest with you – I’m married …” 

“I already know you’re married, Carol. That doesn’t matter to me.” Therese jumped in eagerly despite Carol’s attempt to stop her. 

“Don’t be naive, dearest.” Carol chided gently, her intention was not to criticize, but simply a plea for Therese to pause and listen. The brunette held her tongue. “I intend to stay married. For Rindy. She means the world to me and over my dead body will I want to see her dragged through an ugly divorce and the painful battles of child custody. She needs both her father and mother by her side, and if that means I have to stay in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life, then so be it.”

Therese nodded. “I understand … I admire your strength and commitment as a mother and I would never have expected anything less from you.” 

“Would you _really_ understand, Therese? When I cannot spend any special occasion with you, never get to spend the night, or always have to make plans that are tentative at best. Is that that kind of … arrangement you can truly accept?” 

Therese nodded again, almost too quickly this time. “I get it – no strings attached.” 

Carol responded with a dry laugh. “Take some time to think about it. You shouldn’t be deciding so hastily. We barely know each other. I don’t expect you to throw your life into chaos and start a sordid love affair with me at a whim. I would love to see you again, but only if you fully understand what I can offer and are ready to accept that. I cannot give you anything more. I can only promise to always be honest with you.” 

“I don’t need to think …” Therese started stubbornly. A familiar fear had started to unfurl in her tummy as she watched Carol stand up to leave. She was afraid that she would never get to see her again. 

“I have to go – I’m already late. I guess this can be the first taste of how things will be if we do continue seeing each other. I’ll always have to leave, even when you’re asking me to stay.” A sad smile touched Carol’s lips. 

This time Therese did not stop her. Carol’s words had struck a chord in her as she started to realize that this was a decision not to be made lightly. 

“I see you’re finally listening and starting to think over what I’ve said. Whatever it is you decide, I do hope you will let me know. Although, if I do not hear from you, I’ll know what it is you’ve decided to do.” Carol paused, as though considering her next move, then leaned down to press a lingering kiss on Therese’s cheek. As the blonde straightened her back, Therese stood up from the couch to walk her to the door. 

“Can I ask one question?” Therese heard how timid her voice sounded and she found it difficult to meet Carol’s eyes. 

“Anything,” came the warm response. 

“Since your husband has been … with other women, would he still care if you’re seeing someone else?” Therese hoped that she hadn’t crossed a line. 

Carol took a moment to ponder before replying slowly. 

“Harge is … possessive. Despite his many faults, he still loves me and I believe he started sleeping around when he realized that he wasn’t going to get anymore of that from me. Sometimes I think he hopes that jealousy will reignite some form of affection I used to have for him. If he can’t have me, he won’t want anyone else to be able to. That’s why _we_ would have to be a secret.” 

Therese pursed her lips before asking one more question. “Will it be ok to text you?” 

Carol smiled. “Harge is never home before 7pm, so anytime during the day is fine. Evenings are a little more difficult but once he goes to bed around 10pm, it’ll be easier for me to reply.”

Feeling like she had done nothing more than nod for the past hour, Therese held her chin up high as she finally reached over to open her front door. 

“Goodbye, Therese.” Carol’s gaze lingered on the brunette a little longer than necessary as though trying to commit her looks to memory. 

“See you, Carol.” 

The door closed, erecting a barrier between them. 

After Carol left her apartment, Therese moved like she was in a trance. Sinking into her couch, she tried to make sense of all the thoughts that were running through her head and the emotions wreaking havoc in her heart. _I have just been propositioned! By the most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life, and I’m actually seriously considering it!_ Picking up the half empty can of beer from the coffee table, Therese downed the last of the it, grimacing slightly at how unpleasant it now tasted. She was still finding it slightly hard to believe that Carol had come back just to tell her that she wanted to see her again. Trying very hard to quell the excitement that threatened to bubble back up, Therese forced herself to think through her situation logically. 

There was no doubt that Therese greatly desired Carol. Mere minutes apart and she was already missing the older woman’s presence, attention, and touch. The concern was not whether she desired, but rather how much and how quickly she already did. Therese had always been considered a late bloomer and inexperienced in this area. While most of her peers were busy dating, she was satisfied being left alone with a book or hiding behind a camera. There were a couple of nice boys that had come her way, and she had tried to go out on a couple of dates with them, but it had always amounted to nothing serious. Until Richard. He had been the only one that stuck to his guns, repeatedly asking her out until they were soon seeing each other exclusively. Sometimes Therese wondered if she had only begun a relationship with Richard because his persistence had managed to wear her down. _No, that’s not entirely fair,_ Therese now thought. They had shared some good times and he had always treated her well and with respect. The biggest thorn in their relationship had always been her reluctance to share physical intimacy. Initially, Richard had believed she was simply nervous due to her inexperience and had spent much effort assuring her that he would be gentle and after the first time, things would be fine and a lot more pleasurable. However, that had not been the case. Even after a few times together, Therese could never gain pleasure from the act like Richard could, but she never voiced it out for fear of making him feel bad. She always pretended to be as satisfied as he was and dreaded the next time it would happen again. 

With Carol, it had been an entirely different story. From the minute Therese set eyes on the blonde, there had been an instant thrill of attraction that heightened every nerve in her body. Therese had been surprised by the passion that overtook her and the desire that guided her to elicit moans of yearning from the older woman. Therese was an open-minded person but she had never been with a woman before and it amazed her how much instinct had taken over and how she knew what to do just by listening to Carol’s response to her. Therese had also been taken by surprise at how strong her body’s reaction was to Carol. She had never felt so aroused before and had definitely never crested that peak of pleasure she so easily climbed under the ministrations of the more experienced woman. For the first time, Therese had felt alive and she desperately wanted to feel that way again. 

The problem was, a no strings attached relationship would mean a purely physical relationship, and Therese wasn’t sure if she could be satisfied with that. Already, she felt more than just physical attraction for Carol. She had felt at ease talking to the older woman, warming up to her in a way that she never did with strangers. And when Carol had told her about Harge, her anger had been instantaneous and the urge to protect that leapt up was surprisingly strong. Therese knew that if she decided to continue seeing Carol, there was a high chance that she would not walk away from this unscathed. _It doesn’t have to be all or nothing._ Therese tried to reason with herself. To not see Carol again felt like a knife piercing right through her heart. It was almost an unthinkable decision to make. To see Carol again could mean getting hurt in the process, but it seemed like an easier of the two choices to make. Maybe, just maybe, Carol might one day feel the same way for her. _That is the exact kind of hope that will get me into trouble._ Therese sighed as she noticed the darkening sky. It was almost dusk and she was no closer to making a decision. _It’s a good thing I’ve got an assignment tomorrow to get my my mind off things. I’ll make a decision when the time comes. There’s no point in mulling about things now._

Therese got up to prepare her equipment for the job she had the next day, handling her camera with loving care. Reaching for her phone before she switched off the lights, Therese was tempted to send a goodnight text to Carol, but decided it would be better to keep a little distance for now. Turning her body to switch off the light next to her, Therese soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Work caught up with me and I simply haven't had time to update, hope you all have not forgotten this story. 
> 
> Once again, thanks Ligeria for being the fastest beta ever.

Therese took a quick gulp of coffee, cursing under her breath when she burned her tongue, and tossed the rest in the sink. She had overslept and was already running slightly late. After double checking that she had all her equipment packed, Therese left the apartment and jumped into the first cab she saw. Thankfully, traffic was light and Therese reached the studio with enough time to spare for her to set up. Moving around with swift efficiency, she soon had everything ready for the photoshoot to take place. 

“There you are!” a friendly voice called out. 

A grin burst on Therese’s face before she even turned around. She would recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Danny!” Therese hugged her friend tightly. 

“Everything all set?” Danny asked, waving his hand at all the lighting she had just put up. 

“Yep! All ready to begin. Thanks again for giving me this job.” 

“No thanks needed, you’re the best I know! And I’m not just saying that because you’re my friend.” Danny gave her a quick wink. “Drinks after you’re done?” 

“For sure!” Therese agreed. 

The job was rather straightforward. Therese had been hired to do a calendar photoshoot of some models in swimwear. Truth be told, this was far from Therese’s idea of a dream job, but every opportunity gave her a chance to hone her skills and it also helped pay the bills so she was more than happy when Danny called with this offer. The photoshoot started and Therese was soon immersed in the task at hand, adjusting the light before each shot so that it enhanced every one of the models she photographed. There were a couple of times she even requested for an outfit change, explaining that certain colors would offset better against their different skin tones and contrast well with various hair colors. Danny was right, Therese was a great photographer and she took every job seriously, making sure that the best results were delivered for every assignment she took on. Knowing the importance of putting her subjects at ease, Therese maintained an easy and lively atmosphere as she worked, successfully managing to bring out some light banter and genuine laughter from the girls she was shooting. By late afternoon, Therese was almost done, with only one model left to go. 

Glancing up discreetly, Therese peeped again at the last model remaining. She had noticed the long-legged beauty the moment she walked into the room. The girl’s hair was a brilliant shade of blonde that had a shade of familiarity which tugged at Therese’s heartstrings. Through her lens, she now had a legitimate excuse to look closely at the model. Her skin was fair, her features delicate and the string bikini she wore flaunted a perfect hourglass figure; but the similarities to Therese’s own blonde goddess ended there. Therese had not been able to help herself from silently comparing this woman to Carol; in fact, she had been doing it with all the girls but none of them had even come close. This model’s beauty was clearly unrivalled; yet, her eyes were just not as expressive, her hands not quite delicate enough, her skin impossibly fair but still missing a luminous glow, her lips nowhere as sumptuous and there was a glaring absence of class and elegance which Carol carried with such natural ease. In short, even the most beautiful of models paled in comparison to the perfection that was Carol. That was when Therese realized that her heart had long ago made the decision her mind was slow to realize.

Once the photo shoot had wrapped up, Therese eagerly reached for the phone in her bag and started to text the number she had recently starred as a favourite. 

_T > My answer is yes. But I think we need to set some ground rules. _

The replying buzz was almost immediate. 

_C > Would you prefer to do that over the phone or in person? _

_T > In person. Are you free to meet for coffee?_

_C > Sure, let me know where and when. _

_T > Do you know the cafe called Strangers? It’s along 16th street. _

_C > Yes, I know the place. What time will be good for you?_

_T > 5 pm?_

_C > Perfect. See you there._

Therese smiled to herself and quickly went to find Danny so she could tell him she’ll meet up with him slightly later. 

“Are you bailing on me already, T?” Danny teased, using the nickname which he had created for her.

“Of course not! We’re definitely meeting for drinks, I just have something urgent to settle before I catch up with you. Will 8 pm work instead?”

“For you, anytime works. See you later, T.”

“Later!” Therese confirmed before heading off with a slight skip in her step. 

‘Strangers’ was only two blocks away from where Therese was working and with the eager spring in her step, she arrived fifteen minutes too early. Carefully choosing a booth in the corner where their conversation would not be overheard, Therese settled down to wait for Carol. 

The minute hand hovered at number ‘5’. Barely a minute had crawled by since the last time Therese had lifted her wrist to check the time. _Could my watch have stopped? Time can’t possibly be passing this slowly._ Therese stared intently at her watch, trying to discern the slightest movement which would confirm that it was still working. 

“Am I late?” A low voice came from above her. 

Therese looked up, startled, to find Carol smiling down at her. “Oh no, not at all. You’re right on time. I mean, I haven’t been waiting long … You’re not late. I was just early.” Therese took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart before speaking again, “Hi.” 

Carol laughed, tossing her golden curls back so they bounced lightly around her face. Sliding gracefully into the seat opposite Therese, she replied warmly, “Hello, I’m glad you texted.” 

“Me too.” Not knowing how else to broach the topic, Therese decided to dive headfirst into the conversation, “Carol, I want to keep seeing you. I’m ready to do this with no strings attached if that’s the only way I can keep seeing you.”

“Having an affair is not the only way we can continue seeing each other. We could always … be friends.” 

“Yeah sure … if you constantly want to jump the bones of your friends,” Therese muttered under her breath. 

“Is that what you want to do now? Jump my bones?” Carol laughed, her eyes twinkled teasingly. 

“Yes,” Therese replied with full honesty, meeting Carol’s gaze head-on

Carol stayed silent as an almost secretive smile touched her lips. 

Therese decided to barrel on. “I may be younger than you, and a lot less experienced, but I’m not as naive as you think. I am well aware of the possible consequences and I’m ready to accept them.”

“How many relationships have you ever been in, Therese?” Carol asked softly.

“Why does that matter?” Therese was reluctant to answer the question, fearful that she would appear horribly inept. 

“You’re young, you have options; I may not be the best one. I will not be able to give you what you’re looking for.” 

“Am I able to give you what you’re looking for?” Therese asked, holding her breath as she waited for the answer. 

Carol paused for a moment before replying, “More than you can imagine.” 

Therese’s heart swelled knowing that Carol wanted her. “That’s enough for me. You can give me exactly what I’m looking for because you’re what I want.” 

Carol must have caught the finality in her tone because she nodded slowly in response. “Well then, that’s that.” 

Therese’s face broke into a grin. “Now that that’s settled, let’s talk about some ground rules.” 

“Look at you, sounding all business-like.” Carol chuckled.

“I’ve not done this before … so I’m not sure how it works, but I feel like we need to sort some things out … right from the beginning.” Therese ventured unsteadily into unchartered territory. 

“You sound like you might already have some things in mind, so why don’t you go first? We’ll take turns,” Carol offered. 

“Ok … I feel we should have a fixed schedule. I’m never going to know when will be a good time to call or text, and I don’t want to spend my time waiting around for you to call and not knowing when that will be.” 

“Fair enough. Harge has meetings in Boston every Wednesday. He either comes home really late or spends the night there. If that works for you, we can meet on those nights.”

“Sure, Wednesdays it is,” Therese agreed, making a mental note to keep every Wednesday night in her calendar free from now on. 

“Now, my turn. No falling in love.” 

Therese’s breath caught in her throat. She felt as though Carol had read her thoughts and understood her deepest desires. Recovering quickly, she tried to sound nonchalant in her reply. 

“Of course, that goes without saying.” 

A smile slowly appeared on Carol’s face and she had a knowing look in her eyes. Therese moved on hurriedly. 

“Timeline. I need to know if you have a timeline in mind of how long we’re going to be … seeing each other.” 

“Hmm … I’ve not thought about this yet. Have you?” 

“Not really either. Let’s keep it open for now, but set a rule that either one of us can choose to end this at any point. No questions asked.” 

“As it should be,” Carol agreed. “My next rule: no commitments. We should be free to see anyone else we wish to and the other party has no right to feel jealous.”

“Do you want to see other people?” Therese asked, not too sure if she was willing to share what little she would already have of Carol with someone else. 

“I highly doubt I’ll have the time to see anyone else,” Carol laughed, “but I want you to know that you’re free to do so. You’re young, Therese, with a full life ahead of you. You shouldn’t let an old woman like me tie you down in any way.”

“I’m not interested in other people,” Therese mumbled to herself but ended up nodding when she saw Carol raise her eyebrows. “Fine; no commitments. But I think the other party ought to know before either one of us sees someone else.” 

“Ok.” 

“Last one for me is more of a question than a rule. Where would we meet?”

“My place is out of the question, and honestly I would rather not meet in public. How about we keep it to your place?” 

“Ok … that’s fine with me.” Therese knew that it made perfect sense, but she could not help a small pang of regret at not being able to go out with Carol like a normal couple would. _That’s because we are not a normal couple! I really need to start drilling that into my head._

It was Carol’s turn again. “No staying over. Since we’ll be meeting at your place, I guess this one is more a rule for myself. But with a daughter and … Harge … staying over is not an option and I think that would only complicate things further.” 

Therese had no choice but to agree even though she was starting to feel like she had lost more than she had gained from this rule setting session. 

“Perfect. Looks like we’re done here.” Carol finally picked up the cup of coffee that had cooled considerably and the sides of her eyes crinkled as she looked at Therese over the rim. 

An answering smile appeared on the brunette’s face as she felt a knot of excitement start to form in her tummy and she mentally started counting down to Wednesday. 

It was exactly 8 pm when Therese walked into the bar where she had arranged to meet Danny. It took barely two seconds for her to spot him with a big group of models from earlier that day, happily drinking and laughing. _I should have known, popular Danny would never waste a minute to socialise._ Despite not being a lover of large crowds, Therese’s fondness for her close friend made her approach the increasingly rowdy table. 

“T! You’re here!” Danny quickly caught sight of her and pulled her in for a tight bear hug.

“I doubt I would have been missed,” Therese joked, raising her eyebrows at the bursting table. 

“Nonsense, you know you’re always the life of my party. Besides, you’ve already had a chance to meet all these lovely ladies, so it’s not like they’re strangers,” Danny replied out loud before leaning close to whisper in her ear, “we can go someplace else if you’re not comfortable with the big group.” 

That was exactly the kind of person Danny was, always caring and thoughtful for others, that was why Therese had liked him best amongst all of Richard’s friends. 

“No, there’s no need to go some place else, but maybe we could catch up at another table? Just for a bit before I let you go back to the big party.”

“Point the way, I’m just a step behind you,” Danny immediately agreed. 

They quickly found a table in a quieter corner of the bar and settled in comfortably. 

“So … Richard told me you guys broke up. You ok?” Danny made no effort to beat around the bush, and his eyes reflected genuine concern.

“I’m ok, thanks for asking. How’s he?” Therese asked even though she wasn’t sure what to do after knowing the answer. 

“He’s … well, you know, being Richard, I guess. Blaming you one minute and wishing you would change your mind the next. He’s my friend so I’m not going to say more about this matter, but Therese, I’m glad you finally bit the bullet.” 

“You knew?” Therese’s eyes widened in surprise at Danny’s words. 

“Knew that you didn’t love him? It was clear as daylight, well at least to me. I think deep down Richard also knew; he just wasn’t willing to accept it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Not my place, is it? Richard’s my friend, I mean so are you, but you don’t go telling your buddy’s girlfriend that you know she doesn’t love him and encourage her to break it off. That’s like totally breaking all kinds of bro code there is. Plus he was happy and you … tried to not be unhappy.” 

“Yea, I suppose. I’m just glad that we are still friends even though Richard and I are no longer an item … we are, aren’t we?” Therese wasn’t sure how friendships post-breakups worked but she knew that Danny was a friend she would be devastated to lose.

“Come on, don’t insult me now. Of course we’re still friends. Hell, I’m a lot closer to you than to Richard in any case.” 

Therese grinned as she clinked glasses with Danny, symbolically solidifying a pact of friendship with him. 

“So, how’s everything with you? Seems like things are going great at the magazine!” Danny had recently been offered an editor’s role at a magazine, making him one step closer to his dream of becoming editor-in-chief one day.

“It’s actually going really well! At least all that ass kissing I had been doing has finally paid off somehow!” Danny joked, although Therese knew that it was far from the truth. Danny had both passion and great work attitude. He had been promoted based purely on his talent and keen eye for detail. “How about you? Still not ready to be tied down by a company?” 

“Well, it’s not like there’s a company waiting to tie me down.” Therese half sighed. 

“Say the word and you’ll get a job at my company in a split second. You’re crazy talented, and you know it. You’re just waiting for that perfect job at the National Geographic and you cannot be bothered to give the rest of us small companies a chance.”

“That dream seems farther and farther away each day,” Therese said wistfully but not denying what Danny said. “I appreciate your offer, I really do, but you know fashion isn’t really my cup of tea.” 

“For something that isn’t your cup of tea, you sure as hell can still take some amazing photographs. Besides, it’s time you noticed more humans rather than always landscape and animals.” 

If it had been someone else that passed the same comment, it was very likely that Therese would have instantly felt offended. She was fiercely protective about her work and would have felt it an insult to have the subject of her photographs questioned. However, she knew Danny meant well, and that in all honesty, he was quite right. How could she call herself a photographer if she kept limiting herself, unwilling to broaden her horizons. 

“You’re right, Danny. I just need to get over the feeling that taking photos of people is so … intrusive.” 

“I’m always right. You did a good job with the models today,” Danny observed. 

“That’s different. It’s their job to be photographed, they’re used to posing and putting on a face for the camera. If I’m to take humans, I want to take them in their element, with raw and true emotion captured in their features, not some mask put in place for the world to see.” 

“Then start, Therese. Start taking photos of people on the streets, people at work, people who are your neighbors. Take anybody until you have a collection you can be proud of, and put it in your portfolio.” 

“Only you can lecture me and be encouraging at the same time.” Therese laughed. 

“That’s why you love me.” Danny’s merry laughter soon joined in. 

Suddenly a shadow cast over their table and both friends looked up at the same time. It was the same model that Therese had been comparing with Carol earlier that afternoon.

“Hi” she said, her voice light and melodious, her eyes clearly on Therese.

“Hi …” Therese replied, a little unsure why the model had come over. 

“Therese, meet Victoria, one of the up and coming top models in New York,” Danny jumped in with a wink at Therese who returned a slightly confused frown. 

“Hi Therese, the girls and I were just saying how we enjoyed working with you today. Can't wait to see the final photos when they’re ready!” 

“Thanks, it was ... er … great working with all of you too.” Without her trusty lens to hide behind, Therese wasn’t sure how to hold a conversation with someone she barely knew. _Although that hadn’t been a problem with Carol, had it._ The silent thought slipped unbidden into her mind. 

“We’re well into drinking games now and I’ve been dared to come over and give either one of you a kiss. Since Janice is watching, I shall spare Danny for tonight. Which leaves me with … you. Are you game?” Victoria asked, the challenge clear in her voice. 

Therese raised her eyebrows at Danny. _Janice?_ Danny only gave her a weak laugh and a smile that clearly said, _we’ll talk more soon._ Realizing that Victoria was still waiting for her answer and a quick glance confirmed that everyone from the party table had paused to watch their exchange, she took a deep breath and stood to face Victoria. 

“Sure, game on.” 

Victoria grinned and leaned in close. “Let’s give them a good show,” she whispered before snaking her hand around the back of Therese’s neck. Therese felt herself being pulled closer and soon soft lips were upon hers. The kiss was far from chaste as Victoria’s lips moved seductively against hers, chased quickly by a tongue that slid past her lips pressing for access. Therese couldn’t hold back a gasp as she had only expected it to be a quick peck. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Victoria’s tongue slipped in, sensually exploring and flicking Therese’s tongue. Therese was dumbfounded – she was thoroughly being kissed by a beautiful model but she could neither respond nor push her away. Soon, Victoria pulled back with a small sound of satisfaction as though she had just enjoyed a sweet dessert. Cheers rang out from the big group and Victoria sauntered back victorious, not before turning around to give Therese an exaggerated wink. 

“Wow, that was kinda hot!” Danny whistled. 

“Shut up.” Therese was glad for the dim lighting that hid her heated cheeks. 

“Victoria sure looked like she enjoyed that. Maybe you could get her to agree to a private photoshoot. That’ll definitely add some color to your your portfolio, and after seeing what just happened, I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes.” Danny winced as his comment earned him a hard kick in the shin. 

“Not funny, Danny! I just saved your ass from _Janice?_ ” Therese threw back, not missing a beat. 

Danny had the decency to look contrite. “Janice is one of them, we dated for awhile and I realized that we just weren’t that great a fit. So I ended it … last week. It was too late to change the list of models by then, and honestly it would have been a dick move if I did. So I’ve just been trying to avoid her.” 

“By inviting her to the after party? Great avoiding skills you have there!” 

“I didn’t expect her to come! I mean, I couldn’t have asked everyone except her, could I?” Danny defended himself. 

“Fair enough. Well, I must say I’ve had enough for the night. I’m heading home. Let’s catch up again soon?” 

“Do you need me to send you back?” Danny offered, ever the gentleman. 

Therese smiled gratefully but shook her head. “I didn’t drink much, don’t worry, I can take care of myself. Go back to your party.” 

“All right, drop me a text when you reach home. Take care, T.”

“Bye Danny, see you soon.” Therese stood up to give Danny a big hug before throwing a wave to the party table and heading out the door.

Therese had barely taken a couple of steps outside when she heard the click of high heels chasing her and a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with Victoria. 

“Hey, just wanted to say … sorry if I overstepped my boundaries back there.” Victoria didn’t look very apologetic with the teasing grin on her face. 

Therese found herself chuckling as she replied, “You’re so not sorry.” 

Victoria soon joined her in laughter, “You’re right, I’m not. Hope to see you around soon, Therese.” She gave Therese a light squeeze on her arm before heading back to the bar with a bounce in her blonde curls. 

Therese flagged a cab and gave the driver the address to her home. As the nightlife of New York City whizzed by, she found herself thinking back to the kiss she had just shared. Usually not someone that played in truth or dare games, she had been propelled by the curiosity of how it would feel like to kiss another woman, besides Carol. Was she drawn to all women? Would she feel the same rush as she did when she was with Carol? All those questions had been easily answered in the few seconds her lips had connected with Victoria’s. It had been a great kiss, passionate and sensuous, but Therese had felt nothing. She had held her breath when it was about to happen, a small part of her excited by the prospect of being kissed by someone as gorgeous as Victoria. But when their lips connected, no sparks flew, her heartbeat didn’t quicken and her knees did not buckle. The most beautiful model could kiss her senseless and still she felt nothing compared to the exhilaration of simply being in the presence of Carol. Therese wrapped her arms tightly around herself as though hugging a secret close. It made her tingly inside just to think of that particular blonde and a dangerous anticipation started to build in Therese at the thought of seeing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese's long-awaited Wednesday has arrived, is it going to be everything she hoped for?
> 
> > Thank you Ligeria :) :)

Therese opened her eyes to an unusually dark bedroom. She had stayed up late the night before editing photographs of the photoshoot from Monday. By the time she crashed into bed it was well past 4 am, and she had expected to sleep past noon the next day. Yet, the sky outside seemed dark and there was hardly any sunlight filtering into her room. Therese was confused; could she have slept the entire day away unknowingly? A loud rumble sounded followed by a flash of lightning. It was well past noon, after all. The dark storm had tricked her into thinking it was night instead of day. Slipping out of bed to look out her window, Therese was met with an overcast sky heavy with menacing clouds that caused sheets of rain to pour down as though the city was right in the middle of a waterfall. Checking the time, Therese saw that it was 2 pm. _Lots of time for this rain to clear… Carol said she would be coming at around 7pm._ Despite her own consolation, Therese could not shake off the sense of foreboding the storm brought. Now that Wednesday had finally arrived, she was feeling restless and endlessly fretted if something, anything, might cause Carol to have a last minute change of mind. Scrolling through her mobile, she reread the messages they exchanged last night. 

_T > Hi, sorry for the rather late text. Just wanted to check if our plans are set for tomorrow. _

Therese had made sure to wait past 10 pm before she sent the text, hoping that Harge would have gone to bed by then. Just as a safeguard, she had also tried to make her message sound a little more formal, in case it somehow got read by the wrong pair of eyes. Her phone had buzzed about 10 minutes later.

_C > Hi there. All set for tomorrow, unless… someone has changed her mind? ;) _

_T > No minds being changed here :) What time will you be here?_

_C > I should be able to reach you about 7 pm. Does that work?_

_T > Perfect.  
T > I cannot wait to see you. _

Therese had contemplated sending the second message, but it was true that she couldn’t wait to see Carol and she had wanted her to know that. When no reply came for a few minutes, doubt blossomed in Therese’s stomach and she was about to toss her mobile aside when it buzzed once more in her hand, lighting up more than the room with an answering reply. 

_C > I cannot wait to see you too. _

Therese could have danced around her room in joy, and she did, skipping and prancing around the room to music that could only be heard in her head and heart. She had gone to bed that night reading that line repeatedly until her eyes grew heavy. 

Now, as she read the text again, Therese tried to take heart that it would take more than a bit of rain to keep Carol away that day. But as the room lit up momentarily and thunder rolled louder than before, doubt started to grow roots in Therese’s heart. 

7 pm came, and left. 

_T > Hey, just wanted to see if everything’s all right. Storm seems crazy out there._

7:30 pm came, and also left. 

_T > Hope everything’s all right – let me know if you’re still coming. _

8 pm came and Therese was beside herself with worry. The storm had gathered strength in the past hour and it made her nervous enough to risk calling Carol on her mobile but there was no answer. Therese had no choice but to send yet another seemingly useless text. 

_T > It’s ok if you can’t make it. Just need to know you’re ok. Please reply me when you see this. _

8.15 pm came. Therese had bitten her nails down to their stubs. She felt incredibly helpless at not being able to do anything but pace in her apartment, phone in hand, and wait. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and she all but flew to the door, holding her breath as she threw it open.

“Oh thank god!” Therese could have wept with joy when she saw a dripping wet Carol standing in her doorway. Without second thought, she flung her arms around the drenched woman and squeezed her as tight as her own wound up nerves had been.

“Therese!” Carol exclaimed in shock. 

“I was so worried! I thought something had happened to you!” Therese cried, as relief spread through her entire body. 

“Something did happen, it’s called a thunderstorm,” Carol grumbled, obviously in a foul mood from the horrendous weather. 

“Let me take your things,” Therese offered, pulling out some dry towels to place Carol’s bag on, hoping it would help absorb the moisture somehow. 

“The roads are jam packed and my driver was the most disagreeable man ever. He kept complaining about how terrible traffic was and it didn’t help that he didn’t know the way! We took at least four wrong turns before reaching your street and then he insisted that he had to let me off three blocks away because he had to rush to someplace else! I had no choice but dash the rest of the way which explains why I am now looking like a mess!” 

“You look gorgeous.” Therese could hardly wipe the smile off her face now that Carol had arrived. 

“Don’t be silly – no one could possibly look decent drenched from head to toe, with their make-up streaming down their face,” Carol disagreed, but the edge was gone from her voice. 

“Well, you do,” Therese insisted as she took both of Carol’s hands in hers and pulled the woman in for a proper embrace. 

“Sweetheart, I’m all wet,” Carol protested weakly. 

“I don’t care.” Therese reveled in the feel of having Carol’s arms around her as she moved to capture the slightly pouting lips with her own. She kissed them lightly, drawing out the petulant lines until she felt them soften and slowly respond to her. Carol’s hands soon found their way into Therese’s hair as she held the younger woman in place and deepened the kiss. Both women were slightly breathless when they finally pulled apart. Carol chuckled lightly, rubbing her nose against Therese’s playfully. 

“That does make me feel slightly better,” she whispered.

“I know what can make you feel a whole lot better.” Therese’s voice was soft and low as she spoke into Carol’s ear. 

“Mmmm … what?” Carol leaned in for another kiss but the brunette pulled away out of her reach. 

“Take off your clothes,” Therese whispered 

“Here?”

“Right here.” Therese kept her eyes trained on Carol. 

If Carol was surprised, she hid it well. Instead of moving, she turned a challenging gaze back on Therese. “If you want it, come and get it.” 

Therese blushed under Carol’s stare but her hands wasted no time reaching up to unbutton Carol’s blouse and peeling it off her flawless skin. Carol let her do most of the work, only moving to step out of the pants which Therese had pooled at her feet. As Therese moved up from her squatting position, she took a few moments to kiss Carol’s bare calf, the back of her knee, both inner thighs, abdomen, stomach and chest. Carol’s undergarments were still on and her chest was heaving with desire at the attention Therese was giving parts of her body. 

A teasing smile pulled at Therese’s lips as she nibbled Carol’s earlobe and whispered, “Stay right here, until I call you.”

This time, surprise registered on Carol’s face as Therese pranced quickly out of her sight into her bedroom. 

“Therese! Are you just going to leave me here!” Carol called out, the pent up frustration ringing in her voice. 

When Therese reappeared, she took both of Carol’s hands in hers, and led the blonde into her bedroom. Carol automatically angled towards the bed and let out a soft sound of confusion when the hands guiding her, pulled her towards the bathroom instead. Turning back to face her, Therese had a shy tentative smile on her face. 

“I thought a nice warm bath would make you feel better.” 

As they stepped into the bathroom, the soothing smell of lavender filled the air and the bathtub was already filled with hot water. 

“You’re an angel,” Carol whispered in awe, pulling Therese close for a grateful kiss. 

“Get in, the water should be just right.” Therese grinned, her dimples flashing at seeing Carol’s approval. 

“Alone?” Carol’s voice was enough to send shivers down Therese’s spine. 

“I … erm … wasn’t sure … if you wanted ...” Therese stammered, not quite prepared for what Carol had in mind. 

“Join me.” Like a caress, Carol’s whisper tickled Therese’s ear and she felt herself melting into the blonde’s arms. 

This time it was Carol who did the undressing, her hands gentle as she removed every piece of Therese’s clothing, her fingertips grazing the skin beneath so lightly it could hardly be called a touch. Therese’s body felt like it was on fire, both from the touch and lack of touch from Carol and she could not stop a whimper from escaping her lips. Carol smiled teasingly when she heard the sound. 

“Let me get in first,” Therese said, climbing into the bathtub slowly so as to not slosh any water over the edge. 

“And me?” Carol asked, her eyes already darkening with desire as her eyes scanned the full naked length of Therese lying in the bathtub. 

“Right here.” Therese held their eye contact as she spread her legs apart, clearly making a space for Carol between them. 

Obligingly, Carol lowered herself into the bath with a deep sigh of contentment, sitting upright with her back facing Therese. The younger woman adjusted herself upwards slightly so that there was enough space to pull Carol back to comfortably lean in against her chest. The position allowed for Carol to stretch out most of her body and rest her head comfortably on Therese’s shoulder. 

“Ahhhh… this is heavenly,” Carol crooned, obviously enjoying the soothing hot water. 

“I do have the best ideas, don’t I?” Therese felt a warm glow of joy at seeing Carol sated and comfortable in her arms. 

“Mmmm …” Carol responded, too relaxed to say much. 

Therese couldn’t see Carol’s expression from the way they were positioned, but she guessed that the woman’s eyes were closed. Hoping to relax her even further, Therese started kneading her shoulders with her thumbs and was instantly rewarded with a another moan of pleasure. 

“This feels so good, it’s almost better than sex,” Carol murmured. 

“Now we can’t have that happening, can we,” Therese whispered in her ear, buzzed from feeling in control.

Her hands soon left Carol’s shoulders and started to trail down the length of her arms, before coming back up the sides of her torso. Therese wondered if it was her own heartbeat or Carol’s she felt quickening between their bodies. Her hands continued at a languid pace, coming to rest on the creamy soft mounds of flesh that were half submerged in warm waters. Therese savored the weight of Carol’s breasts in her hands before palming them in circles, brushing her fingertips lightly across straining nipples as her hands moved. Carol’s breath hitched when the light brushes quickly turned into insistent flicks and pinches on the hardening nub. 

“Therese …” Carol begged as her hips lifted so high damp curls were visible above the water level. 

Therese was spellbound by the sight before her – watching Carol writhe with desire under her ministrations was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever seen. As though on auto-pilot, her hands began moving down Carol’s body; one final flick of her nipples, across her flat tummy, over her hip bones, and past the small triangle of golden curls. A shallow dip into Carol’s slit coated Therese’s finger with a slick wetness that was viscous compared to the water surrounding their increasingly heated bodies. Carol whimpered when Therese’s finger had pulled out before it was even half entered, her hips once again lifting urgently, seeking the withdrawn finger it so craved. Therese held back as long as she could, slipping and sliding her finger teasingly across Carol’s folds, spreading her juice of desire up to her clit which she circled with firm pressure, enjoying how swollen it already felt. 

“Stop … teasing ... please …” Carol breathed heavily, her words coming out in hot pants.

_Anything for you,_ Therese thought as she closed her eyes and let her finger swiftly enter Carol’s slick warmth. 

“Ahhhh …” The sound Carol emitted sounded both like a cry and a sigh. 

Therese pulled her finger out inch by inch, only to plunge it in again just before her tip could exit the tight slit. Carol’s hips met every entry with an upward thrust of her hips and soon Therese found her momentum increasing to match the urgency of Carol’s movements.

“Yes! Don’t stop baby, don’t stop!” Carol called out. 

Ever ready to please, Therese pushed both her index and third finger into Carol, reaching as deep as she could. Her inner thighs were starting to burn from supporting Carol and holding their position for so long, but Therese could not care about anything besides bringing the beautiful blonde to the brink of no return. With a few more thrusts, she felt the walls tighten around her fingers and her other hand grabbed hold of Carol’s breast, rubbing her nipple hard as she drove deep into her one final time. Carol’s cry ricocheted off the walls as her body spasmed uncontrollably in Therese’s tight embrace. It took a full minute for Carol to descend from her climax. Without saying a word, she turned somewhat awkwardly in the bathtub, and gave Therese a deep kiss. Therese literally felt her toes curl at the velvety feel of Carol’s tongue against hers and she could not hold back the urge to touch herself, swiping the remaining wetness of Carol’s juices between her own legs and clenching her thigh muscles in hopes for some release.

“Let me take care of you now.” Carol had noticed her movements and she moved to capture Therese’s wrist in her hand, pulling it away from touching herself. 

Carol pressed her palm fully onto Therese’s hot center, causing the brunette to gasp out loud. Unable to control herself, Therese started grinding her hips, desperate for some friction. Completely understanding the raging wild need in her, Carol made no attempt to tease or be slow. She plunged two fingers straight through Therese’s slit like an arrow, causing stars to literally explode behind her eyelids. Therese moaned and grunted with each dive of Carol’s long fingers, and almost all too soon, she surged towards an orgasm with a symphony of shuddered breaths and trembling limbs. Her eyes tightly shut, Therese reached up blindly for Carol, hanging on to her for dear life as she rode the waves of her pleasure. 

It was close to 10 pm by the time both women regained enough strength in their legs to climb out of the bathtub and dry themselves off. Carol’s wet clothes were thrown into the dryer in an attempt to make them less uncomfortable for her when she had to put them back on. 

“Are you hungry? I could order in some supper.” Therese said, conscious of how bare her kitchen was in terms of proper food. 

“No thanks, I’ll need to go once my clothes are ready.” Carol rejected her offer gently.

“Oh. Yes, of course.” Therese tried in vain to keep the disappointment out of her voice as her eyes darted around the room, finding a place to land on that wasn’t a tall blonde woman.

“Therese …” There was a slight plea for understanding in the way her name was said. 

“It’s ok Carol, I understand.” Thankfully the dryer completed its cycle at that point and Therese rushed to retrieve the slightly damp clothes. She passed them to Carol without meeting her eyes and turned to sink in her sofa as the blonde walked back to the bedroom to change. Therese sighed inwardly. While she had known it would be difficult watching Carol leave, she had not anticipated the gnawing feeling of being used. Not that Carol had been anything but gentle and tender with her, but the entire episode had left her with a slight feeling of distaste. It was as though they had come together just to satisfy each other’s physical craving and now that they were stated, the session was over. _Isn’t this exactly what you knew you were signing up for? No strings attached means it’s all about the act itself, isn’t it? She arrived, we both came, done deal, now it’s time for her to leave._ Therese tried hard to reason with herself, but in her heart she knew it all meant more to her than a quick fuck. There were emotions attached that made it difficult for her mind to reconcile the fact that their coupling should mean nothing more than achieving physical satisfaction. Lost in her thoughts, Therese didn’t realize that Carol was done changing until she felt the sofa sag slightly on the other end as the blonde woman took a seat next to her. Carol didn’t say anything at first, simply looking at Therese closely with watchful eyes. Therese met her gaze at first, but found it hard to hold it as the familiar sensation of being read like a book crept up her spine. 

“Therese … are you sure … you want this?” Carol asked with an almost inaudible sigh, breaking the thickening silence between them.

Therese tried hard to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat at hearing Carol’s gentle question. _She cares – if she didn’t care, she wouldn’t bother to ask. ___

__“I cannot continue doing this if every time I leave I have to see you struggle so hard with yourself. I’d rather … let you go completely now,” Carol continued when Therese didn’t respond to her question._ _

__“No, I want this. I’m fine.” Therese caught the questioning look in Carol’s eyes and she corrected herself. “I’ll be fine. Really. Go, you’re probably late as it is.”_ _

__Carol opened her mouth as though about to say something, but changed her mind in the last minute and simply nodded as she stood up and walked towards the door. Turning around as she reached it, she pulled Therese into a light hug and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Therese took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance she had grown to recognize and love, her arms loosely encircled around Carol’s waist. _Any pain from having to let her go is worth it, just to have moments like these when I can hold her in my arms,_ Therese decided, and was the first to let go, wanting to prove that she could handle this relationship. _ _

__With a final smile, Carol swept out her apartment and the front door closed with a soft thud that echoed in Therese’s heart._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not get a chance to reply all comments, but I do so love reading them. Please keep them coming, they're like fuel to my motivation :) Big <3 to you all and happy holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely feedback!! I've just completed the outline of this story and here's a tiny warning that from the way things are going, it will take awhile before Therese truly gets her happiness. Hopefully you all stick around and weather it out with her (and me)! 
> 
> Please leave a comment, short or long, good or bad (just be gentle); it's what keeps me and this story going! 
> 
> PS: Thanks Ligeria, your beta speed never fails to amaze me.

The week crawled by for Therese as she counted down the days to Wednesday when she could finally see Carol again. She had been offered several freelance jobs and even had to turn one down which had required her to work on Wednesday evening. Nothing was going to keep her away from the coming ‘date’ with Carol. 

By the time Tuesday came around, Therese was ready to give in to the itch that had tortured her fingers each time she reached for her mobile phone. She was slightly proud of herself for managing to hold off for this long without sending Carol a single text. Under the pretext of confirming plans for the next day, Therese felt that her text could be easily justified and she finally opened her messaging app.

_C > Hi, just wanted to check that we’re set for tomorrow?_

Therese almost dropped her phone in shock when it vibrated in her hands, a message popping up in the same window she had been staring at blankly in the past two seconds. _We were thinking of each other at the same time!_ Therese thought giddily to herself. 

_T > I was just about to text you! Yes, definitely set for tomorrow. Rain or shine ;) _

_C > I would like to appear at your doorstep dry this time around, although I must say I have no qualms having a repeat of what happened the last time I came. _

_T > Whoever said I wanted you dry? And I’ll find another way to make it worth your while to come … over. _

_C > My my … that sure sounds like a good pun, I mean fun. _

_T > You know, I’ve heard that mental stimulation can greatly enhance physical stimulation … _

_C > Now that I’m all mentally stimulated, do I get to know what kind of stimulation I can expect tomorrow?_

_T > Let’s keep it under wraps for now. _

_C > Hmm … under wraps huh. I hope you won’t be kept under wraps for too long. _

Therese could hardly believe what Carol’s texts were doing to her. Just a little bantering was enough to make her pulse quicken and a telltale coolness to form between her legs. 

_T > That depends on how much time you have to unwrap the layers_

_C > How does 6 pm sound. I’ll do my best to be punctual this time around. _

_T > I’ll be home by 5 pm, so anytime after that is fine. _

_C > See you then. _

_T > Can’t wait! _

Therese could hardly wipe the grin off her face as she put her phone away. Jumping up to reach for her laptop, Therese started typing furiously, hoping it would be easy to find what she already had in mind. After a bit of searching and a few clicks, Therese sat back on her sofa, satisfied that she had gotten exactly what she needed for tomorrow night. 

At 6 pm sharp on Wednesday, the doorbell rang, and Therese jumped up to answer the door. Even though she already knew it was going to be Carol, seeing the blonde beauty before her eyes never failed to give Therese a quick start of pleasant surprise. Tonight Carol was dressed in a black playsuit that ended just above her knees, somehow managing to make her look both casual and chic at the same time. 

“Hey … right on time” Therese tried to sound casual, not wanting to give away how excited she really was. 

“Once you know me a little better, you’ll understand how rare that actually is.” Carol gave her a wink before breezing past to step into the living room, leaving a cloud of fragrance in her wake. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved … Did you make dinner?” The upward inflection clearly indicated astonishment. 

“Yes I did. I hope you like baked salmon ...” Therese opened the oven and the warm air that escaped brought a waft of delicious buttery aroma along with it. 

“You shouldn’t have … what if I had already eaten?” A tiny crease appeared on Carol’s forehead but Therese could see her eyes following the piping hot salmon closely as she plated the dish. 

“It was no trouble at all, besides I was already making one for myself,” Therese assured, not wanting to reveal the fact that she had actually spent a good part of the afternoon making sure dinner was going to be perfect, and praying that Carol would arrive with an empty stomach. “You can still choose to sit and watch me eat, if that’s what you prefer?” she continued, teasing lightly. 

“No way … that would be too cruel. Watching and not tasting …” The glint in Carol’s eyes made Therese wonder if it was still food she was talking about, and her heart skipped a beat at the possible alternative meaning. 

“Here you go.” Therese placed a plate of perfectly baked salmon drizzled with lemon butter sauce, served with a side of fresh garden salad, on the dining table in front of Carol. 

Carol took a seat at one side of the square table as Therese chose the seat beside her. 

“Bon appetit,” Carol said before cutting a bite sized piece of fish and putting it in her mouth. 

Therese delightfully observed how the salmon was cooked to perfection, a deep pink on the inside and flaking away softly as the fork pulled through. 

“Mmmm… this is delicious, Therese!” Carol exclaimed, her tongue darting out to flick at a dab of sauce that had clung onto her lip. 

Distracted by the sight of Carol’s lips and tongue, Therese almost forgot the bottle of white wine she had chilling in the fridge. Leaping up to retrieve it, she ignored Carol’s calls of protest at her leaving the table without having touched her food at all. After bringing back two glasses of wine, Therese finally settled down to eat her dinner.

“This wine goes perfectly with your dish. So if I hadn’t been hungry, you would be having such a sumptuous dinner… alone?” Carol asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth and an underlying veil of understanding. 

_Damn it, she knows!_

“I … well … it’s dinner time, isn’t it?” Therese replied lamely, feeling a hot flush creep up her neck. 

“You’re adorable, do you know that?” Carol laughed out loud before taking another sip from her wine glass. 

_Adorable? That makes me sound like a puppy or a little girl! I don’t want her to think of me as a little girl hanging on to her coat tails!_

“It’s not very polite to expect you to tumble into bed with me the moment you step through the door, is it?” Therese responded in a bit of a huff. 

“No, not at all. I much prefer your way of handling the situation.” Carol’s warm smile instantly dissipated any annoyance that Therese felt and she went back to her dinner with a small smile on her lips. 

Carol enquired about her week and Therese talked happily about a new job she had begun working on. Danny had introduced her to a friend who was looking for a freelance nature photographer to cover an article that she was writing on national parks. 

“It’s not National Geographic, but at least it’s a subject that I love capturing in photos. We’re going to do a couple of hikes in the next couple of days so I can get enough photos for her to choose from! It’s been awhile since I've gotten to take something else other than models and fashion runways,” Therese enthused. 

“That’s wonderful! Your eyes really do light up whenever you talk about photography. Based on the photos I’ve seen, you’re going to do a great job.” 

Therese beamed as she heard the distinct pride in Carol’s voice. 

“What about you? What have you been up to?” Therese was dying to hear more about Carol, whose personal life seemed as elusive as the day they first met. 

“Different day, same things. My life is quite a bore, I’m afraid.” Carol sidestepped the question entirely. “Shall I help to clear the plates?” 

“No please, you’re a guest, I’ll clean. It won’t take long, just go sit in the living room,” Therese insisted, unable to imagine the elegant Carol up to her elbows in dirty soap water. 

“Nonsense, you cooked, I should wash. Let me help.” Carol wouldn’t take no for answer as she promptly picked up both empty plates and brought them to the sink before Therese could protest. 

They ended up standing side by side at the double sink, one soaping and the other rinsing, falling into a rhythm not unlike that of long-time couples. Once everything was washed and put away, Carol dried her hands on the kitchen towel and topped off their glasses of wine. 

“Cheers to the chef.” Carol held up her glass, waiting for Therese to raise hers as they met with a twinkling clink. “I’m guessing that was the stimulation you were alluding to in your texts? The stimulation of taste buds … I wouldn’t have guessed.” 

Therese grinned in reply and spoke in a airy tone as she brushed past Carol, walking towards the living room, “The night is still young …” 

“You have more planned?” Carol sounded intrigued. 

“Do you like movies?” 

“Hmm… it depends. What kind do you have in mind?” 

“The _stimulating_ kind.” 

Carol let out a hearty laugh. “Bring it on, let’s see what you have up your sleeve.”

Therese smiled as she pressed play on her laptop and clicked a button to cast her screen on the television. Leaning forward to place the laptop on the coffee table, she felt the sofa sag slightly as Carol sat next to her, but not close enough to be touching. The movie started and Therese jumped up to switch off the main lights, leaving only a lamp on which bathed the living room in a dim warm glow.

“Romance movie, huh?” Carol teased, this time snuggling in slightly closer to Therese when the brunette returned to her place on the couch. 

“Shh … just watch. I hope you haven’t seen this before.” Therese watched Carol’s face closely as the movie title appeared across the screen [Blue is the warmest color]. Seeing no flicker of recognition, she settled in to watch the movie. 

Midway through the movie, Therese had just about given up trying to concentrate on the screen. Once Carol had caught on that this was a lesbian romance movie, she had started making small but deliberate advances on Therese, all the while keeping her eyes locked on the TV screen. It had started out innocently enough when she placed her hand casually on Therese’s bare thigh, right where her denim shorts ended. Therese welcomed the warmth of their contact but was quick to realize that Carol clearly had other intentions in mind. The long fingers started to draw lazy circles on her skin; tiny ones that made the tiny hairs on Therese’s hand stand, and larger ones that slipped deliberately under the denim material, causing the muscles there to tense momentarily. As the relationship of the protagonists on screen progressed, so did the hand on her leg. Without once taking her eyes off the screen, Carol’s hand started to stroke Therese’s inner thigh and the brunette had to bite down on her lips to prevent herself from moaning out loud. Therese could tell that under pretense of being engrossed in the movie, there was a slight smirk at the corner of Carol’s lips and that made her even more determined to act as though she was unaffected by the increasingly intimate touches. As the hand inched higher, Therese felt her will power crumble and her legs spread open slightly to allow it unobstructed access. The smirk on Carol’s lips grew as her hand finally slipped gently under denim to rest in the dark warmth between her legs, not yet touching any part of her. Therese tried to watch what was happening on screen, but it did not help that the two young lovers were now passionately making love, causing her own arousal to hum and throb painfully. Carol timed it perfectly, at the same moment the lovers on screen brought their slits together with twin gasps, she brought her hand up to cup Therese’s groin, transmitting even more heat to the already searing region. 

“Carol …” the name that had been waiting behind her lips for so long finally burst out into the open, “please …” Therese didn’t care that she had lost the battle of wills, she desperately needed to be touched by Carol. 

“Finally … you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would,” Carol whispered before pushing Therese down on the sofa and bringing their lips together in a heated, tongue-tangling kiss. 

Therese pulled Carol flush on top of her despite the taller woman’s protests. 

“I’ll crush you!” Carol tried to wedge in an elbow to keep her upper body from squashing Therese’s pint-sized frame, but the brunette wouldn’t allow any distance between them. 

“Don’t care …” Therese’s hand wrapped around the back of Carol’s neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss. Her left hand roamed restlessly against black silky material, unsatisfied by the lack of skin contact. Carol was soon straddling one of Therese’s thighs, dry humping as she moved her lips down to suck on her neck. Carol’s jerking movements against her body combined with the sucking pressure on her neck was driving Therese into a frenzy. 

“Clothes … take them off. Need to feel you … now,” Therese panted as she tried to find a clasp or button to remove the playsuit. 

Suddenly the warm body on top of Therese lifted completely and she looked up to see Carol standing over her. Their eyes connected and held, as Carol reached up to her shoulders and pulled off the straps of her playsuit one at a time. Watching Carol disrobe was like witnessing the most erotic striptease show, and Therese tried to keep her mouth from hanging open. Bit by bit, everything came slowly into view; creamy white shoulders, exposed black lace bra, a defined waist, twin hollows of her hip bones, matching lace panties, and finally the black material swept past long slender legs in one swoop. 

“Your turn.” Carol’s voice was deep with a desire that matched the darkening grey of her eyes. 

Therese responded by pulling off her snug t-shirt and shimmying out of her denim shorts without bothering to get off the couch. As she twisted her hands back to remove her bra, Carol lowered herself back on the sofa and stopped her. 

“I want to do that part.” Her voice was hypnotizingly soft, and Therese’s hands fell weakly to her sides. 

Carol brought her face down close to Therese until they were nose to nose, their lips less than an inch apart. Therese could feel their warm breaths mingling and she ached to lift up her chin and close the gap between their lips, but something told her that Carol wanted her to stay put. Slipping her hands under Therese, Carol quickly worked the clasp of her bra and slipped it out from under her body. The next thing Therese knew, her back had arched high off the sofa as Carol swiftly took a nipple in her mouth, swirling a wet tongue around it until it stiffened with sensitivity. Therese’s own fingers flew with haste as she yanked off Carol’s bra, eager to knead her perfect breasts and worry the pink nipple between her thumb and forefingers. Just when Therese thought she could take the unravelling sensations no more, Carol released her nipple with a soft pop and lifted herself up, one foot on the ground and the other leg bent so her knee was propped on the couch. Therese stared at the vision before her with hooded eyes, a thick fog of yearning clouding her mind. Carol’s fingers hooked the sides of her panties and started dragging them down her legs. Therese obediently lifted her hips so that the material could slip off easily. Next, Carol shifted her weight from one leg to the other to remove her own underwear, and both women, stark naked, took a moment to drink each other in with their gaze. Therese was throbbing with desire and as she clenched her thighs in hopes for some release, she could almost feel her own juices threaten to trickle down her legs. Feeling impatient, Therese reached her hand forward to touch Carol’s glistening sex, but her hand was instantly halted in mid-air. 

“Let’s try something … stimulating.” Something unreadable flickered in Carol’s eyes, and it caused a sense of anticipation and excitement to unfurl inside Therese’s abdomen. She could only nod silently in response. 

Making sure to not break eye contact, Carol spread Therese’s legs wide open, leaving her nether region completely exposed and she could feel the cool night air tickle her teasingly. 

“Carol …” Therese whimpered, dying to be touched.

“Patience, my dear.” Carol’s breath was equally laboured and she quickly shifted to a position she wanted, hooking her right leg around Therese’s left and supporting her weight with her left leg still anchored on the ground. Moving slowly as though careful not to overstretch her muscles, Carol lifted Therese’s right leg up to rest high on her shoulders. 

The shift in position clicked in Therese’s brain and her mouth instantly went dry. Carol stared back into her eyes as she lowered herself precisely onto Therese, their slits aligning and coming into contact blissfully against each other. Neither of them were able to keep their eyes open at the phenomenal sensation of being rubbed so intimately. Therese held her breath, feeling as though she wanted to hold on to this timeless moment forever, but then Carol started to move, and stars started to appear in front of her eyes. The movement started out small and measured, their mixed lubricant allowing swollen lips to glide effortlessly against each other. Tilting forward slightly, Carol’s new position caused their clits to come into full contact with each forward thrust and Therese could not help but gasp and grunt along with every shift of their body. Carol kept up a regular pace at first but soon seemed to lose control and pushed against the smaller woman fiercely and erratically. 

“Oh god!” Carol called out, unable to hold back her her cry of amazement. 

Therese held on tight to the blonde’s arms, partly to provide support but also so that she had some leverage to grind harder against the woman on top of her. Their synchronised movements granted them the friction they craved, allowing their clitorises to rub intensely against each other. Therese felt the familiar tension build up just above the point where she was now joined with Carol; but unlike previous times, it did not crest when she thought it would. The exquisite pressure just kept on mounting until Therese felt her whole body start to quiver, and she wondered if she might die from the magnitude of what was to come. 

“You’re trembling …” Carol panted through laboured breaths, her eyes revealing a quick flash of concern even though she showed little signs of stopping. 

“Don’t stop,” Therese begged, her voice quaking, eyes closed and the grip of her hands tightening as she approached her peak. 

Carol didn’t stop. She ground down, circling her hips incessantly, her own voice rising in volume and octave. Therese wanted more than anything to come together with Carol but she could not hold back the violent bone shaking and mind numbing climax that permeated every inch of her body like a raging tsunami. As her tremors slowly subsided, she felt Carol’s body tense for a split second before convulsing hard. Carol remained upright as the look of ecstasy took over her face, and her hips jerked uncontrollably. To Therese’s amazement, she felt a second build-up which spurted in quick jolts and spilled over fast and furious. Therese caught hold of Carol’s hands that were flailing aimlessly in the air as they rode out their orgasm together, gripping each other until their knuckles turned white. 

Therese was the first to touch back down into reality and she gaped at the blonde goddess straddling her. Carol’s eyes were shining from unshed tears, her hair messed up but falling to frame her face in soft wisps that caught the light as she moved. Intrigued, Therese glanced down at where they were still connected, her bare skin covered by a sheen of slick moisture which also clung onto the small triangle of gold fuzz resting on her. The sight made her heart clench, and her lips turn up. 

“That was … something,” Therese whispered, bringing her eyes back up to meet Carol’s. 

“Mmmm ... something indeed. Were you … stimulated?” The question was half teasing, but also half sincere.

Therese blushed deeply as she recalled the quaking climax that still echoed in her muscles. Choosing not to answer, she responded with another question. “Have you done this before?” 

Carol shook her head and with a mischievous glint in her eye, said “What I have done before … is watch this movie.” After finishing her sentence, Carol swung her legs off the couch to stand on both feet and do a quick body stretch. 

Therese’s eyes grew large as she realized that she had been tricked all along. “You’ve watched this before! Why didn’t you say anything!”

“And spoil your fun? Why, aren’t you glad with how things turned out in the end?” Carol threw her head back in laughter.

“Well … I can’t complain. But to think I thought I was doing the seducing ...” Therese started to feel rather foolish. 

“Oh my young one, you have much to learn.” Carol leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Therese’s pouting lips.

Pulling the blonde close, Therese used her body weight to flip Carol back onto the couch so that she was now on top and had the advantage of deepening the kiss from her vantage point. Just as she felt Carol respond and flick her tongue forward, Therese pulled back, deliberately leaving her hanging.

“I’m a fast learner,” she challenged, flashing her dimples with a cheeky smile as she saw Carol staring open-mouthed back at her.

Carol chuckled with amusement before standing up again and reaching for her clothes. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was almost 11pm and Therese felt a swoop of anxiety in her belly. 

“Is it too late? Will … you be ok?” Therese bent down to also pick up her clothes and started putting them on. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” The laughter had subsided from her face and Therese thought she could see a faint line of worry appear for an instant. 

This was the part that Therese hated the most. The stark contrast of cool and collected conversations they were forced to have mere seconds after sharing intense moments of heat and passion was difficult for Therese to grapple with. It felt worse that Carol was always a step ahead, slipping easily into sensibility and leaving her behind with her heart and mind still racing from their intimate moments. Getting dressed again felt more complex than being a simple act of wearing their clothes – it was as though they were also putting back the mask of indifference that had to be worn in the face of harsh realities. Therese chided herself for being sentimental and dragged on her clothes in double time, trying not to overthink or overfeel. By the time she was done, Carol had already picked up her things and was waiting for her in the foyer. 

“Do you need a ride?” Therese asked, already expecting the blonde to turn her down. 

“I drove today,” Carol replied kindly. 

“Ok then … I guess … I’ll see you next week.” Therese forced her tone to be light as she plastered a bright smile on her face. 

Carol met her eyes for a split second and it worried Therese to see sadness brimming in them. 

“Goodbye, Therese.” Carol gave her the usual farewell hug and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Therese made it a point not to linger in her arms and let go almost too quickly, taking a step back before she could be tempted into Carol’s embrace again. Once the door clicked shut, her smile faded and she leaned against it to survey her empty apartment where a fragrant smell continued to linger in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ligeria! <3 :)

“Achoo!” Therese threw another balled up tissue into the wastepaper basket that was almost spilling over with its similarly scrunched up siblings. The cold she had been nursing since Monday had not gotten any better; in fact, she felt even worse than before. Her head was pounding from what felt like a ton of bricks balancing on top of it, and her body felt weak from having thrown up twice that morning. What made matters worse was that Wednesday had finally come around, and despite how desperately she yearned to see Carol, she knew there was no way she could risk spreading her cold to her. _She’s got a kid at home, who knows what kind of virus she might pick up from me._ With a deep sigh, Therese reached for her phone and began to type, feeling her heart grow heavy with each word she keyed onto the screen. 

_T > Hey… sorry for the last minute change of plans, but I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel tonight. _

Therese deliberately didn’t give a reason for cancelling. Part of her wanted to see if Carol would care to ask for an explanation, while the other part of her was unwilling to reveal that she was unwell. Therese knew that it was completely illogical but she almost wanted Carol to believe that something else more important or interesting had cropped up that made have to call off their meeting. _At least then she will think that I have a life outside of pining for her every single day._

_C > That’s too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing you tonight. _

Therese held her breath as she hoped for Carol to say more, only to be filled with disappointment when she saw the older woman go offline in the next moment. 

Feeling her stomach churn from emptiness, Therese contemplated if she should head out to the nearby store to get some soup, but even the thought of leaving her apartment felt too daunting. Without any strength in her body, Therese crawled under the covers and fell into a restless sleep. The aches in her joints seemed to intensify as she slept, and Therese tossed and turned trying in vain to find a comfortable position in which she could rest. At one point, the discomfort felt so bad that she was almost grateful for the buzzing of her mobile which yanked her out of her fitful slumber. Knowing that it was likely Danny checking in on her, Therese brought the phone to her ear without checking the caller ID. 

“Hey ...” Therese half-whispered into the mouthpiece, even speaking took up way too much effort. 

Besides some background cackling and a distant male voice in the background, the line was mostly quiet. _Maybe he butt dialed me by mistake._

“Hello …? Danny I’m too sick to hold on to this phone much longer, text me if it’s anything important. Hopefully I’m still alive to respond tomorrow.” Therese hung up the phone, switched it to silence mode and dropped it carelessly on the bed beside her. 

Falling back to sleep had been extremely difficult, so when her doorbell started ringing, Therese was inclined to ignore it. Besides, she wasn’t even sure if she had the strength to make it all the way to her front door without falling over. Within the past hour, her fever seemed to have spiked, leaving her body clammy with perspiration, and sore from head to toe. Whoever was at her door proved to be persistent as hell, repeatedly pressing the bell, drawing out each buzz longer and longer. Therese was forced to roll out of bed before the person disturbed all her neighbors. _Who on earth could it be? I swear if it’s Danny, I’m going to murder him._ Therese swayed like a drunk person as her vision was constantly obscured by dark orbs that refused to disappear no matter how hard she blinked. When she finally reached the front door, Therese leaned hard against it, grateful for something solid to support her weight. Taking a deep breath and using her last remaining ounce of energy, she pulled the door open as her body gave in to gravity and pitched forward. Everything went black. 

When Therese next opened her eyes, she was lying on the sofa with cushions propping her head up in a comfortable position. A confused fog had descended into her brain, and all she could make out was a fragrance in the air mixed with a homely smell of food that made her apartment feel impossibly like a warm cocoon. _I must have hit my head hard. I don’t even remember making my way back to the sofa. And who on earth was at the door? Did Danny come over?_ A thousand questions went through Therese’s head, making it feel heavier and more sluggish. Therese tried to push herself up with her elbow but she was still weak from a lack of food, and ended up struggling against the softness of the sofa that was determined to suck her back in. 

“Lie still! You’re so sick you shouldn’t be moving at all,” a stern voice sounded from the direction of her kitchen. 

Therese froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere; hell, she could probably even recognize the sound of this person’s breathing if she wanted to. 

“Carol?” Therese called out in disbelief as she saw the blonde walking over to her slowly, carrying what looked like a bowl of piping hot soup. 

“Yes, Carol. Do I look like a Danny to you?” There was a hint of annoyance in Carol’s voice that Therese could not quite understand. 

“What happened?” 

“Have some soup first, you look like you’re about to faint again.” Carol’s voice had softened and she settled down on the floor next to the sofa, ready to spoon some warm soup into Therese’s mouth. 

Wondering if she could possibly be dreaming, Therese obediently opened her mouth each time the spoon came close, and swallowed the tasty soup that warmed both her stomach and her heart. Both women stayed quiet throughout the process but each time their eyes met, it was as though an entire conversation was happening between their intense gazes. 

“Would you like some more?” Carol asked, breaking the silence when the bowl was almost empty. 

“No … no thanks. I’m good for now,” Therese replied, the next question ready on her lips. “How come you’re here, did I forget to cancel with you today?” That was the only possibility that Therese’s mind had landed on – she must have been so delirious that she completely imagined sending Carol the text to cancel their evening arrangement. 

Carol sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were sick, Therese?” 

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Therese answered with all honesty. 

“How cold-blooded do you think I am?” Carol’s forehead creased with a frown. “I called you earlier this evening, but Harge came into the room just as you picked up so I wasn’t able to answer. You sounded barely coherent, thinking I was someone else and mumbling about being sick. Next thing I knew, you had hung up on me. I called you back a couple more times but you didn’t answer, so I drove over to make sure that you were ok.” Carol had talked without looking at Therese, only meeting her eyes at the end of her speech. 

Despite the lingering soreness and pounding headache, Therese felt better than she had in days. _Carol cares! She had actually been concerned enough to drive all this way just to check on me._ Trying hard to piece her memory together, Therese recalled hearing a male voice when she answered the phone. It must have been Harge that she mistook for Danny. She also remembered the doorbell ringing and wobbling unsteadily to the front door, but what happened between then and her waking up on the sofa was a complete blank. 

“What happened after I opened the door? Why am I lying here?” 

“You fainted. Gave me the biggest shock of my life. What would have happened if I didn’t decide to come over I have no idea. Maybe your friend, Danny, would have come over instead.” The edge was back in Carol’s voice as she suddenly stood up to bring the empty bowl into the kitchen. 

Therese pushed herself up on the sofa, managing to get into a sitting position this time around. She waited for Carol to return as she felt the room around her tilt when she tried to turn her head. Danny? Why is Carol mentioning Danny? Therese was finding it difficult to follow the conversation and she felt a wave of sleepiness hit her after having finally ingested some food. 

“Let’s get you to bed. You look exhausted.” Carol reached out to help Therese off the sofa, her hold strong but her hands exceedingly gentle. 

Therese meekly let Carol guide her back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed with a sigh of relief. It felt good to be lying down again, the only position that seemed to stop the room around her from spinning. Keeping her eyes closed, Therese opened her mouth to say the thing that she should have said in the first place. 

“Thank you, Carol.” The gratitude was whispered but it was heavy with emotion and Therese could feel tears begin to prick the back of her closed lids

A soft hand brushed the bangs from her forehead and she felt the press of a tender kiss.

“Try and get some rest. You need it.” The low voice resounded in her mind and slowly lulled her to sleep. 

As the fever continued to run its course, Therese felt as though she was stuck in a recurring nightmare. The sheets had gotten uncomfortably twisted around her body, and she felt like her skin was burning and freezing at the same time. Perspiration clung to her skin, causing her to shiver even though the air in her room was warm and stagnant. Her mind was deep in slumber, but far from at rest. It filled itself with vivid images that was sharp around the edges and painfully bright, causing her brows to furrow as she squinted in her nightmares. The scene before her kept changing and she was suddenly in the middle of a raging storm, her body clearly losing the battle against battering winds that made her to tremble uncontrollably and threatened to tear her from limb to limb. Whimpering in her dream and aloud, Therese curled herself up into a ball, trying to ride out the pain and misery that was swallowing her whole. Her new position seemed to help shield her from the seeping cold, and a warmth started to spread to her limbs. The sun peeked out in her dream and for the first time since she closed her eyes, Therese started to feel her tensed muscles relaxing and a truly restful sleep began to take over. With a blissful sigh, Therese shifted closer to the warmth and allowed it to envelop her entire being as she released the reins of consciousness. 

It was morning by the time Therese felt herself surfacing from deep slumber. She could hear the morning traffic just outside her window and feel the heat of the sun on her back as it permeated through her bedroom window. But there was another, more comforting warmth that seemed to come from beside her. A warmth that almost breathed life and extended from its source right onto her belly. Cracking her eyes open, Therese could not hold back a shocked gasp. Blonde curls fanned out on the pillow next to her, a fair hand tucked under a soft cheek, holding up the perfect face that belonged to Carol. The other hand was draped across Therese’s stomach, explaining the reassuring weight she had felt even as she was dozing. Therese held her breath until her lungs burned from a lack of oxygen, and she released it slowly, not daring to move a muscle. Carol looked so peaceful in her sleep, the last thing Therese wanted to do was jolt her awake. She wondered if Carol had consciously made the decision to stay or had she fallen asleep without realizing. Moving only her eyes, Therese glanced down to see that Carol had taken the time to change into the “smooch me” t-shirt and shorts that she had worn the last time she stayed over. _That means she made the decision to stay! She broke one of her own rules and chose to spend the night here._ Therese was almost giddy with happiness at what seemed like proof that Carol was not completely impervious to their emotional connection. Smiling to herself, Therese watched as Carol’s eyelids fluttered and opened to reveal bright blue-grey eyes that sparkled under the morning sun rays. 

“Morning,” Therese greeted her, the foolish smile still on her face 

“Looks like someone is feeling much better today.” Carol covered her yawn and stretched her body languidly. 

“You stayed last night …” Therese couldn’t keep the wonder and question out of her tone as she waited for Carol to respond. 

“Yes … well, I was worried. Your fever simply refused to subside and you were thrashing around like you were at war with yourself! By the time I managed to calm you down to get some proper rest, it was too late to head back home.” 

“You calmed me down? How?” Therese vaguely remembered her dream and wondered now if the comforting warmth she felt had anything to do with Carol climbing into bed with her. 

Carol ignored her question entirely. “How are you feeling now?” 

Therese pursed her lips slightly at the unanswered question, but she let it slide. “Better, the room has stopped spinning so I take that as a good sign.” 

“That’s good.” Carol’s smile reached her eyes and Therese thought she saw relief flitting in their depths. 

A quiet silence settled between them as neither moved from their position, lying on their sides, continuing to face each other. Therese felt like she would be content to stay this way forever, but unfortunately change was the only constant in life, and the magical moment quickly ended when Carol broke their gaze and moved to sit up on the bed. 

“Got to use the bathroom,” she mumbled as she slid off the bed without a backward glance. 

Recognizing the emotional wall that Carol was so good at putting up without a moment’s notice, Therese did not bother to stop her. It frustrated her that every time they seemed to progress one step forward, Carol just as quickly leapt three steps back, but Therese knew that if she tried to push her luck, it would very likely backfire in her face and she could possibly end up losing Carol entirely. _For now, this is enough. It has to be enough._ Standing up gingerly, Therese was relieved to find that everything stayed in its place and she could walk relatively steadily out to the kitchen. Her eyes did a quick scan of her surroundings, as though to spot any clues of what Carol might have done or touched whilst she was fast asleep last night, but everything was in its place just as she remembered. Therese reached for an empty glass and put it under the kitchen tap to fill it with water. As she gulped the water thirstily, she wondered if she should start making some breakfast for the both of them. That might be a good way to get Carol to hang around just a little longer. However, the thought left her mind almost as quickly as it entered when she remembered that there was virtually nothing in her fridge to make even a half decent breakfast. Hearing the soft pad of footsteps behind her, Therese turned around to see Carol walking towards her, surprisingly still dressed in the t-shirt and shorts. 

“Are you not in a rush to go?” The surprise was evident in Therese’s voice. 

“Would you prefer that I leave? Now?” Carol asked, quirking an eyebrow as her footsteps stilled. 

“Of course not! Please stay, as long as you like. I wanted to make us some breakfast but there’s hardly anything edible in this house.” Therese shrugged apologetically, wishing that she had something better to offer. 

“Coffee will do fine. You do have some of that, don’t you?” Carol walked over and opened the right cabinet where Therese kept her coffee powder. “Shall I make enough for two?” Carol asked as she grabbed the bag of powder and proceeded to fill the coffee machine. 

Therese nodded dumbly. It felt odd seeing a domesticated sight of Carol, making her way around _her_ kitchen in such a familiar manner. As the coffee was being made, Therese attempted to engage Carol in conversation, phrasing her words around a sentence she hoped was casual enough to mask the underlying question she yearned to ask.

“I’m surprised you were able to stay the night … I just want to say how much I appreciate you being here and … how much it means to me.” 

The look Carol gave her said that she knew exactly what Therese was driving at, and after a split second of pondering, she answered the unspoken question. “Harge is on a business trip. He’s staying in Boston for two nights and Rindy is at a school camp, so no one’s at home to miss me.” 

“Oh, I see … did you already intend to stay over if we had kept our original plans?” Therese almost bit her tongue but the question slipped out, along with her hopeful tone. 

“No. I did not intend to stay over. It just happened that last night I wasn’t needed back home, and … was needed here.” Carol finished her sentence without meeting Therese’s longing gaze. 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Therese took two steps forward so that she was right in front of Carol and she slowly wrapped her arms around the taller woman, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Thank you.” Therese’s whisper was muffled by the t-shirt her face was pressed up against. 

“You’re welcome,” Carol whispered back as she pulled away lightly from the hug but leaned in to capture Therese’s lips in hers. 

_Finally._ Therese could hardly suppress the groan of longing that rumbled from her throat. She had been dying to kiss Carol since the moment she opened her eyes, but somehow could not find the courage or the right moment to do so. The kiss was lingering but chaste and they soon broke apart with twin smiles gracing their lips. The coffee maker chose that exact moment to beep and the moment was broken when Carol turned away to pour the dark liquid out equally into two cups. Therese held her cup with both hands gratefully, the smell of freshly brewed coffee awakening her senses and making her feel better than she had in days. _Although it could be entirely due to other reasons that I’m feeling better._ Therese could not help but smile as she drank her coffee as she thought about how Carol must have been really worried about her to stay the night. 

“What are you grinning about?” Carol asked, obviously having caught her smiling foolishly to herself. 

“Nothing!” Therese almost spurted out her coffee with her quick denial, “Just … just really glad to be feeling better.” She tried her best to cover up but couldn’t help feeling that Carol’s gaze seemed a little too knowing.

“Well, I’m really glad that you’re feeling better too.” Carol gave her a warm smile that was enough to make Therese’s toes curl. “There’s more soup in the fridge if you get hungry later today, and please try to get more rest – your body is far from being fully recovered.” 

“More soup?” Therese opened her fridge and gasped aloud in shock. “Carol! There are 6 tubs of soup in here! How many people did you think you were feeding!” 

“How was I supposed to know what you like! So I just got one of everything from the store,” Carol retorted defensively. 

Therese could not hold back the laugh that bubbled out of her and she was soon bent over double in mirth. “You got more than enough to feed me for a week! How long do you want me to be sick for.” 

“Well, you can just throw them out if you don’t want to eat them.” Carol now sounded truly miffed and her eyes had a dangerous glint that instantly quelled the laughter in Therese’s belly.

“No way. I’m going to finish every single one of them. Oh Carol, don’t be mad. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and I really appreciate it. Please don’t think me ungrateful, because I really am!” Therese’s earnest reply seemed to soften Carol and she dropped her folded arms to her sides. 

“If you have some time, maybe we could have some … chicken noodle soup?” Therese pulled out the tub nearest to her and read the label. 

“Sure … why not.” Carol conceded and watched as Therese proceeded to heat up the soup in the microwave. 

Done within seconds, Therese took out the hot soup along with two bowls and started spooning it out. Carol eyed her carefully as Therese tried her best to ladle all the soup out, but even after both bowls were full to the brim, there was still some broth remaining in the container.

“I guess… I did go a little overboard buying every flavor they had,” Carol admitted as she watched. 

Therese bit her lip to refrain from laughing, but one look at Carol’s comically half-puzzled expression, and she couldn’t help but burst into giggles again. This time, Carol joined in and joyful sounds of merriment bounced off the walls. 

“I hope you like soup!” Carol choked out between her chuckles. 

“I love soup … all kinds!” Therese replied, a wicked grin on her face and both women collapsed in another wave of laughter. 

When they finally settled down, they brought both bowls of soup to the dining table and started to dig in. 

“This is the first time I’m having soup for breakfast, and I must say, it’s strangely satisfying,” Carol remarked as she continued to spoon the warm liquid past her lips. 

“Mmm … seeing it’s already almost noon, think of it more as brunch.” Therese joked, almost instantly regretting her words when she saw the alarm in Carol’s eyes once she had mentioned the time. “You got to go?” she asked softly, already knowing the answer to her question. 

Carol’s silent nod was quickly chased by an apology that seemed to automatically leave her lips. “Sorry, Therese.” 

“Don’t be silly, nothing to be sorry about. You got everything you need?” Therese felt her true self shrink inwards, allowing the facade of an indifferent person who spoke in cool tones to push through. 

Carol paused, observing the change in Therese with a furrowed brow, but the brunette turned away before her true feelings could crack through the surface. Therese heard the clatter of utensils against the soup bowls and fought the absurd anger directed at Carol for helping to clean up. 

“Leave the bowls, I’ll wash them later.” Therese bit out, wondering if she would one day combust from how quickly her moods tended to change whenever Carol was around.

“Ok … Therese, please don’t be like this.” Carol’s tone was pleading. 

Therese took a deep breath before she turned to look into Carol’s beautiful, concerned face. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You must think I’m crazy with my mood swinging every five seconds.” Therese hated how pathetic she sounded, the last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of Carol. She had sworn she could handle this no strings attached business and she was hell bent on sticking it through. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy, but I do hate to see you upset, especially when you try so hard to hide it from me.” Carol’s voice was gentle and Therese felt as though she was being placated like a child. 

“Guess I’ve been doing a really bad job at hiding it then, huh,” Therese replied wryly. 

“You just have the most expressive eyes that always tell the truth. They’re so beautiful and it pains me to see them sad.” Carol’s words sounded like a love poem and Therese blushed at the compliment. She met Carol’s gaze shyly and desperately thought of what to say in response, but before she could form a coherent sentence, Carol continued to speak. “Maybe … this wasn’t such a good idea after all …” 

The warmth from Carol’s words that enveloped Therese mere seconds ago instantly froze around her like liquid nitrogen. Her heart plummeted as she heard the most dreaded words being uttered from the lips she had fallen so hopelessly in love with. Therese was no fool; she knew that she had long given her heart to this woman, eagerly accepting the scraps of affection she got in return. 

“No.” Therese wished she sounded more firm, but the single word carried more of a plea in its tone. 

“Therese …” Carol started but was cut off almost immediately.

“No Carol, we agreed that either one of us can choose to stop this at any point. I do not want to end it, do you? I’ll do it if that’s what you want, but I need to hear you say it.” Surprisingly, her voice stayed clear and unwavering. 

“I … I want to keep seeing you,” Carol finally admitted, and Therese felt relief wash over her. “We also agreed to be allowed to see other people – maybe it’s something you should consider. You’re too young to waste all your time on me.” 

Carol’s words pricked Therese less than it normally would, as the elation from hearing that Carol wanted to continue seeing her kept her well buffered. 

Without thinking, Therese cheerfully replied, “What makes you think you’re taking up all of my time.” Having stood up to open the door, Therese had her back towards Carol and did not catch the questioning look that the blonde had in her eyes before she stepped out into the hallway. Pausing to give pull Therese into a long hug, Carol whispered tenderly into her ear, “Take care of yourself. Get better so I can see you soon.” 

Therese closed the door softly with a smile on her face as the words continued to ring like bells in her head. _I want to keep seeing you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this scenario of Therese falling sick and Carol taking care of her has been written many times. But I've always loved those scenes as they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you all like it too!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below as I always love to know what my readers think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next bit got a little too long so I split it up into two chapters. Good news is, that means Chapter 9 is all ready to be posted tomorrow :) A little bit of frustration here... but what is a story without a little bit of angst right? 
> 
> As always, thank you Ligeria! :D

The next few days flew past for Therese. Danny had a friend that owned a publishing company that was going to launch a new photography magazine. He was on the hunt for freelance photographers to contribute their work, and had agreed to meet with Therese after hearing Danny sing praises about her photos. Determined not to let Danny down, Therese worked hard every day, sifting through her thousands of photos to find the best ones that could showcase both her breadth and skills. By the time Wednesday came around, she had a portfolio that she could truthfully say she was proud of and more than ready to share. Leaping up when the phone rang, Therese felt a jolt of excitement to see Carol’s name flash across the screen. 

“Hey!” 

“And a good morning to you too.” Carol’s voice was warm and Therese was sure she could hear the smile behind it. 

“Morning Carol.” Therese giggled. 

“You sound breathless, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, nothing much. I jumped when the phone rang.” 

“Expecting someone else?” Carol teased lightly.

“Huh?” Therese was distracted by her phone buzzing a second time. “I’m so sorry Carol, can you hang on a minute?” 

“Sure …” 

Therese quickly flipped her phone around to check the message that had just come through. It was Danny confirming that Terence, his friend, would be able to meet her that night at 8pm. The excitement in the pit of stomach sank as though it was in thrown in quicksand. Tonight was Wednesday, and Wednesdays were her Carol nights. Biting her lip, Therese brought the phone back up to her ear. 

“Hello, Carol?” 

“Yes darling, I’m still here. Everything ok?”

“Yea, everything’s ok … actually, no. Something suddenly came up tonight. I’m so sorry, is there any way we can reschedule?” Therese asked hopefully. 

“Oh, I see. I don’t think I can make it any other day this week. We can just cancel – it’s fine.” Therese wondered if it was just her being overly sensitive or was there a frosty touch to Carol’s voice. 

“No! I don’t want to cancel. If you can’t make it any other day, I’ll cancel my other appointment.” 

“What came up?” Carol asked.

“Oh … erm … an old friend came into town and asked if we could hang out. It’s fine, I’ll tell him I’m busy.” Therese lied on impulse because of an irrational fear that her chances of getting the job might be jinxed if she spoke about it before actually getting it.

“Sounds like an appointment you don’t want to miss. It’s fine, Therese, we can cancel tonight.” 

Therese felt a wave of helplessness wash over her; on one hand she wouldn’t have cancelled her plans with Carol for anything in the world, but on the other hand, Danny had pulled some strings to get her this opportunity and such a chance might not come her way again. _Carol will understand once I explain it to her after the meeting,_ Therese reasoned with herself. 

“Are you sure you cannot make it any other night? I was really looking forward to seeing you …” Therese trailed off. 

“I’m sorry, this week just isn’t good for me. I’ll see you next week then. Have a good day, Therese.” 

“Ok, you too, Carol. Bye.” 

The line went dead almost instantly. _Shit, she hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye._ Therese couldn’t shake off the unsettling feeling in her tummy but she knew that there was little she could do now to change things. _I’ll just have to call and explain it to her once the meeting with Terence is over. Hopefully I’ll have good news to share._ Turning her attention back to the portfolio spread out in front of her, Therese flipped through each page to ensure that everything was in order. The doorbell rang in the late afternoon and Therese opened the door to find a grinning Danny behind it. 

“Danny! What are you doing here?” Therese all but squealed, overjoyed to see her friend’s face.

“Thought you’d need some moral support. How about I drive you over to Terence’s office later and we can meet him together. After all, I _am_ the one that recommended you – I’m almost your manager!” Danny offered. 

“You’re amazing, Danny. I’m so nervous! It’ll be much easier to have you there with me.” 

“Anytime, T.” Danny flashed her another grin and settled down comfortably on her couch. 

Therese asked if Danny wanted to have a look at her portfolio but he firmly shook his head. 

“Calm down. You’ll do great. I don’t need to see this to know your photos are amazing. Have a beer, loosen up and we’ll leave in two hours.” 

Therese downed a bottle of beer at Danny’s insistence and had to admit that it did make her feel better. Stress wasn’t going to help her situation and she was glad to feel the alcohol loosen both her nerves and her tongue. By the time they reached Terence’s office, Therese was ready to talk about her work and the inspiration behind it. Terence turned out to be a handsome, down-to-earth guy that was genuinely impressed with the photos that Therese had brought in. 

“These are really good! I can see why Danny likes claiming credit for having discovered you.” 

“Yea, I’m her manager! Don’t you forget that.” Danny threw the joke back easily. 

Therese glowed with pride at the praise. 

“Can you write as well as you take photos?” Terence enquired. 

“Write? I’m not terrible, but I don’t think I’m that good either …” Therese liked putting her thought to words, but had never really written anything for outsiders to read before. 

“What I have in mind is to have a regular column that talks about how to take various types of photos. Ideally, the photographer that provides the photos for this column also writes the piece, so that it is more authentic. I will give you the freedom to choose what topic you want to write about each month. Is this something you’ll be interested in?” 

“Oh wow. That is more than what I’ve signed up for. Of course I’m interested, but I’m honestly not sure if my writing will make the cut.” 

“Write me a piece on what you love about photography, and let me be the judge of what makes the cut. Are you up to the challenge?” Terence’s expression was open and friendly, and Therese found herself nodding in return. 

“I’ll send you something by tonight,” she promised. 

“No hurry, whenever you’re ready.” Terence stood up, indicating that their meeting had come to an end. He extended his hand to Therese and pulled Danny into a quick hug. 

Once they left the office into Danny’s car, Therese let out a big whoosh of air. 

“I can’t believe it! A chance to have my own column?” Therese could hardly believe the golden opportunity she had before her. 

“How about a drink to celebrate?” Danny suggested, always looking for a reason to celebrate. 

“Not today. I haven’t even gotten the job yet! I need to go back and start cracking on that article!”

“Aw come on, Terence said to take your time! I’m sure you can afford to have just a quick drink.” 

“Not tonight, Danny. I’ll buy you more than just a drink if I get this,” Therese promised. 

“I’ll hold you to that! Now go home and start writing!” Danny shooed her out of the car when he had reached her building. 

Therese stepped out laughing, turning around to blow him an air kiss before racing up into her apartment. Once inside, her first instinct as to pull out her phone and check if it was too late to call or text Carol. Deciding that she would never know until she tried, Therese called the number she had long memorised and waited as each ring seemed to grow longer and longer. By the eighth ring, it was clear that Carol wasn’t going to answer her phone. Therese opened her messaging app instead.

> T > Hi, sorry for the late call / text. Are you still up? 

The single grey tick became two ticks, but no matter how hard Therese stared, they stayed grey and refused to turn blue.

> T > Hmm… guess not. I just wanted to say good night.  
>  T > I missed you tonight. 

Putting her phone to charge, Therese tried to put Carol out of her mind as she concentrated on the piece that she promised to send to Terence by that night. Three hours later, a very surprised Therese read through that article that she had written, both pleased and amazed that she had actually found it easy to write and thoroughly enjoyed pouring her passion into words. _I really hope this makes the cut_ , Therese thought to herself as she finally clicked “Send” and the email jumped from her drafts folder into the outbox. Stifling a yawn, Therese turned in for the night and exhaustion soon plunged her into a dreamless slumber.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Therese woke the next day. Out of habit, the first thing she did after opening her eyes was to check her mobile phone. To her delight, there were 6 new messages. _At least one of them must be from Carol_ , Therese thought excitedly as she opened the app.

> D > Good morning, guess who’s my new superstar!  
>  D > Helloooooo?  
>  D > Are you still in bed?! Text me when you see this!  
>  D > T, superstars do not sleep the morning away! Call me when you’re up.  
>  D > This is what happens when you stay up until 4am the night before. You waste the morning away when you should be celebrating!  
>  D > I’m on my way over now. If you don’t wake up when I ring the doorbell, I’m banging the door down.

Disappointment overrode the confusion caused by Danny’s texts. None of the messages had been from Carol after all and Therese was embarrassed to feel a lump form in her throat and she tried to push away the ridiculous urge to cry. Before she had time to indulge in her foolishness, the phone in her hand vibrated and Danny’s face flashed as his call came through.

“Hello.” 

“My sleeping beauty! How fast can you get ready, I’m downstairs and ready to bring you for a celebratory lunch.” 

“You’re where? Lunch … now? What are we celebrating?” 

“My dear, get into the shower and haul your ass down here in 20 minutes. You obviously need to be enlightened.” The pulsing excitement in Danny’s voice was contagious and Therese soon found herself promising to hurry as she slipped out of bed and made for the bathroom. 

Exactly 20 minutes later, Therese emerged from her building wearing a light sundress and sunglasses to shield her eyes from the afternoon glare. 

“There’s my superstar, already learning to dress like one!” Danny exclaimed from curb where he was leaning against his car. 

“Are you going to tell me what is this all about or do I have to beat it out of you.” Therese’s threat held zero menace as she laughed at her friend’s silliness; Danny clutched his heart in mock agony, pretending to be wounded by her words. 

When he was finally done fooling around, Danny stood up and said simply, “You got it, babe. You got the job.” 

“I … huh?” Therese’s mind worked furiously trying to catch up with what Danny was saying. _He can’t be talking about the job with Terence, I only just sent in the article last night, there’s no way he had time to read it and decide so quickly … but there’s no other job he could be talking about._

Seeing the confusion and disbelief in her face, Danny’s smile only widened, “Come here, you columnist!” 

“Oh my god!! I got the job? I got the job!!” Full realization hit and Therese squealed in delight, leaping straight into Danny’s outstretched arms. 

Her momentum knocked him back a step but Danny quickly regained his balance and swung her happily around, their gleeful laughter rang loudly in the air. When Therese’s feet finally touched the sidewalk again, she was giddy with delight and had to hold on to Danny’s shoulders for balance. There was a split second where she thought she caught a familiar glint of blonde at the corner of her eye, but knew that it must be her mind playing tricks on her again. _I just miss her so much that I’m seeing her everywhere I look._ Determined to not dwell on things she had no control over, Therese happily linked arms with Danny as they headed out to what promised to be a sumptuous and enjoyable lunch. 

After lunch, Danny had to head back to work but offered to drop Therese off wherever she needed to go first. 

“No need Danny, you go ahead. I’m in a mood for a bit of walk.” 

“All right, take care and I’ll see you soon, superstar!” Danny gave her an exaggerated wink and bounced off towards his car. 

Therese smiled after him and thanked her lucky stars again for having found such a great friend in him. To most people, getting a job as a columnist for a brand new magazine might not be a big deal, but to Therese, it was her first real job that was intricately linked with photography and Danny was one of the few that understood how much that meant to her. This was different from the many freelance jobs she had taken on in the past where the subject had been dictated to her and the end product was a merely an orchestrated moment caught on film; now was the chance for her to be in control, to fully embrace the passion she had for photography and share it with hopefully like-minded readers. Therese was excited for this opportunity and could not wait to tell Carol about it. _Maybe she wouldn’t even care,_ Therese thought sadly, remembering that the blonde had yet to reply any of her texts since their cancelled meeting the night before. 

As Therese turned the corner, she suddenly realized how unusually crowded the street was. Therese was used to walking this way, and with only a couple of florist shops along the way, it was usually a relatively quiet and peaceful walk. For some reason, the pavement was bustling with activity today, seemingly full of hurrying men skipping in and out of the stores, the first florist even had quite a snaking queue right outside the door. Taking another few steps forward, it suddenly dawned on Therese that it was February the 13th that day. _Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. No wonder the streets are full of people trying to buy flowers! Hmm… I wonder what kind of flowers Carol likes. What are the chances that she will be able to meet tomorrow?_ Even though Therese realized how slim the chance was that the married woman might be be available on Valentine’s Day, she could not help the swoop of excitement at the thought of possibly spending some time with Carol and an immediate urge to join the queue to order flowers. Whipping out her phone, Therese started to send another text to Carol.

> T > Hey, just wondering if everything is ok? Haven’t heard from you since yesterday.

Therese held her breath as she saw Carol come online and finally read her messages.

> C > I was busy. How did your appointment go? 
> 
> T > It went really well! Would love to tell you more about it. Any chance we can meet up tomorrow? ;) 
> 
> C > Dinner with Harge. Not looking forward to it, but it’s tradition on Valentine’s Day. Tell me when we meet next week. 
> 
> T > Can I do anything to change your mind? ;) 

Therese was feeling bold from the good news of the day and it made her more flirty than usual. Besides, she really missed Carol and really wanted to share the good news with her.

> C > Someone seems eager today … 
> 
> T > I missed you last night … and I really want to make up for canceling last minute. 
> 
> C > I’m sorry, my schedule really doesn’t allow for such spontaneity. I’ll see you next week. 

Carol’s status changed almost instantly to offline and Therese let out a sigh of frustration. The swinging of Carol’s mood between hot and cold drove her crazy. Each time she thought she had managed to break through another layer of Carol’s cool surface, she found herself being thrown out twice as far, bruised and confused. Sure, she had been the one to cancel on Wednesday, but Carol had always been insistent that she find something else to occupy her time, so why on earth was she acting so upset? Did she say something wrong which she didn’t even realize? Therese tried her best to think back on all the communication she’s had with Carol in the past few days and simply could not think of anything she could have said that would upset the blonde. _I’ll just have to wait it out and talk to her next week._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9 as promised! Hope you all enjoy this one ;) 
> 
> PS: Thanks Ligeria, l loved your response to it!

Therese spent the rest of the day researching what her first column should be on. Terence had replied to her email early that morning, delighted with the article she had written and promising the job to her. Throwing herself wholeheartedly into her work, Therese worked late into the night before finally allowing herself some rest. A quick check revealed that there were no messages from Carol, so Therese went to bed with an emptiness that even sleep could only temporarily numb. 

With the late nights that she had been keeping, Therese slept until way past noon the next day. Feeling an uneasiness settle in her the moment she woke up, Therese reached for her phone again and started typing before she had the chance to think twice.

> T > Happy Valentine’s Day. I can’t stop thinking about you ...
> 
> C > How sentimental … it’s just another commercial occasion, created so florists and restaurants have another reason to charge exorbitant prices. 

Refusing to let Carol’s negativity get to her, Therese doggedly kept going.

> T > It’s all about perspective and from which side you’re looking from.
> 
> C > I’ve had only one perspective for the past eight years. 
> 
> T > Maybe this is the year that things could change. Come on, ditch Harge, meet me instead. 
> 
> C > I can’t. 
> 
> T > Not even if I promise to make it up to you really good? 
> 
> C > Even so.
> 
> T > You know where to find me if you change your mind. 

Therese went about her day as planned but she kept checking her phone to see if Carol might have changed her mind. Nothing came through. By 8 in the evening, she was about to give up hope, guessing that Carol must already be at the candlelight dinner Harge planned every single year. Therese imagined how beautiful she would look, all made up with the soft glow of candlelight bouncing off her cheekbones and dancing in her eyes. With a moan of longing, Therese contemplated giving in to her fantasies and taking care of herself for the night, but before she could move, her phone lit up and buzzed.

> C > How were you planning to make it up to me? 

Excitement thrilled through Therese’s body as she read the message from Carol and her fingers flew across the screen, anxious to type a response.

> T > Why don’t you come here and find out?
> 
> C > Tell me now

Therese was slightly surprised. Did Carol want her to sex text her? Maybe she was stuck at her dinner and simply could not get away, making this the only way they could get some kind of release. Therese took a deep breath and let her fantasies spill into words.

> T > I’ll pull you close and kiss you. Long and hard. I had intended it to be a soft greeting kiss, but seeing you always makes me lose all self-control, so once our lips touch, mine will feel like it’s on fire and I won’t be able to stop. I’ll kick the door close and push you up against it because I can’t wait to feel your body pressed up against mine. My lips will move to your neck, right at the spot below your ear which always smells so good, and I’ll suck on it hard. 
> 
> C > Where are your hands? 
> 
> T > I’m impatient today. One hand will slip under your neckline and inside your bra. I desperately need to feel your bare skin. My fingers will find your nipple and start to roll it between my thumb and forefinger. It’ll harden almost instantly because you are always so ready, and so damn sexy. My other hand will be lifting up the hem of the skirt you’re wearing. I can feel how wet you already are for me. I will let my finger run across your panties, outlining the wet patch that is already staining it a deep color. 
> 
> C > Mmm… You’re so sure that I will be so ready for you? 
> 
> T > If you’re not, I’ll stroke you until you are. I’ll move you to the living room so that you can lie down comfortably while I remove all your clothes except your panties. I’ll take your hard nipple in my mouth and suck on it but make sure to soothe it occasionally with my tongue. My hand will be back where it was, rubbing in circles against your panties, until I am positive you’re wet enough. Then I will remove it and press an open mouthed kiss right there, right where you smell like heaven and taste even better. I’ll have a quick taste of you because it’ll be too irresistible, I’ll let my tongue glide along the length of your slit, tasting every drop of desire you have produced. 
> 
> C > I don’t want this slow, I want it now. 
> 
> T > By now you’ll be dripping and ready for me. You’re wet enough that I can push two fingers deep inside of you. I can feel how tight your walls are, pressing against my fingers and it makes me even more crazy with desire. I’ll bring my head down so that I can suck on your clit as I pull my fingers almost all the way out then drive them in again. Each time I drive them in, I feel as though I am going deeper and deeper. My tongue is now pressed against your clit and I can feel it throbbing. My other hand is on your breast, kneading and pinching as I continue to thrust into you. Are you ready to come for me, Carol?

Therese waited at the height of her own arousal; she was imagining herself doing everything she said to Carol and it made her ache to be touched where she knew she was already dripping wet. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Therese leapt up from the sofa in shock. She was not in the right mood or state to meet anyone now but the ringing continued in an insistent manner. Pulling her robe around herself tightly, she quickly shuffled to open the door by a small crack to see who it could be.

_Carol_

Therese could hardly believe her eyes but standing right outside her door was Carol, even more beautiful than she had earlier imagined. Her sleek blonde hair was up in a classy chignon, she wore a figure hugging red dress that matched the shade of her lipstick and her neck was adorned with jewelled crystals that sparkled like her eyes. Therese felt like she was standing still in time as she gaped at the vision before her, suddenly not knowing what to do next. 

“You wanted me here, aren’t you going to let me in?” Carol’s voice jolted her out of her reverie and Therese quickly stepped aside to let her in. 

Still trying to get over her shock, Therese stared at Carol blankly and asked the first stupid question that popped into her head.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well, firstly I remember someone asking me, several times in fact, to come over. And secondly, I was hoping some promises would be kept.” Carol waved her mobile phone to Therese before dropping it into her handbag. 

Therese blushed deeply as she recalled what was happening just before Carol had showed up. It was easy to be bold over a virtual connection but now that the object of her desires was standing in front of her, Therese felt her courage desert her and she seemed to shrink under Carol’s direct stare. 

“Just another promise you can’t keep then.” Carol’s voice turned icy and she turned slightly as though about to go back out through the front door. 

In a moment of blind panic, Therese gripped Carol’s wrist and spun her quickly back towards her. Using their momentum to her advantage, Therese placed herself between Carol and the exit, and she crashed her lips down against the poppy red ones that had parted slightly in surprise. A whimper and a moan travelled between both lips in such quick succession that Therese wasn’t sure which sound belonged to whom, but she could not care, she was finally able to breathe for the first time in days. Her senses were overwhelmed by Carol and she was addicted to every single one of them, her smell, her taste, and her touch. Their kiss was open-mouthed and hungry, tongues taking turns to plunge deep and duelling against each other for dominance. Therese’s hands ran down Carol’s sides and she groaned as she felt each the dip and swell of each curve under the fitting dress. Carol’s hands were far from idle – they groped at Therese’s breasts over the thin silk robe she was wearing, causing the brunette to push her against the kitchen counter as desire surged through them both. Therese’s hands were soon dragging up the snug red dress, exposing Carol’s endless legs and entire bottom within seconds. With their lips still locked, Therese guided her with the light pressure of her hand and gave Carol the leverage needed to jump up onto the countertop in one smooth motion. A short yelp echoed in the quiet apartment as Carol’s bare skin came into contact with the cold surface, but Therese was quick to warm her with hot breaths and eager kisses. Their position gave Therese leverage and she pressed her lips on the back of Carol’s knees up to her inner thigh. Pausing, she lifted both of Carol’s legs slowly over her shoulder, carefully guiding the blonde to lie back flat on the countertop with her legs in the air. 

Calm green eyes met stormy grey ones and Therese saw a flash of fierce lightning in them which she didn’t quite recognize. All thoughts were banished from her mind as Carol raised her hips upwards with impatience. Smirking slightly, Therese hooked the sides of her panties with her fingers and easily slipped them off as Carol bent her knees one at a time so Therese could slip the material past her ankles. Licking her lips in anticipation, Therese looked at Carol openly exposed to her, happy to see it glistening with juices of desire. Bringing her mouth down to the dripping entrance, Therese gave it a firm lick with her tongue, enjoying how Carol squirmed under her. Gripping her hips tight to keep them in place, Therese increased the speed and pressure of her tongue until she finally paused at the nub of pleasure and bit down lightly on it. 

“Oh … yes … yes!” Carol’s scream went up an octave as Therese drew her clit into her hot mouth and began to suck on it earnestly. 

Missing the addictive taste of Carol, Therese soon released the clit from her mouth to swathe the delicious juices pumping out of Carol’s slit before prodding the slippery opening with her tongue. Therese could feel her own wetness pool between her legs and she had to fight the urge to touch herself. This was about Carol, and she wanted to make sure that she remained focused on the blonde. Therese positioned her tongue right at the waiting entrance and heard Carol whimpering and her thigh muscles contracted and convulsed next to Therese’s head. Instinctively reaching up to capture one of Carol’s hands in hers, Therese dove her tongue deep into the waiting entrance, pushing past the tight walls that immediately clamped around her wet muscle. 

“Fuck!” Carol yelled, her fingers squeezing Therese’s so tightly she thought her fingers might break. “Faster, faster!” 

Therese obliged, moving her tongue faster than the muscle had ever been worked in its life, withdrawing and plunging deep within Carol with each thrust. Bringing her other hand down, she pressed her thumb firmly against Carol’s clit, rubbing it relentlessly until she felt the walls start to contract and a loud scream filled the air. 

Reluctant to let go of Carol just yet, Therese continued to lick her slit lightly, enjoying the tiny pulses she could feel against her lips. Carol had been so ready, she had cum fast and hard just from Therese’s tongue alone, and that knowledge created a warm glow in the brunette’s heart. Finally straightening her back, she helped pull Carol up in a sitting position, admiring how indecently sexy she looked. Carol’s dress was pulled up to her waist, her hair had fallen messily from the perfectly put up chignon and her eyeliner was slightly smeared from the hand she had run across her eyes during the throes of passion. _She looks thoroughly fucked, by me,_ Therese thought to herself. 

“You taste absolutely divine,” Therese whispered, reaching over to touch Carol’s cheek under the pretext of tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Do I?” There was a challenge in Carol’s voice as she leapt lightly off the counter top and proceeded to pull Therese hard against her womanly body, her lips once again connecting hard against the younger woman’s. 

Therese was slightly taken aback as she had expected that they would rest some before (she hoped) continuing with a second round for the night, but there was an almost animalistic dominance and urgency in Carol tonight that was fuelling her on. The force from the older woman caused Therese to take a couple of steps back until she found herself pressed up against the living room wall. Carol kept kissing her hard on the lips. Therese half-wondered if they would be bruised the next day. All thought of slowing down vanished the moment Carol pushed open the silk robe that Therese was wearing. 

“God damn …” Carol cursed softly as she broke away to survey the lacy black undergarments Therese had carefully chosen to wear that night. Feeling slightly shy under the intense stare, Therese was painfully aware of how the lingerie had been designed to arouse more than cover any of her private parts. That was the sole reason why she had chosen it for tonight, and she desperately wished that Carol liked what she saw. The black lace was scant and delicate, woven into a veil so thin that it left almost nothing to imagination. 

Within seconds, Carol was back to business. She nipped Therese on her neck, causing the brunette to gasp in equal measures of pleasure and pain. Moving quickly, Carol closed her lips over Therese’s already hardened nipple, rubbing her tongue roughly over the lace causing an additional friction which shot pleasure through the younger woman’s body. If not for the fact that Carol had her pinned against the wall, Therese would have fallen to her knees as her legs buckled under the powerful sensations coursing through her body. Carol’s other hand speedily went to work, pulling aside the equally flimsy panties and entering Therese in one swift motion. There was no pause to ask for permission and the shock of sudden penetration caused Therese to yell out although she was well lubricated enough that there had been no pain. The sound had caused Carol’s eyes to widen and her body tensed and stilled instantly. Blue eyes bore through green as concern and questions swam silently in its depths. Therese was so painfully aroused that she could hardly form any words with her mouth; she could only encourage Carol by nodding her head and rotating her hips, indicating that the blonde continue. Carol kept her gaze fixed on Therese’s face, as though watching closely for any other signs of discomfort, as she pulled her finger out until only the tip tickled Therese’s entrance before plunging it deep in again. She repeated this, making sure with each thrust, her hand came squarely in contact with Therese’s clit. When Therese’s pants started getting laboured and close together, Carol buried her finger all the way in and wiggled it deep in Therese’s core as her palm rubbed and stimulated her clit. Therese’s muscles contracted almost instantly and her cry of pleasure cut through the air. It was over almost as quickly as it had began and Therese soon found herself being held up by Carol as her climax overtook all senses exploding like fireworks on the 4th of July. Carol held her until the shaking stopped and she found the strength to stand on her own. 

“Wow, what was that about?” Therese asked when she caught her breath and her mind slowly awakened to question the difference she felt in Carol’s attitude that night. 

“Always with the questions … didn’t you enjoy it?” Carol’s reply was almost nonchalant, a tone which Therese was learning to hate. 

“It was amazing. Just … different. Is everything ok?” Therese tried again, trying to hide her hurt at Carol’s indifference. 

“You really like asking that question, don’t you?” Carol’s gaze swept across the apartment, her eyes landing on the rose petals scattered on the coffee table along with the bottle of vintage wine which had droplets of condensation gathering on its cool glass. “Were you expecting someone?” she asked, almost cautiously. 

“Yes, of course,” Therese replied eagerly, happy that Carol had noticed the effort she had put in. 

“I see… I’ll get going then. Won’t want me to be here when he arrives.” Carol’s tone could have frozen a lake over as she straightened her dress and moved to leave.

“You’re leaving? HE? What are you talking about?” Therese was completely confused.

“Your boyfriend, of course! Or is it another no strings attached relationship.” Carol’s tone was bitter and she bit the words out almost venomously. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Therese was starting to understand Carol’s mood and the warm glow that started in her tummy began to spread. When she realized that what she just said had no effect on Carol who was continuing to move towards the front door, she cried, “This is all for you! The person I was expecting was you.” 

“Me?” Carol whipped around to meet her eyes with surprise clear in her bright blue depths. “I thought … but you were … I saw ... “ she stuttered. 

Therese patiently waited for Carol to collect her thoughts as she quietly reached for the handbag the blonde was holding and placed it back on the counter. 

Carol took a breath and started talking again. “When you cancelled that night, and said you were meeting someone else, I thought … assumed that it was someone special. And yesterday I saw you on the streets, with this boy. You were hugging and being spun around, you looked happy and very close. I assumed that he was your boyfriend, or at least soon to be.” 

Therese could not contain the laugh that bubbled out. “Yesterday? That was Danny! I’m not his type, he’s only into models.” As she spoke, Therese felt her heart burst foolishly with happiness. _Carol’s jealous!_

“Is he your type?” Carol looked like she almost regretted asking the question, but it had already slipped out. 

“Why, are you jealous?” Therese teased, buoyed by her happiness. 

“Of course not!” Carol quickly denied. 

“Then why the third degree?” Therese wasn’t willing to let this go easily. 

“I just … we did promise to be honest if we were seeing other people. I’d be more than happy for you if you found someone else. I just … would like to know.” 

Therese sighed inwardly. She could see the carefully hidden emotions in Carol’s eyes and knew that she wasn’t going to get the answer that she so desperately wanted to hear. 

“He’s not my type,” she finally answered, her gaze unwaveringly on Carol’s face. 

What looked like relief glinted in Carol’s eyes before she looked away once more at the set-up in the living room. 

“So … this is all for me?” Carol’s eyes seemed to light up slightly at the possibility. 

Therese nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed now. “Too much?” She wasn’t sure if ‘no strings attached’ also meant no romantic gestures on Valentine’s Day, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. 

“But you didn’t even know that I would turn up. I told you that I wasn’t coming.” 

“I hoped.” 

“Oh darling, I have nothing for you ... “ Carol trailed off, looking slightly helpless.

“You’re here,” Therese replied simply as she moved forward to close the gap between them and drawing Carol into her arms for a long deep kiss. The kiss was soft, passionate and familiar. Any roughness that was present earlier had evaporated into thin air. 

“You’re back,” Therese whispered when they broke apart.

“Back from where?” Carol’s brows creased in confusion.

Instead of answering, Therese kissed her again. Sometimes when affirmation could not be given in words, conveying it through touch would have to be enough. Therese knew that Carol would never admit it, but somehow the misunderstanding about Therese having a boyfriend had meant something to her, and Therese clung onto that belief for it warmed her heart and sent a tingle of excitement down her spine. 

As Carol turned to open the bottle of wine, Therese thought she heard a mumble from the older woman, “I cannot believe you ever not being anyone’s type.”

Therese could not help but smile to herself. 

Carol stayed with her late into the night. Therese finally had the chance to tell her all about the job opportunity with Terence’s magazine and they had toasted to her success. Carol revealed what a disaster the night had been and how badly she wanted to leave the place before dinner even started. Harge had been drinking all day and was drunk before they even reached the restaurant. He insisted on ordering the most expensive bottle of champagne and drinking most of it by himself as his words got louder and more slurred. 

“People were starting to stare and I was begging him to leave, but he refused to budge, insisting that since it was so difficult to get a reservation that night, he was going to milk it for what it’s worth. I went to the ladies room and that was when I texted you. I never went back to the table.” 

“You just left him there?” Therese asked, incredulous. 

“Yes, and trust me, he won’t even remember that I did that. He’ll grab a cab home at some point, stumble into bed reeking of alcohol and wake up tomorrow morning believing we had a lovely night out.” 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Therese replied, leaning in to tug Carol’s lower lips with her teeth lightly before kissing it. She still could not believe that Carol had come all the way to find her in the middle of her Valentine’s dinner, and she found herself constantly finding reasons to touch her and kiss her. 

“Mmmm … me too.” Carol hummed with pleasure as she pulled Therese closer and deepened the kiss. 

Carol parted the silk robe that Therese was still wearing and ran a cool fingertip down the valley between her breasts and across her torso, pausing at the waistband of her lace panties. Therese’s breath hitched as she heard Carol’s low question, “Is this … also for me?” 

“Yes …” she breathed in reply, closing her eyes and wishing that the night would never end. 

“I didn’t get a chance to savour it earlier. Maybe now it’s time to do it some justice,” Carol continued in a seductive tone which was enough to make Therese weak in the knees.

For the first time in her life, Therese thoroughly enjoyed Valentine’s Day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead! 
> 
> I realize that this might not be the happiest chapter to post during a merry season, but hopefully it does not dampen your spirits much! And may all you lovely readers be enjoying a lovely holidays :) 
> 
> Thanks to my beta-queen, Ligeria!

Therese was tackling a particularly busy and difficult day touching up photos for a very difficult client, but she made sure to keep her phone by her side all day. A week had passed and she was waiting for an important call to come through. Finally her phone buzzed and Therese instantly pulled it out to answer the call. 

“Hi … yes, this is she. That’s great … was it personally received? Perfect, thank you so much … You have a great day too.” 

As she hung up the phone, Therese could not help the grin that stretched across her face. Lacing her fingers together, Therese reached upwards for the skies and felt her muscles stretch painfully and almost unwillingly. Deciding that she needed a break from her desk, Therese slipped her mobile back into her pocket and stepped out to grab a coffee from her favourite cafe around the corner. Just as her shoes hit the sidewalk, she felt her phone buzz again against her thigh. Quickly checking the caller ID, Therese smiled again before swiping her finger across the screen to take the call.

“Hello.”

There was a brief pause where only the light sounds of breathing came across before the voice she yearned to hear spoke up. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“Do you like them?” 

“What are they for?” 

“Must there be a reason?” 

“Therese …” 

“Carol, please don’t read too much into this. I just hoped they would make you smile.” 

“They made me more than smile. Thank you, my dear.” 

“Do you know what they symbolize?” 

“No … I actually don’t know much about flowers. Are they supposed to mean something?”

“For me to know and for you to go find out.” 

“You’re not going to tell me?” 

“Nope. You find out and if you get the right answer, there’ll be a reward for you tonight.” 

“Hmmm ... what if I get it wrong?” 

“Then I guess you’ll have to be punished.” 

“Now I’m not sure if I want to get the answer right or not.”

“You hold your fate in your own hands.” Therese tried to keep her voice steady as she felt a tingle of arousal in her abdomen. _How is it possible that just a few words from her can get me aroused so easily?_

“See you at 7?” 

“Can’t wait.” 

“Bye, Therese.”

“See you later, Carol.”

Therese felt more rejuvenated than ten cups of coffee could have made her. Knowing that she needed to send the photos across to her client today, Therese quickened her steps so that she could get back to work as quickly as possible. The afternoon flew by and by the time evening sank in, Therese was relieved to finally hit the send button and shut her computer down for the day. Thankfully she had just enough time left to order Chinese takeout and also take a quick shower before the food was delivered. 

The doorbell rang the moment Therese stepped out from the shower and she had to dash out in her robe with hair dripping wet so that the delivery man would not disappear with her order. Grabbing her purse and flinging the door open, she hurriedly thumbed through her notes hoping to find enough change to pay for the meal and also to tip the delivery man. 

“Is this what you ordered?” The voice was distinctly female and intentionally sultry. 

Therese’s eyes jerked upwards immediately. Carol was standing in her doorway, eyes glinting mischievously as she held out their dinner in one hand. 

“Looks like I got more than what I ordered.” Therese picked up their banter easily. 

“Would you like to return it?” 

“No way, looks too delicious to pass up.” Therese reached out with one hand to pull Carol gently into her apartment while her other hand circled the slim waist and held the blonde pressed against her own body. 

“Mmm … I don’t know if this is appropriate. I’m just here to deliver …” Carol played along, acting shy and uncertain. 

“And I’m here to accept my delivery.” Therese’s voice had dropped an octave lower and her gaze fixed upon Carol’s lips inches away from hers. Pressing their lips together, Therese felt a shiver run up the slim body pressed against her own and she couldn’t hold back a deep moan of desire. Carol’s lips parted without any probing and Therese’s tongue slipped eagerly into its welcome heat. Trying hard to not get carried away, Therese pulled back slightly just as she started feeling out of breath and leaned her forehead against Carol’s. 

“Did you find out what they meant?” Therese asked softly, referring to the bright bouquet of yellow and white flowers she had specially delivered to Carol earlier that morning. 

Carol remained silent as she tilted her head in for another kiss but Therese released her and stepped back with a grin. 

“No reward until you give me the right answer.” 

“Oh really? Let’s see how long you’re going to be able to hold out.” Carol tossed back with a returning grin. 

Therese was already regretting her decision for she wanted nothing more than to kiss Carol again, but her stubborn nature refused to back down so easily. Pretending not to care, she turned towards the kitchen and started preparing their food for dinner. While she would usually simply eat out of the takeout boxes directly, Therese worried that Carol, who was used to finer dining, would find her habit uncivilised, so she reached for dinner plates and wondered how best to dish out the food.

“Do you usually eat Chinese takeout on plates?” Carol asked from behind her. 

“Erm … not really. I usually just eat out of the box directly,” Therese admitted, her face growing slightly warm. 

“Than why are you taking out the plates?” 

“Because I thought …” 

“You think too much about pleasing me. I don’t mind eating out of the boxes at all. Come on, let’s eat in front of the TV where I’m sure you’d be if I wasn’t here.” 

Therese smiled as she picked up the boxes of food and placed them on the coffee table in front of Carol, who was already seated comfortably on the sofa. Just as she was about to head into her bedroom to change, a velvety voice stopped her. 

“Also, don’t bother to change. I quite like you dressed like that.” Carol’s wink only added to the flame of Therese’s cheeks as she suddenly felt the nakedness under her robe a lot more keenly. 

Trying hard to hide her sudden shyness, Therese quickly tried to change the topic, “What would you like, Chow mein or fried rice?” 

“Pass the spring rolls first, darling.” 

Therese tried to suppress a grin at the endearment. It never failed to send a shiver of delight down her spine whenever Carol called her ‘dear’ or ‘darling’. 

Settling in beside Carol, Therese started to tuck into her food as a light conversation picked up between them. 

“How was your photoshoot with the Dragon Lady?” Carol asked, referring to the nickname they had come up with last week for Therese’s difficult client. 

“It was possibly the longest 5 hours of my life!” Therese lurched into the story of how the Dragon Lady, also known as Mrs. Crimson, had come in for a photoshoot with four of her beloved parakeets and insisted that she wanted them all in the photo with her. A ‘family portrait’ she had called it since her birds were the closest things she had to a family. 

“That’s really sad!” Carol interjected, half laughing at the absurdity of it. 

“Yes, that’s what I thought as well, that’s why I decided to be extra nice to her even though she basically put me through hell last week with all her demands.” It had taken more than a week for Therese to set up this photoshoot as Mrs. Crimson had called multiple times everyday with a different request. First it was to have a beach backdrop with real sand at her feet. Than she changed her mind, wanting a forest in the background instead, complete with real plants and trees behind her. Next she called to make sure Therese was arranging for soil and grass on the ground so that everything looked ‘authentic’. Finally, she wanted to choose the specific type of plants ordered because she was allergic to the pollen of at least 20 different types of flora. Therese had been so close to throwing in the towel when the Dragon Lady finally finalized everything. 

“I hope you weren’t being _too nice_ …” Carol teased, her meaning clear behind the emphasis on the last two words. 

Therese gaped, momentarily at a loss for words. “N-no … of course not.” 

“I’m just joking, sweetheart.” Another swoop filled Therese’s tummy. _Oh yes, I’ll be your sweetheart any day._

Rushing to finish her story, Therese continued, “Anyway, the rest of the day was spent testing the impossibility of getting all 4 birds within the frame and me apologising every time one of those bird brains flew away, as though it was my fault! You would think she would have better control over her pets but no, she simply stood there like a scarecrow, waiting for me to shush and coo the birds into perching on her shoulders and hands. In the end I gave up and took the final shot with one of the parakeets on her head. She wasn’t too happy about it but I convinced her that it was perfect. That was before the little bastard decided to poop right on her head.”

Carol laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“It’s not funny! I was really scared she would fire me on the spot!” Therese protested even though she was starting to giggle herself. 

“Oh dear, I would have loved to see how flustered you were … what happened next?” Carol placed the now empty food carton back on the coffee table and tucked her feet under her thighs, listening raptly to the rest of Therese’s story. 

“Well, I had to promise that the end result would be natural and sure to meet her expectations. Which led me to work all through yesterday, editing and re-editing, just to make sure that I deliver what I promised.” 

“What about the bird poop?”

“I had to help her clean it off! She refused to budge after that happened and all I can say is thank god it was just a small dump and none of it got on her really expensive white blouse.” 

Therese gazed openly at Carol, loving how the corners of her eyes crinkled as she laughed and enjoying how at ease the blonde looked at that moment. “How has your week been?” Therese ventured, always eager to know more about Carol’s life. 

“Oh, anything would sound boring compared to the story you just told.” Carol brushed off the question lightly as she stood up and started clearing the empty cartons from the table. 

Therese bit back her disappointment, but chose not to pry further. She had been thrilled when Carol and her started sharing daily texts and calls since Valentine’s Day, but she still felt as though there was an impenetrable wall between her and Carol’s daily life. Silently, she followed the taller woman into the kitchen and started washing up. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands slip through the space between her torso and arms, as a warm body pressed flushed against her back. Soft lips grazed her ears and warm breath tickled her skin. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Carol whispered as she moved her body sensually against Therese’s. 

Therese stifled a moan and fought the urge to press her back harder against Carol. 

“Really not going to say anything?” Carol moved her lips to Therese’s neck and started lightly sucking the fair skin there. 

Therese craned her neck to one side, allowing the blonde better access as she sighed and softly muttered, “I just wish you wouldn’t shut me out so much.” 

“Darling, not having anything interesting to tell you is very different from shutting you out.” 

Therese stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. She heard an audible sigh from Carol before gentle hands gripped her sides and turned her around. Although her body was now facing the blonde, Therese kept her eyes downcast, unwilling to meet those icy blue-grey eyes. A fingertip caressed the side of her face before tilting her chin, holding it steady until she had no choice but to meet Carol’s gaze. 

“You’re really a sensitive one, aren’t you? Therese, my dear, believe me when I say I wasn’t trying to shut you out. My days have been filled with nothing more than preparing dinners and making sure Rindy gets in and out of school on time. It’s hardly anything worth talking about.” 

Therese nodded, believing what Carol said and also feeling increasingly silly for kicking up a fuss out of nothing. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“Nothing to apologise for.” Carol smiled sweetly and leaned forward, stopping when her face was mere inches away from Therese’s. “Still holding out on me?” she teased, referring to Therese’s earlier promise of not giving in until Carol had the right answer to her question. 

Therese’s breathing had gotten heavier and she could hardly care less about her quib earlier; all she wanted was to feel Carol’s lips against her own. Desperate to reduce the distance between them, Therese tilted her face towards welcome lips. In the instant before their lips met, Therese felt a warm breath against her lips and three whispered words. 

“Desire … and love.” 

Their lips melted together in a warm tangle of tongues as Therese’s heart soared. _She found out what the flowers mean. Desire and love. She found out and she’s still here tonight. Does that mean there’s a chance for me after all?_ Hopeful thoughts flew through Therese’s mind as she poured her emotions into the kiss, tenderly drawing Carol’s tongue out into her mouth and stroking it with her own. Her hands found a life of their own, slipping low on Carol’s body to cup her buttocks, squeezing and applying firm pressure on them so her groin was melded together with Therese’s own. Their kisses grew heated and allowed for the shortest gasps in between. 

“Carol …” 

“Therese …” 

“Carol … I need you …” 

“Me too baby …” 

Therese felt a hand slide between their bodies and gently pushed her away. Looking up at a beautifully flushed Carol, she felt a new tremor of desire streak through her body. Without needing to say another word, she held Carol’s hand and led her into the bedroom. 

Under the soft glow of her night lamp, they undressed each other slowly, each one taking their time to admire every inch of bare skin revealed. By now, Therese had seen Carol naked several times, but it still managed to take her breath away every time she saw how perfect the blonde beauty was. 

“You’re perfect,” Therese whispered when every piece of clothing had been removed and she bent down to take a rosy nipple between her lips. She felt Carol shiver in her arms, and proceeded to swirl her tongue around the bud until it turned taut and begged to be sucked. As her mouth continued its work, her hand palmed the other nipple and massaged the ample breast in slow circles. 

“Therese …” Carol hissed through her teeth before pulling Therese up for another toe curling kiss. 

Therese felt greedy and lightheaded at the same time; it was as though her oxygen was both Carol and being sucked away by her at the same time. Under Carol’s guiding hands, Therese willingly moved towards the bed and lay back, her hungry gaze taking in every bit of the flawless body before her. 

“I want to touch you ... I need to touch you,” Therese breathed, as she opened her arms to welcome Carol into her embrace. 

Without a second wasted, Carol’s body was soon covering Therese’s and the brunette gasped out loud when she felt teeth lightly clamp down on her straining nipple. She was so swollen and sensitive that every flick of Carol’s tongue felt like a million jolts through her body. 

“You’re … so … beautiful,” Carol marvelled, puncturing each word with a kiss on different parts of Therese’s body; her breasts, her stomach, and right on her mound of soft curls. 

Therese gasped at the sensation of Carol’s mouth so near her heated center, her hips lifting involuntarily off the bed and jerking in mid-air.

“Mmmm … do you want me, Therese?” Carol’s voice was soft as silk and Therese had to struggle to craft an answer in her frazzled brain. 

“Yes.” 

“Where do you want me?” Carol’s kisses continued to drive Therese crazy as they peppered every part of her body, intentionally chaste and light, skipping the one place she craved it the most. 

“Every … everywhere … oh god, Carol!” Therese could barely think, let alone speak, as Carol’s hands found their way back to kneading her breasts and lightly twisting her nipples. 

“Everywhere? Are you sure there isn’t somewhere _specific_ you want me?” Carol was clearly enjoying the pleasurable torture she was putting Therese through, her voice tinged with amusement and excitement. 

“I need you … there. Please, Carol…” Therese whined in desperation as she felt a wisp of breath brush her sex, causing a gush of warm liquid to pool there instantly. 

“Tell me, Therese. God, you’re so sexy. I want to hear you say it.” Carol’s tongue was painfully close now, drawing circles on her inner thighs with her velvety tongue. 

“I need you on my cunt, Carol. I need you … ohh yes!” Therese screamed as she felt the broad stroke of Carol’s tongue swipe up the length of her slit. 

Stars began to explode against Therese’s closed eyelids as the warm tongue slipped up and down her opening with increasing pressure. When Carol took her pulsating clit into her mouth and sucked on it, Therese thought she would surely die from the sensations that shot through her. Unable to reach any part of Carol, Therese wound the bed sheet around her fingers and clenched tightly as her body began to shake uncontrollably. 

“Oh yes … yes! Please don’t stop. Don’t stop, Carol!” 

Therese thought she heard a mumbled answer from Carol, “Never”, before the tongue that rocked her entire being plunged through her entrance. A guttural cry ripped out of Therese as Carol continued to fuck her with her tongue, pushing and withdrawing against the tight walls of her labia. Therese met each advance with an upward thrust of her hips, building upon the anticipation that was growing fast in her belly until she could take it no more. 

“I’m going to cum, oh my god, I’m going to cum!” Therese’s knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the sheets, nails biting deep into her own palm.

Her cries seemed to propel Carol to move even faster and she now brought her hand into the mix, rubbing Therese's clit until the brunette bent her knees and curled her toes as her body violently trembled from the crashing climax that overtook her physically, mentally and emotionally. In the midst of her orgasm, Therese was vaguely aware of Carol climbing up her body so that their faces were of the same height, her finger still languidly circling the wetness of her nether lips, as though feeling for every pulse and throb that lessened with each second. When Therese’s heart rate returned to normal, she opened her eyes to the most beautiful vision she had ever seen. 

Carol was looking down at her almost adoringly, lightly brushing her hair away from her eyes and planting delicate kisses on her face. 

“I love you.” Therese stilled. So did Carol. 

_Take it back. Tell her that you didn’t mean it, you were just caught up in the moment. Quick take it back before she says something that will break your heart._ Therese’s mind went into overdrive. She hadn’t meant for the words to slip out. Although she had long known that her heart had fallen helplessly in love with Carol, she knew that it was the one rule she should not break and saying it out in the open could ruin the little bit of Carol she had to hold on to. Yet, there was a small part of Therese that still hoped, that hung on to the tiny possibility of having her feelings requited. That small part of her convinced her to keep quiet. 

The silence dragged on and neither women moved a muscle. Therese wondered if the desperate hope could be seen as clearly in her eyes as the apology she could read in Carol’s. Before words could leave Carol’s lips, Therese already felt her heart beginning to break. 

“I’m sorry … I’m so sorry, Therese.” 

“It’s ok,” Therese mumbled, blinking back tears. 

“I was honest from the start, I cannot …” 

“I know, you don’t have to say anymore … please.” Therese kept her tone gentle even though she felt like her heart was being wrenched out still-beating from her body. She simply could not take hearing any more explanation or rejection from Carol, it would take just one more word to make her crumble.

Turning onto her side so she could face the wall and collect her thoughts and emotions, Therese felt Carol slide off her body but remain on the bed, close but not touching. Taking a shuddering breath, Therese forced herself to close her mind and bury the pain that she felt. _There’ll be enough time to weep and wallow in misery after Carol leaves. You don’t want to waste what little time you have left with her now, do you? Oh god, I just hope she doesn’t tell me that it’s time to end it all. I don’t think I would be able to take another blow to the heart tonight._

“Therese?” She heard Carol’s tentative voice from behind her. 

“I’m ok … I’m ok.” Glad that her voice sounded clear and strong, Therese slowly turned around so that she was facing Carol again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Again Carol sounded tentative and unsure. 

“No … I don’t think there’s anything to talk about. It’s getting late, should you be leaving?” Therese didn’t mean to chase Carol away, but for once she wasn’t dreading it as much – she really needed some time alone with her thoughts. 

“Yes … I should,” Carol replied softly, giving her another lingering gaze before she stood up and started getting dressed. 

The silence in the room thickened as both women went about their actions without speaking. Following a step behind Carol, Therese stepped out of the bedroom into the living room and wondered if this was how things were going to end, quietly. Just as she was sure that Carol was going to leave without saying another word, the taller woman stopped halfway through the living room and turned to face her. Therese held her breath as she saw the uncertainty in the clear blue-grey eyes staring at her. 

“Therese, I don’t want to leave things like this …” 

“I’m ok Carol, really, I’m fine,” Therese quickly interjected, worried that Carol was about to break it off with her entirely, “just pretend that I did not say anything … please.” 

Carol continued looking at her as though measuring her next words carefully, and with an almost sad smile she finally asked, “Are we alright?” 

Relief and pain flooded through Therese with equal intensity. _She’s not going to leave me. But she’s not going to love me either._ Not trusting herself to speak, Therese could only nod. Continuing her walk out, Carol stopped again just as she reached the front door. 

“Can I kiss you?” the blonde asked softly, her voice thick with emotion. 

“You never need to ask,” Therese replied, already lifting herself up slightly on tiptoes to reach the only pair of lips she ever wanted to meet hers. 

The kiss was soft; it was gentle, slow, apologetic and relief all rolled into a moment that stood still. When they parted, an equally sad smile donned Therese’s face as she closed the door. The last thing she saw between the crack was Carol’s eyes seemingly bright with unshed tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you lovelies! Hope you all had a great start to 2017 and may it continue to be amazing for each and everyone of you. 
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria beta-ing and for your tips! :)

The next couple of days were difficult for Therese. She buried herself deep in work so that she would not dwell on what had happened with Carol, and also to make sure that she did not do something stupid like send her a text. By Sunday, Therese had completed her article for the first issue of the magazine and sent it to Terence for his feedback. Feeling like she deserved a break after being holed up in her apartment for four days straight, Therese headed out to find a cafe where she could unwind and relax. 

With her mind firmly entrenched in work the past few days, Therese had managed to keep most of her thoughts away from Carol, but now, as she meandered through the streets of New York, her mind wandered freely to the person that haunted both her conscious and sub-consciousness. After that fateful night, Therese had sobbed herself to sleep. She knew it was naive to have expected more from the married woman, but could not help the falling tears as she recalled how her profession of love was met with silence. Those three little words might have slipped out unbidden, but they had held utmost sincerity and so much hope that when unrequited, Therese felt like as though her lungs had collapsed. The only consolation had been seeing equal, if not more, emotions swimming in Carol’s eyes. Therese wept not just for herself, but for the both of them as she had seen the pain and turmoil Carol went through at not being able to freely express her own feelings. Through their interaction in the past months, Therese had been sure that Carol did harbor some feelings for her. She wasn’t sure if it could be called love, but there was a tenderness in her touch and a genuine concern in her eyes that simply could not be feigned. 

_Maybe I’ve gone and made it all up in my head. Thinking that she cares for me when in reality, I’m just an outlet for her to have a good time away from her husband … Could it be that I’m actually nothing to her? Could I have misread the emotion in her eyes that night for concern when it was merely awkwardness at hearing my confession?_ Therese gave her head a firm shake. _No, I need to stop overthinking this. They say to always trust a woman’s instinct, and mine says that although she refuses to admit it, there’s something there. Something that I will hold on dearly to until she realizes one day that we deserve a chance._

Stepping into the next cafe she walked by, Therese was welcomed by the comforting aroma of coffee and a whiff of fragrance that was both familiar and out of place. _I need to stop thinking about Carol, I’m even starting to smell her fragrance everywhere I go!_ Staring at the menu board, Therese was pondering what to order when she heard a tinkling laugh which made her heart skip a beat. Unable to believe her ears, she turned in the direction where the unmistakable sound came from and there she saw the beautiful face of the woman she loved.

Carol was dressed in a soft beige blouse and fitting navy pencil skirt, making her look very high-class and sophisticated. Opposite her sat a similarly dressed woman who had short brown hair that curled perfectly below her ears, deep red lipstick that painted her upward turned lips and smokey eye shadow that made her eyes stand out against her slightly tanned skin. Therese felt like the world around her was on stand still as she watched the two women laugh heartily at an inside joke, and felt her insides coil uncomfortably when the brunette’s hand rested lightly on top of Carol’s fair one lying on the table. _Look away before she sees you, they’re just sharing a laugh. Stop staring, just get your drink and get out._ Therese’s mind was shouting the instructions but her feet refused to budge; she remained rooted to the spot, her eyes trained on the table in the corner. 

The pair continued their animated discussion and Carol let out another exuberant laugh, tilting her head back and tossing her curls. After her laughter had ceased, the brown haired woman smiled adoringly at her and leaned over to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind Carol’s ear. Therese’s stomach plummeted to the ground and she felt an instant wave of nausea overtake her senses. Although she could not see Carol’s expression from where she was standing, she could tell that the blonde had made no motion to stop the brunette, and from the warm smile on the nameless woman’s face, Therese was sure that her gesture had not been unwelcome. _Who the fuck is that woman. What right does she have to touch Carol this way!_

“Ma’am?” A loud voice startled Therese out of her trance and she realized that she was holding up the line and the barista had been trying to get her attention to place an order. Needing nothing more than to get out of the cafe, Therese backed away with a shake of her head and turned blindly towards the exit which was thankfully right behind her. Racing out of the cafe in haste, she did not notice that the loud call from the barista had caught the attention of several customers, including the two women at whom she had been staring intently. 

Stepping out onto the pavement, Therese picked a random direction and started walking briskly. _This is why she rejected me that night. How could I have been so stupid to even hope for a moment that Carol might return my feelings. I’m obviously just another one of the many women she’s sleeping with. Or maybe that is the one woman that Carol truly loves, since she gets the privilege of meeting her out in public while our trysts are always hidden away in my apartment. Stupid, stupid Therese! I’ve been so blinded by my own emotions that I actually tricked myself into misreading all the signs of confusion for true concern. No wonder she insisted on having no strings attached. I’m plainly just another booty call for her!_

“Therese?” Hearing her name being called out from behind only made Therese speed up. 

“Therese!” The call was more urgent now and Therese could hear the quick patter of footsteps chasing after her. 

Refusing to acknowledge the call or the person, Therese broke into a small run, pushing past people blindly. As long as she kept moving, she didn’t care who she hit or which direction she was running in. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm and she instinctively tried to shrug free but the grip tightened and pulled her back hard. 

“Goddammit, will you stop running away!” The frustration was clear in Carol’s voice but Therese thought she also read a trace of worry in her eyes. 

_Stop trying to read her, you’ve already proven to be really bad at it. She’s probably just here to tell me that since I’ve found out the truth, we should just call everything off and stop seeing each other._ Blinking back tears, Therese stiffened her body as though bracing for a physical blow and turned a cold stare onto Carol.

“Let me go…” The bitterness in her tone shocked even Therese herself. 

“I’ll let you go if you stop running away,” Carol replied, loosening her grip and slipping her hand down Therese’s arm to capture her hand.

Therese tried to ignore the jolt in her tummy at the feel of Carol’s hand holding hers, but she made sure to keep her fingers limp so as to stop them from entwining with the long fingers she loved so much. Carol pulled her off the main street into a quiet side alley and although Therese resisted initially, she found herself soon giving in to the firm tug of the blonde. 

Standing in the alley, Therese stared at her feet in silence, refusing to meet the penetrating blue-grey eyes on her. 

“Will you please look at me, Therese?” Carol asked softly. The kindness in her voice made Therese feel like weeping. She knew that she needed to end this conversation quickly before she fell apart right there. 

“Ok, I’m looking at you now. What do you want?” Therese twisted her hand out of Carol’s grasp, hoping that without physical contact, she would be able to think with a clearer mind. 

Carol sighed but did nothing to recapture her hand. 

“Therese … I shouldn’t have to explain to you …” the blonde started.

“Then don’t. I don’t need to hear any explanations,” Therese bit back vehemently. 

“Will you just let me finish!” 

“What is there left to talk about? Are you going to tell me who is she? If not, I think there is no need to continue this conversation.” Therese no longer cared how unreasonable she sounded; anger was starting to bubble up within her and it felt better than blinding raw pain, so she held on tight to it. 

“She’s a friend,” Carol said simply. 

Therese laughed bitterly. “Sure … if you’re having affairs and sleeping with all your so-called friends. Tell me the truth, who is she? Is she Fridays whilst I’m Wednesdays? Another no strings attached relationship or is this woman lucky enough to actually get more than a quick fuck from the almighty Carol?” 

Therese saw Carol ball her fists in fury, and she almost wished the blonde would strike her for the insulting statement. 

“Is that what you really think of me?” Carol asked, something in her voice making Therese’s eyes jerk up against her will.

Hurt was shining clear as day in Carol’s lovely eyes and Therese had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. _Fuck, I’ve hurt her. How could I have said something like that. Of course I don’t think that of her!_

Hanging her head in shame, Therese softly replied, “I don’t know.” 

“Therese, let’s find a place to talk. I don’t want to do this on the streets.” 

“I’ve nothing to say.” 

“Well, I have tons, so do you want to hear what I have to say?” The edge was clear in Carol’s voice. 

“Who is she?” 

“Abby, my best friend.” 

“She loves you.” It was not a question, for Therese had recognized it immediately in the gaze and touch from the brown haired woman. She just wanted to see Carol’s reaction to her statement. 

“Let’s talk. Please.” 

Therese’s heart constricted painfully when Carol did nothing to deny her claim. 

“Don’t you need to go back to Miss Friday?” Therese hated how childish she sounded, but she had lost all hold on her emotions. 

“She’ll understand,” Carol replied simply. 

Therese wondered if the statement held a double meaning of her being the one that wasn’t understanding. Her shoulders slumping in defeat, she turned to walk out of the alley and headed back to her apartment, knowing that Carol was following closely behind. 

It took them about 20 minutes to reach her apartment and they had walked the entire distance in total silence. By the time Therese opened her front door, she felt exhausted from all the thoughts running through her head and the endless arguments she seemed to be having with herself. 

Throwing her keys on the coffee table, she flopped down on the sofa, not bothering to look at Carol who hesitated for a second before taking the seat next to her. 

“You promised to be honest with me … no matter what,” Therese started. 

“And I have been. She’s my best friend.”

“Did you sleep with her?” 

Carol opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out and she silently closed it again. 

“Thanks for not lying.”

“Therese, please stop making me repeat myself. I am not lying to you – never have and never will.”

Therese stayed quiet, her throat closed painfully as she held back tears. Next thing she knew, cool fingertips lifted her chin up gently, and soft lips covered her own. Therese froze for an instant before her hands locked behind Carol’s neck and she moved in to deepen the kiss. _If this is the last time I am going to kiss these lips, I want to remember them well,_ Therese thought as she drew her tongue across Carol’s lips, committing their shape and taste to her memory. It was Carol who finally pulled away but kept her forehead pressed against the brunette’s, waiting for both of their breathing to even out. 

“Tell me,” Therese whispered softly. 

A small smile touched Carol’s lips as she leaned back and started talking. 

“Abby is my best friend. You’re not wrong, we were lovers once, but that was a lifetime ago. I’m just lucky we managed to get through that awkward period after and keep our friendship intact. She’s the closest friend I have – she’s family. She knows everything about me, and has been by my side through all the good and bad moments in my life: Rindy’s birth, Harge’s infidelity, me realizing that I liked women … She’s Rindy’s godmother and that little pumpkin simply adores her.” 

There, Carol paused, waiting for Therese to say something. 

“She loves you.” Again, it wasn’t a question. 

“Well, I love her too.” 

“She’s _in_ love with you,” Therese corrected herself, feeling her heart hurt in a way that was difficult to explain. 

“Does that bother you?” Carol did not deny it, and she watched Therese closely as the younger woman struggled to answer. 

“Yes, it makes me terribly jealous.”

“Even if I’m no longer with her?” Therese nodded, and Carol asked again, “Why?” 

“Because she can.” _And I can’t._ The second half of her sentence hung between them even though it had not been spoken out loud. 

“Oh my darling, we’ve really messed this one up, haven’t we?” Carol flung her arms into the air as though she was surrendering. 

Not quite understanding what exactly Carol meant, Therese took a deep breath and decided to take the final plunge. Whether she would surface in heaven or hell, she had no idea, but at least she had to give it a try before her courage failed her entirely. 

“Carol, I love you. I know I said it before but I hadn’t intended to, it just sort of spilled out. Now I’m telling you, honest as day and right to your beautiful face, I love you. I know we had rules, no strings attached, and I know I promised that I could handle it even though you had your doubts… I guess you were right after all because I really can’t help it, I’ve been falling helplessly more in love with you since the moment we met… I’m sorry, I really can’t help it ...” This time Therese did nothing to stop the tears from pouring down her face. She never knew that loving someone could be quite this painful but if this was the only way she could love Carol, she would do it again in a heartbeat. 

“Oh darling … don’t you know that I’m in love with you too?” Carol replied, tears of emotion shining in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a good tip (thanks again Ligeria!) to leave my comments at the end of the chapter so that I do not spoil the surprise for any of you, so here goes: 
> 
> First off, I want to say a big thank you to all you lovely readers who have stuck with me through this story, I know that last chapter was not an easy read, and trust me, it was equally difficult to write. I'm grateful to all of you who are still with me, and hope that you will stay on until the very end. 
> 
> Secondly, to each and everyone of you that have taken the time and effort to leave a comment, please know that I read and appreciate every single one of them. I understand that the angst in this story has been going on for quite a bit, and I did consider changing up my storyline slightly to appease everyone, but after much thinking (and good advice), I have decided to continue as planned and plough through until the end. I can only hope that when all is done and dusted, I am still left with some readers who enjoy this story as it was initially drafted out to be. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope that the little ray of hope at the end makes up for the pain I've put you through! You all already knew that Carol loves Therese, didn't you ;) Once again, Happy 2017 everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Without going into detail, some major changes have happened in my life and I took a spontaneous break from everything, which unfortunately included this amazing fandom. I'm back now and committed to finish this story, I truly apologise for the long wait and no word. Hopefully I still have some readers with me on this. 
> 
> Ligeria > Thanks for everything, being the awesome beta you are, and for caring enough to check up on me and make sure everything was ok. :)

Saturday came around and Therese felt her heart thumping as she hid at the back of the room, eyes trained on the double doors that had yet to open. Therese took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves; so much had happened since the fateful night Carol had said those unbelievable words to her that Therese still felt like she was living in a dream. The memory of what happened after Carol’s confession was enough to bring a small smile to Therese’s lips and a light blush to taint her cheeks. 

\----

_“Oh darling… don’t you know that I’m in love with you too?” Carol replied, tears of emotion shining in her eyes._

_The words left Carol’s perfectly sculpted lips and seared Therese’s ears but her mind remained in a haze of disbelief._

_“Say that again,” Therese whispered, needing to hear the affirmation that every fiber of her being prayed to be true._

_“I love you, Therese Belivet,” Carol repeated, her blue-grey eyes burning with love and honesty as they bored into Therese’s emerald green ones._

_Barely giving her a chance to complete her sentence, Therese’s lips crashed into Carol’s in a desperately hungry kiss. An insatiable appetite washed over the brunette as she pushed her tongue gently but insistently against closed lips, moaning as she was granted access into the sweet warm mouth and wasting no time to tangle her tongue with its waiting mate. Therese felt like she was drowning, yet having life breathed into her at the same time. There was no need for oxygen when she could have the breath of Carol brush her lips and the intoxicating scent of her fragrance to feast upon. Their lips nipped and bit as Therese curled her fingers around Carol’s neck, tangling them gloriously in the silky blonde tresses, while pulling her almost impossibly closer._

_“Therese … mmmm … sweetheart …” Carol mumbled almost inaudibly as she tried to pull back only to return to their fervent embrace with even more passion and desire._

_“No … don’t go …” Therese whimpered as Carol lightly pulled her lips away._

_“I’m not going anywhere, but we need to talk,” Carol reasoned, her voice weak with want as Therese latched her lips onto her neck and started suckling the soft fair skin. “Ohhh … that feels so good.”_

_“You taste so good … I want you, Carol. I need you … now,” Therese murmured, her words slightly muffled by the kisses she continued to plant on every bit of Carol’s skin she could reach._

_Carol replied with whines of pleasure as she clutched on tightly to Therese. The brunette busied herself by suckling the base of her lover’s neck while sensually kneading her breasts over the thin material of her silky blouse. All thought of talk vanished the moment Therese’s fingers crept up Carol’s pencil skirt and brushed against the wet patch of her lacy panties._

_“Oh god! Take me to bed, Therese, I need you,” Carol all but yelled, her body responding to the intimate touch with a violent shudder._

_Therese didn’t need to be told twice; she took Carol’s hand in hers and walked them into the bedroom. Unlike the previous times when they’d been together, there was an unhurried atmosphere as they savored each moment, tenderly peeling the clothes off of each other. Therese shuddered at the featherlight kisses that Carol placed on every part of her body as it got revealed. Articles of clothing grew steadily by their feet as seconds ticked by into minutes. After they were both stripped bare, it was Carol’s turn to take Therese’s hand and guide them towards the bed. Therese wasn’t sure whose breath it was that hitched when their bodies aligned, bringing soft curls and twin peaks perfectly together._

_“Let me tell you just how much I love you.” Therese started at the warm crook of Carol’s neck, nuzzling its soft skin and inhaling the intoxicating scent that was part perfume, part Carol._

_“This used to be my favourite part of you … it’s pure sexiness in plain sight, revealed for all to see, but only for a lover to taste and smell. I can never get enough of how delicious you smell.” Tucking in her nose, Therese took a deep appreciative breath which caused Carol to shiver in what seemed like delight. Shifting her attention next to Carol’s collarbone, Therese hummed appraisingly. “Mmm … I quickly found a new contender here … especially when I hear you respond every time I do this …” Flicking her tongue expertly into the hollow of the blonde’s collarbone, Therese was rewarded with an instantaneous gasp of excitement. Smiling to herself, she continued moving down towards the valley between Carol’s breasts. “Now this almost feels like opening a present on Christmas Day. Just like how I enjoy savouring the act of unwrapping … I love taking my time … to sprinkle kisses from here … all the way down to here …” Her kisses ended right below the curve of Carol’s breasts and she proceeded to lavish her attention on the twin peaks. “That brings me to the actual Christmas present. Oh … what beautiful breasts you have, they look deceivingly identical, but this one responds faster to my tongue, while that one hardens quicker under my fingertips. Tell me, am I right?” Therese’s voice lowered an octave as her tongue and slender fingers soon caused Carol to writhe with lust, arching her back high off the bed and her breaths to become increasingly ragged._

_“Therese … please …” Carol almost begged._

_“Wait … I’m not quite done yet …” Therese was thoroughly enjoying herself. She wanted to spend all the time in the world indulging in the ravishing beauty before her, convincing her that she was exquisite and deserving of all the love she had to give._

_Drawing a straight line with her tongue down the middle of Carol’s stomach, Therese paused at the horizontal scar that ran across the skin below the older woman’s belly button. Ignoring the slight tense of the muscles she felt against her lips, Therese continued, “And here … I love pausing right here. Don’t think I’ve not noticed how you always try to hide it with your hand, or rush me away from it. This mark reminds me how unconditional your love can be, and how much joy being a mother brings you … like every part of you, it’s perfect.” Sealing her statement with a long kiss pressed atop the scar, Therese looked up to see tears well up in Carol’s eyes and trickle down both her cheeks. Moving lower still, Therese burrowed her nose into the damp, light-colored curls at the top of Carol’s mound. “Mmm … I love your scent, so sweet, so feminine, and so sultry. Do you know that just your smell alone is enough to drive me crazy and make me ridiculously wet. Just like right now, I’m so wet for you, Carol.” A whimper escaped from Carol’s lips as she reached out, trying to make contact with Therese who mischievously danced further out of her reach. Skipping Carol’s aching center, Therese was now eye-level with her thighs. Taking a nip out of both sides, Therese went on, “I love how sensitive you are here, how you keep them open for me even when you’re dying to press them together for relief … how they push against the sides of my head whenever I go down on you, urging me to go faster and deeper.”_

_“Therese … darling …” Carol’s voice was strained and her fingers had wound the sheets into tight wads, gripped tight within her fist._

_“Just a little bit more … my love.”_

_Tucking her legs below her, Therese moved down to the foot of the bed, balancing on its edge precariously as she ran her hands lightly down Carol’s calves to the base of her foot. Pressing her thumb deep into the muscles at the base of her feet, Therese felt more warmth pool in her nether region as she heard Carol’s deep moan of pleasure. “I love how your toes curl when you’re about to climax. It makes me so proud that I’m able to give you pleasure and make you cum for me.”_

_Finally, she moved back to the part where Carol wanted her most. “Last but oh, definitely not least, your throbbing center is a masterpiece. I love how wet and ready you always are for me, your clit so swollen it’s begging me to take it into my mouth and feel it pulsating against my tongue.” Therese closed her lips around the nub of nerves, swirling her tongue around it twice before sucking on it earnestly. Her soliloquy ended here, but her movements did not cease. Dipping her finger shallowly into Carol, she moaned in ecstasy at its slick heat. A resounding whine slipped past Carol’s lips as her hips surged upwards, chasing the finger that pulled out of her all too soon. Therese inserted her finger once more, this time pushing it all the way in and curling her fingertip slightly to press on the bundle of nerves she knew would drive Carol over the edge. She was not disappointed as a shrill cry cut the air and Carol grabbed Therese’s left hand in hers. Their fingers remained entwined as Therese continued moving her right hand, matching every thrust of Carol’s hips until she felt the telltale tightening of walls around her finger._

_“I need you, Therese!” Carol cried out, pulling at the hand she was gripping tight._

_Therese moved up Carol’s body and met hungry lips in a tongue-tangling kiss just as the blonde’s body gave in to a strong orgasm that made her entire frame tremble and muscles clench around the finger buried deep in her._

_The moment Carol’s breathing returned to normal, she flipped Therese over so she was the one with leverage. From her vantage point, her kisses were deep and thorough, reaching into Therese’s mouth in a way that left her feeling completely breathless._

_“I’m deciding if I should enjoy a slow payback, or give in to my raging need to take you right here and now.” Carol’s words seared Therese’s brain and caused heat to spread through her whole body. She was almost incapable of answering as she stared at the feisty beauty before her. In that moment she knew that she could never love anyone as much as she loved Carol._

_Their second round of lovemaking was as passionate as it was urgent. Therese was already highly stimulated by her earlier ministrations on Carol and the lightest touch set her body on fire. She was soon clutching on tight to Carol, her legs wrapped around the slim but strong frame of the older woman as she rocked hard, feeling the physical and emotional connection of their bodies deep within her. When she finally tipped over the precipice, she chanted like a woman in a trance._

_“I love you … I love you … I love you.”_

_Holding her close, riding out every wave of sensation with her, Carol whispered tenderly back in her ear, “I love you.”_

\----

Therese felt warmness pool between her legs as she relived the memory, and she mentally shook herself for getting so lost in her own thoughts. _This isn’t the time to be thinking about sex!_ Therese scolded herself, but couldn’t stop her thoughts from continuing to wander. 

\----

_After hours of lovemaking, a reluctant Carol pried herself out of Therese’s embrace, promising that they would talk the next time they met. Right after Therese had shut the door behind her blonde goddess, she received another surprise: a phone call from Terence. He told her that a good friend of his was holding a photo exhibition in a week and one of his photographers had pulled out at the very last minute. His friend had asked if he knew of any good photographers who might have ready work to showcase and Terence immediately suggested Therese. He wanted to know what she thought and if she would be interested in bringing a couple of prints for them to review and possibly exhibit. Therese was beside herself with excitement and immediately agreed to meet him the next day._

_The meeting with Terence and his friend went extremely well, and they selected five shots on the spot to be displayed at the exhibition. The chosen few were a mix of Therese’s recent National Parks photos as well as some from her personal collection on the streets of New York. Everything was finalized quickly and on Wednesday, Therese shyly took out a pair of tickets and passed them to Carol._

_“You don’t have to go if you cannot make it. It’s on a Saturday and I understand weekends might be difficult for you to get away. But if you happen to have time, I wanted you to have the tickets. Just in case you wanted to come.” Therese had to stop herself from falling into a nervous rant._

_“Thank you darling, I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it, but I want you to know that I am so very proud of you.” Carol kissed her hard and they made love right there in the living room. All thought of talk seemed to have flown out from their minds. Afterwards, they lay on the couch with a throw rug haphazardly strewn across their bodies, Carol spooning Therese, her even breaths tickling the brunette’s ear gently. In that moment, Therese felt like if the world were to end that very second, she would have gladly given up her life to die at what seemed like the happiest point of her life._

\----

Now Saturday had come by, and coupled with the nerves of possibly seeing Carol again was the jitters of having her photos exhibited for the first time ever. Therese wondered if people would like what they saw, and if any one of her photos had any chance of being purchased that day. All too soon, the double doors opened and Therese held her breath as a thin stream of people filed in. She tried not to pay too much attention to which photos people were looking at the most or spending the longest time in front of, but her eyes continued darting around nonetheless. All of a sudden there was a cheerful greeting right behind her.

“T!” 

“Danny!” Therese’s voice was warm as she gave her dear friend a big hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!” 

“Your first show! I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!” Danny exclaimed, his eyes shining with almost as much excitement as Therese was feeling. 

“It’s hardly anywhere near MY show …” Therese blushed, still getting used to the fact that her work was being displayed to the public eye. 

“One step at a time, my dear. Trust me, you’ll soon have a whole show to yourself. And when that day comes, I’ll be the first to tell you I told you so.” Danny grinned good naturedly. 

Looping her arm into Danny’s, they took a tour around the exhibition hall, pausing to admire other photographer’s work while trying to eavesdrop on what people might be saying about Therese’s photographs. Danny’s comical impersonation of everyone around them soon had Therese in fits of giggles and she was glad to have him by her side. It made her less nervous, more confident, and she was actually beginning to have some fun. 

“Not so loud, Danny! He’ll hear you!” Therese shushed, eyes darting nervously at the pompous young man that had been strutting around the room as though he owned it. 

“Me? I’m not doing anything! Just simply walking around like how I normally do… you know, chest out with my nose in the air, looking down at everything in my way,” Danny continued to jest, obviously enjoying making Therese laugh. 

Therese shook her head helplessly and dragged Danny away from the man before he was discovered. Suddenly she felt a rustle across the room – it was almost as though everyone had turned their heads toward the entrance at the same time. Heart thumping in her chest, Therese spun her head around. _It couldn’t be… could it?_ Therese’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the familiar flash of blonde near the entrance. _Carol._ Grinning from ear to ear, she excused herself from a bewildered Danny and walked as though on auto-pilot toward the taller woman, dressed smartly in a sleek pant suit that hugged her curves in all the right places. 

“Hi … you look exquisite,” Therese whispered when she came close enough to catch a waft of her favourite scent in the air. 

“You look radiant. Congratulations, my dear,” Carol whispered back, a huge smile on her face. 

“I didn’t think you would make it.” Therese could not wipe the grin off her face. 

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up, but I wouldn’t have missed your first exhibition for the world.” 

Therese felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest, both from excitement and apprehension of Carol seeing her work. She would never have said it out loud, but Carol’s approval meant the world to her and she wished nothing more than to have her work meet the woman’s expectations. They took a slow walk around the room, Carol studying the various pieces of work while Therese studied her just as closely. It was clear which pieces Carol liked, for her eyes would almost light up and she would spend a longer time staring at the photo as though trying to look right through it. 

“Stop watching me, darling, it’s distracting,” Carol mumbled without taking her eyes off one of Therese’s favourite pieces of work. 

“I can’t help it, you’re the most beautiful thing to watch in this room,” Therese replied quietly. 

Carol stared for a long time at the photo that captured what seemed like a regular busy street in New York. Therese had cleverly made some adjustments to the photo so that it printed out in black and white, with only a spot of color on a clearly high-class lady dressed in bright red, standing out amidst the crowd. While everyone else was moving in the photo, causing all their faces to blur out, the lady was contrasted in sharp focus. She was standing by the sidewalk, staring skywards, the hat on her head blocking her facial features but one could easily imagine them to be delicately beautiful, just like the rest of her. Therese had named this piece “Stillness in Motion”.

“I love it. It’s almost like poetry in the form of photography,” Carol breathed, her eyes shining with pride when they were turned back onto Therese. 

Therese felt herself flush with happiness. To her surprise, she saw Carol signal to the person in charge and request to buy the print. 

“Oh Carol, you don’t have to buy anything.” Therese frantically tried to stop her.

“But I want it,” Carol replied matter-of-factly.

“I’ll gladly give it to you, you don’t have to pay for it,” Therese tried again. 

“My dear, let me support you in what little way that I can. It gives me pleasure be able to buy one of your works. Besides, I really do want it. I’m not buying it just to blindly support you,” Carol reasoned as she fished out her credit card for the man waiting patiently next to her. 

“Thank you Carol, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Therese tried to stop herself from gushing. 

“You’re really talented, Therese. Even if I didn’t buy it, someone else would have. I’ve said this a million times, but I’m so very proud of you.” Carol’s eyes brimmed with emotion and both women shared a moment staring into each other’s eyes.

The moment was broken when Carol quickly flicked her wrist to check the time. Her apology was evident in her expressive eyes before she had a chance to voice it. 

“Go, don’t worry. It’s more than enough that you made it down at all.” Therese spoke before Carol could, assuring her that she understood if she needed to leave. 

After a quick glance around the room, Carol took Therese’s hand in hers and pulled her into the darkest corner she could find. Slipping her arms around the brunette, she dipped her head to steal a breathless kiss. Therese felt herself go limp in Carol’s arms as she felt an all too familiar tongue slide against her lips and into her mouth. When they broke apart, Therese had to hold back the whimper that almost slipped out. 

“I’ve been dying to do that since the moment I walked in and saw you,” Carol confessed, using her thumb to gently wipe away the lipstick that stained the corner of Therese’s lips. 

“I’ve been dying to do the same … and so much more,” Therese teased. 

“Don’t tempt me …” Carol replied, eyes glittering dangerously as her hand slipped lower to give Therese’s bum a firm squeeze, causing the smaller woman to yelp in surprise. 

“Carol!” Therese’s fierce whisper only made Carol laugh harder.

“See you on Wednesday, sweetheart.” Leaning in close, Carol whispered her final words into Therese’s ear before turning to leave, “I love you.” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Therese was so focused on watching the back of Carol that she jumped in fright when Danny spoke up next to her. 

“So … something you want to tell me, T?” Therese was relieved to hear the light teasing tone of Danny’s voice. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she told him everything, but a part of her had worried that he might have judged her, or as Richard’s friend, been upset that she had seemingly moved on so fast. 

“I meant to tell you … I just wasn’t sure how to … and oh, it’s so complicated, I don’t even know if there is anything to tell.” Therese stumbled over her words, not sure where to start or what to say. 

“Relax, T! As long as you’re happy, you could be married to a stuffed toy for all I care. Actually no, I take that back, because that would actually be kinda creepy.” 

Therese laughed, her stance visibly relaxed. “I’ll tell you all about it when we have time to properly catch up. It might take a while …”

“Ohhh … ajuicy story! How about tonight? We could do celebratory drinks for your show and you can dish!” 

“It’s not MY show, Danny…”

“Well, it might as well have been. While you were busy making eyes with wonder woman, I did a quick check with the manager and all your photographs have been sold!” 

Therese stared at her friend dumbfounded, not sure whether to believe him or not. 

“Close your mouth, T. I won’t joke about something like that. Drinks on you tonight because someone’s rolling in dough!” Danny continued in in a sing-song voice. 

“I can’t believe it … oh my god, I cannot believe it!” Therese allowed the news to sink in and she let out a squeal of excitement. “Drinks on me for sure. But Danny, just us ok? I’m not in the mood for a whole party troupe tonight.” 

“Got it. I’ll swing by to pick you up around 7pm?” 

Therese nodded and gave Danny a tight hug. “Thanks for always being here for me.” 

Not used to affection from Therese, Danny looked slightly embarrassed but a big grin hung on his face as he turned to leave. 

At 7pm on the dot, Danny showed up to meet Therese and they found a relatively quiet bar to have some food and drinks. After a huge gulp of her whiskey tonic, Therese finally told Danny all about Carol. To her surprise, he appeared more concerned than happy for her. 

“T, are you sure this is what you want? I can see that you’re falling hard for this woman, but how much do you know about her? And how do you know she won’t hurt you?”

“I know this sounds really cliche, but I feel like I already know her … and I know that she would never hurt me … at least not intentionally.” 

“I don’t know … I don’t like how she proposed a no strings attached relationship at the start. Plus she’s married?”

“Since when were you Mr. Serious in relationships? Why the sudden change of heart?” Therese felt herself getting defensive even though she knew that everything Danny had mentioned was true.

“Please don’t get me wrong, T. You’re not like me. You’re kind, loving, generous and genuine. I don’t like the idea of someone else stringing you along.”

“I know Danny, I know. And I appreciate your concern, I really do. Please believe me when I say I’m really happy right now, and if anything … well, bad … happens, you’ll be there for me, right?” Therese tried to coax a smile out of the all too serious Danny. 

“Sure, I’ll be here for you. After I knock you in the head for not listening to my advice first!” Danny finally cracked a smile and pulled Therese in for a one arm hug. “You take care, you hear me?” 

“I hear you,” Therese promised, grinning back. 

“And when do I get to meet this lady of yours? I need to see if she’s as wonderful as you’re making her out to be.” 

“Erm … I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t even know if she’ll be ok that I told someone about us. But if there’s a chance one day, I’d love for you two to meet.” 

“She better meet me if she knows what good for her. No one bangs my best friend without getting my approval first.” 

“Danny!!!” Therese whacked him hard on the arm before continuing. “Besides, it’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think!” 

“That’s true … so tell me, how good is the sex?” Danny waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What? I’m not telling you!” Therese wished she wasn’t blushing but could already feel the heat on her cheeks. 

“That good, huh?” Danny laughed at her obvious shyness but turned slightly serious as he said, “I can see that you’re happy T, I just hope that you stay this happy.” 

“Thank you, Danny. I really hope so too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the significantly shorter chapter. It's been difficult finding time to write as work's been extremely busy, but hopefully a short chapter is better than nothing! :) 
> 
> PS: Thanks Ligeria, you're the rock this fandom can always count on!

Wednesdays were hands down, Therese’s favourite day of the week. She spent all her other days either counting down, or preparing for some way to surprise Carol when they met. This week however, Therese was too nervous to think about anything else other than the eventual talk she would be having with Carol. She knew that while it had been a huge step for Carol to admit her feelings, there was still much uncertainty ahead of them. Therese felt as though she had been in the middle of the sea and was just thrown a life buoy; but with no land in sight, she had no idea which direction she should be swimming towards. There was nothing she wanted more than to officially be a couple with Carol, but she also knew that there were many obstacles standing in their way. And after her talk with Danny, she was starting to worry if Carol would be willing to jump over all of those hurdles for her. 

When the doorbell finally rang, Therese shot up from her seat like an arrow and raced to open the door. 

“Hi …” Therese smiled, trying to hide her nerves. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Carol chimed as she breezed in through the door. Turning around, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Therese, who had remained standing uncertainly by the door. “Something wrong, darling?”

“No … no, nothing’s wrong,” Therese answered, quickly stepping forward to join Carol in the living room. 

“Come here, I’ve missed you.” Therese stepped eagerly into Carol’s open arms and finally felt herself relax a little in her lover’s embrace. Tilting her head up she captured Carol’s lips with her own, hoping that the raging desperation in her was not too obvious in her kisses. 

“I see that you’ve missed me too?” Carol teased when their kiss ended. 

“Very much.” Therese forced a small smile, still trying to quelch the uneasiness in the pit of her belly. 

“Now, tell me what’s bothering you. You’re trying so hard to hide it, but I can still tell … so why don’t you get it off your chest,” Carol prodded. 

“I … I don’t know. Just nervous I guess … about our talk… what you’re going to say … and what’s going to happen. I don’t deal very well with uncertainty.” 

“Afraid I’ll change my mind?” Carol’s tone was light, but her words caused Therese’s eyes to light up in alarm. 

“Did you?” The question tumbled out before she could stop herself. 

A pause that felt like eternity later, Carol breathed, “No darling, I have not ...” 

Relief washed over Therese but she continued to hold her breath for she could tell Carol had more to say. 

“... But you’re right … we’ve much to talk about. Therese, I’ve decided to get a divorce.” 

Never in her wildest dreams had Therese expected to hear those words. She had spent every waking hour busy imagining worst case scenarios that such a revelation threw her completely off guard. Slowly realizing the heavy consequences of Carol’s decision, Therese felt a wisp of guilt start to take shape in her heart. 

“I thought that was the last thing you wanted?” she ventured softly. 

“It was … and it still is … ” 

“Then what changed your mind?” 

“You did …” Carol gave her a small smile before continuing, “... and Abby.” 

_Abby?_ Therese thought, but chose to remain quiet. 

Taking her silence as a cue to continue, Carol went on. “The other day when you _barged in_ on me and Abby, we were actually just talking about you. She knows my history with Harge well and is aware of how bad things are and have been for a long time. She also knew of the _arrangement_ we had … but what astonished her was when I told her that I might be developing feelings for you. For ages Abby had been telling me to leave him, she told me countless times what a fool I was to believe that in this day and age, I still believed in staying in an unhappy marriage for the sake of my child. There had never been a pull factor for me to take that leap … until now. And I needed to hear it from Abby that she truly believed Rindy would not suffer from this decision. I knew I could trust Abby to not only want the best for me, but also my daughter. Her words had more impact on me that day than it ever had before, because it made me believe that true happiness was within my reach if I just chose to break out of the circle I had been trapped in for so long. That was when I decided to to file for a divorce, and then tell you how I felt, in that order … but you … let’s say you sped things up by appearing when you did.” Carol’s eyes lit up in mirth at the end of her sentence. 

Therese tried to ignore the burn in her cheeks at the memory of how she had reacted upon seeing Carol with Abby. “I feel like I should be saying something … but to be honest, I’m completely at a loss for words. Is this truly what you want, Carol?” 

“Darling don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it because of you. Because you have shown me a world that can be so full of happiness outside my failed marriage, and because you have made me feel things I thought I never would again in this lifetime. I do not want this decision to pressure you in any way, and you are definitely not obligated to me, or to be a part of my life should you wish not to. The divorce … might get messy … and besides Rindy, you’re the last person I want to drag through all of it. Even after everything’s settled, there’s still Rindy to consider. She is and will always be the most important person in my life, and that is something that you have to think about if you should … or want to …” At this point, Carol’s voice wavered uncertainly and her hands waved about in the air, searching for the words she could not find to voice out. 

“Be with you. I want to be with you, Carol. I’m willing to accept anything and everything. The divorce and of course Rindy,” Therese jumped in to complete her sentence. 

“Don’t you need some time to think about it? Having a child in your life can be … difficult. And you’re young … oh, you’re so young. You have so much more ahead of you, sometimes I feel like I’m robbing your bright untainted future away from your very eyes.” 

“Since that day you walked into my life, you became a part of it. I can no longer imagine life without you, Carol. Day and night I think of you and wonder if we could ever have a future together. Now that you’re telling me that it is a possibility, how can you even think for a second that I’ll let such a treasured opportunity slip past? I’ll want to be there by your side, no matter how complicated the divorce gets, and I’m more than ready to open my heart to Rindy. I just hope that she will accept me too.” Therese’s voice was firm, with not a hint of uncertainty in the decision she had made. 

“Sweetheart, my love, I don’t doubt everything you’re saying right now. But promise me you’ll think about it a little more. We have time – there’s no need to rush into making any decisions right now.” 

“Ok, I promise.” 

Emotion and tears glistened in Carol’s eyes as she leaned forward for a deep kiss that pierced Therese’s heart. Holding the blonde tight in her arms, Therese gave in to the love, desire and passion that coursed through her veins. 

No more words were spoken as their bodies came together like a well-sung melody, fluid and complementary. A perfect arch, a timely thrust, a quaking shudder, a soothing kiss, a cry of pleasure, a whimper of joy. They arrived together in their temple of heaven, built with hopes and dreams, and supported by love and promises. Their world finally felt complete.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ligeria, I wouldn't dare post my unedited work without you :)

Things were going great, Therese felt almost indecently happy as she exchanged daily texts with Carol and savoured their nightly goodnight calls. Carol was hoping to file for a no-fault divorce, but she knew that Harge would not agree to it without a fight. Anticipating the need for some leverage, she was going to start gathering evidence of Harge’s infidelity so that she could threaten to file on grounds of adultery should Harge prove to make things difficult. 

“I really don’t think things need to get to that state. Once I have some evidence on hand, it should be enough to get Harge to agree to a peaceful separation. He’s got quite a reputation in the business world and wouldn’t want it to be tainted by a scandalous divorce,” Carol had told her on one of their nightly calls. 

Therese assured her that there was no rush or need to feel pressured, “I’m ready to wait as long as it take – just knowing that it will be possible for us to have a future together is enough.” 

“What have I done to deserve someone as understanding as you?” Carol had whispered lovingly over the phone before they said their goodnights. 

They had agreed that during this time, it was best to keep to their weekly Wednesday dates so as not to arouse any suspicions. Luckily for them, Harge had taken to staying overnight in Boston almost every week and Rindy had made a fast friend at school, regularly requesting permission for a sleepover which Carol happily granted after making sure that the other set of parents were ok with it. This allowed the couple the luxury of spending entire nights curled up in each other’s arms and waking up to sweet morning kisses. 

As Wednesday creeped around the corner again, Therese went about her day with a smile on her face and bounce in her step. _It’s amazing how the excitement of seeing Carol only seems to grow stronger and never shows signs of fading,_ Therese thought to herself as she went about preparing the shepherd's pie they were going to have for dinner that night. 

When Carol arrived, she took a deep appreciative breath. “Oh how you spoil me … dinner smells amazing.” Therese was rewarded with a spine tingling, toe curling kiss together with the praise. 

A few hours later, a sated Therese lay tangled in bed with Carol, her finger mindlessly drawing circles on the chest that her head was comfortably propped up on. 

“So … you want to hire my services … as a photographer?” Therese asked as her fingers drew closer to the tightening nipple just inches away. 

“Mmmm … yes … your services …” Carol hummed in contentment, shifting slightly, trying to guide Therese’s fingers further along. 

“When is this happening?” 

“This Saturday.”

“And what is this event again?” 

“It’s just an annual charity ball, and our photographer _unfortunately_ canceled at the very last minute.” 

“Who did you hire? Maybe it’s someone I know,” Therese wondered aloud, her fingers still mindlessly lingering on Carol’s smooth skin. 

“I doubt it … I can’t even remember her name.” A touch of impatience entered Carol’s voice. 

“Didn’t you hire her? What reason did she give for canceling?” Therese pressed further, still avoiding the straining tip of Carol’s nipples

“Ohhh … I don’t know. Personal reasons, I didn’t think to probe.” Carol’s voice was now laced with an edge of frustration, “Therese … stop teasing.” 

Therese’s fingers stilled and she lifted her head to look knowingly into Carol’s face. “There isn’t another photographer, is there?” 

Carol sighed in defeat. “No, there isn’t.” 

“Do you even need a photographer at this event?”

“Need can be very subjective. What I need now … is you.” Carol raised her head off the pillow to capture Therese’s lips with hers. 

Therese gave in to a passionate kiss before pulling away, “Carol … are you sure that you can just hire me … for this event?” 

“As head of the organizing committee, I say that we need a photographer, so that’s that. Now can we please get back to business?” Carol huffed adorably. 

Leaning in to kiss her full on the lips again, Therese finally allowed her fingertips to brush Carol’s aroused nipple and pinched it just the way the blonde liked. “It’s always a pleasure doing business with you.” 

With a growl of impatience, Carol flipped their bodies over and Therese found herself delightfully pinned under the blonde’s perfect body. Now it was her turn to hum with pleasure. 

“Mmmm … this feels good.”

Her breathing soon grew heavier when Carol drew her nipples out using her teeth, while her hand ventured lower to swipe Therese’s lower lips teasingly. 

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” Carol’s seductive voice tickled her ears. 

“Always … ahhhhhh …” Therese’s ability to form words disappeared when Carol’s slender fingers entered her in one smooth motion, causing her hips to surge up, and her vaginal muscles to clench. She loved the feeling of Carol inside her; it made her feel connected both physically and emotionally to the woman she loved. A few quick thrusts was all it took to get Therese screaming Carol’s name over and over again as she crested the peak of her orgasm. 

“Carol … Carol … oh yes … Carol!” 

When Therese’s heart rate returned to normal, she blushed, thinking back to how quickly she had climaxed for Carol. She could never seem to hold back when it came to the blonde. 

“To what do I owe this lovely flush to?” Carol murmured as she trailed her lips around Therese’s neck. 

“Nothing …” Therese started but trailed off when Carol’s eyebrows raised up questioningly. “I just … sometimes wish … that I didn’t come so fast,” she finished her sentence in one quick breath. 

Carol threw her head back in laughter before cupping Therese’s head gently with both hands so that she could stare into her green eyes. “I love how fast you come, how ready you are for me every time, and how responsive your body is to me. Never, ever, be sorry for that.” 

Therese felt a warm glow blossom from her abdomen all the way up to her chest where Carol’s tousled blonde head lay. 

“What exactly would you need me to do?” Therese asked, her mind going back to the job at hand. 

“Mmm … where do I even begin. Kissing would be a good place to start … followed by licking … and eventually …” Carol replied languidly. 

“Carol! I mean for the job!” Therese exclaimed, half amused and half exasperated at the inability of her partner to remain focused. 

“I honestly don’t care, I just want you there with me. It was impossible to add you onto the guest list since that was fixed months ago, so this was the next best option.” Carol’s lips travelled leisurely across her body, taking a nip here and a lick there, making it extremely difficult for Therese to concentrate. 

“Carol, if I’m going to be paid for this, I have to make sure I do a good job. What kind of photos are you looking to get?”

“Oh, I don’t know … people eating, people drinking, people dancing … mmmmm, you taste so good.” Carol hummed with pleasure, not taking her lips off Therese’s skin even as she spoke. 

“You’re … distracting me” Therese gasped as she felt a flat tongue press again her nipple and teeth graze its sensitive peak. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Carol paused as she looked up at Therese mischievously. 

“No … but you’re going to have to,” Therese replied in a stern voice, before she coiled her legs around the blonde’s lower body and suddenly flipped them over, “so that I can start!” 

Carol’s peel of laughter quickly turned into gasps of pleasure as Therese drew a wet circle around Carol’s nipple with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. The sounds emitting out of Carol were exactly in time with every flick of Therese’s tongue, and every decibel that reached her ears made her excitement grow. She simply loved the feel of Carol’s body pinned beneath hers, just like a buffet spread waiting for her to ravish. Taking her time to leisurely kiss every inch of Carol’s skin, Therese smiled to hear the desperation in Carol’s voice and how each sound came out louder than the one before it. Giving in to her own desire as much as to fulfil her lover’s, Therese finally dipped her finger into the wet entrance and rocked her hips to create a steady rhythm that soon had Carol tumbling over the crest of her orgasm.

“So you’ll come?” Carol asked as they lay pleasurably exhausted from their love-making. 

“For you, always,” Therese replied cheekily, knowing that Carol was sure to catch the double meaning in her pun. 

* * *

By Friday evening, Therese was starting to panic. She had just found out that the charity ball Carol so casually mentioned was going to be a black tie event held in the ballroom of a 6-star hotel and she simply had nothing suitable to wear! She had just that one long dress that could pass off as a gown, but would be entirely impractical for her to wear while working. None of her previous jobs had required her to really dress up and she had always been able to get away with a simple jeans and t-shirt. Therese worried that showing up too casually dressed would leave a bad impression on Carol since she was the one that had chosen and hired her. Staring helplessly at her closet, Therese knew she neither had the time nor money to get a new outfit, so she chose a pair of black pants and a stiff white shirt, hoping that it would somehow allow her to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Just as she closed her wardrobe, she was startled by the ringing of the doorbell. 

Opening the door, Therese was surprised to find a courier guy standing outside her door with a large box under his arm. 

“Miss Therese Belivet?” he asked, reading off the piece of paper in his other hand 

“Yes, that’s me,” Therese replied, utterly confused. 

“Here’s your package. Please sign here.” He indicated where she should initial and left immediately after passing her the package. 

Closing the door after him, Therese placed the box on the living room floor and started looking for a card from the sender, but there was none. Curiosity getting the better of her, she started untying the ribbon and opened the box to reveal expensive silky black material. Gasping aloud, Therese lifted up a fine female cut suit from the box. A quick inspection confirmed that it was very fashionably designed and probably cost more than her entire wardrobe put together. The blazer had contemporary sharp shoulders with sleeves which ended nicely at Therese’s elbows, making it look chic yet allowing her arms the freedom she needed while working. Just by looking at the pants, Therese could tell that it would fit her perfectly, cut to hug her close and ending right above her ankles. The suit came complete with a soft white blouse, and around the collar hung a thin black ribbon in place of tie, a finishing touch that made the outfit look quite unique and elegant. Therese placed the clothes gingerly back into the box, making sure not to crinkle it as she snatched her phone off the coffee table. 

She answered on the second ring. 

“Do you like it?” 

“You shouldn’t have! This must have cost a fortune!” 

“Do you like it?” 

“How much did you pay for it? It’s the most expensive thing I’ve ever touched!” 

“Do you like it?” This time the question was punctured with slight edge of impatience. 

“Oh Carol, of course I love it, it’s gorgeous!” 

“I’m glad, it’s yours.” 

“I don’t know what to say … this is too much.” 

“Usually recipients of gifts say thank you, but if you can think of other ways to thank me … I’m willing to negotiate,” Carol teased.

“Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!” Therese laughed as she quickly expressed her gratitude. 

“Damn … I was hoping for the latter.” Carol’s voice dipped lower, using the sultry tone that she knew Therese loved. 

“I’ll thank you _for hours_ tomorrow night,” Therese promised eagerly. 

“I’ll hold you to that promise. See you tomorrow, darling. I’ll pick you up at 6pm?” 

“Sounds perfect. Goodnight Carol … I love you.” 

“Love you too. Sleep tight, angel.”

Therese felt like her face would crack from smiling so widely, but she could not help the burst of happiness she felt every time she heard those magical words from Carol. Before going to bed, Therese ran a second round of checks on her equipment, making sure that everything she needed was packed into her compact camera bag; she didn’t want to be lugging too much around since people would be mingling and she needed to nimbly weave through crowds easily to get the shots she wanted. Once she was satisfied that everything was in place, Therese turned in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories have a way of taking a life of its own - and one thing that I have learnt from that is you need to let it grow in the direction it wants to, forcing it into a different direction will only cause awkward angles and end up stunting its growth entirely. 
> 
> So, I hope all you lovely readers are ready to continue this journey down an unknown path with me, for whilst I have an idea of what is at the end of the road, I no longer am sure how long it will take us to get there. The updates may be slow, but I still find a lot of joy in writing this story, and I hope this joy is somehow also being passed along to all my readers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say here is... this chapter might be NSFW (not safe for work) ;)

The next day at 6 p.m. sharp, Therese’s doorbell rang and she rushed to open the door. Not usually one for makeup, she had spent the last hour trying to make herself look presentable and hoped that the final result was passable. 

As she swung the door open, Therese felt like time had stopped as she gaped at the vision before her. Carol was dressed in a floor length pale golden gown that sparkled and shone at the slightest movement. The gown seemed conservative with its high collar and long sleeves; however, the way it hugged Carol’s body provocatively showed off her every curve. A simple line of jewels adorned the waistline, sleeve hems and collar of the dress, adding an element of grandeur to the entire outfit. Therese was so caught up admiring Carol that she did not notice the blue-grey eyes sweep her own body from top to toe, taking in her stylish slicked back hair, perfect fitting suit that accentuated her figure and light make-up which emphasised her large eyes and high cheekbones. 

“I’m glad it fits, you look amazing.” Carol’s voice was warm with praise, momentarily bringing Therese back to her senses. 

“You’re breathtaking,” was all Therese could muster. She was dying to pull Carol into her arms and kiss her senseless but she was too afraid of creasing her exquisite dress and smudging her flawless makeup. 

Carol leaned in and expertly kissed her softly on the mouth, a light touch that kept both their lip glosses fully intact. 

“Ready to go?” 

Swinging her camera bag on her shoulder, Therese nodded. As she turned to lock her apartment door behind her, a hand sneaked up her butt and gave it a hard squeeze, causing her to yelp. 

“Carol!” 

“I couldn’t resist – these pants make your ass look positively delectable!” Carol winked playfully before sauntering off. 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Therese wondered how were they going to manage keeping their hands off of each other the entire night. As she stepped out into the warm night, she was surprised to find a sleek black BMW pulled up front and a driver gallantly holding the passenger door open for her to step in. 

“You didn’t expect me to drive in this dress, did you?” Carol called out from inside the car. 

Therese climbed in, feeling almost like Cinderella, just dressed in a suit instead of a sparkling dress with glass slippers. 

“How rich exactly are you?” she breathed softly, realizing that while she had always guessed Carol came from money, she never quite knew to what extent.

“Enough …” Carol replied vaguely, looking slightly uncomfortable at Therese’s awe. 

“Enough to make me feel like a princess.” Therese smiled back, lightening the mood in the car considerably. 

“As you should be,” Carol replied simply, gazing at her with open adoration. 

Reaching across the seat, Carol held on to Therese’s hand throughout the ride. As they pulled up at their destination, Therese felt a light squeeze before the warmth on her hand disappeared as Carol slid out of the car, and she hurried to follow. Entering the ballroom, Therese ensured that she kept a bit of a distance between them, not wanting to appear too clingy even though she instantly felt overwhelmed by the vastness and splendour of their surroundings. 

Turning her head back to catch her eye, Carol whispered, “You ok?” 

Therese quickly nodded.

“I’m going to have to socialize some. Will you be ok on your own for a bit?” 

“Of course, don’t worry about me Carol, I’m a big girl,” Therese assured, giving her a quick discreet squeeze on the arm before watching the blonde glide away. 

Sliding her camera out of its bag, Therese started taking photos of the glittering decorations and all the equally sparkling people around her. Once behind the camera lens, she immediately felt more at ease and a lot less intimidated by the grandeur of her surroundings. It was clear that everyone was dressed to the nines but no matter how many immaculately preened women she saw, none seemed able to hold a candle to her Carol. Therese watched as Carol flitted confidently through the crowd, pausing every so often to greet a friend and have a quick lively conversation. _She fits right into the glitz and glamour of this place, more so than I ever could,_ Therese thought with a touch of insecurity. Not wanting to interrupt Carol, she concentrated on her work and soon got caught up in it. Every now and then, a glint of gold would catch Therese’s eye and heart, and each time she reacted by pointing her camera in that direction to catch a laugh, a flick of blonde curls, a wide smile or a friendly hug on her camera. _Every other shot is going to be one of Carol if I’m not careful,_ Therese mused. Still, she could not help turning the next time a hint of blonde appeared in her peripheral vision. A familiar face came to sight, but not the one that she was expecting to see. 

“Therese!” Victoria’s excited voice travelled through the air. 

“Victoria!” Therese smiled, allowing herself to be pulled into a quick hug and accepting a kiss on each cheek. 

“I’m so glad to see a familiar face! It’s my first time at such a fancy party and I feel so out of place!” Victoria gushed, still hanging on tight to Therese’s arm. 

Therese could not help but feel a rush of affection for the warm and bubbly model, and she teasingly replied, “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you – I’m considered the help tonight, so you might not want to be caught seen with me,” indicating the camera she held in her hand. 

“Oh, don’t be silly! As if I would care about such a thing,” Victoria scoffed. “Tell me, how have you been? You look positively suave in this suit!” The blonde took a step back and gave Therese an exaggerated onceover from top to toe. 

“Thanks, I quite like it myself. I’ve been good, how about you?” 

“Oh you know, photoshoot after photoshoot. Nothing really changes much, just the clothes. Although I must say, none of the photographers I’ve met are quite as good as you. Or half as cute for that matter.” Victoria winked flirtatiously at Therese.

Therese felt her cheeks heat up instantly. “I’m sure you say that to all your photographers.” 

“I do not! Especially not the cute part.” Victoria tossed her curls back in mock indignance. 

Her cheeks still flaming, Therese found herself at a loss of how to respond. 

“Relax Therese, I’m just teasing … I know I’m not your type even though you are definitely mine.” Another wink was thrown in her direction. 

“Oh! Erm … thanks, I mean …” The frank confession had thrown Therese off balance and she struggled to find the right words to say. 

“Unless I’m mistaken, and there’s … a chance?” Victoria took a deliberate step towards Therese, bringing them extremely close to each other. 

“Victoria … I’m sorry,” Therese whispered weakly before taking a small timid step back. 

“Oh dear, you’re incredibly fun to tease, you know that?” The blonde’s eyes were bright with mischief and Therese let out a sigh of relief. 

“Stop making fun of me!” Therese mock scolded, her heart still thumping slightly. She knew that if Victoria had really come on to her, it would have been awkward trying to fend her off. The model was obviously someone used to getting what she wanted and could be as persistent as ever about it. 

“You’re delightful to make fun of, especially when you blush so easily.” A cool fingertip touched Therese’s heated cheeks and she could not help but laugh. 

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you!” the brunette accused, this time not bothering to step away. 

“Can you blame me?” Another trill of laughter filled the air. 

“Go off and mingle! I need to get back to my work.” Therese shooed, giving her a playful push. 

“And she breaks my heart again!” Victoria clutched her heart dramatically before blowing Therese a kiss and walking off. 

Therese laughed and gave her a wave. Looking around, she tried to spot Carol in the crowd. Although she mostly kept her distance, Therese still liked to keep the woman in her line of sight. A frown creased her forehead when she could not find her favourite blonde anywhere. It usually took her less than five seconds to pick her out from the crowd. After a quick second scan around the room, Therese headed towards the double doors that opened out to a massive mezzanine overlooking the back gardens. A soft smile touched her lips as she finally found Carol, standing at the end of the balcony, her hands resting lightly on the railing as she stared out into the darkness. 

“There you are …” Therese said softly as she approached the blonde who had yet to acknowledge her presence. 

Carol didn’t reply immediately as she continued to watch the unmoving dark shapes. Finally, her soft voice penetrated the silence. “Yes, here I am.” 

Therese felt a touch of concern at how distant Carol seemed. She moved to touch the veiled gold sleeve lightly. “Carol? Is everything ok?” 

Carol’s lips curled in an almost bitter smile. “There's that question again.” 

Therese ignored the comment, her worry for Carol overriding the prick of annoyance the statement had caused. “Hey … look at me.” She tried to apply some pressure on the arm she was touching, but Carol shifted away slightly, causing her hand to fall back to her sides. 

A soft sigh escaped the perfectly painted lips, before Carol finally turned to face her. Therese was shocked to see a spark of anger igniting in her clear blue-grey eyes. 

“I’m surprised you even realized I was gone.” Carol’s voice was unnaturally cold and her eyes hardened together with her words. 

“Of course I realized, I’ve hardly been able to keep my eyes off you all evening!” Therese defended herself, still confused as to where this displeasure was coming from. 

“Not for the past 30 minutes, you were not,” Carol muttered under her breath, turning back to face the empty darkness. 

Realization suddenly dawned on Therese. _Carol must have seen me talking to Victoria! Oh god, is she jealous? Could the almighty Carol Aird actually be jealous?_ Trying hard to stifle her grin, Therese decided to put her theory to the test. 

“Oh, that’s right! I was quite occupied talking to Victoria, but it couldn’t have been that long. 30 minutes? Really?” Therese tried to appear convincingly surprised. 

“Time sure flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?” The frost in Carol’s voice could not be more obvious and Therese had half the mind to abandon her mission halfway, but she persevered. 

“It _was_ a pretty good conversation. She even asked if I did private photoshoots ...” Pausing for effect, Therese let her sentence hang in the air before finishing it. “... she’s always been looking for someone she’s comfortable enough with to do nude shots.” 

“WHAT!” This time Carol did not bother masking her fury. Her eyes blazed and her honey curls bounced from the speed at which she had spun her head around.

“Yea, I told her I’d consider! I mean, what harm can there be? It’ll be a good addition to my portfolio and the money would be more than welcome too.” 

“What harm can there be?!” Carol repeated in a mocking tone, shaking her head in a disbelief. 

“You seem upset … is anything wrong?” 

“Do you really not see it? Must I spell it out for you?” Carol narrowed her eyes into slits as sharp as stalactites. 

“What do you mean?” Therese held her breath. 

“Can’t you see that she’s interested in you? The way she’s been making eyes at you, flirting and blowing kisses! Private nude photo shoot … more like a way to get into your pants!” 

“Well, I guess you could be right … after all, she did kiss me the last time we met …” Therese knew that she was playing with fire here and while a part of her felt bad about it, the other part really wanted to see if Carol cared that someone else might be interested in her. 

“She WHAT? You are not to take up her offer… I … forbid you to!” 

“Carol, are you jealous?” 

“Wha--? No! Of course not!” 

“Then why would you care if I continued working with Victoria?” 

“Because … I just don’t trust her! Have you already said yes?” 

“Well, not yet … but she is waiting for an answer. She mentioned that she would like to get started tonight, at her apartment, right after this party.” 

“Tonight?? At her apartment? Are you crazy, Therese? She’s going to eat you alive!” The panic was clear in Carol’s voice and Therese decided that it was time to stop playing this game; she had only wanted to hear one thing.

“Are you jealous, Carol?” she repeated. 

“Yes! Yes I am! Are you happy now? I’ve never been this jealous in my life, and I hate that ridiculously gorgeous nymph who has flawlessly taut skin with no stretch marks, and will no doubt take every opportunity to paw you whenever she can!” Carol’s breathing was heavy and her grip on the railing tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. 

“Then it’s a good thing I told her I wasn’t interested.” 

Confusion, shock and surprise registered on Carol’s face. 

“You’re adorable when you’re jealous, mostly scary, but definitely still adorable.” 

Carol’s mouth hung slightly open as she began to realize that she had been played. Her eyes glinted dangerously but before she could say anything, Therese swooped in and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. 

“There’s only one person I’m keen to get naked, and she’s standing right here in front of me.” Leaning in close, Therese whispered into Carol’s ear, “Besides, you look more beautiful compared to her, anyday.” 

“Sweet talking is not going to get you out of the trouble you just put yourself in,” Carol huffed, but the edge had left her voice. 

“I cannot wait to find out what trouble I’m in. Are you ready to get out of here?” 

“I was ready 30 minutes ago, my dear.” Carol’s reply caused Therese to laugh before leading the way to the exit where their car would be ready in a couple of minutes.

Once in the car, Carol leaned over and Therese felt her hot breath tickle the back of her ears. Closing her eyes, she held back a moan as wet kisses were being placed in a line from her ears down to her neck. 

‘Carol … the driver …” Therese whispered half-heartedly, asking her to stop yet not wanting her to. 

“You just need to stay quiet,” Carol whispered back before she started to give Therese a love bite on her neck. 

Therese had to hold on to the seat to refrain from making a sound – the sensation of Carol’s lips and tongue on her was simply exquisite. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt quick hands pull her blouse out from the waistband of her pants and dancing fingertips graze her stomach, inching higher with each passing second. 

“I said, shhh,” Carol whispered seductively into her ear, giving it a wet lick before she moved her lips to Therese’s jaw line and started nipping along the bone. 

“I’m … trying …” Gasping for air, Therese thought her body would explode from the myriad of sensations she was experiencing. Carol’s fingers had now reached the top of her bra cups and wasted no time slipping in to flick her straining nipples. Squeezing them as if to see if she was satisfied with their tautness, Carol leaned in close again. 

“Are you wet, darling?”

Therese could only whimper softly in response. She was practically gushing between her legs. Removing her hand from underneath her blouse, Carol pressed her palm into Therese’s crotch, moving it just the slightest bit, causing the smallest friction that tripled Therese’s excitement but did nothing to ease it. Therese pushed off the seat with her hands, trying to increase the pressure and movement against Carol’s hand, but the blonde withdrew it almost as quickly. 

“No … please …” Therese begged.

Carol glanced at her cheekily and said, “Payback is sweet, darling. Let’s see how fast time passes now that you’re having fun.” 

Therese groaned when she realized what Carol was doing – this was revenge for the joke she had played earlier. 

“Oh … you’re cruel,” Therese whined, wondering if Carol might pity her, but the blonde only shook her head laughing and moved back to the other end of the seat, putting some much hated distance between them. Therese half considered using her own fingers to find release, but she knew that waiting would only make the end result more satisfying, besides, she desperately wanted to come with Carol and for Carol. She had no choice but to wait out the extremely long car ride. 

The moment they entered her apartment, Therese pulled Carol into her arms, pressing her body hard against the taller woman. 

“That was torturous. Forgive me?” she asked. 

“Mmm … I couldn’t have stayed away longer even if I tried,” Carol admitted before drawing her in for a deep kiss. 

Their kiss steadily grew hungrier and neither bothered to come up for air as itching fingers started to tear at the glamorous clothing that soon ended up littering the floor, forming a path into Therese’s bedroom. Carol pushed her hard onto the bed and quickly covered her body with her own. Her mouth beside Therese’s ear, she whispered fiercely, “You’re mine.” 

“Yes … yes, I’m yours,” Therese replied breathlessly. 

Carol’s hands ran possessively down the entire length of her body, touching, fondling, caressing and stroking. Her breasts, nipples, stomach, abdomen, thighs, and finally her swollen folds. 

“This is mine … this … this … this … and this … all mine.” The whispering never ceased, each one timed with an intimate touch that sent Therese’s senses skyrocketing, her hips thrusting upwards frustratingly to meet thin air. 

Finally Carol entered her, swiftly and easily since Therese had been dripping wet since their episode in the car. Therese’s walls clenched tightly around Carol’s finger, as though desperately trying to entomb it in her searing heat for eternity. She had to close her eyes as her vision started to blacken with a universe of stars when Carol started to pump her finger in and out of her. Wet sloshing sounds filled the room, mixed with heavy breathing and high pitched whines of pleasure. The knot that had began to form from the teasing touches during their ride had tightened to a point of no return and Therese’s body started shuddering in anticipation for its release. When it finally loosened along with an explosion of electrifying jolts that shot through her body, Therese let out a sharp cry, and held on as tight as she could to the only human who had ever made her feel this way. Her tremors took a long time to subside and she slowly regained full consciousness to pecking kisses, and a face so perfect it could belong only to a goddess looking down at her. 

Mesmerized by the glowing beauty of Carol, an unexpected question slipped past her lips. “Will you let me photograph you? All of you?” 

A tiny raise of an eyebrow was the only indication that Carol had heard her question, and Therese waited, knowing that she could not rush such an answer. 

“Yes.” Just one simple word. But it was enough to cause a different type of explosion to ignite in Therese. She understood the amount of trust it required for one to accept such a proposition, and she was exceedingly humbled to know that Carol was willing to place that in her. Half sitting so she could meet Carol in mid-air, she captured the luscious lips in hers and kissed her with all the emotion that she was feeling. When they parted, Therese smiled to see that Carol was slightly flushed and breathless. 

“Now?” she asked softly. 

Carol nodded slowly. “No time like the present.”

Therese gave her one more kiss before slipping out of bed to retrieve her camera from the living room. As she entered, she saw that Carol had laid back and made herself comfortable against the pillows; her legs demurely crossed at the ankles, she had one hand bent to prop her head up whilst the other lay casually on her hip. 

“Stay that way,” Therese softly instructed as she lifted the camera to take a few test shots, checking to see if the lighting was right. After a few adjustments, Therese was happy with the results and turned her attention back to the object of her desire. 

“How do you want me? Should I move or stay still?” Carol asked, obviously unsure of what should she do.

“Try lying on your stomach … but most importantly, I want you to be comfortable.” Therese was not looking for posed shots, she wanted Carol in her most natural self, because that was what she saw and found utterly beautiful. 

Changing her angle slightly, Therese took a couple more shots of Carol lying on her front, her breasts enticingly half-hidden from view; Carol staring head-on through the camera; Carol looking away when she thought Therese was not taking a photo; Carol blushing when she was told how utterly gorgeous she was; and Carol laughing when Therese jabbed her playfully in the ribs. Therese was ecstatic with the shots that she had taken. Many were really good and she felt like she had successfully captured the exact moods and expressions she wanted. There was just one more thing she wanted to try, but she wasn’t sure if Carol would be willing to explore that far. 

“Carol … would you mind … lying back and facing me … with your legs open?” Therese asked tentatively, making sure to maintain eye contact with the woman. 

After a split second pause, Carol silently moved to assume the requested position, sliding her legs open slowly but surely, all the while looking right at Therese. The atmosphere crackled with charged intensity. Therese found it harder to breathe as she stared at Carol lying before her, legs open and knees bent, revealing a glistening, perfectly shaped vagina. 

Drawing in a shuddering breath to calm her nerves, Therese brought the camera up to her eyes once more and started snapping. After a couple of shots, Carol moved her hand slowly but deliberately towards her wet center and swiped herself languidly. Therese almost dropped her camera in shock, but she managed to hold on and continued snapping, feeling her own arousal grow as she focused on the finger that gathered dews of desire in its movement. A low moan was followed by a loud gasp as Carol inserted her finger into her own slit, never once straying her eyes from the camera. Therese felt all her blood drain and rush southwards, putting her concentration on the task at hand to the test. Therese seemed to run on autopilot as she continued snapping photos while Carol leisurely fucked herself, delicious sloshing sounds filling the air as first one, then two fingers, moved vigorously in and out of the tight hole. The camera snapped away, changing its focus from full body shots to tight close-ups on Carol’s face, her expression varying from being slightly vulnerable to sexily confident and spiralling quickly towards intense pleasure. Therese knew that Carol was close when she saw the blonde’s eyes flutter shut, lips parting as her hips rotated eagerly reaching for the impending orgasm. Unable to stay away much longer, Therese snapped a few last close-ups of the erotic scene before placing the camera on the floor and leaping onto the bed. She wasted no time diving her head between Carol’s legs to take the slippery clit between her lips and replacing the owner’s fingers with hers. Carol’s cry of surprise turned into one of satisfaction as she almost instantly orgasmed under Therese’s touch and mouth. Therese did not lighten her pressure as Carol rode out her climax, keen to prolong it for the blonde as long as she could. 

“Oh my god! Yes … oh yes!” Carol screamed as her fingers tightened around Therese’s head. 

When Carol’s fingers relaxed her grip, Therese crawled up her body to plant a slow kiss on her lips. 

“Mmmm … that was sexy as hell,” she whispered against the older woman’s lips.

“Wasn’t what you expected?” Carol teased, nipping her lips lightly with her teeth. 

“More than what I dared to expect.” Therese lifted her head so she could stare directly into Carol’s eyes. Words were unnecessary when their eyes met, emerald green sparkled with adore as the grey-blue danced with satisfaction. 

A final click of the shutter captured an image of loving limbs entwined around each other, and a pair of emerald green eyes staring adoringly into a sea of blue that shone with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for both their outfits below, hope the description did their looks justice!   
> Carol: https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-02/enhanced/webdr02/27/13/grid-cell-13616-1393526774-9.jpg  
> Therese: http://www.pride.com/sites/www.pride.com/files/2015/12/02/rooneymain_1.jpg
> 
> And as always, a big thanks to Ligeria for being the rock I can always count on.


	16. Chapter 16

It was as though the floodgates had been thrown open, and there was no way to hold back the waves of love and emotion that washed over Therese. She missed Carol immensely whenever the blonde was not by her side and she began to think of ‘them’ more as a unit than of herself as an individual person. Thankfully, it seemed as though Carol felt the same way. The topic was broached tentatively one Wednesday night, when Carol had to leave and Therese could not hide the reluctance from her lingering touch. 

“I wish I didn’t have to wait a whole week just to see you again …” Therese let out a wistful sigh. 

“You know, I was just thinking … would you care to join me for lunch? Maybe sometime this week?” Carol’s tone was casual, but Therese could tell that it was probably not the first time the thought had crossed her mind.

“I’d have to check my schedule …” she teased as her face broke into an ecstatic grin. 

“Oh really? I guess now that you’re some hotshot photographer … I have to book you at least two weeks in advance?” 

“Two would be good… but I’d really suggest three weeks would be safest.” Therese flashed her dimples impishly, thoroughly enjoying the playful banter they seemed to so easily fall into. 

“Well too bad, Miss Hotshot, I’m only free for lunch next Monday … now you take it or leave it.” 

“I’ll take it!” 

Carol let out a bark of laughter. “Who’s the hotshot now, huh?”

“Well … I don’t know about hotshot … but I sure can tell you who’s hot …” Therese lowered her voice seductively as she pulled Carol’s body flush against her own, loving the sound of the blonde’s breath catching in her throat. 

“Mmmm … that too, can be up for debate.” Carol moved to finish what Therese had started, slipping her tongue eagerly between the younger woman’s lips, causing a lustful moan to travel between their desire driven bodies. 

Therese whimpered in frustration when Carol broke the kiss, her hands reaching around the slim waist, trying to pull her back close. 

“I really need to go, sweetheart. I’ll see you in just a couple of days, ok?” 

“I can’t wait. See you soon.” Therese finally let go. “Bye, Carol.” 

“Goodbye, darling.” 

The next couple of days flew by quicker than Therese thought it would. Thanks to the charity ball and Carol’s high praise to her socialite friends, she had actually received a couple of calls asking if she did private photoshoots and what were her rates like. Most of the callers were women who were keen on having their photos professionally taken, but had never done so at a studio because they were worried it would look too posed and unnatural. Having seen her photos from the charity ball, they were all individually convinced that Therese had the skill to take natural shots which would enhance their looks and personality rather than being portrayed like a made-up doll. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by her sudden popularity, Therese promised to think about it and give them a call back once she had made a decision whether or not to take up the job. Things were going great at ‘The Photographer’, but it was time Therese upgraded her equipment and she really could do with the extra money to do so. She had been eyeing a new camera that had just hit the market and was well priced to hit her bank account even harder. The only drawback was her lack of interest in taking photos of people. 

“I’ve told you this a million times and I’m going to tell you the same thing again. You have to spend more time with humans, rather than always getting caught up in landscape and animals!” Danny had exclaimed in exasperation when Therese told him about the calls. 

“My latest piece was on neither landscape or animals!” Therese retorted. 

“The night sky, although beautiful, can hardly count as a human subject. You need to embrace your talent. I’ve seen the portraits you take – they are truly some of the best I have ever seen!”

“I know, I know … that’s why I am truly considering taking up these offers. They seem like nice enough ladies, and what better way to start my foray into the human world than with willing subjects, right?” Therese half-joked concedingly.

“Atta-girl, T!” Danny cheered approvingly. 

“I do have one favour to ask though …” Therese started uncertainly.

“You need a studio? Use the one at my office, it’s usually empty after 6pm. And if you ever need it in the day, just let me know a couple of days in advance and I can book it out for you.” 

“You’re truly an angel, Danny!” Therese could not believe how easily her problem just got solved. 

“There might be some rental charge for day use though …” 

“Of course! I didn’t intend to use it for free. I will even pay to rent it in the evenings. I don’t want you to get into any trouble for me,” Therese quickly jumped in. 

“Don’t be silly, there’s no point paying money for a studio that would be empty otherwise. And I’ll make sure the rates are good should you need to rent the studio during the day,” Danny promised, knowing full well Therese’s financial situation. 

“You’re a godsend, you know that?” 

“Only for you, T… only for you.” Danny smiled, clinking glasses with her.

* * *

Before long, Monday peeked out from around the corner and Therese gleefully began picking out what to wear for her lunch date. She finally decided on a light sundress with a simple boat neckline that showed off her collarbones nicely, and a slightly sheer lace waistline that added a touch of femininity to the entire outfit. She and Carol had decided to meet at the café where they had first set down the ground rules to their no-strings attached relationship, Strangers. It was a little symbolic to mark how far they had come since then, but also because it was along the way for Therese to pop into Danny’s office and check out the studio after their lunch. She had called back most of the ladies from the charity ball, agreeing to do their photoshoot and had her first job booked that very week. 

Pleased to find the café relatively empty that afternoon, Therese made a beeline for the booth right in the corner once she had checked to be sure that Carol hadn’t already arrived. The corner booth was the perfectly inconspicuous spot to observe her surroundings and also to have a private conversation that would not be easily overheard. Deciding to wait for Carol before ordering, Therese started making a checklist of things she needed to take note of when at the studio. Lost in her scrawlings, she didn’t notice a presence beside her until the soft sound of someone clearing her throat reached her ears. 

“Busy?” Carol indicated to her notebook with a slight incline of her chin as she slipped into the seat opposite Therese.

“Oh, not really anything important. Just a list of things to check when I’m at the studio later.” Therese hastily put away her things, eager to pay full attention to the glowing beauty before her. 

“So, you’ve finally decided to take the money of those rich ladies … ” It was more a statement than a question, and Therese could hear in her tone that Carol approved. 

When Therese had first told Carol about the offers, she had been worried that the older woman might get upset. Therese was well aware of what vastly different backgrounds they each came from and she did not want Carol to feel like she was intruding or pushing herself into a circle where she clearly did not belong to. Instead, Carol had been completely unsurprised by the calls, stating matter-of-factly that there should be more offers if the rest recognized what true talent was. However, although she clearly approved and wanted Therese to take on those jobs, she made it clear that it was Therese’s own decision to make. “Do what makes you happy, my dear. Do not feel obligated to anything on my account. I merely did the introductions, the rest is all you and your talent,” Carol had said, leaving Therese with a quiet assurance which she very much appreciated. 

Therese was now happy to confirm that she had indeed decided to take on these jobs, “Yes I have … it may not be my dream job, but I definitely need the money and besides, any opportunity to build my portfolio is a good one.”

Therese noted the slight crease on Carol’s forehead when she had mentioned the need for money, and true enough, the blonde’s response was immediately directed at that comment. 

“Is money an issue for you?” Concern reflected deep in those clear blue eyes. 

“No, no, not at all. I mean it’s always good to have more of it … right?” Therese laughed, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Are you sure? If there’s anything you need help with …” Carol wasn’t letting go easily. 

“I’ll let you know. If there was a real need or problem, I will let you know. But right now… all is good. Honest,” Therese jumped in with her reassurance. Wanting a new camera was far from a having a real need or problem, and she wasn’t about to ask Carol for a handout or gift of any kind. 

Thankfully, the waitress appeared at their table and soon the issue of money was forgotten, drowned by their comfortable conversation and light banter. Therese loved how she felt around Carol, the awe and admiration for the woman remained strong, yet she was completely at ease voicing her thoughts and opinions, safe in the knowledge that she would not be judged and instead had a readily listening ear. Carol genuinely believed in her passions and was concerned for her well-being. It was a kind of protectiveness and security that Therese never had the luck of having before. Her feelings for Carol had proven to be so much more than just the lustful encounter she had first thought them to be. They now ran deep into her very soul and she was thankful to the universe for giving her the chance to experience something so perfectly exquisite. 

All too soon, lunch was over and they both had to run back to their lives that now seemed like a shade of a different reality. Therese skipped off to the studio, still feeling the imprint of Carol’s conservatively light embrace around her torso. Knowing her way around the place, she dropped by Danny’s office to let him know that she had arrived, and was soon busy checking her equipment for the photoshoot the next day. More than just to ensure a job well done, a big part of her wanted to make Carol proud, to somehow prove that her partner’s belief in her as a skilled photographer was not unfounded. Once she was sure that everything was in place, Therese thanked Danny and turned to leave. 

“Do you have time for a quick drink, T?” Danny asked 

“Only if it’s a really short one, Danny. I want to make sure I wake up fresh tomorrow.” 

“Since when did I keep you past your bedtime?” Danny replied, his tone reverberating in mock hurt. 

“Since about every time!” Therese laughed, but knew that she would always give in to Danny’s insistent invitations. 

They ended up in a bar near Therese’s place, the very same one where she had first laid eyes on Carol. 

“You know, this is the place where I first met her.” Therese’s eyes misted over as she relived the memory, a smile quickly forming on her face as she thought of how lovely Carol had looked that first night. 

“How are things going in paradise?” Danny asked as he signaled for a round of drinks to be served. 

“Things are … going pretty well … I think,” Therese ventured, wondering if she could trust Danny with the truth.

“T, I know you well enough to almost see the thoughts running through your head. Tell me, you know you can trust me.” 

Therese laughed. She was almost relieved that Danny could read her so well, as it saved her from having to make the decision of whether or not to tell him. Taking precaution to speak softly, she quickly told him about Carol’s plans to file for a divorce.

Danny let out a low whistle. “Things are getting serious, huh?” 

“Yes, they really are … I never actually expected her to do that … it completely caught me by surprise.” 

“But you’re happy that she’s doing it, right?” 

Again, Danny had hit the nail on the head, and Therese admitted to something she had never dared to dwell on, much less voice out. 

“Yes, I’m happy and … oh so relieved that she did, because I don’t know how much longer I would have lasted … in the relationship that we had going.” 

Danny nodded knowingly. “That’s exactly what I was worried about. You’re not the kind of girl who would break up a marriage, so you would have never asked or expected her to leave her husband. Yet, you’re exactly the kind of girl that gives your entire heart and soul in love, and knowing that she cannot do the same would have eventually broken you.”

“It’s scary how well you know me, Danny. I hardly knew this about myself … until she uttered those words and I realized how relieved I was to hear them.”

“I’ve had a lot of time observing you from afar, T. You just never noticed it.” 

Something in his tone made Therese search his face questioningly. 

“Hell, I liked you too, T. A lot. But Richard got there first, and after that, it was never right timing for us.” 

Therese knew her mouth was hanging open in shock, but she had no ready response to that confession. 

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t head over heels in love with you or anything. I just kind of always felt we had a special connection, like we understood each other in a way that no one else could. But life is such, nothing’s right when timing isn’t. So, let’s just say, best friends forever?”

“But … the models … you were always ...” 

“As I said, timing was never right and we might not have worked out even if we tried. You had Richard, I had my fun … and now it seems you’ve finally found **the one**. I couldn’t be happier for you. This way is better, don’t you think? I just hope you don't think differently of me now that I’ve gone and made a stupid confession. I just want you to know that my concern for you is real, and if anyone tries to cross you, they would have to deal with me first.” 

“Thanks Danny …” Therese knew how lame her response sounded, but she trudged on anyway because if anyone were to understand how much she meant it, it was Danny. “Best friends forever.” 

Danny grinned, their glasses clinking in a melodious chime. 

“So … back to the topic of models, I heard that you had another encounter with the infamous Victoria. Tell me, do you think there’s a chance she might be bisexual?” 

Therese burst into laughter at how quickly their conversation had steered, and any discomfort she felt from Danny’s revelation instantly evaporated. There might have been a spark ages ago, but without the fuel to grow into a roaring flame, it had instead formed a glowing ember, providing her a steady warmth and guiding light. She knew that there would be no awkwardness after his confession because that was simply the way they were, non-judgemental and always there for each other. 

“Don’t you think you should stop dating within the same circles! Look what happened last time with … what’s her name … Jane?” 

“Janice …” Danny corrected her. “Well, Victoria’s a different breed isn’t she? I mean, she’s seems like the type that’s ready to have fun, yet smart enough to hold a conversation. Plus she’s SO hot, she could give your blonde a run for her money.” 

“Ha! You wish! She might be gorgeous, but compared to Carol … I’m sorry, there is just no comparison there.” 

“Say, wouldn’t it be fun for all four of us to get together sometime?” A wicked glint was starting to form in Danny’s eye and Therese felt a swoop of uneasiness in her tummy. 

“That is possibly the worst idea you could ever have!” Therese hoped that Danny would drop the subject but wasn’t surprised when he continued to egg her on.

“Come on! If I mention that you’ll be there, there’s a higher chance Victoria would say yes. Carol needn’t worry because seriously, it’s obvious you only have eyes for her, plus you can always tell her that I’m the one trying to woo Victoria. That also means I finally get to meet the woman you’re rolling around in the sheets with. It’s a triple win, T!” 

“No way! Besides, I don’t think Carol would ever agree to coming out on a double date.” 

“Tell her Victoria will be there, and trust me, she’ll be more than ready to appear as well.” 

Therese blamed both the alcohol and Danny’s knack of always managing to convince her of something. “I will ask, but no promises!” 

“All right! You’re the best, T.” 

“How did we go from you liking me to chasing after Victoria’s skirt in barely half a drink’s time, I have no idea,” Therese said, shaking her head disbelievingly. 

“Liking you was ages ago … now I love you, and there’s more than enough space in my heart to love Victoria too.” Danny waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Therese to once again burst into peals of laughter. 

By the time she crawled into bed that night, it was way past midnight and Therese had missed the window to talk to Carol that night. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick goodnight message, promising that they would talk tomorrow instead. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was how hard she was going to scold Danny the next day for keeping her up way past her bedtime again.

* * *

Therese stretched her protesting muscles and let out an exhausted sigh, her lack of sleep last night starting to take a toll on her. The photoshoot had taken much longer than expected but she felt it had gone exceedingly well. In a last minute decision, Therese had taken a different approach from how she usually worked with professional models. Her client, aside from being incredibly rich, was in fact just like any average human being, not used to being put in front of the camera and needing some time to adjust and get comfortable. Acknowledging that, instead of jumping right into the shoot, Therese had taken some time to sit down for a casual chat. They talked about what she was passionate about, how most days were spent and what in general made her smile. The light conversation worked to relax them both, and Therese soon had a better understanding of the person she was about to photograph, allowing her to frame her shots suitably and draw out a true reflection of the person’s personality instead of producing a posed masked portrait. Buoyed by her accomplishment, Therese instinctively reached for her phone to text Carol. She found herself doing this more and more; first reaction to anything was to tell Carol what she thought, how she felt or simply to update her on how things went. Therese loved it, and loved Carol’s almost immediate responses even more. 

_T > Just done with Agatha, I think the shoot went really well! Hope you’re having a lovely day. Xoxo_

_C > Define ‘done with’ ;) I’m glad it went well, darling. I’m on my way to pick Rindy up from school now. _

_T > Drive safe! Do not reply this text. _

_C > Miss you … I’ll see you tomorrow?_

_T > Stop replying! I miss you too … yes, see you tomorrow. _

_C > xoxo _

Therese smiled foolishly at her phone and resisted the urge to reply. She knew that it would simply cause an unending cycle of affectionate messages which, although she thoroughly enjoyed, she much preferred having the sender’s attention focused on the roads. Gathering her stuff, she made sure to thank Danny again and say goodbye to him before leaving. 

“Everything went well? I would ask you for drinks, but I’m swamped with work today… Sorry T.” 

“No worries, you’re saving me the need to turn you down. I’m exhausted! Who knew taking photos of one woman could be more tiring than doing the same for twenty!” 

“I’m sure you killed it. Goodnight T, rest well! Isn’t tomorrow Wednesday night? You’ll be needing your energy all night!” Danny winked conspiratorially.

“Danny!! That is not all we do!” Therese exclaimed, feeling the telltale warmth fanning across her cheeks. 

“I was referring to you convincing your blonde goddess to go on our double date! Now … what on earth did that mind of yours think I was referring to?” Danny teased mercilessly. 

Therese snapped her mouth shut as her cheeks burned. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Danny was clearly enjoying himself. 

“Oh, shut up.” Therese could not think of a better retort as she stormed away from her grinning best friend.

* * *

At 6pm sharp the next day, the doorbell rang and Therese flew to open the door. 

“You’re on time!” she exclaimed half in delight and half in shock. 

“You don’t need to sound so surprised,” Carol replied dryly. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here now. The earlier you are, the more time we have together.” Therese gave her a quick peck on the lips before hurrying back to the kitchen to make sure their dinner wasn’t burnt. 

“Oh … I do so love a home cooked meal. What are we having tonight?” 

“Baked chicken legs with roasted vegetables,” Therese replied as she peered into the oven. 

“Mmmm … sounds delicious.” 

“There’s a bottle of wine in the fridge.” 

“Mmmm … I love it when we have wine. It makes you so … naughty.” Therese could almost hear the wink at the end of Carol’s sentence and she clenched her pelvic muscles at the involuntary gush of warmth.

The next moment she heard Carol’s voice, it was a mere whisper right next to her left ear. “I have to admit, it makes _me_ slightly naughty as well.” 

Therese gasped and almost lost her grip on the hot plate she was holding. 

“Carol, keep that up and dinner is going to end up all over the floor,” she warned, her tone breathy and flustered. 

“Now that’s an idea. I can easily think of something else I wouldn't mind sprawled on the floor,” Carol continued, her hot breath like molten chocolate on the side of Therese’s neck. 

Therese closed her eyes in bliss as she felt Carol press a kiss on her neck, and almost gave in to the lust-induced urge to take her right there in the kitchen. Making a gigantic effort to pull herself together, Therese took a quick step around Carol instead and placed their dinner plates on the dining table. 

“You’re getting good at resisting me.” Carol’s lips turned up in a slight pout. 

“If you knew what your voice alone can do to my body, you would know that resisting you is not part of my DNA.” 

Carol grinned broadly and gave her a quick wink. “And that’s exactly how I like it.” 

The pair finally settled down for dinner and fell into an intimately familiar routine of passing condiments and wine glasses to each other in comfortable silence. Halfway through dinner, Therese decided that there was not going to be a better time to broach the topic Danny had been _gently_ reminding her of all day. 

“So … Danny has been dying to meet you.” 

“Really? Well, I’ve heard so much about him, I would love to meet him too.” 

“You would? That’s great! He was thinking … well, he and I were thinking … or actually this is really his idea … but either way, there’s this girl he’s interested in, and he was hoping that to make things more casual, we could kind of go on a double date?” 

“A double date? Well … sure, if you want to. Could be fun … or really awkward.” Carol laughed. “So who’s this girl he’s interested in?” 

Therese was thrilled that Carol had said yes and answered without hesitating, “Oh, it’s just Victoria.” 

“Victoria?” Carol’s voice raised slightly and her eyes narrowed. 

_Oh shit,_ Therese thought, wondering if she should say anything more. 

“The perfectly gorgeous Victoria that couldn’t keep her eyes or hands away from you?”

Therese knew that she should be saying something to diffuse this sudden fire, but she couldn’t help feeling a wicked warmth of anticipation at Carol’s possessiveness and jealousy. 

“Yea, that Victoria … although I’m not sure about the part about her being perfectly gorgeous …” 

“You’re blind if you didn’t think so. That glowing, young, taut skin … anyone would kill for that.” 

“I must be blind … blindly in love with you because I don’t see anyone else, neither do I care.” 

The flame in Carol’s eyes doused and in its place was a look of wonder mixed with the tiniest hint of vulnerability. “How could you ever see something better in me, when compared to a goddess like her?” 

“You have my heart; she doesn’t,” Therese replied simply, no longer finding it fun to tease Carol. She may occasionally enjoy making Carol jealous, but not if it made her doubt Therese’s absolute love for her. 

“Well, now that you tell me she’s going to be there, there’s no way I’m going to let you go alone, am I?” Carol conceded with a dry smile. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise! Danny’s great fun to be around, and if all else fails, watching him try to get into Victoria’s pants should be entertaining enough.” 

“As long that’s all the pants getting into that happens, I’ll be happy enough.” 

“Shouldn’t at least one person at the table be trying to get into my pants?” Therese replied coyly, getting out of her seat to straddle Carol. 

“At the rate you keep throwing yourself at me, I hardly need to be _trying_ ,” Carol threw back, as she slipped her hand easily through the leg of Therese’s shorts, cupping her heated core intimately. 

“Ahhh ...” Therese moaned and rocked her body back and forth, desperately trying to gain some friction. 

“You’re so wet, baby,” Carol murmured, her face buried in Therese’s neck as she increased the pressure of her hand. 

“Yes … yes … oh please, don’t stop.” Therese’s rocking got more erratic as she chased the pleasure that streaked upwards from her groin. 

“Bedroom, darling – I want to properly feel you,” Carol panted against her ear. 

A mini tug-of-war erupted in Therese’s mind. Half of her was eager for a quick release which was mere seconds away, while the other part of her wanted to draw out their session and savour the feel of their skin against each other. The patient side of her won out and the brunette reluctantly slid off Carol’s thighs and tugged her towards the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, they wasted no time stripping the clothes off of each other, their lips seeking contact whenever possible and tumbling into bed the moment all shred of cloth had been discarded. Therese felt like a greedy child that could not get enough of her favourite candy. She nipped and bit every inch of skin she could reach, encouraged by Carol’s whimpers and urgent guiding hands. Sliding downwards, she relished how Carol’s legs naturally parted to reveal her hot throbbing core to Therese’s hungry eyes and mouth. A longing moan escaped from Therese as she forced herself to slow down. She knew that Carol preferred to be brought to orgasm at a slow and steady rate, and that she usually had a much better climax that way. Pushing her own needs aside, Therese began the gratifying task of pleasuring her lover. Anchoring her hands to the back of Carol’s knees, she kept the blonde’s legs wide apart, allowing her mouth unrestricted access to the fair expanse of skin on her inner thighs. Alternating between sucking the soft flesh she found and soothing it with her tongue, Therese tried to ignore what Carol’s whimpers were doing to her own aroused body. Each bite bringing her closer to Carol’s core, she could feel the resistance against her hands increasing, and the hips before her jerking higher. The blonde was anxiously seeking some form of contact and failing to find it, she was desperately clenching her muscles hoping for some form of release. Wanting to be the only source of her pleasure, Therese kept her grip firm but gentle as she closed her lips around the turgid bundle of nerves, bringing it deep into her mouth with each suck. 

“Oh god! Therese!” Carol’s hips thrusted against Therese’s face but the brunette did not let go of the clit in her warm mouth. 

She continued to suck on the little knob until Carol was gasping for air, her fingers so tightly wound in Therese’s hair that she could feel a sharp tug on its roots. It was not an unpleasant feeling. In fact, Therese felt drunk on the effect she was having on her lover. Releasing the sensitive clit gently from her lips, Therese shifted her attention to swollen folds which she proceeded to nudge lightly with her tongue. The sweet dew that pumped out from Carol’s aroused slit made it easy for Therese to push inwards, reaching deep within as tight throbbing walls encased her tongue. 

“More … more … more!” Carol chanted as though in a trance. 

And Therese delivered by giving her more. Flicking and thrusting her tongue rhythmatically into Carol, Therese knew that she was building up great pleasure in the older woman, but these measured movements were not enough to tip her over the edge. The nail bites she was receiving on her upper arms further proved her point. 

“Now Therese … God, I need you, now!” Carol’s yearning was enough to make Therese cave. 

Just as she slipped her tongue out from Carol’s core, she felt strong legs circle her waist and haul her upwards. Caught entirely by surprise, Therese found herself being quickly flipped over, firm hands grabbing hold of her ankles, holding her in place. Still staring at Carol’s heated center, Therese felt desire gush to her nether region for she was now in a tantalizing position with Carol, and she could feel the woman’s hot breath against her own opening. A warm lick felt like a million jolts through her body and Therese let out a desperate whimper. The tongue she could not see continued to pleasure her until she had to grip the sheets to stop herself from riding hard against Carol’s face. 

“Don’t stop … don’t hold back.” Carol’s instruction was ragged, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. 

The words coupled with unyielding hands that were now pulling Therese down harder on the tongue that slipped in and out of her folds, caused the brunette to let go of the bottled up restraint. She gave in to the sensations and let her writhing body take over, allowing it to ride every sensation it craved. Driving her finger deep into Carol, she did not stop until her palm hit the outer folds, and the muffled scream of pleasure bounced against the walls in her bedroom. Increasing her pace, Therese only had to pump a few times to feel the telltale quiver in Carol’s muscles; her lover was ready to come. And so was she. Carol’s fingers and tongue was moving in such unison she no longer could tell them apart. Taking advantage of the widened hole, Therese pushed her finger deep, and finding her destination, she expertly hooked her finger upwards to hit the exact spot that caused another shattered cry to emit from the woman she was pleasuring. At the same moment, stars exploded in front of Therese’s eyes and she felt her body shaking involuntarily from the sensations that was streaking through her. Her last conscious thought was to press her flattened tongue against Carol’s clit, stimulating it as the blonde rode wave after wave of pleasure, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible. It took a whole five minutes for the both of them to move again and another ten for their breathing to regulate. 

Repositioning herself so she could lie eye to eye with Carol, Therese traced her lover’s face tenderly with her eyes. 

“Wow. That was amazing.” 

“Mm-hmm …” Carol replied lazily, her eyes blissfully closed. 

“Don’t fall asleep …” Despite her warning, Therese tucked her nose comfortably into the curve of Carol’s neck and felt the edges of sleep beginning to take over. 

“I’ll stay the night.” 

“Good – I’m not ready to let you go just yet.” 

A different sound soon resonated within the bedroom walls. Breathing, but this time, both slow and regular, keeping in time with each other as though by virtue of a well-made mechanism, built to run alongside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These couple of chapters have taken more effort than usual to write. Whilst I'm sure of how I want the last few chapters to turn out, getting there has been a bit of a challenge. I'm trying my best to weave everything in naturally and logically, so bear with me as we go through a bit more seemingly mundane scenes... I do hope this storyline is still keeping you all interested! 
> 
> And you know, I've heard that some comments / feedback have been proven to work wonders on a writer's block. ;) 
> 
> A big thank you, as always, to Ligeria! Without you, this story would not have seen the light of day.


	17. Chapter 17

One lunch date soon became a couple and two quickly spiralled into an indulgence the pair allowed themselves whenever time would permit it. Therese found herself dashing to and from the studio just to catch a precious hour with Carol outside of their scheduled Wednesday night dates. No matter how tired she was, or how rushed it would be, she always squeezed in the time between appointments because seeing the blonde simply made everything worthwhile. 

Feeling a slow trickle of perspiration down her forehead, Therese forced herself to regulate her footsteps. The last thing she wanted was to spend the entire lunch hour feeling sticky and grimy. A quick glance at her watch confirmed that she was going to be right on time, or by Carol’s clock, at least fifteen minutes early. A pleasantly cool gust of air greeted Therese as she stepped into the air-conditioned cafe that had become their regular meeting place, and she headed straight for their favourite booth in the corner that was miraculously almost always available. As she settled in comfortably, Therese started observing the people around her and began imagining what their personal stories would be and if tasked to photograph them, how would she do it. This had become a recent pastime of hers since she started accepting private photoshoot requests. A quick sweep across the room revealed that the usual characters were all in their places. 

There was “Ms. Monotone”, a classy middle-aged lady who did not have a favourite seat, but constantly showed up decked in various black or white outfits. The only color she ever wore was a bright cherry red lipstick and equally glaring scarlet-colored sunglasses perched high on her nose. _This one’s easy_ , Therese thought; she would definitely portray her up close, her iconic sunglasses either playfully tilted down or resting on her head. Either way, she knew she wanted to capture the gaze that was constantly hidden behind those shades. Therese shifted her focus to the man who always sat at the first table by the entrance, right next to the windows of the cafe. He had a bookish look that suited the fact that his nose was always buried in a novel. In fact, it almost seemed to be the very same novel every single time. Therese wondered how exceedingly boring the book must be because he never seemed to progress far in it, always steadfastly stuck staring at a page near the middle. _This one is easy too – his photo simply has to be taken holding a book. It’ll be interesting to have him look up from it for once._ A movement by the counter caught her eye and Therese kept her eyes on Tom, the barista she had come to know now on first name basis. _Tom would photograph well with a lotus,_ she thought, almost laughing out loud. Therese could already imagine his indignance and how odd the flower might seem in his hand, but under his masculine exterior, she knew that there was a soft-hearted guy peering out, always paying extra care and attention to every detail of his customers. Plus, the flower was symbolic, for he always drew a lotus on her skinny latte. _You’re like a flower sitting on still waters,_ she fondly recalled him saying when she once asked about the reason behind this unique coffee art.

By the time Carol arrived, Therese had already moved on to the ‘newcomer’ teenager and decided that her distinctive item would be the pair of pink skull headphones that seemed to be two times larger than her head. 

“Oh dear … I’m terribly late again, aren’t I?” Carol’s apologetic smile was enough to melt Therese’s insides. 

“Of course you are …” Before she could finish her sentence, Carol swooped down to press a lingering kiss on her cheek. “But I forgive you.” Therese’s dimples flashed as she grinned back. 

“Of course you do, you sweet angel,” Carol replied, sliding into her seat. 

“What kept you?” Therese asked as she nodded at Tom who asked with a quirk of his eyebrow whether they were having the usual. 

Carol’s face darkened and her jaw seemed to clench. “I had to wait for Harge to leave … he was supposed to have left in the morning but for some reason, kept hanging around the house until past noon today.” 

“He seems to be changing his schedule quite a bit lately …” Therese’s tone was measured but clearly tinged with concern. 

Carol sighed in frustration. “He’s around the house a lot more than usual … and I have yet to find any … _evidence_.” Her last word was whispered in a low tone even though Therese was sure no one could hear their conversation. 

“It’s ok … he's bound to slip up one day. We just have to be patient, and ready when that day comes.” 

“I don’t know how much longer I can wait. And how much longer can you wait? It’s so unfair to string you along like this …” Carol trailed off helplessly. 

“Carol, I’m willing to wait as long as it takes. Know that we’re in this together makes all the difference and I’m ready to stand by you every step of the way.” Therese risked covering Carol’s hand with hers, hoping to assure the older woman. 

Carol stared at their joined hands and a small smile formed on her face. 

“What have I ever done to deserve an angel like you.” 

Therese’s eyes followed Carol’s gaze and watched as the blonde slowly slid her hand away from under hers. 

“Tell me, how have those rich ladies been treating you?” Carol changed the topic. 

“It’s been great actually, even I’m surprised by how much I enjoy working with them.” Therese spoke with honest excitement, choosing to ignore the obvious change in subject. 

Carol raised an eyebrow, but her smile was knowing. 

“When I agreed to this, I didn’t think of them of anything more than just a job … but it’s turning out to be a lot more fulfilling than I had imagined possible. It’s not just about someone paying me money to take pretty pictures, it’s getting to understand real people and the stories behind them that shapes every unique character and persona … it’s about finding the right way to capture the soul in their eyes and letting them see themselves in different light.” Therese stopped herself from rambling on. “Sorry, I must be boring you.” 

“Not at all … that sounds almost poetic. You know, you have a certain glow when you talk about photography; it’s fetching. And from what I’ve been hearing about your skills, you’re going to get a lot more people calling you soon.” 

“To be honest, I don’t know how many more jobs I can take on … there’s an opportunity that just opened up at The Photographer …” Therese trailed off, uncertain if Carol would be interested to hear about it. 

“Tell me,” Carol urged. 

“Terence called me yesterday. They did a poll recently and it seems my column is one of the most read pieces in the magazine. He’s offering me a full-time role where I would continue my column but also help train junior photographers for the magazine. If I wanted, I could also take on another column focused on fashion. I told him that I needed some time to think about it …”

“Not ready to take someone under your wing?” 

Therese nodded as that was indeed one of her concerns. “I’m used to working alone … and a lot of how I work is based on gut and instinct. I wouldn't know where to begin teaching someone else that.” 

“You’re never going to realize how much you know, until you actually dig deep within you, and sometimes the best way to do so, is to teach someone else. There’s knowledge in experience, and to be able to take the kind of photos you do, there’s a ton of skill locked up in that pretty head of yours. You probably just don’t realize that you know it yet.” 

Therese’s nod was slow as she continued speaking. “You’re right, of course. But there’s something else …”

“You feel this is taking you one step further from your dream of being a wildlife photographer?” 

Therese nodded a third time, no longer surprised by how well Carol understood her. Moments like these reminded Therese much she treasured their relationship. They not only connected on a physical level but also emotionally and mentally, allowing her the avenue to freely express her thoughts and ideas in a constructive conversation that never dictated her decision, instead always guiding her in the right direction. Such discussions were rare in her previous relationship with Richard; he would scoff at her thoughts before she even had a chance to voice them, and if they ever had a disagreement, it was always his decision and his thoughts that mattered. 

“There’s nothing wrong with having a dream and holding out for it. But that dream is never going to fall into your lap so you have to at least start taking steps to get there. Paths are never straight and clear – you might think these steps are leading you away, but maybe it’s just a shortcut to get you where you want to be in the end. Taking up this role might just get you that bit closer to being recognised instead of yanking you away from your ultimate goal.” 

“I never thought of it that way …” Therese replied in a small voice, suddenly feeling a little immature for not having considered other perspectives. 

“When you’re as old as I am, you tend to have a few wise words under your sleeve.” Carol winked. 

Therese rolled her eyes. “You’re anything but old …” 

“Says the young one with the perfect skin.” 

“Let me prove it to you …” Therese replied slyly and discreetly slid an envelope across the table towards Carol.

Carol picked up the envelope with a questioning look, and proceeded to shake it lightly as though trying to listen for a hint of what the contents might be. 

Therese laughed at her antics and waited on the edge of her seat for the blonde to open up her gift. An audible gasp left Carol’s lips the moment the stack of photographs spilled out onto the table. Every single one showed a black and white image of Carol – stark naked. There was Carol with her arms crossed in front of her chest and an uncertain look in her eyes, Carol with her ample cleavage peeking out as she wore a confident smile, Carol lying on her back with her breasts exposed but legs tightly crossed, Carol with a look of desire in her eyes and her hand inching low on her abdomen, Carol with her eyes tightly shut but mouth slightly open … there were at least twenty shots … all Carol. 

“Oh my god …” Carol breathed, picking up the photos slowly, one at a time. 

Therese held her breath. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Would Carol be angry that she had developed these photos without her permission? Or perhaps she would actually see the beauty that Therese was so awed by she had taken twice as long to process these images.

“These are … amazing …” Carol breathed in disbelief, her hand placed gently over her own chest. 

“You are amazing,” Therese replied, her voice ringing with sincerity. 

“I cannot believe … oh wow … I’ve never seen myself … like that before.” 

“I sure hope not!” Therese teased. 

“No no … that’s not what I meant … I mean of course no one else has even taken photos of me _like this_ … but it’s the way you’ve captured the moment … this look I have here, and this expression I have there … it’s almost as though I’m looking at myself for the first time, and yet … I know this person in the photos so well. You’re truly a gifted photographer, Therese.” Carol raised her eyes to meet hers, holding her gaze steady. 

Therese felt herself blush, but even she had to admit to herself that this was her best work yet. 

“I didn’t make any copies, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“I trust you … I wouldn’t have taken these if I didn’t,” Carol assured her.

“Do you … like them?” Therese asked tentatively. 

“They are amazing … I took these photos because you wanted to, and I never expected to say this, but seeing the results, I’m really glad I did it. And … I do love this one.” Carol touched the one colored photo that had two people captured instead of one. Soft colors accentuated a tender moment where a fair blonde spooned a lithe brunette, a pair of clasped hands held over the smaller woman’s beating heart, two sets of blissfully closed eyes and faces set in quiet contentment.

A quick glance at her watch broke the moment and soon had Therese cursing. She was almost ten minutes late for her next appointment and even if she ran all the way back to the studio, she was still going to need another fifteen minutes to get ready. 

“Go on, be careful if you’re going to go sprinting back.” By now, Carol was used to her having to fly off as soon as the clock struck appointment time. Therese allowed herself half a minute to briefly touch Carol’s hand, entwining their fingers for a split second longer before she turned to race off. 

Only after reaching the studio did she realize that she had forgotten to remind Carol about their upcoming double date that Wednesday. 

_T > Don’t forget about our double date this Wednesday! _

_C > I haven’t forgotten… a date with Danny and Vixen… I mean, Victoria! _

_T > You’re adorable when you’re jealous. _

_C > You’re adorable, always. That’s why I get jealous._

_T > I love you_

_C > Show me how much on Wednesday. Now get your cute butt back to work before you get fired!_

Therese grinned to herself as she slipped the phone back into her bag and began preparations for the photoshoot.

* * *

As Wednesday dragged out, Therese wondered if she had made a mistake in agreeing to the double date. As much as she wanted Danny and Carol to finally meet, she found herself feeling increasingly nervous about having Carol and Victoria both in the same room. The initial fun of seeing Carol jealous had started to wane and she was having doubts of whether it would turn out to be an enjoyable night after all. _Well, it’s too late to change your mind now, isn’t it? You should have thought this through before opening your big fat mouth and agreeing with Danny,_ Therese chided herself. Stepping out of the shower, she started to towel dry her hair. A chime from her phone had Therese padding naked across the room to read its newly received message. 

_C > Open the door_

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Therese grabbed the towel that she had just dropped onto the floor to cover her body as she quickly made for the front door. Using the door as a shield to hide her half naked body, Therese flashed an admiring smile at the tastefully styled Carol standing before her. Carol had chosen to go with a loose sleeveless top that hung off her shoulders gracefully, paired with black fitting trousers that accentuated her perky butt and ended casually at her ankles. Completing the outfit with a pair of oxford shoes, she managed to look casual and absolutely stunning at the same time. 

“You’re early.” The surprise was clear in Therese’s tone. 

“Well, hello to you too…” Carol teased as she gave Therese the once over, her eyebrows lifting at the sight of a barely dressed woman before her. 

“Hi … you look amazing, as alway,” Therese quickly corrected her greeting, flashing another dimpled smile. “I won’t be long. Take a seat and I’ll be ready in a bit.” 

“I’d rather watch you get ready.” 

“Oh.” The blush that started on Therese’s cheeks quickly travelled to the rest of her body as she imagined Carol watching her get ready. 

“Is something wrong?” Therese could hear the teasing tone in Carol’s voice and knew the older woman was well aware of the effect she had on her. 

“No, of course not!” Therese was willing to play the game as she made her way back into the bedroom with the blonde at her heels. 

Therese bit her lip as she stepped into her bedroom. She had one problem - she usually got ready completely naked. The curtains in her room were almost always drawn and she didn’t like the idea of possibly perspiring in fresh clothes, so she always went about styling her hair and putting on make up completely in the nude. Now with Carol regally sitting on her bed and staring expectantly at her, she felt slightly self-conscious and wondered if she should at least leave the cover of the towel on. 

As though sensing her hesitation, Carol softly instructed, “Just do what you normally do, darling.” 

Taking a quick breath, Therese dropped her towel and took a seat in front of her dresser. She didn’t need to turn to know that Carol’s eyes were boring into her, but she tried her best to ignore it. There was something oddly intimate and erotic about having someone watch her run through motions of habit, and Therese soon found herself subconsciously clenching her thighs. So determined was she to not look at Carol that she did not realize the blonde had silently came to stand behind her until the mirror caught both their reflections. Without saying a word, Carol gently took the brush from Therese’s hand and took over the task of unknotting her dark locks. As though in a trance, Therese watched as Carol’s slender fingers wove through her silky brown tresses, tugging ever so softly from time to time. When her hair was neatly brushed, the same fingers rested lightly on her shoulders as though taking a short break before slowly making their way to trace the dips and hollows of her collarbone, mere inches away. After each curve was lightly etched, the fair hand moved lower still to brush against dusty nipples that were already standing at attention. Therese closed her eyes, savouring each touch as she tried to remain painfully still. It was as though an unspoken game had started and she instinctively knew that any sound or movement would end it prematurely. In a matter of seconds, both Carol’s hands were kneading Therese’s breasts sensually and the brunette felt a warm rush between her legs. A low moan of longing cut through the air and the pair of alabaster hands instantly stilled.

“You’d better get ready quickly or we’re going to be late.” The whisper matched the sly smile adorning Carol’s face. 

“Ohh … you’re truly wicked,” Therese protested weakly as she watched Carol glide back to her seat on the bed. She slipped into the bathroom to quickly wipe herself down, dews of desire having pooled at her nether region. 

With no further distractions, Therese managed to put herself together in a matter of minutes and the couple were soon out of the door. Feeling their hands brush against each other from time to time, Therese could not help wishing that they could weave their fingers together without conscious thought, like any normal couple would in public. _Maybe not now, but soon we’ll be able to officially be a couple_ , Therese comforted herself with the thought. 

As they entered the slightly rowdy bar, Therese felt a warm protective hand land on the small of her back and she smiled to herself. Danny had chosen the same bar where Therese and Carol had first met and the brunette wondered if her partner felt the same endearment for the place as she did. Spotting Danny and Victoria at the far corner of the room, she started to weave through the crowd, automatically reaching back to hold the hand on her back so that Carol would not get lost. Therese’s smile broke into a grin as the hand she reached for held hers back tightly. 

“T! You finally made it!” Danny yelled boisterously as he leaned over to give her a big bear hug. “And you must be the lovely Carol!” Not one to stand on ceremony, he also enveloped the slightly surprised blonde into an equally warm embrace. 

Carol hugged him back with a laugh. “And you’re the best friend that I’ve heard so much about.” 

A waft of sweet fragrance alerted Therese of Victoria’s presence and she turned to be greeted with a peck on both her cheeks. Giving her a conspiratory wink, Victoria leaned over to give Carol a similarly affectionate greeting. Therese felt herself ease up a little; this night might not be such a disaster after all. 

“So you’re the one that I’ve lost little T’s affection to … I can definitely see why.” Victoria eyed Carol good naturedly.

“I got lucky with this one,” Carol replied humorously. 

“You definitely did! You should hear the way she talks about you … you charmed the socks right off of her!” Danny had jumped in, ignoring Therese’s pointed stare. 

“Did I now? What does she say behind my back?” 

“Only that you’re so amazing in this, and so perfect in that … and the way you look at her is enough to turn her insides to jelly.” Danny’s voice took on a simpering tone as he played up to the part, lifting his arm in defence as Therese reached over to smack him as hard as she could. 

Carol threw her head back in raucous laughter. “I’m flattered, but less than half of what she says is true.” 

“Well, this one doesn’t get her socks charmed off easily, so you hold on to her tight, and treat her right. Ok?” Danny’s tone stayed light but there was a seriousness that rang in his words. 

Carol solemnly clinked glasses with him. “I fully intend to.”

Therese felt a warm glow from watching them interact, and hastily blinked back the tears that embarrassingly pricked the back of her eyes. 

“We better stop the mushy stuff or T here is going to start bawling!” Danny teased, as usual reading her better than anyone else. 

“Oh shut up! You better start working your magic if you want to charm the socks off this one!” Therese retorted, pointing at Victoria unabashedly. 

“Yea you better, I’m wearing pantyhose, and they don’t come off easy!” Victoria neatly picked up the banter, causing an uproar to go around the table. 

And so the night wore on pleasantly, with a lot of laughter and even more teasings all around. Therese began to thoroughly enjoy herself, until an unfamiliar redhead suddenly appeared between her and Carol. 

“Carol! Is that really you?” The delighted exclamation was quickly followed by a sudden hug between the Carol and the newcomer. 

The question in Therese’s eyes was answered with an equally confused look from Victoria and a nonchalant shrug from Danny. They waited for the redhead to introduce herself, but Carol did the honors. 

“Everyone, this is my dear old friend from college! Mary, this is Danny, Victoria, and Therese.” 

“Oh, don’t you dare call me old!” Mary giggled, oblivious to the daggers Therese was shooting at her hand, which stayed familiarly around Carol’s waist. 

“Well, you have to admit college seems a long time away now!” 

“I might have forgotten a lot about that old school we went to, but it’ll take a lot more to forget you … or the scrapes we got ourselves into!” 

“Shush now, no one needs to hear about them!” Carol exclaimed, but her voice was warm and friendly. 

“This one here was the ice queen of the campus … she was so cold, no one dared to befriend her … even me!” 

“I was just awkward … and shy!” Carol protested. 

“Awkward, my ass! Never did I know you could pack so much heat until that night … oh that unforgettable night where we got snowed in and had only each other to keep warm. Now that was an ice breaker indeed!” 

Three pairs of eyes darted at Therese, but she only held the ones that were icy blue. Therese had spent the last ten minutes fighting with her rising jealousy. She knew that it was ridiculous to be jealous for someone’s past, but the more listened to the way Mary talked about her experiences with Carol, the more she felt her blood boil. _And she better take her damn hands off of Carol before I make her do it myself!_ Trying her best to look nonchalant, she broke the gaze and reached for her drink. 

Mary was continuing her story about how a few of her dorm mates, including Carol, had decided to take a ski vacation during winter break. While the others hit the mountains, she and Carol had chosen instead to spend some quiet time in the cabin. Who knew a snow storm soon blew up and while their friends were stuck at the main ski lodge, the pair found themselves snowed in with no electricity in their cabin. 

“Good thing the only piece of information I retained from science class was that a human body is a great source of heat! So Carol here and I cuddled close under as many blankets as we could find, and boy was I disappointed when the storm blew over.” Mary laughed, and Therese gritted her teeth. 

Carol’s eyes seemed to dance under the dim bar lights and Therese felt her annoyance peak. 

“I’m sorry, I need to use the restroom. Carol, would you like to join me?” Therese knew that her question was pointed and out of the blue, but she needed to get herself and Carol away from Mary before she blew up and caused a scene. 

“I don’t really need to …” Mischief was bright in Carol’s eyes, but she continued speaking when the brunette narrowed her eyes, “... but sure, let’s go. Sorry Mary, excuse us.” 

“Oh no worries, I have to head back to my friends anyway. Call me soon – don’t be a stranger!” Pulling out a pen from nowhere, she wrote her number on a napkin and pressed it into Carol’s hand before sauntering away. 

“Still need to use the restroom?” Carol asked, her tone obviously teasing. 

“Yes,” Therese bit out through gritted teeth, and half yanked Carol along with her, pointedly ignoring the bark of laughter from Danny and giggles from Victoria. 

Bursting into the restroom, Therese was relieved to find it empty. Without saying anything, she pushed Carol back against the door and pressed her lips hungrily against hers. Slipping her tongue between the blonde’s lips and teeth, she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue dance with its mate, until they both ran dangerously out of oxygen. 

When they finally came up for air, Carol chuckled lightly, “Why, were you jealous?” she whispered. 

“Madly,” came the short, honest answer. 

Instead of sating her hunger, the kiss had only worked to fuel it. Therese found herself wanting, no needing, Carol even more badly than before. Watching for any sign of hesitation, she gently tugged Carol into one of the empty stalls. Carol lifted an eyebrow, but followed her lead. Once the door was locked, Therese pressed her cheek against Carol’s so that her lips were right by her ear. 

“I want you. I want to know that you’re mine. Mine. Only mine.” As she whispered, her quick fingers made their way past the waistband of Carol’s pants to glide against the silky fabric of her thong. 

The light touch was enough to make the blonde quiver and Therese pressed against her harder to provide more support. She was thrilled to feel her fingers lubricated naturally by a slick wetness. 

“You’re so wet. Tell me this is for me.” Her fingers continued swiping up and down, increasing in tempo but not in depth. 

“Ohhhh yes. It’s all for you,” Carol whispered back urgently, her knees trying to bend, but Therese’s body was preventing her from doing so. 

“You’re mine. No one else can have you. You’re mine,” Therese continued to chant ardently as she plunged her finger into Carol’s heated core. 

First one finger, then adding another, she finally positioned her thumb to apply a firm pressure on the woman’s clit. Her face still buried in Carol’s neck, she allowed a little more space between their bodies and the blonde wasted no time rising and falling to meet her every thrust. Carol’s climax was quick and strong; her muffled moans escalated to a loud cry of pleasure as her body clenched tight around Therese’s digits. Therese watched in wonder as her fiery lover subsided from her peak and opened her slightly dazed eyes to meet her own. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself …” Therese started, slightly embarrassed by how possessively she had behaved. 

“For what I have just enjoyed, no apologies necessary.” Carol smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips.

As she slipped her fingers out of Carol, another moan escaped the blonde’s lips. “Mmmmm … we should get you jealous more often …” 

“Carol … I know this really shouldn’t matter … and it doesn’t concern me …” Therese started tentatively. 

“I never slept with Mary. It was clear she wanted it, but I was truly just trying to stay warm!” Carol answered her silent question and Therese grinned like the world was all right again. 

“Let’s get out of here. I think I hear voices outside.” 

True enough, when they stepped out of the cubicle, they could hear a slight commotion outside the restroom. It seems as though a male customer was trying to get into the ladies room but was stopped from doing so. 

“Must be some drunk customer,” Carol remarked before leading the way back to their table. 

Thankfully, neither Danny nor Victoria mentioned anything about the couple’s prolonged absence. In fact, they seemed too engrossed in their conversation to even notice. _Looks like things are really going well between them!_ Therese smiled to herself as she wanted nothing more than to see her best friend happy and he seemed to be so around the blushing blonde model. 

The night soon came to an end and everyone hugged out their goodbyes, promising to get together again sometime soon. 

“Told you it would be fun! I’ve never been wrong, have I?” Danny boasted as he waved them goodbye and with an exaggerated wink, put his arm around Victoria who rolled her eyes but did nothing to shrug it away. 

Therese could not help but laugh as she reluctantly agreed and shooed him home. That night, her alcohol induced dreams were filled with merriment, laughter, and cheerful times involving either Carol, Danny or both of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you like more, jealous Carol or jealous Therese? ;) 
> 
> I'm almost done drafting all the chapters and I hope to drop the next few pretty soon. This story has turned out a lot longer than I initially anticipated, and it has hadn't been easy for me to write... some days I feel like I might have lost the plot halfway and on others I feel like the characters feel out of sync. I'd really like to thank each and every one of you who is still hanging on because you're the reason I keep stringing these words together, and I do hope you'll stick with me until the very end. 
> 
> And of course, thanking the one person who makes this all readable, Ligeria you're the best! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Therese stared at the date on the calendar and felt a little flutter in her chest. The sound of the doorbell only sent the fluttering straight to her tummy. Mentally kicking herself for being ridiculous, Therese reached for the door, a smile automatically stretching across her face at the vision before her. 

“Hi darling, sorry I’m late today, I had to run some errands.” Carol gave her a light peck on the lips before stepping around her to drop her bags in the living room. 

“Oh, it’s ok. I got your text so I went ahead and had dinner. Have you eaten? Are you hungry?” 

“Any leftovers I can pick at?” Carol asked hopefully. 

“Of course! How does beef lasagna sound? I can heat it up for you right now,” Therese called with her head already half in the fridge. 

“Sounds perfect. You’re truly a domestic goddess.” Carol moved to lean against the fridge so she was right next to Therese. “But first, come here …” Capturing her wrist with her hand, Carol pulled Therese into her arms for a searing kiss that trembled on the edge of becoming out of control. 

“Mmm … is that to thank me for dinner?” Therese teased, her lips burning from the intensity of their kisses. 

Carol simply rolled her eyes and watched as Therese busied around in the kitchen. 

“That smells amazing,” Carol crooned when the lasagna was taken out from the microwave. 

“You would say that even if I heated you a frozen dinner.” Therese laughed, knowing all too well how far Carol’s cooking ability extended. 

“That’s because you have the magic to make even a frozen dinner taste amazing.” 

“Singing for your supper?” 

“Desperately. I’m starved,” Carol admitted. 

“Here you go. Careful, it’s hot!” Therese warned as she placed the piping hot plate in front of Carol. 

“Thank you, darling. Sit and tell me about your day while I eat.” 

Therese obediently sat down and started talking about her job at The Photographer. Things were going great and Terence was proving to be the best boss Therese could have wished for. 

“He really understands my passion for photography and gets my ideas almost immediately,” Therese gushed. 

Carol nodded encouragingly, her mouth full. 

Therese went on to talk about the possibility of having her own exhibition by the end of the year. Terence had promised to sponsor the event, assuring her that it was time she had a chance to showcase all of her amazing work. 

“That’s amazing!”

“I dare not really think about it until everything’s set in stone … but it’ll really be a dream come true to have my own personal exhibition!”

“I’m sure it will happen, darling. And when it does, I’ll be there to buy your first sale.” 

Therese laughed, knowing that there was no point in telling Carol not to waste her money. She knew that it was her lover’s way of supporting her work and had learned to accept it as a form of encouragement. 

“I’m so glad Terence took a chance on me. I would never have gotten this far on my own,” Therese went on thoughtfully. 

“I’m sure you would have gotten there in the end, maybe not quite so fast, but no doubt you would have still made it.” As always, Carol only had full confidence in her and Therese basked in her optimism. 

After Carol was done with dinner, they moved to the living room and settled down close on the couch. Both had a drink in one hand, and the other lightly clasped together. The silence was a comfortable one as they sipped their whiskey tonics and simply enjoyed the presence of the other person. Therese ran her thumb absently in circles against the soft skin at the back of Carol’s hand as her nerves threatened to frazzle once more. 

“What’s on your mind?” Carol asked gently. 

“Nothing really …” Therese replied softly, then with a tender smile she said, “I’ve got something for you.” 

Stretching her legs out from under her, Therese reached for a small velvet box that had been lying inconspicuously on the coffee table in front of them. Feeling her palms start to sweat, Therese began talking, not daring to meet Carol’s eyes at first. 

“I know you probably don’t remember … and it’s perfectly ok that you don’t, I mean it’s not something I expect you to! I just happened to think about that day, and well, suddenly realized that it has been 6 months since the day we met, so …” Therese knew she was rambling, and was almost grateful when Carol interrupted her. 

“You _suddenly_ realised?” Carol’s tone was light and teasing; she probably knew that there was no way Therese had came to the realisation simply out of the blue. 

“Ok, maybe not _suddenly_ … but it’s not like I was counting down to this day or anything … I just … remembered,” Therese defended herself weakly. 

Carol tilted Therese’s chin up with her finger so that the green-eyed girl would look her directly in the eyes. “I love that you remembered.” 

Feeling less silly and braver than before, Therese continued speaking, this time keeping her gaze steadily on Carol’s. “It’s nothing extravagant, and you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to … but I wanted to give you this.” 

Breaking eye contact to look down at the small velvet box that had been placed in her hands, Carol opened it and gently tugged out its contents. Although she had yet to make a sound, Therese thought she might recognise the delight that was shining in her clear blue eyes. From Carol’s fingers hung a thin rose gold chain, and dangling gracefully at the end of it, a tiny key that was of a similar hue of gold. 

“There’s something else … in the box,” Therese prompted, holding her breath as Carol picked up the small box again. 

Pulling out the cushion, the blonde revealed the hidden gift inside. Nestled in the space behind the cushion was a key, a life-sized one that opened the door to Therese’s apartment. This time, an audible gasp escaped Carol’s lips and her eyes met an intense emerald green stare. 

“You already have the key to my heart; I wanted to also give you a key to my place,” Therese explained gently, wondering for the upteenth time if she was moving too fast or if Carol would feel pressured by her actions. 

“Oh Therese …” Carol breathed, her eyes bright with unshed tears. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not trying to rush or pressure you into anything! I just wanted you know that I’m not going anywhere, and whenever you need or want to, this place is as much yours as it is mine,” Therese quickly clarified, horrified to have made Carol cry. 

“Oh angel, you misunderstand … these are not sad tears,” Carol assured her. “Thank you … you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

Carol looked like she had more to say, but tears were now falling freely down her face and Therese reached across to pull her into a tight hug. Stroking the soft blonde hair, Therese felt like she understood without having to hear any actual words. No matter the reason, deciding to end a marriage must be an acutely painful one. She could only begin to imagine how awful Carol must feel, breaking apart a family that she had been part of for the past decade, and worrying incessantly at whether her choice would leave any lasting scars on her child. Giving her the apartment key had felt appropriate and natural to Therese, but she knew to Carol, it symbolized putting words to action. It was a promise and a commitment, that no matter what happened, there was a home ready to welcome her into. 

“I’m ok, I’m ok,” came Carol’s muffled voice as she rose and wiped away the last of her tears. 

Giving Therese a watery smile, she tried to speak but the brunette beat her to it. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I think I understand.” Therese felt a grateful squeeze on her hand.

“After that wonderful gift, I’m afraid mine will seem a lot less thoughtful.” Carol reached for a large shopping bag that had been sitting next to the couch by her purse. 

“You bought me something?” Therese asked incredulously, as she had been sure that Carol would not remember the occasion. 

“You think you’re the only romantic at heart?” Carol winked as she passed her the bag. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Therese looked into the bag and let out a shocked cry. 

“Carol! How did you …? This must have cost you a bomb!”

“I wanted to make sure I got you the right one, so I asked Danny,” Carol replied her half voiced question. 

Therese was speechless. She held in her hands the newest camera on the market, the same one that she had been painfully saving up for. A camera that she knew cost more than two thousand dollars. 

“Carol … you shouldn’t have … this is too much.” Therese held the box tightly but did not move to open it. 

“Darling, believe me, I wanted to. And please don’t worry about the money, it’s not a problem. Do you like it? Did I get the right one?” 

“Yes you did! Oh I love it, Carol. I’m going to kill Danny for telling you, but I really do love it. Thank you so much!” Placing the box safely on the floor, Therese launched herself at Carol, enveloping her in a huge hug. 

Carol let out a hearty laugh as she wrapped her arms around the brunette cannonball that had just knocked her back into the sofa. 

“I love you,” the blonde whispered into the ear of the woman now comfortably on top of her. 

“I love you, more,” Therese replied, her eyes shining with devotion. 

That night, the lovers fell eagerly into each other arms, a quiet passion fueling every stroke and a fierce love sounding in every moan. Two parallels melted into one, hands reaching to clasp, and legs weaving to intertwine. The rise and fall of one body could not be told apart from the other, a dance so familiar yet uniquely different each time it’s performed, a work of art perfected but not for the eyes of anyone else. Therese reached with her heart and her hand, immediately finding its partner in both, with twin shudders and sighs, she held on tight as they began to descend back to the reality that refused to be left far behind. 

That night, Therese slept with her body wrapped around a fair-haired maiden, finally allowing herself to enjoy the contentment that had slowly but surely creeped into her consciousness. 

The next morning, an unexpectedly bright ray of light hit a sleepy brunette, who rubbed her heavy eyelids, a slow smile spreading on her face. The eagerness from the night before had driven even the most habitual of acts out of her mind. Tiptoeing across the room so as to not wake her flaxen lover, the lithe woman moved to close the shades of the bedroom window, throwing the room back into a dim den of love that wasn’t yet ready for the harsh light of the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little cheesy to celebrate a 6-month 'anniversary', but I thought it'd make for a sweet moment between the two. :) Let me know what you think and stay tuned, I've more chapters in store for all your lovely readers. :)
> 
> PS: As always, thank you Ligeria, it never fails to amaze me how many stories you're able to Beta at one time. You're truly our queen!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter might be NSFW.

Wednesday came, night fell, and left. There was no sign of Carol, no person, no text, no call. Therese was frantic and beside herself with worry; she knew that something terrible must have happened for Carol to miss their weekly date night and not contact her at all. She texted and called numerous times, then fear overtook her and she stopped trying to reach the blonde. _What if this has to do with Harge? What if he has her phone and is reading through all my messages? I might only be making things worse for Carol. I have to trust that she will contact me the moment she can._ Sinking into her couch, Therese knew that she could do nothing but wait. 

Two days went by and still there was no word. Therese was neither sleeping or eating and could only stare blankly into space, clutching her phone tightly as though it was her only lifeline. Danny had been the only person she had spoken to since Wednesday, and he had dropped everything at work to spend the days with her in an otherwise empty and quiet apartment.

“T, you have to eat something … please,” Danny begged, worried to see his best friend waning before his eyes. 

Therese shook her head. It took slightly less effort to move than to speak. _Where is she? What could have happened? Is she hurt? Does she need help? Is she waiting for me to get to her? How do I find her? What if she’s … ?_ The same questions spun in Therese’s head and she was nowhere closer to answering them. For the thousandth time, she wished that she had at least gotten Abby’s contact, at least then she would have some way of reaching Carol indirectly. Kicking herself for not having thought of a need for an emergency plan sooner, she sunk deeper into despair. By the third night, Therese was on the verge of collapse, and Danny was thinking of ways to force feed her. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and a final burst of energy carried Therese across the room in almost supernatural speed. 

Flinging open the front door, Therese instantly burst into tears. Carol was standing before her, looking in no better shape, her eyes puffed up from crying and her clothes hanging almost limply off her thinner frame. 

Relief that Carol was alive spread through Therese like a forest fire and she felt her body coming back to life, but her heart remained apprehensively still. Danny took one look at the situation and stood up to leave. 

“Call me if you need anything. T, I mean it, anything at all.” His eyes bored into Therese until he saw a nod of acknowledgement. Pausing to give them both a quick tight hug, Danny left and closed the door behind him. 

The women came together naturally, like opposite ends of a magnet unable to stay away from each other, but their hug was tentative. 

“I was so scared … so worried …” Therese whispered, her arms tightening until there was no room for Carol to disappear, and hardly any left for her to breathe.

“I’m sorry … I’m so sorry…” Carol mumbled repeatedly under her breath. 

The fear escalated in Therese’s heart as she wondered what exactly Carol was apologizing for. Keeping a protective arm around Carol’s waist, she moved them over to the sofa. 

“What happened?” Her heart in her mouth, Therese felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. 

“Harge – he knows.” Carol drew a shuddering breath, her eyes darting fearfully around the room. 

Therese reached for her hand and tried to be the strong one. Someone had to be. 

“How? Tell me everything.” 

“That bastard hired a private investigator to follow me, us, around. He had suspected something was wrong since Valentine’s Day and had me followed unknowingly. The guy he hired … has photos … of us.”

“That won’t prove anything, a few pecks on the cheek and meeting up for lunch doesn’t mean anything. We can deny it, you can deny it.” 

“I can’t.” Carol choked back a sob as she pulled out a manila envelope from her bag and passed it to Therese. 

Therese could hear the sound of blood rushing in her ears as she poured out the contents of the envelope. There were almost a hundred photos; every single one showed both her and Carol’s faces; sharing tender smiles, pecks on cheeks, a light touch of hand from across the table, that lingering farewell touch on a cheek or shoulder. _This angle_ … Therese felt a swoop in her tummy as she suddenly realized she knew exactly who had been following them. _No wonder he never finished that fucking novel he was reading! These photographs are taken from that table by the door in the cafe. He must have been hiding the damn camera in his book!_ A vision of the bookish man Therese had come to recognise as a regular at the cafe came to mind and she had to swallow the bitter taste of bile that rose up in her throat. Fighting to find a loophole Therese continued to pour through the photos. _This proves nothing, we could have easily been two best friends. It’s common for women to be physically close to each other._ A dangerous hope started to build in her chest, only to come crashing down mere seconds later. The next photographs her gaze landed on was enough to make her heart stop. In them captured a small but distinct shape of two women, framed by a bedroom window, taking the clothes off of each other, in close embrace, and making passionate love on the bed. 

Carol had kept silent as Therese perused through the photos. She now squeezed the smaller hand she was holding. 

“I forgot to close the shades that night.” It was a voice she did not recognise, laced with the pain of having contributed to this terrible mess, and tinged with regret that if only she had remembered, things could be so vastly different. 

“It’s not your fault, darling. This is not all they have …” 

“What do you mean? The rest of the photos prove nothing! Without these shots of us actually … you know … they would have no proof!” 

“They have photos of us at the bar … and that asshole also has an audio recording of us … in the ladies room … that night.” 

It took a full two seconds for Therese to comprehend what Carol was saying. 

“How is that possible?” she whispered, not daring to believe her ears. 

“Harge must have paid him shitloads of money because this guy is good. Oh, he’s thorough with his work all right, ” Carol commented bitterly. “Remember that night after we had come out from the cubicle and heard a commotion outside about a guy entering the ladies room? I bet you that was him, taking his damn recording.” 

“Fuck … fuck … fuck!!!” Fear, desperation, worry, and anger fought and clashed madly inside of Therese and she again, beat herself up for being the one who pulled Carol into the ladies room that night. 

“It’s not your fault, Therese. None of this is … and if you’re going to blame yourself, well, then you have to blame me too.” 

“If had closed the shades that night … if I hadn’t pulled you into the ladies room with me … if I had only just waited and not acted like a horny teenager!” Therese refused to let herself off the hook so easily. 

“They would have continued building evidence and someday, we would be having this same conversation. I wanted you as badly as you wanted me that night. I could have said no, let’s wait until we got home, but no, I went ahead with it. I could have decided not to give you hope and tell you that I love you, but I chose to do so despite being a married woman with a husband and child. I could have let that one night stand just be a one night stand, but I decided to start a no-strings attached relationship with someone whom I couldn’t stop caring for. I could have said no when you invited me over that very first night, but I came willingly, as horny as a teenager would have been. If you want to pin the blame on someone, it’s as much on me as it is on you. Maybe even more so.” Carol’s tone was sharp and it pierced Therese because suddenly she was fearful of what was going to happen next. 

“What does he want? Why go through the trouble of collecting all this evidence?” 

“He wants to threaten me into not filing for a divorce. He says that if I’m stupid enough to go ahead with my plans, he will file on the basis of adultery, and with the evidence that he has on hand, that could mean me losing custody of Rindy.” Tears sparkled in Carol’s blue eyes as she fought her sobs. 

“He cannot do that, can he? He’s the one that had affairs first! And don’t they usually give custody of the child to the mother?” 

“I don’t have any fucking evidence of his affairs! It’s just my words against his hundreds of photos. And I’m not ready to test the system on whether they would hear my side of the story. I can’t put the future of my child on such a big risk.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It means … I’m no longer going to file for divorce, Therese.”

“You mean you’re not filing for a divorce … for now, right? But one day, once you have evidence of his infidelity, you would fight back, right?” Therese felt like she was grasping at straws, but she could not lose everything she had just gained without putting up a fight. 

“I don’t know …” came Carol’s broken reply. 

“What does that mean … for us?” Therese knew that she was being selfish, but she needed to know, needed to hear, where she stood in this. 

“Therese, I cannot lose Rindy …”

“I’m not asking you to …” 

“Fighting this battle could mean losing her.”

“Could! It’s not set in stone, we can fight this battle and there’s a chance that we could win!” Therese pressed on, even though she did not entirely believe her own words. 

“It’s not a good enough chance.” 

“What about us?” Emotion caused her voice to shake, and it sounded almost like anger to her own ears. 

“We go back to how things were.” 

“No strings attached?” It was Therese’s turn to sound bitter. It lacerated her soul that after coming so far, a split second was all it took to bring them back to square one. 

“I don’t think we can ever go back to that … but maybe … it’s best that we don’t see each other for awhile. I don’t want to give Harge any additional ammunition. Once things die down … I don’t know … maybe I’ll contact you again.” It sounded as though there was something else that Carol was not telling her, but Therese was too heartbroken to care. 

“Maybe? How long would that be? What if he doesn’t let up? Does that mean you never call me again?” 

“I know it’s not fair …” 

“Fuck fair! It’s a fucking ridiculous idea! I will go crazy not knowing when I will hear from you again. And even when you contact me again, what then? I go back to being your Wednesday girl and we fuck for one night every week? That’s not what you promised me … that’s not what we had planned.” Therese was now sobbing in earnest, the weariness of sleepless nights hitting her all at once, leaving her uncaring of how unreasonable she sounded. 

“What are you saying?” It was Carol’s turn to question, her blue eyes wide with what looked a little like fear. 

“I’m saying, please don’t walk away from me. If you do, I don’t think I have it in me to do this anymore …” The words tumbled out of Therese’s lips before she could think twice. Shock and horror chased across her features, but the words could not be taken back once uttered. 

“Must it be all or nothing?” Carol asked so softly, her words could hardly be heard. 

Therese nodded. Her heart screamed otherwise. _Please say you’ll change your mind. Please tell me that you love me and we’ll find a way to work something out. Please say … anything,_ her mind begged. When clear blue eyes lowered, unable to meet hers, Therese felt the last shred of hope she held on to shatter into a million pieces. 

“I promised you once that I will let you go the moment you said the word. Today, I will honor that promise.” 

Therese cried, her tired body convulsing in agony. The pain propelled her to find refuge in the only place she could find comfort, Carol’s arms. Slender arms encircled her and trembling lips pressed against her forehead. Somehow, she cannot remember how, they ended up in her bedroom. Their kisses were stained with salt and their fingers clumsy with need. Therese felt the pull in her abdomen, but no matter how desperately she rocked, the knot refused to loosen. Whimpering, she dug her nails deep into fair skin, knowing but not caring that her mark would still be visible tomorrow. Her muscles screamed as she pushed them to the limit, reaching for a peak that stayed stubbornly out of reach. One finger became two, pushing deep they were soon met with a flattened tongue stimulating her clitoros. Therese ground herself hard, sheer strength forcing her body to cooperate and she finally felt the implosion of a heart wrenching climax. The cry that filled the room was one of pain and loss. Closing her eyes and her arms, Therese fell into the first sleep of days. 

Opening her eyes to a darkened room, Therese felt more tired than before. The sheets on the other side of the bed were rumpled, but empty. Curling herself up into a tight ball, she cried herself back to sleep. The next time she wakes, she will find her front door locked from the outside, and an apartment key slipped through the gap below. 

 

Days pass. Wednesday comes by as it always does. A phone vibrates and eager hands fumble against the screen, pulling up a message from a memorized number. Swollen eyes scan the words and a tear falls, then two, and soon a tiny river streams down the screen, obscuring the message that cannot be so easily erased from the heart. 

_This is Danny. I just wanted to tell you that Therese has left the country and won’t be available at this number anymore. I’m so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you saw another curve ball coming. This chapter was difficult to write because I needed it to be believable that Therese would be the one stepping away. 
> 
> Was my NSFW warning valid? Let me know what you think! 
> 
> PS: Thank you Ligeria!! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and tide waits for no man, or woman. 
> 
>  
> 
> > Endless thanks to Ligeria for ploughing through the many chapters I sent her at once!

**One year later**

The green man flashes, threatening to turn red at any given second. Therese does a mad dash across the road, cursing herself for snoozing that extra thirty minutes, cursing the man for taunting her by turning red when she’s only midway across, and cursing at the cars that honked at her to get out of the way. Trying her best not to spill the latte in her hand as she leaps to safety on the sidewalk, she curses, out loud this time, when she crashes hard into a warm body in front of her.

“Fuck!!” 

The impact caused her to drop both her portfolio and the coffee cup onto the ground. Scrambling, she managed to save her folder from the milky brown liquid that continued to spread like lava through the cracks on the sidewalk. Thanking her lucky stars that the drink had not touched her precious work, she looked up hastily to apologise. 

“I’m so sorry! Did I …?” The rest of the question died on her lips as her eyes connected with a brilliant shade of blue. 

“Are you all ri-?” The person had spoken and halted at the exact same time. It was as if they were both a part of the same video reel that had chosen that moment to pause in time. 

Green searched blue, or maybe it was the other way around. 

“Carol,” Therese breathed, wondering if her breathlessness was due to getting the air knocked out of her. 

“Therese.” The reply sounded equally tentative, and the reel stayed stagnant; both characters remained immobile, their eyes fixed upon each other. 

A loud honk broke the moment, causing them both to jump and Therese took a quick step away from the road she was dangerously close to. Carol followed her, a full step behind. 

“Hi …” Therese turned to face her, her brain on the verge of exploding from trying to think of something to say. 

“Can I buy you back a cup of coffee?” Carol offered, saving her from further awkwardness, as she gestured at the casualty spilling its contents out on the side of the road. 

“Oh … I actually have to run… crap! I’m going to be so late!” Therese threw a quick glance at the time and felt her panic rise. 

“Oh, you better run along then.” Therese shifted her eyes away, for she could not bear to see the disappointment etched on Carol’s face. Almost instinctively, her eyes were drawn to the necklace that Carol kept twirling around her finger like it was a nervous habit. It had lost its shine from daily wear, but each time it caught the sunlight, its bright reflection revealed a hint of its perfection back in its glory days. It was a thin rose gold necklace from which a small key dangled off. Therese’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Can I call you to reschedule? Is your number still the same?” Therese asked, making a split second decision she wasn’t sure if she would regret later. 

“Yes. I didn’t change my number.” A smile touched Carol’s lips and Therese felt her heart do a quick flip. 

“I’m sorry but I really have to run. I’ll call you. Bye, Carol.” The name rolled off her tongue easily, as though it had been practising it secretly even though it was a word that had not been uttered in a very long time. 

“Goodbye, Therese.” 

Without another backward glance, Therese ran off in the opposite direction, willing her legs to move faster and her heart to slow down.

* * *

Two hours later, a grinning Therese was once again standing at the very same spot on the sidewalk. She closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the warmth of the setting sun, taking a moment to enjoy the satisfaction that had quietly settled in. _I did it._

Reaching for her phone, she could not wait to share the good news. Opening her text app, she felt a tug of curiosity overtake her fingers, and instead of tapping on one of the recent conversations up top, she found herself scrolling down to a conversation that had dropped so far below the rungs it should have been long deleted, but it was not. 

_T > Hi Carol, sorry for running off so abruptly earlier. This might be a little sudden, but is there any chance you would be free for dinner tonight? No worries if you can’t make it. _

Therese tapped on the send button before she had a chance to reconsider. Watching closely, she saw one tick became two, and they brightened almost instantly to a welcoming shade of blue. Therese held her breath. 

_C > I’d love to. _

_T > Great! How does Italian sound?_

_C > Sounds delicious. There's a pretty good one near my place – care to try it out?_

_T > Sure, send me the address. Does 7pm work? _

_C > Perfect._

Therese checked the address on maps and figured she had enough time to run home for a quick shower before heading out again. 

A quick shower and change of clothes turned into a full hour and a half of trying on every single outfit Therese seemed to own. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought to herself as she pulled on the black jumpsuit for the second time. It was a simple black piece that cinched nicely at her waist, a comfortable outfit that worked well for smart casual occasions and was perfect for a dinner out, the only problem was its plunging neckline. _I don’t want her to think I’m trying to draw her attention … there. Or worse, seduce her!_ Noting the time and that she had none left to waste, Therese forced herself to stop thinking and step out of the door, ignoring the urge to go through the pile of rejected clothing on her bed again. _This will just have to do_ , Therese told herself firmly. 

As Therese walked up to the restaurant, she saw that Carol had already arrived. As the blonde was faced away from her, Therese took the chance to admire her from afar. Carol was dressed in a snug red dress that ended just below the knee, making her look sophisticated and incredibly sexy. Therese wondered for the millionth time that night what was she doing, but her doubts did nothing to slow her feet from moving forward. 

“Hey … you look amazing.” 

“Speak for yourself. You look gorgeous, my dear.” Carol eyes grazed the drop of her neckline, causing Therese to flush instantly. 

_Shit, how am I going to handle an entire dinner if my insides wobble every time she as much as looks at me?_

Steadying herself, Therese led the way into the restaurant and the pair was soon seated in a snug corner tucked away from the bustle of the dinner crowd. Once menus were glanced over, and orders were placed, they had no more excuses to look anywhere else but at each other. 

“I’m glad you called … I didn’t know you were back?” Carol saved the day again by speaking first and Therese gladly answered her question. 

“I’m glad you could make it, especially with such short notice. I actually just got back yesterday.” 

“How are you?’

“Good … I’m good.” Before Therese could return the question, Carol had asked her another one. 

“I heard that you were in … Asia? How was that?” 

Therese noted how Carol casually omitted where she had gotten that information. No one, besides Danny, knew where where she had been the past year. 

“Yes, I spent the entire year travelling through different parts of Asia. It was a great experience. I loved seeing new cultures, exploring foreign landscape, and meeting all kinds of people.” Therese spoke with warmth in her voice for she had grown to love the region that had been her home for the past year. 

“Sounds lovely. When are you planning on going back?” Therese wondered if there was an underlying question hidden beneath this one. 

“Maybe someday … but for now, I’m back to stay.” Her statement hung in the air, carrying more meaning than it normally would have if this was a mere conversation amongst casual friends. 

Carol nodded, keeping her eyes downcast and focused on her food. Therese found herself wishing that she could see Carol’s expression; that way, she would be able to better guess what the blonde was thinking. 

Feeling the silence between them grow dense, Therese rambled on nervously. “You remember Terence? My boss from the Photographer. I’m really lucky at how understanding he was about everything. I was all ready to quit, but he insisted that there was no need to do such a thing, he said there was nothing stopping me from continuing my work in another country. And so I did. The constant source of income allowed me to extend my travels and not have to worry about being stranded in a foreign country with no money to buy a return ticket.” 

“What made you come back?” 

Therese swallowed thickly. “Terence called and asked if I was ready to come back. He wanted to make good his promise of giving me a chance to have my own exhibition.” 

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you, darling.” The endearment had slipped through like a familiar tune, both from the speaker and to the listener. 

Therese felt her eyes widen and she saw the expression mirrored in the face before her, but she chose to ignore the slip of tongue, “Thank you. I still can’t believe that it’s happening. In fact, that was where I was rushing to when I ran into you earlier today. I was running late to meet Terence and show him my portfolio, see if he felt the photos I had taken on my travels were good enough for my own show. Turns out it was.” 

“I have no doubt your photographs are stunning. He would have been a fool to have decided otherwise,” Carol praised, and Therese beamed. 

“Thank you … and how are things with you?” Therese asked carefully. She was dying to know what was happening in Carol’s life but she also felt like she had long given up the right to know. 

“Things are … fine, I suppose. Believe it or not, I got a job … yes, I’m now a buyer for a furniture store uptown. It’s a lovely shop – you should stop by sometime. I basically source for interesting pieces that suit the style of the shop and taste of our customers. It’s quite a fulfilling job and the schedule gives me a lot of flexibility so I do not have to compromise on spending time with Rindy.” 

_So the happy family is still intact,_ Therese thought bitterly. She knew that she had no business feeling the way she did, but she hated the idea of Carol still being married to the man that had ruined her life; their life. There was an unrecognisable flicker in Carol’s eyes but it disappeared so quickly that Therese wasn’t sure if she might have simply mistaken a reflection of light on her iris for something else. The conversation continued to flow easily between the pair, but Therese was careful to steer clear of any topics on their personal lives. She simply wasn’t ready to talk or hear about it. 

The evening crept by, buoyed by a light chatter and an occasional chuckle from across the table. As Therese watched Carol throw her head back in laughter, she was keenly reminded of how freeing it felt to be in the older woman’s presence. Therese had always kept a part of herself hidden from others, choosing to flit between varying shades of her personality to match those around her, but whenever she was around Carol, it was always easy to be at ease and allow her true self to emerge. Yet, despite the candor and familiarity of their exchange, Therese was aware of the presence of an impenetrable veil that seemed to hide the true depth of their words, allowing them to skirt around every topic superficially and make every comment seem innocent and inconsequential. To stop herself from overthinking each tone and gesture, Therese drank deep from the glass that continued to be refilled, and so did Carol. 

By the third hour, the bill was served and a tussle over who was to pay ensued. 

“I called you out tonight, let me get it.” 

“No, let me buy you dinner as a celebration of the good news you got today.” 

“There’s no need, really!” 

Carol won eventually and she wore a smug smile as she signed her name with a flourish on the returning receipt. 

“Next one’s on me,” Therese quipped, the alcohol lowering her inhibitions. Carol raised an eyebrow in response but otherwise kept silent. 

Stepping out into the warm air together, Therese felt a strong reluctance for the night to end, but she knew that it would do neither of them any good to prolong the inevitable. Turning to bid Carol a goodnight, she was momentarily stunned by the sudden yelp and a vision of the blonde hurtling towards her. Instinct took over and Therese’s arms wrapped tightly around the slim waist, automatically pulling the woman close against her. Therese had reacted without thinking and was unprepared for the sweet fragrance that assaulted her senses and flooded her mind with images she had tried so hard to forget. _Carol stepping out wet from the shower, pausing to dab her perfume on her pulse points. Carol pulling her into a warm embrace, leaving a fragrant cloud enveloping the both of them. Carol arching her neck as Therese breathed deep against her skin and left her mark on otherwise flawless skin._ It took her a full thirty seconds to realize that although the blonde had regained her balance, Therese’s arms were still wound around her. She let go immediately as though her skin had gotten burned. 

“Sorry … erm … are you ok?” she mumbled, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk. 

“Yea, I’m fine … thanks … for catching me,” Carol replied softly. 

“Anytime …” Therese hated how quickly awkwardness seemed to creep up on them, but all sensible thought seemed to have fled her mind. 

“I think I might have twisted my ankle …” Carol’s voice was small and her face contorted in pain as she tested her weight on the injured foot. 

“Let me call you a cab,” Therese offered, immediately snaking her arms back around Carol’s waist to provide her with some much needed support. 

“My place is actually just two blocks down … walk with me?” Carol asked, her eyes hopeful as they remained trained on Therese. 

“Of course,” Therese agreed even though her brain was practically screaming that this was possibly the worst idea ever. 

The walk was a short and silent one, for neither seemed to know what to say, and the hand that Therese had placed firmly on Carol’s waist was starting to get uncomfortably warm. _I hope she cannot feel how warm or sweaty my palms are through her dress,_ Therese thought desperately. Suddenly Carol’s steps slowed and they came to a stop in front of an expensive looking apartment. Therese had never visited Carol at her house, but she did not remember her ever mentioning owning an apartment in this part of town. _Maybe they just moved in during the past year._ Therese slowly extricated her arm from around Carol’s waist, making sure that the woman could stand on her own before letting her go completely. 

“Be careful going up,” she said softly, wondering when would they see each other again. _If ever._

“Would you like to come up?” The question seemed to burst out of Carol as though it had been waiting for too long to be allowed out in the open. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea … what if Rindy … or Harge.” Therese shook her head, knowing that there was no way she would put Carol at such a risk. _Even though there is nothing between us now, I doubt my face is one Harge will easily forget._

“They don’t live here ... I live alone.” Carol waited and watched as her words slowly sunk in. 

“What … do you mean?” Therese felt as though her mind had stopped working and she could not seem to comprehend what Carol was telling her. 

“I’m divorced, Therese.” 

This time, the words hit a lot faster and as hard as a ton of bricks. Therese felt like she had been punched in the gut and she could not keep the shock from registering on her face. 

“I don’t understand,” was all she could manage. Therese knew that she must look like a fool, staring blankly at Carol after the biggest revelation of the night, but it was all too sudden for her to handle. 

“Let’s talk upstairs, please.” The final plea made Therese nod in agreement. Although she knew it was going to be a bad idea, refusing Carol was not something Therese had ever learned to do. The one time she had done it, she had lived to regret it every single day afterwards. 

Taking her hand, Therese helped Carol hobble through the rotating doors of her apartment building and they rode the elevator up in palpable silence. There was a strange emotion growing in her chest, one she pushed away and buried deep, for she was not ready to understand what it truly meant. The elevator doors opened and they made their way to the corner apartment. As Carol pushed open the door, a faint smell of lavender drifted out to greet Therese. _I wonder if she remembers that’s my favorite shower scent._ Shaking her head to clear it of all banal thoughts, Therese stepped through the doorway and quietly surveyed her surroundings. 

The apartment was beautiful. Full length glass windows lined one side of the living space, and the furniture had been tastefully chosen to reflect style and modernity yet still retained a sense of homeliness. 

“Feel free to look around. Can I get you anything to drink?” Carol asked from behind her. 

“I’m good. Why don’t you take a seat so we can put some ice on your ankle.” Therese guided Carol towards the sofa as she made her way back into the kitchen in search for some ice and a much needed distraction. 

After a few seconds of cracking the ice out of the tray and wrapping the cubes in a towel, Therese was back in the living room, kneeling low on the ground to help ice Carol’s injured foot. The brunette tried to ignore the tingling she felt in her fingertips as they brushed against the warm skin of Carol’s foot. There was silence in the air that crackled with intensity, and it dragged on until finally one of them broke it. 

“Isn’t there anything you want to ask me?” Carol asked softly. 

Pressing the makeshift ice pack against Carol’s ankle, Therese took in a breath for courage before raising her eyes to meet those that were colored an icy blue. 

“What happened?” It may have sounded like a simple question, but hidden beneath it was a million more that raced through her mind, never making it past her lips. _When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? What changed your mind? What happened to all the evidence? Who has custody of Rindy? What does this mean for us?_

Carol spoke, staring into space, her gaze near but never quite meeting Therese’s. “After you left, things went back to normal around the house, but nothing was ever the same again. I could not stand being around Harge any more than I could tolerate staying under the same roof as him. I moved to the guest room and spent most of my time holed up inside whenever he was home. It took me three full months to realise that while I thought I was doing everything right for Rindy, I was actually turning out to be the worst mother and role model for her. All I had wanted was for her to have a happy childhood, but instead she got one filled with silence and sullen faces surrounding her everyday. One day she came up to me and my sweet girl innocently asked if she was the reason why I was sad all day, and if I had stopped laughing because she had been a naughty girl … she asked if she could do anything to make me smile again. It broke my heart and that was when I made up my mind. I told Harge that I was going to file for a divorce and if he wanted to fight me on Rindy’s custody, he had better be willing to take the best care of her should he win. That put a screeching halt to his grand scheme; I had called his bluff. He was just using Rindy’s custody as a threat against me. He never really wanted to bring her up on his own. Sure, like any father, he loved her, but bringing up a child as a single parent was not something he was ready for at all. After many unpleasant discussions, we finally settled on joint custody and I now get to see her every other month. I moved out the moment he signed the papers and have been living here ever since.” 

Therese’s mind whirred as she tried to process all this new information. Her heart constricted at the thought of what could have been. “You should have told me to wait … I would have waited,” she whispered. 

“How could I? That would have been too unfair. There was no way I could have known what was to come …” 

“I should have been more patient. I should not have made such a hasty decision … If only I had given you some time…” Therese blamed herself repeatedly. 

“I’m afraid I was never completely honest with you …” Carol started, faltering.

“What do you mean?” Therese’s eyes snapped to lock with blue-grey ones at the admission and she watched them cloud with uncertainty. 

“It’s true that Harge had evidence of our affair and was going to use that against me, but he also had something else. I never told you that Harge is actually the largest shareholder and investor of the publishing company that owns The Photographer. The moment he found out who you were and where you worked, he knew that he had the power to ruin your career in an instant … and I would do anything to prevent him from doing that.” 

“No … that can’t be …” Therese shook her head, unwilling to believe what she was hearing.

“When I went to see you that night, I had already made up my mind to leave you. If the one thing I could save from this disaster was your career, I was going to do it, even if it meant staying married to the man I now hated. When I saw you, my resolve crumbled and for a foolish moment, I entertained the idea of going on a temporary break … why not just let the dust settle, and then we could see each other again. But things never do go as planned, do they? You threw out that ultimatum and I knew I had to grab it like a lifeline. I made you believe that it was your decision to end it all … I’m so sorry.”

Tears were streaming down Therese’s face as she choked through her sobs, “I hated myself every day after that. I loathed myself for being the weak one, for deserting you when I had promised to be there every step of the way. I blamed myself for being the cause of all your trouble – it was my fault that we were recorded in the ladies room, my mistake that allowed that pervert to take photos of us in my bedroom, and my carelessness that didn’t make me realise who he really was every time I saw him at that damn cafe. Everything happened because of me, I crossed the lines we drew, I caused you hurt although it was the last thing I wanted. I missed you terribly, I couldn’t eat or sleep, Danny was afraid that I might collapse any day. The urge to call you and beg you to take me back was so strong that I considered taking sleeping pills just to knock myself unconscious in case I did something stupid. I swore to not be the cause of more pain in your life, you had a daughter to protect, and I was just … baggage. That was when I decided to leave, to cut off all communication and get physically as far away as possible so that I could wreck your life no further. That’s why I left.” 

Midway through her story, Therese had allowed Carol’s strong arms to lift her up onto the sofa where she sat facing the blonde. As she finished her tale, a pair of gentle hands framed her face, tilting it upwards to receive a soft kiss pressed on her lips. The lips against hers were tentative at first, but deepened with each passing second. A longing moan traveled between them as Therese pressed back hungrily, her tongue slipping easily between Carol’s parted lips. Things spiraled quickly out of control. Therese dove her tongue deep into the welcoming warmth and she trembled at the intimate touch of Carol’s hands slipping smoothly under her clothes to cup her breast. Drunk on the taste of Carol, she almost threw all caution to the wind. Almost. Suddenly pulling back from the kiss, Therese’s hands moved up to rest on Carol’s chest, where they slowly but firmly pushed the blonde away. 

“Therese?” Carol’s confusion was clear in her voice, her eyes gleaming with lust. 

Therese did not bother to stem her free falling tears as she forced the words out of her mouth. “I’m sorry … so sorry ... I can’t do this …” 

“It’s ok … we don’t have to …” Carol tried to comfort her, but Therese swiped her hands away gently. 

“You don’t understand … I’m sorry,” Therese repeated as she picked up her purse and dashed out of the apartment, feeling her way out as tears blinded her vision. It was with equal measures of hurt and relief that she did not hear any chasing footsteps behind her. 

Jumping into the first cab she saw, Therese couldn’t hold back the violent sobs that quaked her small frame. After a few shallow breaths, she reached for her phone with shaking hands and stared unsurprised at the screen full of missed calls and unread messages. Forcing her fingers into motion, she typed out a quick message before tossing her phone back into the depths of her bag, as though hoping she could drown her words and thoughts as easily as she did the device. 

_T > Hey babe, so sorry I missed all your calls. I crashed right after the meeting, it must be the jetlag. Anyway, things went really well with Terence and we might have a show up and running in as quick as a month! See you tomorrow. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally find out who's 'babe' and the reason why Therese ran off with no explanation. 
> 
>  
> 
> >>my dearest readers, I looooooved your comments / guesses in the previous chapter. It's really heartening to know that there are still so many of you following this story. So tell me, how many of you guessed right ;)   
> And never forgetting, thank you Ligeria :) :)

Therese slept late into the day, her mind choosing slumber instead of facing the confusing realities of the world. If given a choice, she would have gladly hibernated the week away. However, life had other plans for her and it seemed so did someone else. The insistent chime of the doorbell had long penetrated Therese’s groggy escape and she finally had no choice but to concede defeat. Rolling out of bed, she stumbled to answer the door. The instant her lock was unbolted, the handle turned from the outside and in bounced a chirpy redhead, so full of grins and smiles that she seemed to have sunshine following at her heels. Despite her sleepy grouchiness, Therese felt her lips being pulled upwards into a reluctant smile. 

“Hi babe. Goodness, were you still sleeping? It’s almost 2 in the afternoon! Poor baby, the jet lag must have gotten you real bad, huh?” The redhead’s voice was bright like her personality and it bounced off the walls melodiously. 

Therese rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she watched her visitor prance around, surveying the room. 

“So this is where you used to live? There’s nothing much here, is there? I still don’t understand why won’t just move in with me. I mean, I have tons of space!” 

“I’ve told you why, Gen,” Therese replied wearily. The last thing she wanted was to revisit a discussion they’d already had countless times. 

“I know, I know… you like having your own space. But again, my place is huge! You could still have your own space there!” 

“It’s too early for this discussion, Gen,” Therese protested weakly. 

“It’s already 2pm!” Gen laughed as she leaned forward to press an affectionate kiss on Therese’s cheek. 

“What have you got planned for us today?” Therese asked, quickly changing the subject. 

“I saw this really cute lamp that I want to pick up for my _really large_ apartment, and if you insist on living here, maybe we could check out a new couch for you as well? After that, I thought we could have Italian for dinner since I know you’ve been craving it for weeks!” 

“I don’t need a new couch, Gen …” Therese felt like crawling back into bed, but she knew that her girlfriend was not going to allow her that luxury. 

“That’s what you say now … wait until you see what amazing stuff the store has!” 

“Let me go wash up.” Therese picked up her phone as she headed to the bathroom, absently checking for any messages that had come through the night before. 

_C > Darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for things to move so quickly. I completely understand if you need some time to process everything that has happened, but please let me know when you’re ready to talk. I’ll be waiting. _

_C > I love you._

Therese choked back a gasp of surprise and ran the rest of the way to the bathroom, clutching the phone tightly against her chest. Once the door was safely locked, she reread the message, staring intently at the last three words until her vision blurred with tears. Therese felt like her lungs were collapsing and her body had forgotten the simple act of breathing. She gasped for air as she slid down towards the bathroom floor, hot tears hitting the cool tiles like raindrops on overcast day. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ She kept seeing the words as though they were imprinted on the back of her eyelids, and there was no way she could banish them away. Through the thin bathroom door, she could hear Gen’s chirpy voice asking her to hurry up, and she had no choice but to stand up and stumble into the shower. Hot rain poured down her back and created streams on her face. She was no longer sure which drops were water and which were tears. After taking an unusually long shower, Therese finally got her sobs under control and she felt as ready as she could ever be to face the outside world again. 

“There you are – I thought you had drowned in there! What’s up, babe? Your eyes are all red and swollen!” Gen was waiting for her in the bedroom. 

“Nothing – shampoo got into my eye,” Therese mumbled, silently thankful when Gen did not bother to question further. 

In less than ten minutes, they were out of the house and in a cab heading to the store where Gen had fallen in love with the ‘cutest lamp she had seen in all her life’. 

That was exactly the way Gen was. Always bursting with positivity and bubbling with life, everything was always the ‘cutest’, ‘most gorgeous’, ‘prettiest’, thing she had ever seen. Therese had almost never seen her sad or dejected for anything more than five minutes, and that was exactly what she liked about her. Gen’s happiness was so full to the brim that it overflowed into Therese’s bleak life and she readily accepted it like the moon reflecting light from the sun. Gen’s interest had been clear from the start; in fact, it had taken only the second encounter for her to outrightly ask if Therese was gay and how good were her chances. Caught off guard, Therese had tried to laugh it off, but Gen pursued her steadfastly, showering her with delightful surprises and romantic dates. With time, Therese learned to let her guard down and enjoy being pursued, and soon after, they decided to be exclusive. Therese had been doubtful from the start, but Gen was patient, loving, and understanding, and she soon ran out of excuses to keep them apart. She remembered the joy on Gen’s face when she finally nodded shyly in agreement, and the sweet kisses they had shared after that. _Gen’s done so much for me. She made me see how much life is worth living. How can I possibly hurt her now?_ Therese thought to herself as she swam in a pool of memories and self-doubt, all the while idly nodding to Gen’s excited chatter next to her. 

The cab they were in soon slowed to a stop and Therese felt her hand being tugged impatiently by her shiny eyed girlfriend. Determined to give her the attention she deserved, Therese forced all thoughts of Carol from her mind. _I’ll just have to deal with this later, when I have some time alone with my thoughts._ Plastering a smile on her face and gripping the hand in hers a little tighter, Therese led the way into the store that Gen was dying to visit. 

“This is it! Don’t you think it’s simply gorgeous!” Gen squealed as she pulled Therese over to a lamp that had a shade made of sheer intricate lace, and a slender Tiffany blue stand shaped like a cursive ‘s’. 

Therese laughed at Gen’s elation. “Yea, it’s nice.” 

“That’s it? Just, nice? Sometimes I wonder how did I fall in love with you,” Gen joked, drawing Therese closer to her. “See how intricate and delicate the lamp shade is? It’s so pretty it could be a work of art! And usually such lacey shades are put on really ornate or traditional stands making it look so dated. This however, is on a simple and sleek stand that is just so modern and chic!’ Gen raved. 

Therese couldn’t help but agree. Upon taking a closer look, she had to admit that the design was quite one of its kind. “It is quite a unique piece. Let me get it for you, a belated birthday present. Would you like that?” 

“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” Gushing with gratitude, Gen threw her arms around Therese and planted a huge kiss on her lips. 

It could have been the movement of the double doors opening, or a ray of stray sunlight, or just plain instinct, but something suddenly caught Therese’s eye and her heart dropped in recognition before her brain could even register it fully. Standing across the room was a tall blonde woman, with eyes so blue they seemed to glisten even from a distance, and at that moment, they were trained right at her, at them. _Fuck._ Therese’s heart hammered as she tried to extricate herself from Gen’s embrace, but she knew it was too late. Carol had seen their entire exchange and would have come to the right conclusion on her own. Therese watched helplessly as Carol’s eyes held for one more second before sliding away, her heels turning as she strode away in the opposite direction. Like a puppet on strings, Therese let Gen drag her around the store to see other pieces of furniture that had caught her eye, and barely noticing, ended up buying a new couch and a beanbag along with the lamp she had picked out. Therese’s eyes glided across the room many a times to glance at the blank wall behind which Carol had disappeared, but of course, she never appeared again. 

“That took a lot longer than expected. Are you hungry enough for dinner now?” Gen asked when they finally stepped out of the store. 

“I … erm … am really not feeling too well, Gen. Do you mind if we call it a day?” Therese stammered, hating herself for the lie that rested sourly the tip of her tongue. 

“Are you coming down with something? Sure, we can head back to your place if you want!”

Therese blinked and stared at her feet, unable to face the concern reflected in Gen’s face. “I think I just need to rest … why don’t you go home and I’ll call you tomorrow?” 

“Why don’t I stay over tonight? I’m sure I can think of a few ways to make you feel better.” Gen nudged Therese suggestively, trying to tease a smile out of the desolate brunette. 

“Not tonight Gen, I’m not really feeling up to anything tonight. I just … need some time to sleep … I won’t be any fun at all even if you come over. Why don’t you call some friends and head out? Then we can meet up again tomorrow and I promise I’ll be better.” Therese tried desperately to sound casual so as not to raise any suspicions. 

“You’re always good company babe, even when you’re tired and grouchy,” Gen replied sweetly. She pressed a lingering kiss on Therese’s unmoving lips before raising her hand to hail a cab. “Go on home and rest. Let me know when you get back, ok?” 

“Ok, I will,” Therese promised as she climbed into the cab, feeling guilt and relief flood simultaneously through her veins. 

The moment Therese reached home, she pulled out her phone to text Gen. 

_T > I’m home, babe – sorry again for being such bad company. I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight. _

_G > Goodnight and sweet dreams (I better be in them!) <3 <3 _

Therese spared Gen’s text a quick glance before she switched conversation windows. After typing and deleting for a full five minutes, she finally sent a message which would normally have taken 2 seconds to write. 

_T > Hi, can we talk, please? _

_C > I don’t think we have anything left to talk about_

_T > I need to explain … please. I’m sorry. _

_C > That’s nothing to explain or apologise for. I had no right to assume. _

_T > Please, can we meet? Even if it’s just for a little bit. I need to see you._

Therese waited as her message was delivered and read, and after a couple of intolerable minutes, she saw Carol typing a reply. 

_C > Where are you now?_

_T > I’m home, but I can meet you anywhere that’s convenient. _

_C > I’m passing through your neighborhood … do you still live at the same place?_

_T > Yes. Would you like me to meet you at the bar around here? _

_C > I’d prefer to not meet in public. Can we just meet at your place? I don’t think this will take too long. _

_T > Sure. I’ll see you soon._

Therese couldn’t help feeling apprehensive about Carol coming over to her apartment. There were just too many memories, and too many changes since their last encounter here, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She was worried that any further discussion would cause Carol to change her mind about agreeing to meet. Her gaze swept across the apartment, shamefully grateful that she had not taken Gen up on the offer to live together. 

Barely ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Therese’s heart leapt to her throat. Taking a deep breath as though steeling herself for impact, Therese closed her eyes for a moment before swinging open the front door. It didn’t matter how much she tried to brace herself, seeing Carol always swept her off her feet. 

“Hi … come on in,” Therese greeted the tall blonde, painfully noticing how the woman averted her eyes as she swept past. 

Therese watched as Carol seemed to hesitate, as though unsure of where to sit or look. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Therese asked, desperately trying to break through the wall of silence. 

“Just water will be fine,” Carol’s voice replied as she finally moved to sit in the living room. 

Therese busied herself filling two glasses with water before heading towards the blonde who was now sitting stiffly on her sofa. The tall woman’s posture was rigidly straight, clearly giving the impression that she was not here to stay for long. 

“Here you go …” Therese placed the glass on the coffee table before gingerly taking her seat next to Carol, carefully leaving a large gap between them. 

Carol stared intently at the glass without picking it up, and when she finally spoke, it was almost as though she was talking to the inanimate object instead of Therese. 

“She’s … your girlfriend?” Despite the slight inflection at the end of her sentence, it sounded more like a statement than a question. 

Still, Therese felt compelled to reply, “Yes … she is.” 

There was a slight droop in Carol’s shoulders, a movement so small that it would have gone unnoticed if Therese had not been staring so intently, watching for a reaction of any kind. 

“How long have you two been together?” 

“About two months.” 

“Where did you meet?” 

“When I was travelling in Thailand.”

“What does she do?” 

“She’s a model.” Carol let out a bitter laugh at her response and Therese thought she heard a mutter under her breath, but she didn’t dare ask her to repeat it. 

The list of questions and answers went on in an almost robotic way: _Are you living together? How old is she? Is this serious?_ Every question felt more invasive than the last, but Therese felt like she owed it to Carol to be entirely truthful, and every answer she gave felt almost like she was purging her soul. 

“Are you … happy?” 

The query hung in the air and Therese’s answer caught in her throat; she knew without thinking what the answer should be, but it took great effort to get it past her lips. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.” The answer was given, but the tempo was broken. Therese knew she had missed the momentum to reply and the few extra seconds of silence rang loud as a gong between the two women. 

In that moment of hesitance, Carol finally lifted her eyes to meet hers, and Therese had to remind herself again to breathe. 

“You love her?” It was a simple question but it shot right through the brunette’s heart. 

Therese’s lips trembled and she could not find her voice. All she could do was force her head into a jerky nod. A soft sob echoed and Therese felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. _How did we get into such a big mess?_

“I’m sorry,” Therese whispered brokenly, apologising for nothing and everything at the same time. 

“Don’t be silly. There’s nothing to apologise for.” Carol’s voice was steady, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions. They were stormy with pain and Therese found herself unable to look into them. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

“We didn’t mean for a lot of things to happen … but they did anyway.” Carol shook her head as though clearing it of some unwanted memories and continued, “In any case, please believe me when I say, I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thank you,” Therese replied in a small voice, feeling ungrateful and undeserving of Carol’s generosity. There was so much more she wanted to say, but none of it was appropriate, so she remained silent.

“I better get going.” Carol stood up gracefully, clearly indicating that there was nothing left to say. 

Therese followed her mutely to the door but just before she could open it, the question tumbled out of her mouth. "Is it ok if we stayed in touch?”

Carol blinked, clearly not expecting the question. Her answer was slow and tentative. “Maybe one day …” 

Therese nodded, knowing that she had relinquished all rights to call the shots, and the least she could do was to respect Carol’s wishes. An inaudible sigh slipped past Carol’s lips and the blonde seem to sag under a heavy burden placed on her shoulders. All the light had fled from her eyes, only to be replaced by an ugly resignation and fatigue that stretched across the lines on her face. Therese’s heart ached and she hated herself for once again bringing unhappiness to the woman before her. 

“Goodbye, Therese.” 

“Goodbye, Carol.” 

Like polarizing magnets, they stepped towards each other naturally, merging their personal spaces into one. Arms wrapped around as bodies fit perfectly together, their hold remaining loose; they were more than aware of each other’s body heat, searing through skin and reaching deep into their hearts. Seconds ticked by and time soon forced them apart, a final hitch in one’s breath and a telling glisten appeared in the other’s eye, and then the moment was over. The door closed and both blonde and brunette leaned heavily on opposite sides of the same wooden panel, trying to draw strength from an empty well, as they felt the emotional and physical distance grow between their soul and its mate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a best friend to knock some sense into you.

Therese climbed right into bed after Carol left, but sleep evaded her. It was as though the back of her eyelids were branded with a pair of azure eyes shining with hurt. It was all she could see when she closed her eyes. After a full hour of tossing and turning until her head felt sore, Therese gave up and snatched the phone off her nightstand, praying that she would get a response. 

After seven rings, Therese was ready to give up, but thankfully her call was finally answered. 

“Hello? T? Is everything ok?” Danny’s voice was heavy with sleep but it was comforting to her ears. 

“Danny, I’m so sorry to wake you … but is there any chance you … can meet me for a bit?” 

“Meet you? What do you mean? Are you back in New York?” The surprise was evidently enough to wake Danny up for he instantly sounded more alert. 

“Yes, I just got back two, no three days ago. I really need to talk to someone now … can you meet me?” 

“Of course. Where are you? I’ll come over now.” 

“I’m home … but I don’t really want to meet here.” 

“I’ll swing by in 10 minutes. Be ready to jump into the car and we’ll head somewhere, anywhere.” 

“Thanks, Danny.” Therese whispered gratefully.

“Don’t thank me yet, not until after I’m done yelling at you for not telling me that you were coming back,” Danny replied darkly before hanging up the call. 

Therese got ready in less than 5 minutes and was waiting by the curb the moment Danny’s car pulled up in front of her. Once she slid inside, Therese found herself being pulled across the center console to be engulfed in a big bear hug from Danny. 

“I could kill you for not telling me that you were coming back.” 

“I’m sorry … it was kind of a last minute decision.” 

Danny looked like he had more to say but thought better of it upon seeing Therese’s drawn expression. “So where would you like to go?” 

“I don’t know … anywhere … just out of here.” 

Danny nodded, and revved the engine. After a mostly silent drive, he parked the car along a quiet pier and killed the engine, patiently waiting for Therese to begin talking. Recognising her cue to begin explaining the sudden midnight call, Therese took a deep breath and tried to pick a good point to start her tale. 

“I got back 3 days ago. Terence called and asked if I was still keen on having my own exhibition. I wasn’t sure how likely was the chance of it really happening so I didn’t mention anything to you. I figured I could call and give you a surprise once I had met with him. Things … didn’t quite turn out as expected.” Therese saw Danny furrow his brow and she quickly clarified her statement. “I mean it did go well with Terence, really well in fact ... and he’s sponsoring my show at the end of next month. But right before my meeting with Terence, I ran into Carol … I was completely caught off guard, and rejected her invitation to coffee because I was already running late. I promised to call her … and we met up again for dinner that same evening.” Pausing for a moment, Therese tried to figure out how best to continue her story. Thankfully Danny refrained from interrupting, allowing her the time to sort things out in her head. “We had a really nice time at dinner and stopped by her place for a bit afterwards. It’s not what you think! She sprained her ankle and I was just helping her get back safely.” Unable to relive the intimate moments at Carol’s place, Therese jumped straight into the crux of their conversation. “Carol’s divorced, Danny …”

“Oh wow … wait, that’s good news, right?” Danny frowned slightly in confusion as he read Therese’s expression, which was one of misery instead of joy. 

“It is … and it would have been even better news if … if not because ... I’m already seeing someone else.” Therese had known her revelation would be difficult, but she never expected it to be this tough. 

Danny’s mouth gaped open and his eyes went round with shock. It would have been almost comical had it not been the most horrible situation Therese found herself in. 

“What do you mean? Since when? Who is it? Why did you not tell me? And when were you planning on telling me?” Danny sputtered, his questions raining on Therese like a torrential downpour. 

“Since about 2 months ago … her name’s Gen, and I met her while we were both in Thailand. I meant to tell you, honestly I did, but at first I wasn’t even sure if it was serious or how long would we even last, then we started making plans to come back so I thought it would be better if I just told you in person … I wasn’t expecting things to … happen this way.” 

“What else happened, T? I’m trying to piece the bits and pieces of your story together but I feel like I’m missing the main plot.” 

“Carol and I … we kissed … and then I ran. I didn’t know what else to do. I was freaked out when all those feelings I thought had been buried well came rushing back like it was just yesterday. I had to get out of there … so I left, without an explanation. She texted me the next day, telling me that she understood if I needed more time, and that … she loved me. I didn’t know what to say … so I didn’t. That day Gen and I went out and … believe it or not, we went right into the store where Carol worked. Obviously she saw us … together … and pieced everything together. Now it’s too late … I’ve gone and made a mess of everything … I’ve hurt her, something I promised myself a year ago that I would never ever do again. I’ve hurt her, Danny – I’ve gone and ruined everything.” Therese sobbed like her heart was breaking, and Danny pulled her into a hug, not caring as her hot tears seeped through his shirt. 

Pressing a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, Danny whispered in a soft voice, “She never stopped caring for you, you know.” 

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Therese raised her head and tried to control her sobs. “What do you mean?” 

Danny looked slightly uncomfortable as he answered her question. “She texted me every so often, asking how were you, making sure you were safe and and asking me to let her know if you ever needed anything … she made me promise to tell her if you ever came back. She always worried that you might never return.” 

Therese felt her heart clenching and the now familiar struggle to breathe returned. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“T, you told me explicitly that under no circumstances, save life or death, was I to tell you anything about Carol. You insisted that the only way forward was to cut all ties … and I had to respect your decision. But you never said that I was to cut all ties with her … besides, I’ve always liked Carol … and I could see how deeply she cares for you.” 

“Cared …”

“Don’t be daft, one cannot simply stop caring overnight,” Danny scorned.

“I met her again, after she saw me and Gen … and I told her all about Gen … she asked me if I was happy, and I said I was. In that moment, Danny, I saw her give up. She’s given up on me, for good this time.” 

“Are you really happy? With this … Gen?” 

“I said I was …” Therese’s voice was small and uncertain.

“I know what you said, but I’m asking you again, what do you really feel?” Danny pressed

“I … I am happy … most times.” 

“As happy as when you were with Carol?” 

“That’s not fair,” Therese whispered into the darkness.

“All’s fair in love and war.” 

“You cannot compare happiness … that way,” Therese continued, avoiding the question. 

“Answer the question, T,” Danny probed gently. 

“No … I’ve never been as happy as when I was with Carol … not since … Carol,” Therese admitted. 

“T, are you in love with Gen?

“She’s my girlfriend …” Danny quirked his eyebrow and Therese hurried to complete her sentence, “... of course I love her.” Even as she said it, Therese knew it to be true – she did love Gen. With all her quirks and joyful energy, she was the reason why Therese even cracked a smile on most days. 

“That’s not my question, T. Are you _in love_ with her?” Danny prodded again, gently, knowing that he was treading on thin ice. 

“It’s the same thing … love is love, isn’t it?” Therese insisted, still consciously avoiding a direct answer.

“No it isn’t … and the fact that you can’t give me a simple yes is saying a lot. Are you still in love with Carol?” 

_Yes, yes I am._ The thought surfaced in Therese’s mind as easily as oil on water. She did not even need a moment to ponder the question. 

“Shit …” Therese whispered out loud. 

“It’s not too late to fix this, T. Do the right thing – tell Gen how you feel, and for goodness sakes, tell Carol how you feel. The lady’s been through enough without having to believe that you’ve moved on with someone else.”

Therese felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she shook her head. “No … I cannot do this again. I gave her up when I decided to move on, now I should honor her wishes and give her the space she wants. And Gen, she doesn’t deserve this, she’s been the sweetest, most loving girlfriend anyone could ever wish for … I need to treat her right.” 

“Pretending you love her when your heart yearns for another is not treating her right. If she’s as great as you say, then even more reason why she deserves to know the truth. Stop hiding from the world T, I know what happened with Carol hurt you, real bad, but you cannot let that stop you from opening your heart again.” 

Therese knew that Danny had, as always, struck the nail on the head. She was being a coward, choosing the seemingly safer path because she was deathly afraid of getting hurt again. The kiss she had shared with Carol had been so emotionally intense that it scared the living daylights out of her. Therese had suspected she still had feelings for Carol, but she had not counted on a lust driven monster rearing its head in full passion at the slightest touch from the blonde. It felt like her body had woken up after being forced into a year-long slumber, and it reacted as intensely, if not more, as it had the first time she had laid eyes on Carol. In that moment, Therese knew that she had lost the battle of ever trying to forget Carol, and even more importantly, she realized that she no longer wanted to forget; if their relationship had to be locked into a memory, it was a memory that she wanted to treasure forever. 

“T?” Danny’s voice broke through Therese’s thoughts and she found herself brought back to the present. “I’m sorry if I overstepped, but I’m calling it as I see it … Your happiness means everything to me … and Carol is what makes you happy.” 

“No, Danny, there’s no need to be sorry. You’re right. I hate that you always are. I just wish I knew how to get out of this mess,” Therese admitted, giving Danny a small smile. 

“First, you need to talk to Gen …” 

“I know … I just … I need some time to think about this, ok?” Therese closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling exhausted from the emotional hurricane that was battering through her, destroying everything in its path. 

“Go home and sleep on it. You’ll feel better tomorrow. And hey, if you don’t, call me ok? I’m here if you need anything.” Danny pulled her into a comforting one armed hug. He waited to see her nod before starting the engine and driving Therese back home. 

Back in her darkened room, Therese found no peace in the silence surrounding her. The stillness seemed to press in from all sides, juxtaposed against the noise drumming in her head, Therese felt like she was going crazy. Wide awake and in emotional agony, she forced herself to face her thoughts and fears. _Gen_ : happy, hopeful, loving Gen. Therese had kept to herself during most of her travels, quietly ignoring the other guests at her hostels, and choosing to only make small talk with some locals who had started recognising her. She had entombed all memories of Carol in the dark abyss of her mind, never to be revisited, and her days continued to be filled with muted heartache. In complete contrast to herself, Gen had been a bright shining burst of light and energy, her carefree attitude exactly what Therese felt was lacking in her life, and she felt drawn to it like a moth to a flame. In her desperation to escape from the deep dark tunnels of her mind, Therese clung on to the only source of cheerfulness in her days: Gen. When she was around the redhead, she slowly remembered how to laugh again, to find joy in simple things and to enjoy the moment. Gen was the complete opposite of Carol; in looks she was tanned where Carol was fair; in character she was animated while Carol was pensive; in life she was spontaneous whilst Carol was steady; Therese had wondered more than once if the vast differences had been what attracted her to Gen in the first place. Her heart had been so utterly broken by Carol that she could only choose someone completely different to be with. 

Sighing into the darkness, Therese squeezed her eyes shut and willed sleep to come so that she could take a break from this mental torture. When dreams finally found her that night, a familiar nightmare made its return; Therese could feel hot tears streaming down her face as she begged Carol to take her back, but the blonde’s eyes were fiery in her anger and her face contorted in disgust as she laughed mockingly to her face, _do you honestly think I’d be so stupid as to make the same mistake twice? We weren’t meant to be anything from the beginning – stop dreaming that we’ll be anything more. You’re nothing to me!_

Therese jerked awake shaking with fear, beads of perspiration dripping from her face. It took her a full 30 seconds to realize what had awoken her. The doorbell rang again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to Ligeria :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've made you all wait longer than I should. This chapter was ready to post ages ago but I just got carried away with work and life in general. Here it is, thanks for all your patience! And of course, ever grateful to the lovely Ligeria :)

Therese opened the door and forced a smile at the cheery Gen that greeted her with a vibrant bouquet of flowers. 

“Crap … did I wake you again? This jet lag is really taking a toll on you, huh? Poor baby,” Gen crooned as she pressed a loving kiss on Therese’s lips. 

Therese mumbled in agreement, her heart still thumped from her vivid nightmare, and head spun from her indecisions. Ignoring her lukewarm greeting, Gen breezed into the apartment and started opening cabinets to find a vase that she could put the flowers in. 

“I know you find flowers cheesy, but these were so gorgeous I couldn’t resist! Besides, they do brighten up the room, don’t they?” Gen chirped as she finally made do with a large mug and filled it with water. 

“They’re lovely. Thank you.”

Gen beamed at her, eyes shining with a happiness that burned Therese’s insides. “So what do you want to do today? We could stay home and watch a movie if you don’t feel like heading out …” 

“Yea, that sounds great, let’s do that.” Therese agreed readily, leaping at the opportunity to stay in the apartment. 

They quickly ordered a pizza and Therese let Gen pick the movie since she knew she would have difficulty paying attention to it anyway. 

“Got it! You’re going to love this movie!” Gen remarked excitedly when she finally found what she was looking for on the laptop. 

Therese felt her heart lurch when she saw the movie title: _Blue is the Warmest Color_. 

“I’ve watched this before …” she protested weakly. 

“So have I, but we’ve never watched it together …” Gen waggled her eyebrows suggestively, trying to crack a smile or laugh out of Therese. 

Therese felt her cheeks stretching into a forced smile and she averted her eyes from the laptop screen, keeping any further protest unvoiced. Gen busied with hooking the laptop up to the TV as Therese felt her pounding headache intensify. 

Soon after, the pizza arrived and the couple settled in the couch for the movie. Gen made herself comfortable by curling up horizontally, her head resting snugly on Therese’s upper thigh. Therese found that she was unable to watch the screen without reliving memories of the last time she had watched it with Carol, but with Gen’s head nestled on her, she was effectively trapped in position and had no way of escaping. As much as she tried to unfocus her eyes, Therese was finding it difficult to ignore Gen’s wandering hand that kept drawing distracting circles on her inner thigh. It became too much when the redhead’s nimble fingers crept through the leg of her shorts and boldly pressed against her intimate center. Therese jerked so hard that Gen’s head dislodged from its comfortable position and she sat up in confusion. 

“Babe?” 

“I’m sorry … I’m sorry …” Therese apologised repeatedly, not daring to look into Gen’s face. 

“Hey … it’s ok … what’s wrong?” Gen’s voice was soothing as she tried to pull Therese into a hug but the brunette resisted. She didn’t know when did her mind catch up with her heart but she had come to a decision, and she knew it was time to tell her girlfriend the truth. 

“We need to talk, Gen.” Therese made sure to keep her voice gentle, knowing that what she was about to say would not be easy to hear. 

“Ok …”

“I-I ran into someone that day… someone I used to be with … and things are complicated … I … she …” Therese stammered, failing miserably at forming a coherent sentence. 

“Babe? Look at me.” When she did not move, a cool fingertip slipped under her chin and nudged it upwards so she was forced to stare directly into Gen’s grey eyes. Surprisingly, the eyes that met hers were calm and the steadiness in its gaze gave Therese unexpected strength, encouraging her to go on. 

This time, she held Gen’s gaze as she spoke. “Her name’s Carol. We were seeing each other before I left for Asia. She was married, but started having an affair with me. Things got serious and she was going to file for a divorce, but before she could do it, her husband hired a private investigator and got evidence of our relationship. He threatened to use it against her in court if she went ahead with the divorce. Afraid that she would lose her child, she gave up … and we ended things … and that was why I decided to leave the US.”

Gen nodded, her hand loosely holding Therese’s. “I’ve always guessed that you were hiding some kind of sad love story. I don’t think you know it, but although you try so hard to be happy, your eyes always betray you with this unmistakable sheen of melancholy.” 

Feeling oddly soothed by Gen’s touch, Therese took a breath and continued, “The day I went to meet Terence, I ran into her. I lied to you … I wasn’t jetlagged, I was meeting her for dinner. We ended up going back to her place because she had sprained her ankle and needed help getting home. I swear to you I had no intention of cheating on you. Things got … intense when she told me she was divorced and I went up to her apartment … just to talk. After we talked … she kissed me … but I stopped it before it could lead to anything more. I’m so sorry Gen, but please believe me when I say I did not meet her with an intention to rekindle anything. I just … felt compelled to see her again. I cannot explain why … but I just had to know …” Therese pleaded desperately. 

“I believe you, Therese,” Gen softly assured, her hand rubbing calming circles against the back of Therese’s hand.

“I ran … I was so confused when she kissed me that I left. The next day, I saw her again … she was working at the furniture store that we visited. She saw us together and I think she finally understood why I had bolted. I had to see her again, I had to explain … so that night, she came over. That’s the second time I lied to you… telling you that I was not feeling well, but things were happening too fast and I had no idea how to tell you. I’m really sorry. Anyway, when she came over, I told her about you, about how we met and how long we had been together. I told her I was happy, and then she left. I’ve not seen or spoken to her since.” 

“You still love her.” It was a statement, one delivered with no accusation nor room for question. 

Therese bowed her head in shame. “Yes, I still love her. I know you don’t deserve this … you’ve been so sweet, patient and amazing … and I’ve … treated you like dirt.” 

Gen let out a low chuckle, “You never treated me like dirt, babe … and I’m glad that you finally trust me enough to tell me everything. You don’t have to be sorry that you love someone else, just like I’m not sorry that I love you …” 

Tears started to fall from Therese’s face. “I don’t deserve your love …” 

“Does Carol deserve yours?” 

“She deserves more than I could ever give her in this lifetime,” Therese answered honestly, for there was no longer anything she needed to hide from Gen.

Gen’s nod was slow and sad, “You really do love her … You know, I knew this day would come sooner or later. I’ve been trying to break through the walls to your heart, and I know you’ve tried to let me, but they never crumbled entirely … and now I see that it’s because someone already lives in your heart, someone that puts back every brick I try to chip away.” 

“Please believe me when I say I do love you, Gen. And until two days again, I’ve never lied to you.” 

“You love me like you would a friend, maybe even a best friend, but not a girlfriend or a lover. Do you know how many times I’ve told you ‘I love you’ and just how many times you’ve said it back to me? The ratio is about 10 is to 1, not that I’m keeping count,” Gen joked. “If she’s able to give you true happiness, make you smile like you mean it, and bring meaning back to your days, then I say go for it, babe – don’t let this slip through your fingers again.” 

“How can you be so understanding?” 

“I try my best, and hey, you’re way too morose for me anyway. I need someone with a lighter mood!” Gen teased, finally succeeding in making Therese giggle. 

“Only you could still make me laugh at a time like this.” Therese shook her head in disbelief. 

“We had a great time together. Let's not end it on a bad note. I’d love to still be friends,” Gen graciously offered. 

“Oh Gen, of course! I would never want to lose a friend like you.” Overwhelmed with gratitude, Therese pulled Gen into an embrace, holding the slim woman even tighter when she felt a telltale wet patch forming on her shoulder. Giving the redhead time to compose herself, Therese held on until she felt Gen pulling away. 

“Idiot … you’ve gone and made me cry.” 

“Well, you look beautiful even when you’re crying.” 

“Careful with the sweet talk now, I might change my mind about letting you go,” Gen warned. 

Therese felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest and she could finally breathe easily. She had anticipated this moment to be a lot more difficult and awkward, and she was immensely relieved that Gen had been exceedingly generous and forgiving. 

Their talk had gone on while the sun made its way across the horizon and dusk had fallen on the streets outside her window. “Do you want to stay the night?” Therese asked, concerned about leaving Gen alone that night. 

“Sure, if you would allow me another tumble in bed.” Gen’s voice was seductive and her hands snaked under Therese’s t-shirt as she pulled her up against her body. 

“Gen!” Therese was unsure what was happening and reacted instinctively, her palms facing outwards to halt Gen’s advances. To her immense relief, she saw Gen burst into laughter and knew her leg was being pulled. “You’re incorrigible!” she scolded without menace. 

“Come on, you know my motto in life is to have as much fun as you possibly can, whenever you can!” Gen countered, her eyes still crinkled in laughter. “No darling, I don’t think I’ll stay the night … I’m going to take up the offer from some of my friends to go drinking tonight … seeing that I need to nurse a broken heart.” Gen clutched her chest dramatically, letting out an emotional sob. 

“Drinking? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Therese wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with the idea of Gen heading out that night. 

“Chill babe, I’m going to be with friends, and I’ll be absolutely fine. Trust me, I’m not going to drown my sorrows in alcohol if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Ok … will you text me when you get back anyway?” Therese pressed, feeling slightly better after she saw Gen nod in agreement. 

They moved towards the front door and as Therese held it open, Gen leaned in to peck her on the cheek. “Good luck with chasing your lady,” she whispered in her ear before giving her a final smile and stepping out of her apartment. 

Closing the door behind Gen, Therese could hardly quell the excitement that bubbled up within her. She flew across the room and picked up her mobile phone, running through the million different ways she could say the same thing. 

_T > Hi, I know you said you needed some time, but I really need to talk to you. Can we meet? _

_C > I’m sorry, I’m not ready to talk yet. I’m going to be out of town for awhile, maybe when I get back ..._

_T > It’s really important, please believe me. We don’t have to meet – can I at least call you? _

Therese felt her desperation peak and she was tempted to spill the beans over text message but she knew that it would be unfair to spring something like that upon Carol, and she was trying very hard to respect her wishes. Seconds trickled into minutes, and Therese soon realized that she was waiting in vain; Carol was not going to reply her. Drawing courage from within, Therese punched in the numbers that she had long memorised and brought the phone to her ears. The call seemed to suspend in the air as she heard nothing, until there was a click and it got diverted straight to voicemail. _Shit._

Punching numbers in almost blindly, Therese once again put the phone to her ear again. 

“Hey, what happened?” It was as though Danny was psychic, immediately knowing that something was up.

“It’s too late, Danny … I tried to make things right … but she’s gone and it’s too late.” Therese sobbed over the phone, hardly caring how dramatic she sounded. This was Danny – if there was anyone that could understand, it would be her best friend. 

“Ok, give me 10 minutes and I’ll be right over.”

Therese hung up the phone and rested her head back against the sofa. She tried calling Carol again, but the blonde must have switched off her phone. For the first time ever, she was at a complete loss of what to do and how to feel. In the beginning, things had been uncertain but Therese always knew that she wanted Carol and she simply let that desire lead her actions. When things started crumbling and she left Carol, survival instinct had kicked in, forcing her mind to bury painful memories and make new ones that would help her get through each day. Now, she was utterly lost, her heart yearning for Carol but the woman was completely out of her reach and there was nothing Therese could do to shorten their distance. _Maybe this was exactly how Carol felt when I deserted her. Karma sure is a hell of a bitch,_ Therese thought bitterly. Before she could sink too deep into depression, the doorbell rang and the brunette trudged across the room to answer it. 

“God T, you look like shit. I brought some beer from home. It's still cold and ready to drink. Sit down – tell me everything that happened.”

Therese numbly accepted the beer bottle and took a swig of it although she could hardly taste the liquid that swirled in her mouth. 

“I told Gen everything … about my past with Carol and how I feel about her now. She was sweet and understanding … I think she might have suspected all along and a part of her was actually relieved that I had finally said something. Anyway, we broke up and I texted Carol immediately. I told her that I wanted to talk … it didn’t feel right to say everything I wanted to over a text message, honestly I wouldn’t even have known where to start. She replied … told me that she needed more time and she wasn’t ready to talk to me yet. She’s leaving, Danny, I don’t know for how long but when I tried to ask if I could just talk to her before she went away, there was no response and her phone has already been switched off.” 

“What’s with you two and going away? Seriously, is it impossible to nurse a broken heart here in NYC?” Danny muttered under his breath, “And hey, it’s not the end of the world, she said she was coming back, right? Just wait for her … who knows, it might be just a couple of days and you’re getting your knickers in a twist for nothing.” 

“She’s going away to get over me, Danny! That’s what I did and look what happened? She’s going to find someone else when she’s away, someone amazing and available, with no baggage and willing to jump into a serious relationship with her right away. She’s going to come back and tell me that I’ve been a fool to wait, a fool to believe that she could not find happiness with someone else.” Therese took a huge gulp of beer and started coughing as she choked on its bitter taste. 

“Don’t be dramatic, T. I know how it looks, but there’s literally nothing you can do now except to wait. You said she’s got joint custody of Rindy, right? That means she won’t go away for too long … a month, tops, maybe even less! And contrary to your belief, it’s not that easy to just _find someone else to love._ ” 

“It’ll be easy if you’re someone as perfect as Carol… anyone would want to love her.” Therese words were starting to slur as she moved on quickly through her third bottle. 

“Jesus, bringing the beer was a bad idea after all. Come on, let’s get you to bed. I’ll crash on the couch tonight, just to make sure you’re ok in the morning.” Danny heaved Therese’s tired body up and they stumbled towards her bed. 

“I’m sorry for being such a wreck, Danny. Thanks for being here,” Therese mumbled sleepily as she pulled the covers up to her chin and promptly fell asleep. 

“Anytime, T.” Danny whispered as he brushed some stray strands of hair from her face before leaving and closing the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Her phone buzzed continuously, numerous messages streaming in, but two in particular caught her eye. 

One was a few weeks old, and reading it caused her brows to furrow slightly in confusion. 

The other was newer, just from the day before. 

_D > Hey, I thought you would like to know that she’s having her first photo exhibition this weekend. It’ll mean everything to her if you came, and she has something really important to tell you. Ready or not, I think you would want to hear her out._

The smile that lifted the corners of her mouth might have been small, but it was full of pride.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things before you dive into the chapter: 
> 
> 1\. Some of you asked, what was the first message mentioned at the end of the last chapter. That was actually from Therese, it was the last text she sent that never got answered - Sorry if this wasn't clear in my writing :|   
> 2\. I'm a little anxious about this chapter because I want the pacing of this story to be right, I hope this is able to meet your expectations.   
> 3\. I read and love all your comments! @dearyst: yours made me LOL! I couldn't bear to make you wait months, so here's the update :D   
> 4\. Always, always, always, a big thank you to Ligeria

Therese smiled as she felt the hand she was gripping squeeze back. 

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine!” Danny’s words of comfort helped ease her quesiness just a little. 

“Thanks for being here, Danny.” 

“Don’t be daft. It’s my best friend’s first ever photo exhibition. Do you think it’s something I would have ever missed? Plus, I’m your manager, remember – you’re my money tree now!” His joke worked and Therese chuckled. 

“Therese! How’re you feeling? Nervous?” A warm voice boomed from behind her.

“Terence! I’m scared to death, but I really cannot thank you enough for doing this … for believing in me and everything.” 

“You’re the talented one, Therese, I just happened to have the resources to help boost you a little. I’ve full confidence that this will be a success, so stop worrying! Ready or not, here they come.” Terence winked as he signaled for the doors to open, inviting in the guests that had come to the opening night of Therese’s show. 

Therese took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. She hoped no one could see how hard she was actually trembling. There was a pressure on her that night, not from Terence, but from herself. This was a dream come true in more ways than one and Therese felt like it would be a true mark of whether or not she had what it takes to make it in the world of photography. Gratefully taking the arm that Danny gallantly offered, they started towards the main entrance to greet the guests. 

An hour into the event and even Therese had to admit that it was starting to look like a success. She already had quite a few buyers lined up and the crowd had not thinned since the doors opened. Danny had stayed with her almost the entire time, but sheepishly asked if she would be all right alone for a bit when Victoria showed up. Teasing him for suddenly being an obedient boyfriend, Therese shooed him off good naturedly. 

Alone for the first time that night, Therese took a moment to savor the feeling of having her first photo exhibition. It was almost surreal to see the giant-sized prints of her photographs up on the wall and an interested crowd taking the time to admire them. Spotting a familiar face in the crowd beckoning at her, Therese made her way across the room with a genuine smile on her face. 

“Thank you so much for coming!” Therese exclaimed, letting herself be pulled into a big embrace. 

“It’s your big night! Of course I had to come. Congratulations babe, this is really a big deal and I know it’s a dream come true for you.” Gen’s voice was sincere and full of warmth. “Look, I even brought my friends to support you!” She gestured at the small group of ladies surrounding her. By their pristine looks, Therese could tell they were all models. 

“Thank you all for coming!” Before Therese could further their conversation, she caught sight of Danny trying to get her attention from across the room. “Sorry ladies, I’ll have to come back to you in a bit.” 

“No worries, you’re the big shot tonight. We’ll mingle and hopefully catch up with you later when the crowd’s a little less crazy,” Gen replied understandingly. 

Therese threw her a grateful smile before swiveling her head around in search of Danny. Her best friend’s eyes caught hers and he pointedly jerked his chin in the direction of the double doors. Turning to face the direction he was indicating, she felt as though the floor had dropped out from beneath her. _Carol._ Shaking herself out of her shock at seeing the blonde, Therese quickly made a beeline for the woman, as though worried that she might disappear into thin air if not caught quickly. 

“Hi …” Therese knew her breathlessness had nothing to do with the speed walk she just did from across the room. 

“Hi …” Carol replied, coolly meeting her eyes. 

“Thanks so much for coming. I had no idea that you had returned.” 

“Just last night …” 

“I’m so glad you’re here …” Now that the blonde was standing inches away from Therese, she had completed forgotten her well rehearsed speech of why she should be given another chance. 

“Looks like a really good crowd … your first show and already a huge success.” Carol was sincere in her praise and Therese clung on to the positivity like a lifeline. 

“Carol, I really need to talk to you. Do you think … you could wait for me to finish up here tonight and we can catch a quick drink? This entire thing will be done in 30 minutes and then we can leave. Please?” Therese jumped right in, knowing that as each second passed by, so did her chance of having a private moment with Carol. 

Carol’s eyes searched hers; it was as though she was trying to guess what Therese wanted to say and decide if it was worth her time of day. Finally there was an almost imperceptible nod, and Therese let out the breath she had been holding. 

“Thank you, thank you. Half an hour, tops, I promise.” Therese could see Danny making his way towards her the moment she turned away from Carol. 

“What happened?” 

“She’s agreed to talk to me after the event. I need to make a final round before we can call it a night. Will you please just make sure that she doesn’t leave before I get a chance to talk to her?” 

“Of course, T. In case I don’t get to say this later, good luck.” Danny squeezed her shoulder and left. 

Therese took a deep breath and quickened her footsteps – the faster she could complete her rounds, the quicker she could have alone time with Carol. Twenty minutes in, she was almost done talking to everyone she needed to. The last group in front of her were Gen and her friends. As she approached them, she could hear one of them excitedly exclaiming about the photograph they were looking at. 

“Gen! Is that you in this photo?” 

“I see you’ve found your photo,” Therese commented as she joined the group.

The photo in question was indeed one of Gen. Her eyes were closed as she smiled up happily at a baby elephant which had lifted its trunk as though in salute. In that moment, it looked like both human and animal were grinning at each other. Therese had loved it because it beautifully captured a moment of true harmony between man and nature. 

“I can’t believe you really exhibited it!” Gen’s face was bright with excitement. 

“Sorry I didn’t ask you again, I wanted it to be sort of a surprise …” Therese admitted sheepishly before adding, “But to be fair, you did agree to allow it when I first took the photo.” 

“Awww, that’s such a romantic surprise!” one of Gen’s friends crooned, obviously unaware that things had changed between the couple. 

Therese made an effort to keep her expression neutral, so as not to make things any more awkward for Gen, quietly acknowledging the flash of apology in her ex-girlfriend’s grey eyes. 

Choosing to ignore her friend’s comment, Gen chattered on, “I love that you did! In fact, I’m now considering buying this piece! Do you remember how right after you took this shot, I forced you to go on an elephant ride with me?”

“How could I ever forget? I was terrified!” Therese chuckled at the memory. 

“You were a good sport though, bravely climbing on the fellow’s back with your teeth chattering.” 

“You’re hard to say no to! Especially when you’re a hell lot stronger than I am, and you’re using all that strength to drag me towards a 15,000 pound animal!” Therese accused. 

“Come on … you had fun in the end, didn’t you? Admit it! I always have the best ideas.” 

“Not **all** your ideas are good, but yes, I’ll admit that this was not the worst one. I’m kinda glad I took that ride in the end, it really was an experience,” Therese conceded. 

“That’s why you need me in your life, Therese Belivet, I help you find your sense of adventure!” Gen’s comment was met with an eye roll from Therese and a roll of laughter from her friends. 

Amidst the chatter, Therese was suddenly aware of Danny’s presence next to her as he lightly pressed her elbow. Turning to face him, she instantly recognized the urgency in his wide eyes. 

“She’s leaving, T. She was standing behind you just a few seconds ago and suddenly marched towards the doors! I couldn’t stop her in time.” 

“Shit!” Therese swore under her breath. Without a backward glance, she spun and raced towards the double doors, chasing down the woman who was hell bent on putting more distance between them. 

Stepping into the street, Therese said a thankful prayer to Danny’s quick alert. The blonde had not gone far and Therese could see her striding down the sidewalk just a block ahead of her. Breaking into a light run, the brunette held back the urge to call out, afraid that by alerting Carol of her presence, the older woman might quicken her steps. As she predicted, as the gap between them closed, it was as though Carol had heard her footsteps and started speeding up her own. 

“Carol! Carol, please stop!” Therese called out, her voice hoarse with desperation. It seemed to work. The older woman slowed down to a stop, but remained still with her back towards Therese. 

Stepping around the woman so she could face her, Therese opened her mouth to speak, but Carol beat her to it. 

“I’m sorry, Therese. I thought I might be ready to do this, but I’m not. I wish I could be more generous, but seeing you two together … it hurts. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to stay in touch, not until I’ve entirely given you up.” Carol’s voice was shaky and she turned to walk away as soon as she was done speaking. 

Therese grabbed hold of her hand in panic. “No please, listen to what I have to say.” 

“Don’t you get it? We have nothing left to talk about. I don’t want to listen to anything you have to say anymore, I don’t care about any explanation you might have … I was foolish enough to believe for a second time that things might turn out differently. But I was obviously wrong … go back the your girlfriend, and enjoy a life full of spontaneity and adventures that I will never be able to give you.” Tears had welled up in Carol’s eyes and she tugged her hand away forcefully. 

Therese tightened her grip and did the only thing she could think of – she pulled Carol towards her with all her might, wrapping her other arm around the blonde’s slender waist. Their bodies collided hard together but Therese stood firm as she captured Carol’s lips with hers and kissed her with all the love, passion, and regret she felt. The blonde went stiff in shock and after a split second, she pushed back hard, her eyes blazing with anger. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m not someone you can play around with and neither is the girl in there who obviously loves you!” 

“I broke up with her, Carol. That’s what I wanted to tell you. I’m not with Gen anymore. I simply couldn’t continue pretending … not when … not when you’re the one I love. I love you, Carol.”

“What? But I heard you … just minutes ago … you were talking as if …” Carol stammered in disbelief. 

“That was just a conversation taken out of context. I had a talk with Gen the day right after we last met. I lied when I told you I was happy. I didn’t realise that not being unhappy wasn’t the same as being truly happy. In fact, I don’t think I’ve been truly happy at all since last year … since you. I have so much I want to tell you, but I’d much prefer not to do it on the sidewalk. Can we please go some place where we can have at least a semi-private conversation?”

Carol nodded, her eyes still guarded but now it seemed to be lit with hope, “My place … it’s not far from here …” 

“Perfect.” Therese grinned as she raised her hand to flag down a cab. 

“Don’t you need to be back there?” Carol asked, gesturing at the exhibition behind them. 

“I’ve got more important things to deal with now. You’re more important than any exhibition I could ever have.” 

Even under the dim streetlight, Therese could see a faint blush color Carol’s cheeks as she climbed into the cab right after her. Feeling as though life had bestowed her with a precious second chance, Therese reached out to lace her fingers with Carol’s as they rode in silence towards her apartment, excitement and anticipation pulsing through her veins. 

Twenty minutes later, they were finally in Carol’s apartment and seated facing each other on her sofa. Therese still had Carol’s hand captured and was mindlessly drawing circles on the back of it with her finger. 

“Therese?” Carol prompted, her eyes searching the green ones that slowly lifted to meet them. 

“I love you, Carol,” Therese whispered. She had so much she wanted to say, but now that the window of opportunity was open to her, it felt like these were the only three words that mattered. 

Carol drew a sharp breath, but she did not remove her hand from Therese’s. 

Taking that as a good sign, the brunette decided to start from the very beginning. “I did not leave with the intention to find someone else, or to get over you. I left simply because I could not face the idea of walking down the street everyday facing the possibility of bumping into you again. Seeing you would have broken any resolve I had to stay away. I carried the guilt of having left you behind every single day. I wasn’t interested in making new friends. I traveled alone and spoke to very few people and when I did, they were mainly locals. Gen was the only person who … I guess you could say, broke through my social barrier. Maybe I was lonely, maybe she was just persistent, maybe we just happened to hit it off ... Either way, one thing soon led to another, and we eventually got together. I tried to be happy, and at some point I started to believe I was. I thought slightly less of you, and that made each day slightly easier to endure … and I felt maybe this was the way life was supposed to go on. By that time, I had myself convinced that my nightmares were true – that I was simply a mistake you had made and you would have long forgotten all about me. When I decided to come back, I thought I would be strong enough to face you again, but I was obviously wrong. Seeing you was like being struck by lightning, twice. You’re even more beautiful than I remembered and every cell in my body yearned for you. That scared me. When you asked me all those questions, I gave you the right answers … but they did not feel right at all. I wasn’t unhappy, but I was far from being happy and definitely not even close to being how happy I was when we were together. I love her, yes, but as a friend. I know now that I was never really in love with her. Seeing you again made me realize that I had been pretending all along to move on, but in actual fact, I wasn’t even one step closer to getting over you … and I never want to get over you. Please believe me when I say that the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. I truly believed that this was the only way, that you would be better off without having a burden like me come back into your life. Danny was the one who made me see the truth – that I was doing nobody any favors. I was hurting Gen, myself and most importantly, I was hurting you.” Tears were falling steadily from Therese’s face but she took a deep breath and continued. “I found the courage to speak to Gen, and I think she had suspected it all along … that my heart never belonged to her. I told her everything about you, about us, from the beginning right to us seeing each other again when I came back. She forgave my lies and we broke it off amicably. That was the night I texted you. I needed to tell you how I felt … but then it was too late, you had decided to leave. Everyday I have waited for you to come back, fearing that you might have found someone else while you were away, terrified that you might realize that I wasn’t worth it, believing that the next time we meet you would tell me that things are completely over between us. I love you, Carol. I’ve never loved anyone more and I’m sure I never will. Please tell me that I’m not too late, that we still have a chance, that I still have a chance. Please say that you will take me back again.” Therese ended her long speech tearfully, waiting with fear in her heart. 

“Darling… I love you too,” Carol whispered. 

The words had barely left the blonde’s lips when Therese pulled her into a crushing embrace. She buried her face into the crook of Carol’s neck, breathing in the addictive scent she missed so much, and sobbed with overwhelming relief. 

It took almost ten minutes for her weeping to subside and when she finally lifted her head, she felt Carol’s hand gently wipe away her tears as she stared into a pair of brilliant blue eyes shining with unmasked love and hope. Their faces moved close together, breaths mingling as their noses touched, lips brushing lightly like the delicate flutter of wings on a butterfly. The faint touch was all it took to get Therese’s body raging with desire and she felt drawn to Carol like a moth to a flame. She deepened their kiss, a sharp streak of lust causing her body to tremor as Carol’s lips parted and her tongue dived into Therese’s mouth to meet hers. A melody of moans and whimpers accompanied urgent hands as they gripped each other tighter and closer until there was no more space left to close between them.

It took every ounce of willpower in Therese to reign in her longing as she tenderly pulled away by a hair’s breadth. 

“Is this ok? Are we moving too fast? We can slow down if you want to,” Therese whispered, praying that Carol would not want to stop, but she knew how important it was to give her that choice. This second chance was precious to Therese and she did not want to do anything that might blow it. 

Carol’s breath come out in pants, her eyes clouded with desire, but her voice was firm. “No, I don’t want to slow down … unless you do?” 

Her response was enough to make Therese’s body hum in excitement and she pressed forward to steal another breathtaking kiss. By now, they were both lying horizontal on the sofa, Carol’s body neatly trapped below the brunette’s, giving her the leverage to lavish deep and thorough kisses. 

The next moment they broke apart, Carol rasped breathlessly, “Bedroom …” 

Reluctant to relinquish her position but understanding that the couch was probably extremely uncomfortable for Carol’s tall frame, Therese stood up quickly and helped the blonde up. Grinning like horny adolescent teenagers, they headed into the bedroom, only to have Therese come to a halt the moment she stepped in. Right above Carol’s double bed hung a photo of a bustling New York City, everyone in the photo a blur from their quick movements with only one woman in red in clear focus. It was the photo that she had bought during Therese’s first show. 

“You kept it … all this time,” Therese breathed, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. 

“Yes, it reminded me of you,” Carol replied simply. 

“Oh Carol …” Therese felt at a loss for words. 

Carol’s response was to pull Therese towards her and they tumbled onto the bed together. Quick fingers started working through buttons and zippers as impatient lips tried to kiss every inch of bare skin that was revealed. When every piece of clothing was stripped off, Therese drew back slightly to admire the perfection that lay before her. Almost immediately, Carol tried to pull the duvet across her body, as though to shield it from Therese’s eyes. 

“Carol?” Therese asked in confusion. 

“A year can age my body in more ways than one, darling.” 

Therese lowered herself to kiss Carol lightly on her lips, at the same time pulling away the duvet so that it no longer covered the blonde. “I wish you could see what I see … because you are so beautiful, so breathtaking, and so perfect.” Her lips traced a path down Carol’s neck to her collarbone, peppering small kisses along the way, as her hands took a path in a similar direction, fondling Carol’s breasts, rubbing her nipples between her fingers and sliding down across her abdomen to tangle within a small patch of light curls. 

Carol no longer seemed the care that her cover was removed, her hips were inching upwards chasing the finger that brushed past her sex all too quickly and way too lightly. 

“I dreamt of this every day … of holding you again, having your delicious scent surround me, and touching you … here.” Therese hummed like a hypnotizer as her fingers rested against Carol’s clit, rubbing it sensually as she crooned. 

“Ahh … Therese!” Carol’s voice was deep and desperate. 

Therese felt like she was on drugs. Every sound Carol made fanned her desire like oxygen on fire; her senses were heightened and her touch sensitized, and she could not stop pleasuring the woman beneath her. The brunette’s fingers slid against the slippery nub it was stimulating, every stroke causing more juice to flow out from the sex she had in her hand. Hearing Carol’s plea raise another octave, Therese finally slipped her finger slowly into the older woman’s warmth, pushing in deep as she savored the feel of tight walls pressing against her digit. When she could push no further, Therese pulled out her finger and plunged it in again. Each thrust was met with a pleasurable cry from Carol and it made Therese’s heart thump with excitement. The brunette worked her hand fast, penetrating Carol at a speed that caused the blonde to squeeze her eyes shut and ball the sheets in her fists. Just as Therese felt the telltale tightening of the vaginal walls around her finger, she pulled out, and clamped her teeth lightly around Carol’s nipple. She wanted to prolong this pleasure for as long as possible. Turning her attention back the swollen clitoris, she increased her pressure and speed as she rubbed it until Carol could take it no more.

“Therese! Oh my god, please … I can’t! Please!” 

Releasing the nipple from her mouth, Therese lowered her lips to Carol’s clit and lapped at it eagerly with her tongue. As she drew the hypersensitive nub into her mouth, she pushed two fingers into Carol, ripping a scream from the blonde. Penetrating her as deep as she could, Therese curled her finger to reach the spot where she knew gave her lover intense pleasure and held on as the body beneath her stiffened from the fierce climax that overtook its every sense. 

When her body stopped shaking, Therese was right there, straddling her and pressing soft loving kisses on every inch of her face, watching those lovely blue eyes open like a newborn’s seeing the world for the first time. 

“That was … indescribable,” Carol whispered, her voice hoarse from its recent overuse. 

Therese beamed. She loved nothing more than making Carol feel good, and it gave her a huge sense of pride to do so. Just as she was leaning in to kiss the blonde again, she caught a shadow flit across her features. 

“What is it? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?” Therese bit her lip worryingly. 

“No, darling … no, you didn’t,” Carol assured her quickly. 

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s nothing … it’s silly.” 

“Tell me.” Therese pressed on, insistent but gentle. 

“I just … I can’t help but feel jealous of where you learned such skills in lovemaking. It’s ridiculous, but I can’t help think of you … doing all of this … with Gen. I told you, it’s silly.” Carol turned her face and body away from Therese, clearly ashamed. 

“Oh Carol … please look at me,” Therese begged and waited for the blue eyes to meet hers. “It’s not silly at all … if our roles were reversed, I’d be jealous as hell.” Her cheeks reddened slightly at what she was about to say next, but she kept going, needing to reassure Carol. “And Carol, I’ve never done this with Gen … or anyone else for that matter.” 

“Never?” Carol’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. 

Her cheeks now flaming hot, Therese shook her head. “I mean we did … stuff … but it was never … like this …” Therese had shyly averted her eyes and missed the teasing glint that had entered the blue ones trained on her. 

“What _exactly_ do you mean?” Carol’s voice was low and sultry as she slipped her hand between their bodies, her finger coming squarely in contact with Therese’s clit. 

Therese gasped at the intimate touch and started rocking her hips to increase the delicious friction. The sensation coursing through her body had wiped her mind blank of a response. Carol kept her finger pressed against the fleshy nub until Therese was panting with desire. Sliding her hand lower, Carol penetrated Therese with her finger, while her palm continued to come into contact her with clit every time her lover pressed her hips down. Therese rode the finger as quickly as her burning thigh muscles allowed her to, impaling herself on Carol’s finger and seeing stars burst at the back of her eyelids each time the sensation streaked deeper into her. 

“So … does she make you feel like this?” Carol continued, keeping her eyes fixed on Therese’s face as though watching her expression closely. 

“No … no … oh god, no …” Therese gasped, feeling the tendrils of an impending orgasm steadily tighten in her lower abdomen. 

Just as her climax felt within reach, Therese felt strong hands grip her thighs and guide her body upwards as Carol shimmied down the bed. Blinded by her haze of passion, she let out a whine of protest when the finger pleasuring her slipped out, but she moved obediently to where she was led. 

“Does she do … this?” came Carol’s voice again just before she brought her mouth to Therese’s wet sex. 

“Oh God!! No … no … yes! Oh yes!” Therese screamed, her body trembling violently under the onslaught of electrifying pleasure gushing through her. 

Carol’s mouth worked on her throbbing center unceasingly, slipping her tongue past her drenched folds and thrusting in and out in a way that made Therese go into sensory overload. It took just a few seconds to tip her over the cusp and the brunette’s body fell forward as it clenched from the overwhelming climatic waves that washed through every nerve and vein. During the throes of her climax, Carol wrapped her arms warmly around Therese and rode every tremor with her. 

“Wow. That was … unbelievable,” Therese whispered when she finally had the strength to speak. 

Carol smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, pulling away before things could heat up again. Limp with satisfaction, Therese felt sleep inch through her consciousness and she tucked her nose into Carol’s neck before giving in completely, to slumber and the feeling of finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this finally what you have been waiting for? :) Just one more chapter to go after this, I do hope you stick with me to the very end!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapters are always tinged with a sense of bittersweetness. Thank you all for taking this journey with me and trusting that the story will end at a place that is satisfying for all. This is the longest story I have ever completed and I wouldn't have been able to do it without all your comments, encouragement, and of course - Ligeria's amazing help with beta. Whilst I'm more than glad to have finished this story (finally!), I'm sad to see it complete for a part of myself has become woven between these words and I'll so miss writing it. 
> 
> I hope this end is one that meets your expectations and once again, thank you all for sticking to the very end. <3 <3

Morning broke and Therese’s eyes fluttered open. She could feel a finger tracing her hipbone lightly, only to be replaced by soft lips that pressed a series of kisses on her bare skin. 

“Mmm … I think you need to move slightly to your left,” Therese purred languidly. 

Carol chuckled. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Good morning, Carol.” Therese loved how perfect the greeting sounded when punctuated with her lover’s name. It sent a thrill of happiness through her heart. 

Carol did not reply, but instead turned her attention back to the same spot on Therese’s hip. 

“I see you really like it,” Therese commented, watching as Carol stared intently at the snaking ink that marked her skin. 

“I didn’t notice it last night …” 

“Well, you were kinda distracted last night.” Therese laughed. 

“When did you get it?” Carol had gone back to tracing the intricate pattern inked on Therese’s skin. 

To the untrained eye, the tattoo simply looked like a heart with a long tail flicking off the end, but upon closer observation, the symbol can be seen to be artistically made up of two intertwining letters, a C and a T. 

“I got it in Thailand, right before coming back to New York,” Therese replied softly, letting the meaning of her words slowly sink in. 

Carol’s eyes widened and met her green ones. “Gen didn’t mind?” 

“Well, she’s not really the jealous sort … unlike someone else I know,” Therese teased, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of her lover. 

A spark of indignation fired in Carol’s blue eyes as she sensually climbed back up Therese’s body, intentionally leaving a sliver of a gap between their bodies. “Implying that I am?” Her tone was low and dangerous. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare,” Therese replied lifting her head off the pillow to try and kiss her, but Carol pulled her head back just out of reach. 

“Come to think of it … it could also look like a T and a G …” 

“What? It’s not! I would never ever think of putting someone else’s initials permanently on my body!” Therese protested wildly. 

“I was just teasing, darling …” Carol crooned softly in her ear before shifting off to lie on her side. 

“Not funny!” 

“Why did you do it? I thought … you were trying to get over me?” 

“I was … and I thought maybe I had. But I never wanted to forget you. This way, I could never forget you. I never regretted it.” 

Leaning in, Therese kissed Carol on the lips and moaned as she felt the older woman pull away tenderly. Resting her head back onto the pillow, Therese gazed at her with open adoration. Carol was propped on her side, one hand supporting her head while the other rested on her hip. The comforter had pooled at her waist, leaving her upper body bare to Therese’s admiring gaze. 

“Stop staring at me ...” 

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do … except …” Therese whispered suggestively. 

“Open the drawer in the nightstand. There's something in there I want you to see.” 

“I don’t think anything in this world could be better than the view I have right now,” Therese replied as she ran a finger lightly around Carol’s nipple, watching in delight as it tightened instantly into a hard nub under her caress. 

“Darling, look into the nightstand.” Carol’s breathing was slightly labored and Therese contemplated ignoring her command, but curiosity soon got the better of her.

Reaching into the nightstand, she felt nothing at first, but after feeling around the corners, her fingers closed on a small hard box. Pulling it out, Therese raised a questioning look at Carol, only to see the blonde nod at her as an indication to go ahead and open the box. Therese’s fingers shook a little as she popped open the velvet covered box and involuntarily gasped in surprise as it opened to reveal a delicate rose gold ring with a line of diamonds sparkling at its top. Noticing a faint etching on the inside of the band, she brought it up for a closer look and drew in another breath of surprise, C∞T. 

“Carol …” Therese’s tears blurred her vision of the blonde as she failed to hold back her emotional sobs. 

“Darling, I fell in love with you even though I tried so hard not to. I love you more than life itself and I think I will always love you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, a thousand times, yes!” Therese burst into tears, not realizing that she had dropped the box as she flung herself into Carol’s arms. 

Carol hugged her tight, tears also streaming down her face to land on Therese’s bare shoulder. Then, untangling herself from Therese’s arms, she retrieved the box and took the ring out from its holder. 

“I would kneel down, but I think this way we’d both be more comfortable,” Carol joked as she held the ring on one hand and captured Therese’s in the other. 

Therese held her breath as she watched Carol slip the gleaming ring onto her fourth finger. It was a perfect fit. Lifting her eyes to meet those of her beloved, she repeated the words that she was prepared to say for the rest of her life. “I love you, Carol.” 

“I love you more, Therese Belivet.” 

Sealing their promise with a passionate kiss, Therese yelped as she felt something hard poke into her back. 

“Ouch! What’s this?” Reaching behind her, she retrieved a shiny metal object that had been digging into her flesh. 

“Oh! It must have dropped out from the box!” Carol laughed 

Staring at the key in her hand, Therese burst into laughter as well. Carol must have placed it behind the cushion where the ring had sat, exactly like what she had done when she gave Carol her apartment key more than a year ago. 

“Welcome home, my love,” Carol said, her voice brimming with love.


End file.
